


Le carnet.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Café, M/M, carnet, librairie, écriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 121,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: "J’avais besoin de récupérer mon carnet. Je n’avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. Je devais prendre sur moi, affronter mes craintes. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien.J’ai eu peur car il était entre les mains d’un inconnu. Car j’y écris ma douleur, mes maux, et tout ce que je n’ose pas murmurer. "Harry oublie son carnet dans un café, c'est Louis qui le récupère.





	1. Chapitre un.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voilà une petite histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment. Je suis ravie de vous la présenter.  
> Elle est inspirée d'un rp que j'ai écrit avec une amie, elle me tient très à coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ! 
> 
> Les publications alterneront entre un chapitre et un ou plusieurs extrait.s du carnet d'Harry. Ces extraits ne sont pas forcément dans un ordre chronologique et ne suivent pas non plus obligatoirement le cours l'histoire. 
> 
> Merci à tous de me suivre, et bonne lecture à vous !

Quatre livres sous le bras, je me dirige vers les fauteuils qui se trouvent au milieu de la pièce, entre les étagères débordantes de livres. A cette heure tardive de fin de journée, peu de personnes sont encore présentes, et je profite de cette tranquillité environnante pour me plonger dans une lecture calme.

 

Le silence m’entoure, alors que la douce odeur des livres anciens ou neufs me chatouille les narines. Un parfum ambiant dont je ne me laisserais jamais. Au loin, il y a le brouhaha et l’écho faible des voix à l’entrée de la librairie, mais cela ne dérange en aucun cas ma lecture. Si bien que j’en perds la notion du temps.

 

Ici, je suis comme sur une autre planète. Entouré d’ouvrages en tout genre, en plusieurs langues, de différentes époques ou styles. A chaque fois que j’entre, je laisse tous mes problèmes derrière moi. Mon portable est en silencieux, mon esprit plongé dans ces phrases que je dévore à tel point qu’il est difficile de m’en détacher. Pendant de longues heures, ou même parfois plusieurs minutes, je deviens invisible, injoignable. Je suis enfermé dans mon propre monde.

 

J’ai déjà terminé deux livres, que j’ai déposé à côté de moi sur une table basse, et je sais que je vais en ramener au moins un dans mon appartement. Alors que j’entame le troisième, celui qui va clore ma journée, mon regard se pose sur une silhouette qui déambule entre les allées.

 

D’abord, je remarque ses boucles brunes qui caressent son visage aussi juvénile que le mien, toutefois ses traits sont un peu plus tirés, puis ses orbes vertes qui semblent s’accommoder à l’environnement avant de se poser sur un livre. Il en tient déjà deux contre sa hanche, même si je crois que l’un deux ressemble plus à un carnet qu’à un livre.

 

Pendant un long moment, je l’observe simplement. Il vogue entre les rayons, fait presque le tour de la librairie à la recherche d’un autre titre qui pourrait lui plaire. Et moi, je n’ai toujours pas lu la première page de mon troisième ouvrage, je n’y prête plus attention. J’ai trouvé bien plus intéressant que mes lectures.

 

Finalement, il se dirige bredouille vers la caisse pour payer son unique achat. Je me lève à mon tour, rassemble mes affaires et mes livres, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais. Je pourrais aller l’aborder, lui faire partager mes goûts littéraires, certains pourraient lui plaire et l’aider à trouver peut-être son prochain coup de coeur, il échangerait quelques mots avec moi sur ses goûts en matière de lecture et on finirait par repartir avec de nouveaux titres qui s’ajoutent déjà à une longue liste…

 

Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd’hui, parce qu’il s’en va. Il regarde autour de lui, son visage accablé par une sorte de terreur, il pose son livre n’importe où et sort. Précipitamment. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande ce qui a bien pu l’effrayer ainsi. Mon regard se pose sur l’ouvrage qu’il vient de déposer au hasard sur la table qui présente les nouvelles sorties de la semaine. D’après le résumé assez équivoque, l’histoire aborde le sujet des étoiles. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Et, sans hésiter, je l’ajoute au petit tas d’ouvrages qui viendront remplir ma bibliothèque personnelle.

 

Après avoir passé le monde à la caisse, j’ai l’espoir de le voir encore dehors. L’espoir de pouvoir lui donner son livre, lui demander s’il l’a déjà lu, s’il connaît l’auteur, ce qu’on a pu lui en dire, pourquoi avoir voulu acheter celui-là en particulier. Mais, je me retrouve sur une rue calme et presque déserte. Je ne peux retenir un soupir. Je n’ai encore jamais vu ce garçon à la librairie, mais j’espère fortement avoir l’occasion de l’y recroiser. Il est à peine dix huit heures trente, je ne suis resté là qu’une petite heure et demie, le jour n’est pas encore couché et je refuse de m’enfermer maintenant dans mon appartement. L’idée d’aller lire au parc me vient en tête, qui plus est j’ai de quoi satisfaire mes envies avec le sac que je tiens à bout de bras. Juste avant de me mettre en route, je regarde mon portable. Deux appels manqués et un message.

 

Je vais chercher le prénom de mon meilleur ami dans mon répertoire et l’appel, il décroche rapidement au bout de deux sonneries.

 

– Oh Louis, j’allais justement te rappeler !

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

– J’ai une grande nouvelle à t’annoncer, mais je ne veux pas te le dire par téléphone.

– Tu veux que je passe à l’appartement ?

– Non, rejoins-moi au café. J’y suis déjà, je t’attends.

 

Après lui avoir confirmé mon arrivée, je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers le café où nous avons maintenant pris l’habitude d’aller, Zayn et moi depuis que nous fréquentons l’université. C’est un petit commerce chaleureux, à une dizaine de minutes de chez nous et aux choix abondants. Il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts. J’affectionne tout particulièrement m’y rendre à la période hivernale, ils offrent aux consommateurs des tasses en plastiques ornées de dessins de Noël. Zayn se moque souvent de moi à ce sujet ou quand j’accepte un motif saugrenu au-dessus de mon café avec de la mousse au lait.

 

Une fois arrivé à destination, je pousse la porte du commerce. Les serveurs, qui sont habitués à me voir, me saluent et je leur offre un sourire. Je vois mon meilleur ami, installé à une table près des fenêtres et vais prendre place en face de lui. Je dépose mon sac à mes pieds et Emily, une des employés, vient me voir pour me demander ce que je souhaite consommer.

 

– Comme d’habitude, s’il te plaît.

 

Elle repart avec un sourire et ma commande déjà en tête. Je vois les lèvres de mon meilleur ami s’étirer en un sourire et je l’interroge du regard. Il pose ses coudes sur le rebord de la table, sa tasse de café devant lui et une petite assiette vide, il s’approche de moi pour m’expliquer :

 

– J’ai reçu ce matin un mail de l’école, ils ont accepté ma demande ! Je suis pris !

– Mais c’est formidable Zayn !

 

Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être heureux pour lui. Zayn a toujours rêvé de travailler dans l’art, il en est constamment entouré. Comme moi avec mes livres. Nous fréquentons la même université, même si nos cours n’ont rien en commun et nous sommes d’ailleurs dans deux bâtiments opposés. Mais je le vois tout le temps épanoui, plongé dans un environnement qui lui correspond à merveille. Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il soit accepté, il travaille dur, il est sérieux et passionné. Il dessine et peint avec son coeur, il y met toute son âme et les directeurs de l’école ont dû reconnaître son talent.

 

Même s’il essaie de le cacher, je vois ses yeux briller de bonheur et je ne peux qu’être fier de lui. Depuis notre sortie de la licence, il y a un mois, il ne cesse d’être sur les nerfs et stressé quant à son avenir. Cette école est son rêve d’enfant, alors j’imagine qu’un énorme poids doit s’être ôté de ses épaules maintenant. Pour lui exprimer mes félicitations, je viens serrer affectueusement sa main dans la mienne. Il ressemble à un enfant le matin de Noël.

 

Emily m’apporte mon éternelle commande, un thé dont j’ai raffolé à la première dégustation et que je ne cesse de prendre depuis ce jour-là. Parfois accompagné d’une viennoiserie ou d’une petite part de gâteau, il n’est pas rare. Je la remercie et reprends la conversation avec mon meilleur ami.

 

Jusqu’à ce que je le remarque, encore. Il entre, regarde autour de lui, s’assoit à une table et pose un carnet dessus. Emily s’avance vers lui pour prendre sa commande, il secoue simplement la tête et je pense que, même s’il ne consomme pas, elle va le laisser passer un petit moment ici. Ce n’est pas professionnel, mais elle a un coeur en or et actuellement peu de clients.

 

Pendant de longues secondes, je l’observe. Ouvrir son carnet, prendre un stylo et poser des mots dedans. Il est très concentré, son écriture est rapide et l’emporte. Moi avec. Ses sourcils se froncent, il se redresse et lève son regard. Ses émeraudes tombent directement sur moi. Je crois que nos yeux s’accrochent durant un moment, parce que Zayn me parle, mais je n’écoute plus. Finalement, il tourne lui la tête vers là où mon attention est fixée. Les sourcils froncés, il murmure, une fois face à moi :

 

– Tu le connais ?

– Non. Pas vraiment.

– Comment ça ?

– Je l’ai vu à la librairie.

 

Mon meilleur ami lève les yeux au ciel et un faible sourire apparaît alors sur les lèvres du jeune inconnu. Sans s’attarder, il baisse à nouveau son regard sur son carnet et se laisse emporter par les flots de ses mots. Et moi, fasciné, je ne peux pas détacher mon attention de lui. Ce n’est pas seulement son charme physique, il est aussi très intriguant et semble être une personne assez intelligente. Assez pour m’intéresser. Pas forcément en terme de relation amoureuse, mais pour lier une amitié ou un échanger des discussions sur les livres. Son intérêt pour la littérature n’a pas échappé à mon regard de lecteur. Je l’ai vu déambuler de longues minutes dans les allées, il doit y passer autant de temps que moi. Têtu comme je suis, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Même s’il doit trouver cela étrange qu’un inconnu l’aborde pour une chose aussi simple et banale. Qui ne lit pas, après tout ? Chaque personne a ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses genres ou auteurs préférés. Mais je ne manque jamais de remarquer quand quelqu’un _lit_ réellement. Lit pour vivre, pour exister.

 

Lorsqu’Emily passe entre les tables, je l’intercepte et lui demande de lui donner le même thé que le mien et de le mettre sur ma note. Ça me fait mal au coeur de voir un simple verre d’eau, encore remplit, sur la table.

 

J’essaie de suivre la conversation avec Zayn, il remarque que je suis ailleurs, mais ne dit rien. Il est habitué. Il sait que je suis toujours un peu dans la lune et que j’ai des moments où je me perds dans mes pensées. Sauf que là, elles ne sont occupées que par ce jeune homme. Emily s’avance vers sa table avec une tasse fumante, je me mords la lèvre et retiens un sourire en voyant l’expression confuse et surprise sur son joli visage. Je crois qu’elle lui explique que c’est de ma part, parce que ses yeux verts se lèvent ensuite directement sur moi. Et me fixent. C’est intimidant et envoûtant à la fois.

 

On reste quelques secondes à s’observer, puis il se remet à écrire et je me concentre sur les mots de mon meilleur ami. Du coin de l’oeil, je le vois boire son thé, son regard ne se détache presque jamais de son carnet. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je le vois se lever, rester quelques secondes debout et avancer vers notre table. Lentement. Zayn se tourne aussi pour le regarder.

 

Je retiens mon souffle. Plus il se rapproche, plus je constate que sa beauté pourrait rendre jaloux le soleil. Il ne regarde que moi, il ne fait même pas attention à mon meilleur ami, et je ne peux pas le blâmer parce que j’agis de la même façon. Ses lèvres s’entre ouvrent lentement, il semble chercher ses mots, sa respiration. Mais la confusion apparaît sur son visage, et peut-être la peur aussi que je peux discerner dans ses émeraudes.

 

Au moment où j’allais faire le premier pas, dire quelque chose pour le sauver de sa frayeur, il s’enfuit. Il se retourne et sort, aussi précipitamment que dans la librairie. Et je suis bouleversé. Par son départ, son expression de panique, son regard qui a basculé vers le néant. Zayn se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 

– Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ?

 

Je lui répond que je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Mes yeux se détachent de la porte qui s’est refermé derrière lui, me laissant sur du vide, et se pose sur l’endroit où il était installé il y a quelques secondes à peine. Comme si regarder sa place allait le faire réapparaître.

 

Je ne suis pas dans un roman, il faut vraiment que je cesse d’idéaliser ma vie de cette manière. Mes lectures affectent trop mes décisions. Je ne vis pas au beau milieu d’un conte de fées, le prince charmant ne va certainement pas venir me chercher dans un café ou entre deux étagères de librairie. Et je me sens pathétique de croire qu’un jour une telle rencontre pourrait m’arriver.

 

Mes sourcils se froncent tandis que mes yeux se posent sur la table occupée par le jeune homme. À côté de sa tasse vide, il y a son carnet. Fermé. Sans me poser plus de questions, je me lève et vais le chercher. Zayn me regarde faire, alors que je vais rapidement dehors. Au cas où il serait encore là. Mais je ne perçois pas de boucles brunes ou d’émeraudes éclatantes. Déçu, je reviens à ma place, le carnet entre les mains. Il a certainement dû l’oublier dans la précipitation. À vrai dire, je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un boire une tasse de thé aussi rapidement.

 

– Comment tu vas faire pour lui rendre ?

 

Encore une fois, je lui répond que j’en ai aucune idée. Mais il faut qu’il le récupère, je dois trouver un moyen de lui redonner. Parce que je crois que ce carnet lui tient beaucoup trop à coeur.

 


	2. Le carnet ouvert 1.

_Je n’ai pas toujours été comme ça. Il fut une époque où j’avais des amis. Je sortais dans des bars. Là-bas, on regardait des matchs de foot en buvant de la bière. Ce n’était pas mon sport favori, je ne regardais jamais à vrai dire. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qui m’intéressait. Je préfère lire, écrire, dévorer des mots et découvrir la beauté de la poésie. Je détestais le foot. À part avec eux. Parce qu’ils étaient mes amis et que j’aimais les voir heureux. Alors je suivais le déroulé du jeu sur l’écran, même si je n’y comprenais rien et qu’ils devaient me répéter plusieurs fois les règles._

 

_Ça ne nous empêchait pas de crier de joie tous ensemble quand un joueur marquait un but._

 

_On dormait les uns chez les autres, on achetait la bouteille de vodka la moins chère, on veillait tard la nuit, on s’endormait en fumant des cigarettes et en se racontant des histoires qui n’ont jamais été drôles. On dansait, on riait, on oubliait tout, on était heureux. J’étais heureux._

 

_Un temps, à des années lumières d’ici, où je me sentais vivant. Maintenant, j’ai l’impression de n’être qu’un fantôme, coincé dans un corps que je déteste et un esprit que j’aimerais réduire au silence._

 

_Mais, au fil des jours, j’ai compris que les rêves restaient des rêves. Incapables de se réaliser. La réalité, dure, cruelle, est celle que nous devons endosser. Quand on croit pouvoir atteindre le rêve, le toucher, il nous file entre les doigts et tout devient noir. Et moi, j’ai toujours eu peur du noir._

 

_On ne peut pas s’y soustraire. Il n’y pas d’espoir. Il n’y en a jamais eu._

 

_Du moins, pas pour une personne comme moi._

 


	3. chapitre deux.

Dès le lendemain, je me rends au café. Le carnet sous la main. Mes doigts caressent distraitement la couverture en cuir abîmée et parsemée de quelques mots griffonnés. Il faut je le trouve et je sais que lui aussi va me chercher, pour retrouver son bien. N’importe qui le ferait.

 

Je ne l’ai pas ouvert. Je ne compte pas le lire. Ce serait totalement indiscret et irrespectueux. Ce sont sa vie, ses secrets, ses peurs peut-être même aussi. Je ne suis personne pour avoir l’audace de lui voler cela. À sa place, je n’aimerais pas non plus qu’un inconnu lise mes mots sans mon consentement. Ce serait comme violer son intimité.

 

Aucune personne ne voudrait qu’on lise son journal intime ou ses écrits secrets. Si jamais il veut me les montrer, me faire découvrir ses mots, il me le dira. Je suis peut-être curieux par moments, mais pas au point de m’introduire dans sa vie privée.

 

Mais je me suis endormi hier soir avec l’espoir de le revoir rapidement pour le lui rendre. Peut-être discuter un peu, aussi. Je ne cache pas que cela me ferait très plaisir. Autant que de revoir le faible sourire qui avait orné ses lèvres quand nous nous sommes regardés. Il était léger, mais il n’est pas passé inaperçu à mes yeux. Je sais reconnaître la beauté et il en possède une sans nom. À la fois charismatique et innocent.

 

Alors je l’attends, un long moment, à une table. Je bois deux tasses de thé, mange un beignet aux fruits rouges tout en lisant l’ouvrage qu’il avait l’intention d’acheter hier. Je l’ai déjà presque terminé et je compte bien lui donner, s’il se présente. Lui dire combien je l’ai adoré, lui faire partager mon enthousiasme.

 

Je demande à un serveur si, par hasard, il serait déjà passé, mais il secoue la tête, confus. J’attends pendant plus de deux heures, je crois. Le regard alternant entre les pages du livre et la vitre du café.

 

Et je décide de me rendre finalement à la librairie. Je cherche après lui parmi les clients, mais toujours rien. Cependant, je ne baisse pas les bras. Je m’installe dans un siège, dans l’angle de la porte d’entrée pour le voir arriver.

 

Je suis resté là jusqu’à ce que mon ventre gargouille, j’ai eu le temps de finir son livre et d’en lire un autre. Il est quatorze heures trente passé et je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Sur ma route, je m’arrête devant le café. Il y a quelques personnes, mais pas celle que je cherche. Je ne pense pas qu’il viendra aujourd’hui, malgré la perte de son carnet.

 

Alors, je soupire et rentre à mon appartement bredouille. Je laisse le carnet sur la table basse du salon et je m’endors en lisant.

 

 

Pour autant, je ne baisse pas les bras. Je reviens. Deux, trois jours.

 

Je passe mon temps libre à cela. Entre le café et la librairie. Mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Je commence sérieusement à m’inquiéter.

 

Au final, peut-être que ce carnet n’est pas si important à ses yeux, s’il ne vient pas le chercher ? Pourtant, il avait l’air d’être assez immergé dans son écriture.

 

J’ai du mal à comprendre. Et à cacher ma déception aussi. Et si en fait, il m’avait trouvé pathétique, à le dévorer ainsi du regard ? Je me sens soudainement honteux, il devait être intimidé et c’est pour ça qu’il a disparu si vite.

 

Puis, je pense à quelque chose que j’aurais dû faire depuis la fois où il s’est échappé subitement. Je me sens stupide de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Je m’approche d’Emily, lui tend mon plateau et ma tasse vide ainsi qu’un petit bout de papier.

 

– Si jamais le jeune homme de la dernière fois vient… Est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner mon numéro et lui dire que j’ai son carnet ? C’est important.

– Bien sûr. Tu penses qu’il reviendra ?

– Je ne sais pas. Disons que je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça, mais… Merci en tout cas.

 

Je n’ai plus qu’à attendre.

Je m’en vais, le coeur lourd. Mais avec le vif espoir qu’il me retrouvera.

 

 

Une semaine s’est étirée depuis notre rencontre, toujours rien. Pourtant, j’ai encore l’assurance que je vais avoir de ses nouvelles.

 

Je ne vais plus passer mes journées entre le café et la librairie cependant, j’y passe quelques heures dans la journée. Mais je pense que j’ai besoin d’air aussi. Me changer les idées et ne plus penser à lui. Il reviendra quand il en ressentira l’envie. S’il n’est pas pressé de retrouver son carnet, alors tant pis. De toute façon, il est resté intact sur la table de mon salon. Personne ne l’a touché à part moi et je ne l’ai pas ouvert non plus.

 

On va au skate parc avec Zayn, il me tend sa cigarette et fait quelques figures. Je le regarde depuis le banc, recrache la fumée vers le ciel. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je ne suis même plus ses mouvements.

 

Il me dit que j’ai l’air d’un désespéré, que je me suis trop vite attaché à lui alors que si ça se trouve je ne le reverrais jamais. Ou alors, il reviendra prendre son carnet et c’est tout. Fin de l’histoire. Je hais au plus au point ce genre de dénouement. Je refuse de croire que c’est ce qui va m’arriver. Zayn a sûrement raison, mais je me laisse le bénéfice du doute. Je nous laisse une chance.

 

– Ce n’est pas un de tes livres, Louis.

– Oui, mais c’est peut-être celui que je dois écrire.

– Tu t’entends ? Tu es vraiment niais. C’est à vomir.

– Tu es jaloux parce qu’un garçon super mignon s’intéresse à moi.

– Je te rappelle que j’ai une copine ?

 

Malgré mes nombreuses boutades, Zayn est un homme fidèle et très amoureux. Même s’il essaie de s’en cacher et de jouer la carte du mystère devant moi. Seulement, les gestes et les regards ne trompent pas. Je suis souvent avec eux, que ce soit à des soirée chez lui ou lors de sorties. Bien que j’ai l’impression, parfois, de tenir la chandelle, je ne peux pas renier la relation fusionnelle qui les unie depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Je crois même qu’il a prévu de partir une semaine avec elle en vacances, cet été.

 

De temps en temps, je me prends à les envier. J’aimerais aussi avoir une présence à mes côtés. Quelqu’un avec qui partager mes rires, mes pleurs, mes joies, mes peines, mon lit, mon petit-déjeuner, mes livres préférés, mes dîners, mes histoires de la journées. Quelqu’un qui puisse rencontrer mes proches, mes amis, ma famille…

 

Ma dernière relation date d’il y a un an et demi, elle a duré six mois. Autant dire que je suis en manque d’affection et d’amour, surtout que mon ex n’était pas très friand des câlins et on se voyait très peu. Entre mes études et son travail.

 

Peut-être qu’au final, je suis mieux ainsi. Seul que mal accompagné. Enfin, ce n’est pas totalement vrai. Je ne suis pas seul. Zayn est là. Sa copine est là. Mes amis de l’université sont là, même si la plupart sont en vacances ou occupés par leur job d’été en ce moment. Ma famille est là. C’est le plus important, je pense. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, quoi qu’il arrive.

 

C’est justement pour cela, je pense, que mon meilleur ami essaie de me protéger. Il ne veut pas que je subisse une nouvelle peine de coeur, devoir me ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que je m’attache trop rapidement aux personnes qui me plaisent. Zayn me connaît quasiment par coeur, il sait comment je suis, comment je fonctionne, alors il anticipe. Il prend les devants sur cette histoire qui me fait déjà perdre la tête. Et je ne peux lui en être que pleinement reconnaissant.

 

– Mais si je finis avec lui, je ne serais plus seulement à toi.

– Ah, si tu me prends par les sentiments Tomlinson.

 

Nos rires résonnent ensemble. On reste encore une ou deux heures ensemble, puis il m’informe qu’il part rejoindre sa petite amie chez elle. Après avoir échangé une accolade, il s’éloigne et je rentre en skate. Je m’arrête devant le café, au cas où, mais honnêtement j’ai bien peur qu’il n’y soit pas.

 

Je ne me suis pas trompé. Derrière le comptoir, à l’intérieur du magasin, Emily me lance un faible sourire désolé en haussant les épaules. Je lui fais un signe de la main et reprend mon chemin. Je ne fais pas le détour par la librairie, je sais déjà que cela ne servirait à rien.

 

Frustré, je range mon skate une fois dans mon appartement et me laisse tomber dans mon canapé. Aujourd’hui, je n’ai la force de rien. Ni de me faire à manger, ni de sortir faire les courses ou prendre quelque chose à emporter. Je n’ai pas non plus l’envie de lire.

 

Au loin, j’entends un miaulement et les pas de mon chat qui sort de ma chambre. Hercule me rejoint, monte sur le canapé et se love contre moi. Je passe mes doigts entre ses poils et embrasse son crâne. À défaut d’avoir du contact humain, des bras pour m’enlacer le soir ou quelqu’un avec qui partager des soirées devant une émission futile à discuter de tout et de rien, j’ai mon animal de compagnie depuis mon entrée à l’université. Et à lui, je peux lui parler autant que je veux. Il ne s’en plaint pas. J’ai même l’impression qu’il m’écoute parfois, entre ses ronronnements ou quand il fait sa toilette.

 

Alors, je me cale avec lui devant un film. Le premier qui passe et a l’air intéressant. Tellement intéressant que je finis par m’assoupir devant, bercé par les ronronnements de mon chat et sa chaleur corporelle.

 

C’est la sonnerie de mon portable qui finit par me réveiller en sursaut, je cligne des paupières et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Hercule est allongé sur mes cuisses, confortablement installé et imperturbable. Je suppose que ça doit être Zayn qui m’a envoyé une photo de lui et sa copine ou bien peut-être ma mère qui demande de mes nouvelles, si j’ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, quand je passe à la maison dire bonjour à la famille. C’est vrai, ils me manquent tous. Et je dois réserver quelques jours pour aller les voir, peut-être une semaine. Je n’ai pas d’excuses, ce sont les vacances d’été.

 

À ma grande surprise, ce n’est pas sur un message de Zayn que je déverrouille mon portable mais un numéro inconnu. Je me redresse correctement, Hercule se recule et miaule, se mettant au bout du canapé pour retrouver sa position de sieste. Mais je suis trop concentré sur mon téléphone pour m’occuper de lui.

 

Je clique sur la petite enveloppe et mets plusieurs secondes à lire le contenu.

 


	4. Le carnet ouvert 2.

_Je n’ai pas toujours été comme ça. Mais je déteste celui que je suis devenu._

 

_Je suis devenu TOUT ce que je déteste._

 

_Et c’est de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute. Tout a commencé quand il a décidé de vouloir partie de ma vie. Tout allait très bien avant. Aussi bien que je le pouvais. Mon existence était stable, je savais que ce cela faisait d’être heureux et de sourire. A l’heure actuelle, quand je le fais, c’est un sourire déchirant, qui n’atteint pas les yeux. Qui ne veut plus rien dire._

 

_Aujourd’hui, j’aimerais simplement que chaque battement de coeur cesse d’être aussi douloureux._

_Qu’il disparaisse._

_Qu’il retourne vivre loin de moi._

_Ne jamais l’avoir rencontré._

_Que tout redevienne comme avant..._

 

_Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, il n’y a aucun retour possible. Je le sais bien. Mais je peux au moins essayer d’écrire quelque chose de nouveau. Peut-être même de meilleur._

 

_Impossible de savoir si la fin sera heureuse ou un dénouement tragique. Est-ce à moi dans décider ? Est-ce que mon avenir repose entre mes mains, entre mes mots ? Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable d’en être maître, et surtout, de le vouloir._

 


	5. Chapitre trois.

                 Encore ébranlé par ces mots, je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir quand mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois entre mes mains. Un deuxième message du numéro inconnu. Je me précipite pour le lire, le coeur tremblant.

 

De Inconnu à Louis :

_Avez-vous déjà eu l’impression de n’être qu’un corps sans vie ? De ne plus savoir comment vivre ?_

 

De Inconnu à Louis :

_Je crois que vous avez mon carnet, d’après la personne qui m’a donné votre numéro._

_Désolé, pour ces questions..._

 

Je n’ai pas eu besoin de lire le deuxième message pour savoir l’identité de l’émetteur. J’ai tout de suite senti que c’était lui, je l’ai reconnu. Et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.

 

Mon coeur bat intensément vite en lisant ses mots. Mais je me calme et me mords la lèvre quelques secondes. Allongé sur le ventre, je regarde les messages et réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui écrire. Comment répondre à une telle question ? Ça me retourne l’estomac. En même temps que ça me terrifie, une sorte d’adrénaline me pousse à entrer plus en contact avec lui. Plus que pour simplement lui rendre son carnet.

 

Son premier message me remue encore tout l’intérieur. Je sens qu’il parle indirectement de lui, c’est certain. Il ne me demanderait pas quelque chose d’aussi délicat s’il n’était pas lui-même sûr de sa propre réponse. À mon avis, il voudrait entendre qu’il n’est pas seul. Mais aussi la vérité. De toute façon, je ne suis pas une personne qui cache mon jeu. Je préfère être franc.

 

Je ne sais pas si je me sens sans vie, en dehors de mon corps. Toutefois, je sais qu’il a des moments dans mon passé où j’aurais souhaité disparaître, pendant quelques jours ou mois. Rongé par la souffrance, la douleur et le chagrin. L’impression d’être seul, alors que je suis entouré. L’impression de ne jamais être assez bien pour qui que ce soit. L’impression que je ne serais jamais suffisant ou à la hauteur.

 

Je n’ai jamais eu une grande confiance en moi et je crois que je compense cela avec mon humour et ma manie de monopoliser la parole. Ça m’évite de penser à ce que je pourrais faire de travers ou ce que les autres pourraient penser de moi. Je suis direct et ne prends pas de pincettes, ainsi les gens autour de moi comprennent qu’il ne faut pas essayer de me faire du mal. Parce que j’y arrive déjà très bien tout seul, à vrai dire.

 

Et c’est vrai, des fois je ne suis plus quoi faire pour vivre sans toutes ces angoisses, toutes ces questions. Certains jours, c’est insupportable. Et je suis de mauvais humeur ou bougon quand ça arrive, quand ça prend le dessus sur moi. Pendant ces moments, il se peut que je refuse de voir Zayn ou tout simplement de sortir de chez moi. Je reste dans mon lit, enfermé, avec mon chat et mes livres. À l’intérieur d’une bulle, hors du monde. Mais je sais, ce n’est pas ainsi qu’on vit. La dernière fois que ça s’est produit, c’était il y a huit mois quand j’ai revu mon ex au détour d’une rue. Je préfère sincèrement ne plus y penser.

 

Je soupire, tapote nerveusement contre l’arrière de mon téléphone. Puis je me lance. Il faut que j’arrête d’avoir peur. Après tout, c’est lui qui s’est enfui sans son carnet, les yeux ronds comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme, incapable de prononcer un seul moi. Je pense que dans cette histoire, ce n’est pas moi qui suis le plus effrayé.

 

De Louis à Inconnu :

_Peut-être que récupérer votre carnet vous aiderez à vous sentir entier ? Je suis disponible quand vous voulez._

 

Je l’envoie, reprend mon claver et écris un autre message pour compléter.

 

De Louis à Inconnu :

_Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui._

 

A peine une minute plus tard, mon téléphone signale un nouveau message. Je n’ai jamais tapé aussi vite afin de voir une réponse. Même Zayn se plaint que je mets du temps à répondre à ses appels ou ses sms. Des fois, je suis trop plongé dans ma lecture pour avoir le courage ou l’envie de décrocher ou d’écrire en retour. Puis, la plupart du temps, mon cellulaire est en silencieux.

 

De Inconnu à Louis :

_Je suis désolé…_

_Êtes-vous disponible maintenant ?_

 

Il me dit qu’il est désolé, je souris doucement, ce n’est pas de sa faute. Cependant, il ne m’en faut pas plus. Je lui demande si ça lui convient de se rejoindre au café, il me répond positivement, alors je me prépare. D’abord je remets mes cheveux en place après cette sieste impromptue dans le canapé, j’éteins la télévision, je prends le carnet, ainsi que le livre que je lui ai acheté et me mets en route.

 

Le trajet est court. Comme je vais vite, pressé et impatient, j’arrive au bout de huit minutes. Un peu essoufflé, je dois bien l’avouer. J’entre dans le café, je salue les serveurs et regarde autour de moi. Heureux de constater qu’il n’est pas encore arrivé, je ne préfère pas qu’il me voit dans cet état là.

 

Je m’installe, commande deux thés à Emily. Le carnet et le livre sont posés sur la table, devant moi. Je joue nerveusement avec le bout de ma serviette en guettant la porte d’entrée.

 

Finalement, je le vois arriver. Il pousse la porte. Vêtu d’un pull couleur lavande qui lui donne un teint de pêche et une peau de bébé. Son regard vagabonde une seconde autour du café, puis tombe sur moi. Il s’avance et s’assoie. Mon coeur bat fort parce qu’il est magnifique. Ses cheveux épousent son doux visage et je retiens mon souffle quand il prend place face à moi. Si près de moi.

 

Tout de suite, je pousse vers lui d’une main un peu tremblante le carnet et le livre. Il baisse les yeux vers eux et il reconnaît l’ouvrage, un faible sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je vois que ça le touche. Le bout de ses doigts passent dessus, puis il relève sa tête vers moi. Il me regarde avec un air surprit et des yeux brillants. Il m’adresse directement son sourire doux et timide. Je crois que je rougis, je ne sais pas, je ne vois que ses émeraudes. Partout.

 

Je crois qu’il essaie de me dire quelque chose, mais comme la dernière fois ça bloque. Il n’y arrive pas. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Mes yeux se posent sur la coque rose pâle de son portable et ses grandes mains qui le tiennent. Quelques bagues ornent ses longs doigts, ses ongles sont colorés de vernis assorti à la couleur de son pull. Est-ce que tout est réellement attirant chez lui ou c’est moi qui sublime tout ?

 

Rapidement, mon cellulaire se met à sonner quand il repose le sien. Je crois comprendre. On se regarde quelques secondes puis je dérouille mon téléphone. Je vais lire le message. Son message. Je sais que c’est lui et je souris.

 

De Inconnu à Louis :

_Merci infiniment. Je suis profondément touché, ce livre compte énormément pour moi. Je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse, je vous dois tellement. Encore merci._

 

Une fois que je relève mon visage vers lui, je vois qu’il se mord la lèvre et semble préoccupé. Je ne suis pas un expert pour lire l’expression des autres, mais je crois qu’il attend une réponse ou un signe. Que je ne vais pas fuir, parce qu’il n’ose ou ne peux pas parler.

 

Dans tous les cas, peu importe. Il est touché par mes gestes, il est sincère. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Je ne peux en être qu’heureux. Alors, je comble le silence. J’ai l’habitude et ça me met étrangement très à l’aise, de lui parler.

 

– Ce n’est rien, c’est normal… Ce n’est qu’un livre. Si ça peut vous faire sourire ainsi.

 

Mes joues rosissent, ses émeraudes me brûlent soudainement. J’ai parlé un peu trop vite, sans réfléchir. Je baisse le regard vers sa tasse encore fumante que je pousse vers lui, un léger sourire timide sur le coin de mes lèvres.

 

Il me renvoie mon sourire et incline sa tête lentement, pour me remercier. Je ne veux pas laisser de blanc s’installer entre nous, je n’ai pas non plus envie de perdre des secondes inutiles à chercher mes mots. Je ne veux pas qu’il me file entre les doigts, même s’il a l’air d’apprécier ce moment tout autant que moi.

 

– Tenez... J’ai lu le livre, je l’ai adoré. Il est vraiment touchant et poétique. Je crois que ça va devenir un de mes livres préférés aussi.

 

Et ainsi, je me lance dans un monologue sur mon ressenti face à cette lecture captivante. Mais cela ne le gêne pas, il ne me lâche pas du regard, il me sourit parfois, il hoche la tête, il déguste son thé et m’écoute parler pendant de longues minutes.

 

Des minutes qui se transforment en une heure et demi. J’ai occupé tout ce temps à parler de livres, de mes ouvrages favoris. Mais pas seulement. Ce n’était pas à sens unique. Loin de là. Il me répondait par messages quand il voulait construire une réponse plus précise qu’un dandinement de la tête. J’ai pu en apprendre sur ses goûts littéraires et musicaux, on a beaucoup de points en commun, je suis ravi et comblé. Je crois que ça se voit au sourire lumineux qui occupe mes lèvres.

 

On a fini notre thé, il se ressuie la bouche avec la serviette et je joue avec le sachet vide de mon sucre. J’aurais encore envie de lui parler pendant des heures, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il a encore sûrement d’autres choses à faire, plus intéressantes que parler avec moi. Ou plutôt m’entendre parler sur tout et n’importe quoi. Avec lui, je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.

 

Au moment où j’allais proposer de se quitter, il prend son portable et tapote quelques secondes. Je vais lire son message, il m’adresse un sourire timide.

 

D’Inconnu à Louis :

_Laissez-moi payer la consommation s’il vous plaît, vous m’avez déjà offert énormément. Ce serait la moindre des choses, je vous suis redevable._

 

Je ne peux pas lui refuser cela, au vu du regard qu’il me lance. Il a son carnet, son livre, je lui ai déjà acheté une collation lors de notre rencontre il y a une semaine. Je hoche la tête et, le coeur un peu lourd, je me lève en même temps que lui.

 

On se dirige ensemble vers la caisse, il vérifie bien qu’il a pris ses deux biens et je lui souris. Il paye et je l’attends, admirant son visage que je ne reverrais peut-être pas de sitôt. Je n’ai pas envie que Zayn ait raison. Je veux lui prouver que je peux écrire ma propre fin.

 

Une fois dehors, c’est un peu plus gênant comme atmosphère. J’aimerais lui proposer une autre sortie, de se revoir, mais j’ai peur du refus. Tous mes espoirs seraient réduits à néant. Et mon coeur avec. Seulement, je crois que ça me ferait plus mal de le voir partir en ayant le regret de ne rien avoir tenté.

 

L’un face à l’autre, je sors une cigarette et lui en propose. Il hoche la tête et je les allume. Je suis un peu stressé, alors je fume. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Ce qui est un peu absurde parce que je viens de parler pendant une heure et demi. Il me regarde, tire sur sa cigarette et se pince les lèvres. Il cherche les mots, il attend, lui aussi, de trouver les bons.

 

– Je… Je voulais dire, merci pour le thé. C’était agréable de discuter avec vous, vous avez de très bons goûts.

 

Quelque chose pétille dans son regard, il coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et fouille dans sa poche de jean pour sortir son portable, mais je l’arrête avant qu’il ne puisse le déverrouiller. Je sais qu’il allait me remercier encore, lui aussi. Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui souris en secouant la tête.

 

– Pas la peine de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, c’était votre carnet, je présume que c’était important ?

 

Doucement, il baisse les bras le long de son corps et je retire ma main. Il hoche la tête et serre son carnet entre ses doigts. Aucun doute, cet objet est important à ses yeux. J’ai bien fait de laisser mon numéro à Emily, je suis fier de mon geste. C’est vrai, je ne le connais pas après tout. J’aurais pu laisser le carnet là et un serveur se serait chargé de le récupérer, de le laisser sous le comptoir si son propriétaire revenait et il aurait fini par le lire peut-être ou le mettre à la poubelle.

 

Je vois le doute dans son regard hésitant. Il se demande si j’ai lu, il tente de voir sur mon visage si je sais quelque chose à propos de lui ou de qu’il aurait pu écrire là-dedans. Cependant, je m’empresse de secouer la tête après avoir recrachée de la fumée.

 

– Je ne l’ai pas ouvert, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je l’ai gardé précieusement, même mon chat n’a pas eu le temps de poser ses pattes dessus.

 

Son visage se détend, il sourit, soulagé. Il ressemble à un enfant. Si je ne me retenais pas, si je n’avais pas aussi peur, si j’en avais le courage, je serais en train de caresser sa joue rosée du bout des doigts. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

 

Mais on se contente de détourner le regard, parce que c’est étrange de garder un contact visuel aussi longtemps. Même si je ne m’en plains pas. Loin de là. Nos cigarettes sont bientôt consumées, j’aimerais dire quelque chose pour le retenir. Trouver un argument pour le convaincre de rester. D’un autre côté, je n’ai pas envie de forcer les choses et qu’il en ai déjà assez de me voir.

 

Alors, j’écrase mon mégot contre la poubelle et le regarde faire de même. Il serre ses deux livres contre sa hanche, regarde autour de nous.

 

C’est moi qui fait le premier pas.

 

– Bon… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d’après-midi, encore merci. Et… Bonne lecture.

 

Au début, j’ai le sentiment qu’il va partir sans envoyer de message. Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, sans bouger. C’est… Extrêmement perturbant. Je crois que je rougis comme jamais. Puis il monte son portable devant ses yeux et tape une réponse. Le mien vibre dans ma poche, je sors et souris faiblement en voyant son message. Il me remercie à son tour et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

 

Un instant passe, on se regarde sans chercher à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mon coeur bat un peu trop vite à mon goût. Est-ce qu’il faut que je lui serre la main ? Qu’on se fasse la bise ? Je ne sais pas… Mais je crois qu’il a trouvé la réponse avant moi, il m’adresse un sourire léger et son dos me fait face. Il commence à partir, je serre les poings et sens une poussée d’adrénaline monter en moi.

 

– Attendez… !

 

Il se retourne, visiblement surprit. Je m’avance de deux pas pour le rattraper. Mon souffle semble plus rapide ou plus difficile à canaliser. Peu importe, ce n’est pas ce qui m’importe le plus en ce moment. Il me regarde avec des yeux brillants et je demande, dans un murmure presque timide :

 

– Est-ce que je pourrais connaître votre prénom ?

 

Le coin de sa bouche se redresse en un sourire, il me regarde comme quelques secondes auparavant. D’une manière qui me fait chanceler. Zayn serait sûrement en train de rigoler de moi, de mon état totalement désespérant. Mais j’ai fort à parier que le jeune homme en face de moi subit la même chose. Je l’espère du moins. Que je n’ai pas mal interprété les signes qu’il m’a envoyé.

 

Mes joues chauffent plus encore sous son regard, ce que je croyais pas possible. Et j’attends qu’il sorte son portable pour me donner son prénom. Ou qu’il parte, pour me laisser seul avec ma peine de coeurs et mes espoirs brisés. Mais à la place, c’est sa voix qui résonne.

 

– Harry.

 

Simplement cela. Un mot. Un son. À peine un murmure. Rauque. Rocailleux. Doux. Mais ça me suffit. C’est plus que suffisant. Il me sourit, visiblement ma réaction doit être amusant parce que ses yeux pétillent de malice. C’est vrai que je ne dois pas avoir l’air fin avec ma bouche entre ouverte et ma respiration qui peine à en sortir normalement.

 

Mais je crois qu’il attend quelque chose en retour. Parce qu’il ne part pas. Il me regarde toujours. Et je mets quelque secondes avant de réagir, toujours bouleversé par le son de sa voix. Il attend que je décline mon identité à mon tour. D’une voix un peu moins assurée, je lui souffle mon prénom. Je ne sais même pas s’il a entendu. Il hoche la tête, toujours en souriant et reprend :

 

– Louis.

 

Puis il tourne les talons. Me laissant pantelant devant le café. Il s’éloigne et mon coeur part avec lui.

 


	6. Le carnet ouvert 3.

_J’ai retrouvé mon carnet._

 

_Après une longue semaine de frayeurs, de crises de panique et de nuits blanches. Je l’ai retrouvé. (Dans les mains du plus bel homme de la Terre.)_

 

_J’ai eu peur car il était entre les mains d’un inconnu. Car j’y écris ma douleur, mes maux, et tout ce que je n’ose pas murmurer._

 

_Et c’est seulement au bout d’une semaine que je décide de retourner dans ce café. Pétrifié par mon angoisse et ma stupidité. Mais j’avais besoin de le récupérer, ce carnet est tout ce qu’il me reste. Tous mes souvenirs y sont inscrits. Ce n’est pas un journal intime. Je n’y écris pas forcément tous les jours, je ne raconte pas ce qui s’est passé dans ma journée. C’est beaucoup plus que ça. C’est toute ma vie._

 

_Quand la serveuse m’a donné son numéro, quelques heures avant de le rencontre, j’ai sérieusement paniqué. J’ai effleuré l’écriture sur le papier du bout des doigts et me suis demandé si j’allais pouvoir me retrouver face à cette personne sans angoisser. Je savais que c’était lui. Le garçon du café, celui qui m’avais offert le thé. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sinon, la serveuse me l’aurait déjà rendu. J’espérais que ce soit lui._

 

_J’ai longtemps hésité à lui envoyer un message. Mais j’avais besoin de récupérer mon carnet. Je n’avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. Je devais prendre sur moi. Affronter mes craintes. Ce carnet contient beaucoup trop de choses. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Pendant une semaine, je n’ai été que le fantôme de moi-même, je n’ai pas mis le pied en dehors de mon appartement, j’ai rarement quitté ma chambre et je n’ai presque rien avalé. J’ai bu énormément de café, pour rester éveillé et éviter de penser au fait qu’un inconnu pouvait lire mes mots._

 

_Mais il ne l’a pas fait._

 

_Après mes questions tout à fait idiotes, il m’a répondu qu’il voulait me rendre mon carnet. Je ne pouvais qu’accepter. Il m’était impossible de penser à une vie sans lui, sans pouvoir y coucher mes maux. Et il a ajouté que oui, parfois il se sentait hors de son corps. J’étais désolé et touché. Qu’il ait vécu cela, ça me serre le coeur rien que d’y penser encore. J’ai peut-être trouvé quelqu’un qui était au moins aussi brisé que moi._

 

_On s’est retrouvé au café. J’ai dû me prendre quelques minutes devant pour souffler et ravaler ma panique. Et quand je l’ai rejoint à la table, mon coeur s’est arrêté de battre je crois. Pendant quelques secondes, il a cessé de remuer à l’intérieur de ma poitrine._

 

_Ses yeux bleus._

_Et son sourire._

 

_J’étais sincèrement apaisé que ce soit lui._

 

_Et puis je l’ai vu mon carnet. Il me l’a tendu avec un livre. Le livre que je voulais acheter. Le livre qu’adorais mon grand-père. A ce moment là, je voulais le remercier de vive voix, lui dire à quel point son geste me touche. J’ai inspiré, j’ai essayé de dire quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais simplement pas… Je n’en avais pas le courage ou la force. Je suis pitoyable, un vrai désastre._

_Alors, j’ai attrapé mon téléphone et je lui ai envoyé un message. Anxieux de voir sa réaction. Mais il n’a pas paru surpris ou décontenancé. Il m’a sourit et a monopolisé toute la parole ensuite. Mon silence ne le gênait pas. Et il était si beau, ses petits sourires, ses sourcils qui se levaient, ses mains qui partaient dans tous les sens… J’ai dû refréner l’envie de me pencher au dessus de la table pour l’embrasser._

 

_Je crois que ça n’aurait pas été correct. À la place, je lui ai demandé de payer l’addition de nos deux thés. Au moment de se dire au revoir, dehors, j’ai eu peur. Mais pas de moi ou de lui. J’ai eu peur de le laisser partir._

 

_Pendant une heure et demi, je me suis senti bien et à ma place à ses côtés. Il ne m’a pas posé de questions inutiles ou indiscrètes, il n’a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi je ne parlais pas, il ne m’a pas demandé ce qu’il y avait dans mon carnet. Il m’a avoué qu’il n’a rien lu et qu’il l’a gardé précieusement chez lui, en attendant un signe de moi. La conversation a tourné autour de nos goûts en matière de littérature et de musique, nous nous sommes découvert beaucoup de points en commun. À mon plus grand plaisir, il m’a avoué avoir adoré le livre que mon grand-père avait l’habitude de lire. Je n’aurais pas pu être plus comblé._

 

_Je n’ai jamais autant souris depuis longtemps._

 

_Avant que nos chemins ne se séparent, même si je ne voulais pas le quitter, il m’a demandé mon prénom. J’aurais très bien pu lui envoyer un message. Comme avant. Mais ça avait l’air important à ses yeux, et ça l’été aux miens aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d’écrire mon identité sur un clavier. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi, il avait bien le droit à un geste de ma part._

 

_Alors, à notre grande surprise à tous les deux, puisé dans un courage que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui ai murmuré mon prénom. Et je ne sais pas si le plus beau était l’éclat dans ses yeux ou la façon dont il m’a avoué le sien sur le même ton. Je l’ai répété, pour ne jamais l’oublier._

 

_Et je suis rentré chez moi, le coeur léger. En serrant contre moi le carnet le livre._

_J’ai passé la nuit à le dévorer et à marquer ces mots, ces souvenirs, pour lui._

 

_J’allais le revoir. J’en étais certain._

_Il le voulait, lui aussi. Je l’ai lu dans ses yeux, avant de partir, quand j’ai susurré son prénom._

_Louis…._

 

_Louis. Louis._

_Je devais le revoir. _

 


	7. Chapitre quatre.

 

 

   Ma valise à la main, je monte dans le train. Il est neuf heures vingt six et, pour le moment, il n’est pas encore trop rempli. Ce calme matinal va me permettre de pouvoir lire le temps de la demi-heure de trajet qui me sépare de ma maison d’enfance.

  


J’ai décidé de retourner chez ma famille. Une petite visite surprise. Seule ma soeur, Charlotte, est au courant de mon arrivée et je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas en toucher un mot à qui que ce soit. Demain, c’est l’anniversaire des jumeaux et j’ai envie d’être là pour fêter l’événement avec tout le monde. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a cinq ans. J’ai apporté leurs cadeaux dans mes bagages, ainsi quelques vêtements et deux livres.

 

Après avoir posé ma valise, je m’assois sur le siège juste devant et sors mon livre de mon sac à dos. Le train ne tarde pas à démarrer cinq minutes plus tard et me voilà en route pour des vacances improvisées. Je ne sais pas si ce sont réellement des vacances, mais je suis heureux de revoir ma famille et mes proches. Zayn a profité de ce temps sans moi pour rester avec sa petite amie, il ne va pas vraiment s’ennuyer sans moi.

  


Par contre… J’aurais aimé revoir Harry avant de partir. Deux semaines, déjà, sont passées depuis notre rencontre au café, depuis que je lui ai rendu son précieux carnet. Nous avons échangés quelques messages formels, mais rien de plus. Peut-être aurais-je dû l’inviter à boire un café ou un thé à l’appartement ?

  


Mais je pense au fait qu’il m’a envoyé un message, il y a sept jours, pour m’informer qu’il a terminé de lire l’ouvrage que je lui ai acheté et qu’il a adoré. A ce moment là, j’avais eu envie de le voir, de lui demander ce qu’il en avait pensé. Puis je me suis souvenu qu’il parlait peu, alors je me suis contenté de deux ou trois phrases échangées par écrit.

  


Je suis à une bonne cinquantaine de pages de mon roman quand la voix dans le train annonce l’arrivée à ma destination. Je range mes affaires, me lève, prends ma valise et mon sac. Dehors, je sors mon portable et préviens Charlotte que je suis là. La maison n’est pas tout près de la gare et c’est pour cela que j’ai proposé à ma soeur de venir me chercher. Elle me répond dans les secondes qui suivent qu’elle m’attend sur le parking derrière la gare.

  


Quand je contourne le bâtiment, la valise au bout du bras, mon regard tombe sur la belle chevelure blonde de ma soeur. Elle m’attend, debout contre sa voiture, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Une fois à sa hauteur, on se serre directement dans les bras l’un de l’autre et j’embrasse sa joue. Ce qui la fait toujours râler, et moi rire. Elle m’aide à mettre la valise sur les sièges à l’arrière et on ne tarde pas plus à se mettre en route.

  


– Ils vont tous être trop heureux de te voir. Maman n’arrête pas de rabâcher depuis des jours que tu pourrais faire un effort et venir pour l’anniversaire des jumeaux.

– Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, si c’était une surprise.

– Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

– Une semaine, peut-être un peu plus.

– On pourra aller à la mer tous ensemble !

  


Je hoche la tête en souriant et la regarde conduire. Elle a obtenu son permis il y a moins d’un an, mais elle se débrouille comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Je crois que j’ai été un bon professeur en la laissant s’entraîner sur ma première et vieille voiture. Un véhicule dont elle a maintenant hérité et dont elle prend grand soin.

  


Un quart d’heure de trajet, et nous arrivons devant la maison. Rien n’a changé. La dernière fois que je suis venu c’était il y a deux mois. Et c’est vrai que, même si je m’amuse beaucoup avec Zayn, si je suis occupé avec l’université, les partiels et les sorties entre amis, ma vie ici me manque parfois. C’est plus calme, plus serein. Vivifiant. A chaque fois, je repars avec un pincement au coeur, mais également une grande bouffée d’air frais dans les poumons.

  


Charlotte prend un sac en plastique sur la plage arrière, moi ma valise et mon sac et on rentre ensemble. J’essaie d’être le plus discret possible pour le moment, tandis que la voix de maman se fait entendre depuis la cuisine :

  


– Charlotte, c’est toi ? Tu as trouvé les oeufs et les framboises alors ?

– Oui maman, mais viens voir j’ai ramené autre chose aussi !

  


Je lève les yeux au ciel à la remarque de ma soeur qui se contente de rire silencieusement. J’entends les pas de ma mère qui approchent, puis un sourire fend mes lèvres quand elle apparaît. Elle semble à la fois ravie et émue de me voir, elle porte une main devant sa bouche et me regarde quelques secondes avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je pose mes mains dans son dos et inspire son parfum de maman qui m’a toujours rassuré. De son côté, elle me serre aussi fort qu’elle peut et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux quand on se détache.

  


Ses yeux brillent de bonheur et je ne peux qu’être heureux à mon tour. Je crois que, si elle ne se retenait pas, elle se mettrait à pleurer devant nous. Ma venue est une surprise, un franc succès pour le moment, et elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à me voir arriver avec Charlotte. Un sourire doux prend place sur ses lèvres et elle dépose un baiser sur mon front.

  


– Louis ! Dire que j’allais t'appeler pour te gronder de ne pas venir nous rendre visite.

– Je ne manquerais l’anniversaire des deux monstres pour rien au monde, et… Vous me manquiez aussi.

– Toi aussi mon chéri…

  


Une nouvelle petite étreinte puis sa voix résonne, elle appelle tout le monde et leur demande de descendre. J’entends un peu de grabuge, des pas dans les escaliers et deux boules d’énergie qui foncent sur moi ainsi que Félicité, mon autre soeur, qui trouve aussi son chemin dans mes bras. Ernest et Doris sautent impatiemment autour de moi et réclament des bisous. Je ris et me baisse à leur hauteur, comblé de retrouver leurs jolis petits minois. Chacun leur tour, je leur embrasse la joue et ils me demandent déjà de venir jouer avec eux.

  


– Il viendra jouer avec vous dans quelques minutes, il doit d’abord se reposer un peu. Intervient maman, encore toute souriante. Allez ranger un peu votre chambre en attendant.

– Tu feras un gâteau avec nous après Lou ? Demanda mon petit frère, alors que déjà sa soeur jumelle est à l’étage.

– Bien sûr, oui. Si vous avez bien rangé votre chambre. Je vais venir vérifier.

  


Sans attendre, il se précipite à l’étage, très impatient de tout mettre en ordre pour faire ce gâteau. Pour le moment, je laisse mes affaires dans l’entrée et rejoint les quatre plus grandes femmes de la maison au salon. Maman me prépare un thé, celui que j’adore, elle me connaît par coeur. Une odeur alléchante embaume mes narines quand je m’approche de la cuisine pour prendre place à table. Une casserole est posée sur la gazinière et un livre de recettes est ouvert à côté de quelques ingrédients.

  


Mes soeurs s’assoient l’une à côté de l’autre et je sais déjà qu’on va profiter d’un moment à quatre pour discuter. Quand on se retrouve, c’est toujours ce qu’on fait. Du moins, plus encore depuis que je ne suis plus là tous les jours. Même si les contacte tous les jours, même si je fais souvent des appels avec maman, c’est bénéfique pour nous de nous réunir ainsi. Juste en famille.

  


Alors, pendant presque quarante minutes, on parle un peu de tout. Ils me racontent les cours, le lycée pour Charlotte qui termine sa dernière année. Et Félicité, elle, est en première année d’école de commerce, dans un établissement proche d’ici. Ernest et Doris sont encore au stade de l’école maternelle et ils se débrouillent bien, selon ma mère. Ils sont indépendants, curieux, créatifs et se font pas mal d’amis.

  


De mon côté, je leur parle de mes vacances assez peu mouvementées. Entre les sorties avec Zayn et mes longues heures d’errance dans la librairie ou au café. Malheureusement, je ne reprends pas les cours avant mi-Septembre et j’ai un contact de travail étudiant qui ne commence que fin Août. Mais je ne me plains pas, j’adore passer mes journées à lire ou fumer en faisant du skate avec Zayn. Je ne mentionne pas les cigarettes, je sais que ma mère déteste ça. Même si elle se doute que je ne me contente pas que de la bière en soirée.

  


Nous sommes interrompus par les jumeaux qui arrivent en courant dans le salon, sous les réprimandes -assez douces- de maman qui leur répète de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Doris me prend la main et me dit de venir voir leur chambre. Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps à l’impatience de ces petits monstres et les suit à l’étage. Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations tandis que j’entre dans la grande chambre que partagent Doris et Ernest. Avant, elle appartenait à Charlotte et Félicité. Mais, maintenant qu’elles ont toutes les deux la majorité, elles ont besoin de leur indépendance et de leur coin. Maman a laissé ma chambre à Charlotte et Félicité a eu le droit à la chambre d’amis qui servait aussi de bureau.

  


Effectivement, je suis forcé de constater qu’ils ont pris leur tâche très au sérieux. Tout est rangé dans les petits compartiments, les caisses ou les étagères. Les jouets, les livres, les figurines. Même sur les tapis de jeux il n’y a plus rien. Il y trône encore la maison de poupée et quelques meubles autour. Pendus à mes lèvres, ils attendent avec impatience mon jugement. Je souris et fais mine de regarder à l’intérieur de derrière les meubles ou sous les lits superposés.

  


– Alors, on a bien rangé ?

  


Me demande finalement Ernest pour qui mon silence devient sûrement un supplice. Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire en me redressant. Il a toujours été un enfant très impatient et actif, un peu grognon parfois aussi quand on ne lui donne pas ce qu’il veut. Mais, je suppose que c’est le cas avec tous les petits.

  


– Oui, c’est parfait.

  


Ils s’exclament de joie et Doris vient tirer sur le bas de mon tee-shirt pour me demander d’aller faire les gâteaux. Je me penche et la prends dans mes bras, la tiens contre moi et embrasse sa joue. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je prends la main d’Ernest et me dirige vers la salle de bains.

  


– Avant de faire de la pâtisserie, il faut se laver les mains.

– Tu crois que maman elle nous laissera utiliser la cuisine pour faire la tapisserie ?

– La pâtisserie mon coeur, je reprends Ernest en souriant, mais oui bien sûr. Vous savez quoi ? On va même faire un gâteau secret pour elle.

  


Mon idée semble les combler de joie car ils se lavent les mains minutieusement et sans attendre. Je fais de même pour leur montrer le bon exemple et me sèche la peau humide sur la serviette, comme eux. On redescend tous les trois à la cuisine. Il ne reste plus que maman. Mes deux autres soeurs ont dû rejoindre leur chambre.

  


Ernest et Doris revêtissent leur petit tablier de chef, un chacun, ce qui évite les disputes. Maman les regarde en souriant et termine de nettoyer le plan de travail où elle était occupée avant notre arrivée.

  


– M’man maintenant c’est nous qui vont faire la cuisine !

  


Doris appuie les paroles de son frère d’un hochement de tête assuré et je sors les ingrédients que je dépose sur la table en souriant. Ils ne cesseront jamais de m’amuser et de me divertir. Sans aucun doute, si un jour j’ai besoin de me changer les idées, je sais que j’irais passer la journée avec eux.

  


Et c’est justement ça qui me manque. Passer du temps avec ma famille. On cuisine pendant longtemps, tellement longtemps que j’en oublie de regarder l’heure. Je ne pense même pas à prendre ou consulter mon téléphone. On rit, on se salit de farine, ils apportent leurs mains à la pâte comme ils peuvent. C’est un peu maladroit, Ernest a cassé deux oeufs et Doris a renversé un verre de lait au sol, mais ce sont de bons souvenirs. Je n’ai jamais autant aimé cuisiner.

  


Au final, on a fait un gâteau au yaourt vahiné pour maman et des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Pendant que tout cela termine de cuire, je nettoie le bazar qu’on a fait un peu partout. Ils ont demandé pour m’aider mais, étant donné qu’ils sont couverts de farine de la tête au pieds et ont les mains grasses, je les ai envoyé se débarbouiller. Avec l’aide de Charlotte. Sinon, ils allaient salir toute la salle de bain.

  


La délicieuse odeur de la pâtisserie englobe l’air de la cuisine, je range les derniers ingrédients Ma mère vient m’aider à essuyer la vaisselle et on discute encore un peu tous les deux.

  


– Je ne sais pas si Charlotte te l’a dit, mais on va faire l’anniversaire chez papy et mamie.

– C’est vrai ? Je demande, agréablement surpris, en relevant mes yeux vers elle. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas vu, ils vont être contents.

– Oui, ils me demandaient si tu allais venir, justement.

– Le fils prodige est de retour à la maison maintenant, alors tout va bien tu peux aller passer le mot dans le quartier.

  


Elle me donne un léger coup de coude et nos rires s’élèvent en même temps. Je plaisante, mais je sais que ma présence manque à ma famille. Avant, quand j’étais encore là tous les jours, on passait souvent nos week-end chez nos grands-parents maternels ou ensemble à la mer, même quand il ne faisait pas un temps propice. Je crois que depuis que notre père nous a tous abandonné il y a maintenant quatre ans et demi, on toujours été aussi soudés.

  


C’était un peu avant la naissance des jumeaux, quand il a appris que ma mère était enceinte. J’avais seize ans, je suis rentré des cours et j’ai retrouvé ma mère en pleurs. Dévastée. Au début, elle n’a rien voulu nous dire. Elle pleurait, elle retenait ses larmes devant nous, devant mes soeurs plus jeunes encore à l’époque. En tant qu’aîné de la famille, je me devais de les rassurer, comme je le fais toujours aujourd’hui. Maman nous a réunis le lendemain après-midi autour de la table, quand on commençait à demander où était notre père. Elle nous a expliquée, la gorge serrée, qu’il ne reviendrait plus. Qu’il était parti, définitivement.

  


J’ai d’abord cru qu’il était mort, mais elle m’a expliqué ensuite toute l’histoire. Seulement à moi. La nouvelle femme qui occupait sa vie depuis un peu plus d’un an, qu’il voyait dans son dos, elle aussi attendait un heureux événement. Et il avait choisi cette inconnue à nous, à maman, à notre famille, à ses trois enfants et aux deux autres qui grandissaient dans le ventre de sa femme. De toute ma vie, je n’ai vu maman anéanti à ce point que deux fois. Quand papa l’a quitté et lors de sa fausse couche, avant d’avoir les jumeaux.

  


Pour autant, malgré sa rancœur, sa haine et sa tristesse profonde envers notre père, maman nous a laissé le choix de rester en contact avec lui. Elle nous a longtemps parlé et demandé si on souhaitait encore le voir, un week-end sur deux, quelques jours dans la semaine. Parce qu’il restait notre père, malgré tout, celui qui nous avait mis au monde. Et, on ne peut pas renier les souvenirs qu’on a partagé en famille.

  


On a essayé, pendant un an, deux ans. Nous sommes allé chez lui un week-end sur deux. Mais c’était trop étrange avec son autre femme et leur enfant. Alors que de l’autre côté, maman se dépassait corps et âme pour élever seule des jumeaux et une famille de cinq enfants. J’ai grandis, j’ai arrêté d’aller le voir. Il n’a pas cherché à me faire rester, ni mes soeurs quand elles se sont éloignées. Alors, on a tous coupés les ponts. Légalement, il reste notre père. Mais dans nos coeurs, il n’est plus qu’un inconnu. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu’on a plus entendu de ses nouvelles, et je crois que c’est mieux ainsi. Il a déménagé à l’autre bout du pays entre temps. Et on s’en porte mieux.

  


Quand il est parti, c’est moi qui suis devenu l’homme de la maison. J’ai aidé maman avec les jumeaux, avec mes soeurs. J’ai travaillé à la fin de mon année de terminale pour payer mes études et mon appartement. Je refusais, et je refuse toujours, que ma mère verse une partie de son salaire pour moi. Elle doit encore s’occuper de mes frères et soeurs qui sont à la maison, et je sais parfaitement me débrouiller. Entre mon emploi étudiant et ma bourse d’étude, je vis comme il faut.

  


Alors, depuis ce temps, mais bien avant je crois, les liens entre nous n’ont cessé de se resserrer. Je suis extrêmement proche de ma mère, je n’ai pas vraiment de secrets pour elle et je sais que je peux aller me confier à elle quand je veux. Même à travers un appel le soir quand je rentre de cours. Lorsque mon premier copain, auquel j’étais très attaché, m’a quitté, c’est elle que je suis venu voir. Et elle a calmé mon coeur brisé d’adolescent de quinze ans. Ça n’a pas été non plus angoissant de lui annoncer mon penchant pour les hommes. Elle s’est toujours montrée bienveillante et à l’écoute. Je me souviens, ce jour là, quand je lui en ai parlé pour la première fois, elle m’a dit qu’un joli garçon m’attendait sûrement et qu’il avait intérêt à me traiter comme un prince.

  


Je ne l’ai pas encore trouvé, ce fameux joli garçon. Mes relations n’ont jamais été fructueuses à ce point. Mais une maman a toujours raison, et la mienne je la crois sur parole.


	8. Le carnet ouvert 4.

 

_Je n’en peux plus. Faites quelque chose. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je n’en peux plus._

 

_Arrêtez._

 

_Empêchez le d’entrer dans ma vie, dans ma tête, s’il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas. Pas avec lui. Je ne peux pas continuer, pas tant qu’il sera là._

 

_C’est impossible, vous comprenez ?_

 

_J’ai besoin qu’il s’en aille. Rapidement._

_J'ai besoin que tout s'arrête._

_De respirer._

_Ou alors, c’est moi qui partirai._

_Mais il faut que ça cesse. Il faut que l’un de nous disparaisse._

 


	9. Chapitre cinq.

Ernest et Doris soufflent leurs bougies en même temps, avec entrain et difficultés, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. La famille, les proches. Nous sommes une petite dizaine. Nous six, nos grands-parents maternels, la marraine et le parrain des jumeaux et la soeur de notre mère ainsi que sa cousine.

  
  


Ils descendent de leurs chaises et prennent leurs assiettes pour aller chercher leurs parts. De mon côté, je débouche la bouteille de champagne et sers une coupe aux adultes. Je taquine un peu Charlotte, mais lui tend finalement la sienne. Que j’ai quand même moins remplie que les autres, elle s’en contentera.

  
  


Une fois que chacun a sa part, on déguste tous le fraisier et nos bulles. Tranquillement installés au salon du jardin, couverts des rayons du soleil par le grand parasol. On discute un peu tous dans notre coin, on participe à certaines conversations. Ernest et Doris dévorent leur gâteau, malgré les remarques de maman, impatients d’ouvrir leurs cadeaux qui trônent en bout de table.

  
  


Je me dévoue pour aller débarrasser les assiettes et les couverts, et mamie insiste pour venir m’aider. Elle prend le gâteau quasiment terminé pour le remettre au frais. Je dépose la vaisselle dans l’évier, m’essuie les doigts tandis qu’une main se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je tourne mon regard vers mamie et elle me tend une enveloppe blanche. Intrigué, je fronce les sourcils et l’interroge du regard. Elle m’incite à la prendre. Je la saisis, l’ouvre et secoue directement la tête en voyant le contenu. Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à ça, mais j’aurais très bien pu le deviner.

  
  


– Non mamie, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

– Mon Lou…

– C’est beaucoup trop enfin, et puis ce n’est même pas mon anniversaire.

– Louis, nous sommes âgés, nous avons bien gagné notre vie et à part pour les courses et le loyer de la maison, nous n’avons plus besoin de dépenser notre argent. Nous avons tout ce qu’il nous faut… Toi, en revanche…

– J’ai tout ce qu’il me faut aussi, ne t’inquiète pas.

– Je le sais bien mon coeur, mais garde-ça de côté pour plus tard, ou un plaisir que tu veux te faire, dépense-le comme bon te semble. Il te sera plus utile à toi qu’à nous.

– Mamie…

  
  


Un soupir s’échappe de mes lèvres alors que je pense encore aux trois chiffres inscrits sur le chèque dans l’enveloppe. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je refuse qu’ils me donnent de l’argent sans raisons ou même pour me faire plaisir, ce qui me réchauffe le coeur c’est de les voir.

  
  


Mais c’est sans compter sur le caractère borné de mamie qui dépose ses doigts contre ma joue, je ne peux pas douter d’avoir hérité d’elle. Je regarde son visage, ses yeux bleus clairs et ridés, son petit sourire. Ainsi, elle ressemble beaucoup à maman.

  
  


– Ça nous fait plaisir à ton grand-père comme à moi. Et je préfère te le donner en mains propres plutôt que sous forme d’héritage quand je ne serais plus là… On ne sait jamais, si l’année prochaine nous…

– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi mamie, arrête…

  
  


Ma gorge se serre à ses mots et sans attendre je viens la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer affectueusement dans mes bras. Je crois que les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser parce que Ernest entre en furie dans la cuisine et nous presse pour l’ouverture des cadeaux. Avant qu’on ne rejoigne tout le monde, j’embrasse la joue de ma grand-mère et la remercie encore. Je suis têtu, mais elle l’est plus que moi, alors je sais que ça lui fait plaisir que j’accepte cet argent.

  
  


Avant de reprendre ma place dehors, je vais remercier mon grand-père aussi et le serre dans mes bras. Il rit et caresse mon dos en m’assurant que ce n’est rien.

  
  


On passe le reste de l’après-midi ici, en famille. Les jumeaux sont heureux de leurs cadeaux et veulent déjà tout construire. Quand vient l’heure de partie, une fois que tout est rangé et débarrassé, je remercie encore nos grands-parents. Je vais sûrement les revoir avant de retourner à mon appartement, on a prévu une sortie à la mer tous ensemble, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne le serre pas fortement contre moi.

  
  


Les jumeaux dorment pendant le trajet, et sur le siège passager, je regarde ma mère conduire, puis tourne la tête pour observer tout le monde. Un sourire paisible prend place sur mes lèvres, je prends mon portable pour la première fois depuis ce matin et vois deux messages de Zayn. Il me dit de souhaiter bon anniversaire aux jumeaux de ma part et me demande de mes nouvelles. Je lui réponds que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux.

  
  


  
  


Un peu plus tard, en soirée, je ramène le plat de lasagne à table et maman sert tout le monde. Les jumeaux raffolent de ce plat concocté tout spécialement par notre mère, et ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi. On commence à manger en parlant de tout et de rien, puis Félicité se fait reprendre par maman qui lui dit de ne pas utiliser son portable autant à table. Elle retient un soupir et un air espiègle passe sur le visage de mon autre soeur.

  
  


– Elle ne sait plus se passer de Lucas, c’est pour ça… Aïe !

  
  


Charlotte remplace son rire par une légère grimace lorsque Félicité, les joues rosées, lui donnent un coup de pied sous la table. Je hausse un sourcil en portant un bout de lasagne à ma bouche, la remarque de notre soeur a aussi intriguée maman qui lance un regard amusé à sa fille dont les yeux sont baissés vers son assiette.

  
  


– C’est qui ce Lucas ? Je demande finalement, intrigué et protecteur à la fois. Mon rôle de grand frère.

– Personne.

– Un garçon avec qui elle passe beaucoup de temps, il est venu la chercher l’autre jour au centre-commercial et il nous a ramené à la maison.

– N’importe quoi c’est un ami.

– Ouais peut-être pour toi, mais vu comment il te dévorait du regard, il a dépassé le stade de l’amitié depuis longtemps !

  
  


Félicité rougit davantage et relève la tête pour lancer des yeux noirs à sa soeur. Charlotte a toujours été très curieuse, elle adore se mêler des histoires d’amour, jouer les entremetteuses. Ce n’est pas méchant, elle aime nous taquiner, mais je comprends pourquoi cela agace Félicité.

  
  


Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est bientôt mon tour, car elle pose son regard amusé sur moi. Mais, je n’ai rien à cacher, surtout pas à ma famille. Ça ne manque pas, deux secondes après sa bouchée, elle demande :

  
  


– Et toi Lou, tu as un copain là-bas ?

– Non, je soupire, non personne.

  
  


Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mit à penser à Harry. Au moment qu’on a partagé au café, autour de nos thés, à discuter de livres et de littérature. Je ne m’étais jamais sentis aussi détendu et épanoui depuis un moment. Bien sûr, il y a Zayn, et les ouvrages que je dévore et découvre à longueur de journée. Mais ce n’est pas le même sentiment de plénitude.

Je ne saurais pas l’expliquer ou mettre de mots dessus, c’est différent. C’était différent, c’est tout.

– Quoi ? Il n’y a même pas de beaux garçons à ta fac ?

– Je n’y fais pas vraiment attention, j’y vais pour étudier tu sais.

– A d’autres ! S’exclame Charlotte en riant de bon coeur, pour me taquiner.

– Et toi, avec Tom ?

– C’est ça, évite le sujet… Je ne te lâcherais pas, je te préviens.

  
  


Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, et elle se met à parler de son petit-ami qu'elle fréquente depuis deux ans, Tom. Ils vont bien ensemble et, même si j’étais très réticent et sur mes gardes au début, c’est un garçon bien et respectable. Il la traite comme il se doit et se montre toujours très poli avec ma famille. Et on a appris à se connaître, on a échangé quelques ballons de foot et jeux-vidéo lorsqu’il restait la soirée ici.

  
  


Vers vingt et une heures, je sors de la salle de bains, fraîchement douché. Je rejoins la nouvelle chambre d’ami que ma mère a installé il y a quelques mois, dans l’une des pièces qui servait de bureau aussi. C’est une grande maison, on a beaucoup de pièces. Deux salles de bains. Cinq chambres possibles. Une maison qui nous a toujours suivit, je crois qu’on y est depuis la naissance de Charlotte.

  
  


Je m’allonge dans mon lit défait de ce matin, et prend mon portable sur le matelas. Un message de Zayn et un autre d’un ami de l’université. Je leurs réponds et lis ensuite tranquillement, allongé sur le ventre. La maison est calme maintenant que les jumeaux sont couchés. Maman doit sûrement discuté avec les filles au salon, devant une émission de télévision.

  
  


Au bout d’une petite heure, je descends pour aller fumer dans le jardin. Au passage, je les vois toutes les trois dans le canapé en plein débat. Je les laisse à leurs échanges en souriant et vais m’asseoir sur le siège à bascule. Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet, mon briquet et l’allume. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche de jogging, je le sors et vois un message d’Harry.

  
  


Je n’attends pas une seconde de plus et le déverrouille tout en tirant une bouffée.

  
  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Bonsoir Louis, tu es là ?_

  
  


C’est étrange. Presque cinq jours sans nouvelles. Je ne cherche pas non plus à trop lui forcer la main ou m’imposer. Peut-être qu’il n’a pas envie de me revoir, après tout. Mais, son message que j’ai en ce moment sous les yeux m’en fait fortement douter. Je ne tarde pas à lui répondre.

  
  


De Louis à Harry :

_Bonsoir. Ça dépend là par message ou là chez moi ? Parce que, je ne suis pas en ville en ce moment, je suis retourné dans ma famille._

  
  


J’écris beaucoup trop, et je m’étale. Qu’en aurait-il à faire que je sois chez ma famille ? Je n’ai pas besoin de justifier chacun de mes actes. Pas à un homme que je connais à peine et avec qui j’ai partagé un thé. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n’importe qui. Cet incident du carnet aurait pu arriver à un grand-père, une jeune étudiante, un employé de banque, un médecin, une petite fille… Tellement de possibilités. Et il a fait que mon chemin a croisé celui d’Harry, même si je l’avais remarqué avant.

  
  


Depuis, je ne cesse de penser à son sourire timide, ses fossettes, la façon dont sa voix rocailleuse a prononcé mon prénom.

  
  


Mon portable vibre à nouveau dans ma main et s’allume sur le nouveau message.

  
  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Est-ce qu’on peut s'appeler, s’il te plaît ?_

  
  


A travers des messages, c’est toujours difficile à interpréter, mais ça sonne étrangement comme une supplication. Un besoin. Je n’hésite pas très longtemps avant d’appuyer sur le bouton en forme de téléphone et entends rapidement les sonneries à mon oreilles. Deux. Et il décroche. Un silence, je crois entendre son souffle.

  
  


Je ne réfléchis pas à quoi dire, ni au fait qu’il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je suis attentif, au moindre petit bruit qui me ferait comprendre qu’il écoute.

  
  


– Salut….

  
  


Je murmure presque, relève mes yeux vers l’entrée arrière de la maison, la baie vitrée restée ouverte avec cette chaleur écrasante d’été. Lentement, je me balance sur le siège et prends une bouffée de ma cigarette qui se consume entre mes doigts.

  
  


Il ne répond pas. Je crois qu’il ne répondra pas. Il attend sûrement que je parle, que je comble ce silence entre nous. Je cherche quel sujet aborder, peut-être ce livre que nous avons tous les deux lus ? Je joue avec le bout de ma cigarette et passe ma langue entre mes lèvres, puis j’entends du bruit à l’autre bout de l’appareil. Un bruit qui me tord le coeur. Je l’entends renifler. Et son souffle qui tremble.

  
  


J’ai compris. Ce qu’il attend de moi. Alors, passe une main dans mes cheveux et essaie de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude :

  
  


– J’ai commencé un roman dans le train, je l’ai presque terminé, mais je peux déjà assurer que je l’adore. Ça parle de Michel-Ange, de l’art, de la Renaissance, ça me fascine toujours…

  
  


Et je continue à parler pendant de longues minutes, lentement. D’abord de mon roman, puis je me mets à lui raconter mon retour chez moi. Comme je suis heureux de retrouver ma famille, j’évoque un peu ma famille, je lui parle de tout le monde. Et je crois que je perçois son léger rire quand je lui parle des bêtises des deux derniers.

  
  


Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passe au téléphone, je ne sais pas combien de temps je divague à lui exposer ma famille, mais je vois Félicité approcher du jardin. Elle me regarde quelques secondes et fait demi-tour.

  
  


Finalement, j’écrase ma cigarette consumée et l’entends respirer à travers le téléphone. Je ne sais pas si je dois raccrocher, ou quand. Mais justement mon portable vibre entre mes mains et je le recule pour regarder le message.

  
  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Tu peux raccrocher si tu veux, tu as déjà beaucoup parlé. Il est tard._

  
  


Je souris et regarde l’heure qui indique presque vingt trois heures trente. J’ai au moins parlé une bonne heure, mon dieu… Il aurait dû m’arrêter avant.

  
  


– Oh, désolé, je n’avais pas vu l’heure… Je te laisse dormir.

  
  


Puis j’ai envie de lui demander si ça ira, si ça va mieux, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet sans que ce ne soit maladroit. Je n’ai pas non plus envie qu’il y pense encore, si j’ai pu l’aider il ne faut pas que je gâche tout ça.

  
  


– Bonne nuit dans ce cas, Harry.

  
  


Je suis certain qu’il ne va pas me répondre oralement, que j’aurais sûrement un message après avoir raccroché. Et alors que j’allais éloigner le portable de mon oreille, j’entends sa voix. Un murmure. Presque étranglé. Qui appelle mon prénom.

  
  


– Louis… Merci.

  
  


Un sourire étire mes lèvres, mes yeux fixés sur les étoiles au-dessus de ma tête. Aucun doute, cet appel était important pour lui, il en avait besoin pour ne plus être triste. Et je suis d’autant plus touché qu’il pense à me contacter moi, quand il ne se sent pas bien. J’ai l’espoir que je ne sois pas seulement le garçon qui lui ai rendu son carnet qu’il souhaite apprendre à me connaître un peu plus. Bien que je lui ai déjà raconté pas mal de choses sur ma famille ce soir.

  
  


– Pas de soucis. Dès que tu as besoin, quand tu veux.

  
  


Ce n’est pas moi que ça dérangera. Je laisse quelques secondes passer, à écouter sa respiration maintenant calme et je raccroche finalement. Il ne me dira rien de plus. Et c’est largement suffisant. Je soupire, mon portable vibre encore et je souris doucement en voyant son message.

  
  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Merci, j’avais besoin d’entendre ta voix._

_Bonne nuit, Louis._

  
  


Il avait _besoin_ d’entendre _ma_ voix. Mes joues chauffent et je me lève du siège. Je rentre dans la maison, ma mère est maintenant seule au salon, je lui embrasse la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Avant de me coucher, je croise Charlotte dans le couloir et la salue, je vais me brosser les dents. Quand je sors, je tombe sur Félicité qui me regarde les sourcils haussés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

  
  


– Tu appelais qui ?

– Zayn.

  
  


Elle hoche la tête, peu convaincue mais je la laisse avec ça et lui souhaite bonne nuit à elle aussi.

Je rejoins ma chambre sans attendre et m’allonge dans mon lit. C’est la première fois que je ne dis pas la vérité à ma famille, que je la cache. Mais je ne sais pas comment présenter Harry. Je ne sais pas moi-même de quelle manière le qualifier. Ce n’est pas un ami, ni un amant, ni une connaissance. Et, égoïstement, j’ai envie de le garder encore un peu pour moi. Je pose mon portable sur la table de chevet, cache mon sourire dans mon coussin et m’endors ainsi.


	10. Le carnet ouvert 5.

_Maman me lisait toujours Le Petit Prince avant que je n’aille rejoindre le pays des rêves. Je ne me souviens plus jusqu’à quel âge. Mais je me rappelle très distinctement le jour où elle m’a donné son vieil exemplaire, un peu corné et jauni. J’étais si heureux. _

 

_Je l’ai toujours. Il est sur ma table de chevet. J’en lis quelques phrases, quelques pages tous les soirs. Comme si elle était toujours là pour me le conter. J’ai l’impression de pouvoir sentir ses doigts qui caressent mes cheveux, tandis que sa voix chuchotante me raconte ce récit fabuleux et me berce jusque dans les bras de Morphée._

 

_Mais je ne dors plus comme un enfant. Mon sommeil n’est plus entier ou paisible. Il est rythmé par des respirations fortes, saccadées, des sueurs, des insomnies, des frissons. Je fais des cauchemars, ils hantent mes nuits blanches et même avec ma faible lampe pour m’éclairer dans le noir, j’ai parfois peur de fermer les paupières._

 

_J’ai peur qu’elle ne s’efface. Je peux survivre sans elle, mais pas sans son souvenir. Déjà, je ne suis plus grand-chose, alors si elle disparaît… Si on me l’enlève, je ne suis plus rien._

 

 _Ce soir, je serre Le Petit Prince_ _tout_ _contre mon coeur. Peut-être que l’empreinte de maman, la réminiscence de ses doigts sur le papier, pourrait m’atteindre et m’offrir quelques heures de sommeil nécessaires._

 

_Parfois, quand j’étais effrayé, triste, elle me serrait dans ses bras. Elle m’enlaçait fort. Son parfum de vanille envahissait mes narines, mes sens. Et elle caressait mes cheveux en me disant : Ne pleures pas mon bébé, ne pleure pas. Je suis là. Maman est là pour toi._

 

_Alors, je ne pleure pas. Pour elle, si elle me regarde de là où elle est, je ne pleure pas._

_C’est une promesse. Je lui ai toujours juré d’être fort._

 


	11. Chapitre six.

Les vagues s’échouent sur le sable et viennent lécher nos pieds et nos chevilles nues. Ernest rit tandis que je lui tiens les mains, debout devant moi. Charlotte s’occupe de Doris et Félicité nous attend déjà dans l’eau. Maman est restée sur le bord, avec papy, mamie et les affaires.

  


Comme il fait chaud depuis presque un mois, nous allons nous baigner. Les jumeaux ont revêtu leurs brassards, même si nous n'allons pas les faire nager loin et que nous allons toujours les tenir. Doris aime un peu trop l’eau, elle sautille au dessus des vagues et avance pour entrer rapidement le reste de son corps. Ernest est un plus dans la réserve, il entre lentement en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Il suit le mouvement des vagues avec attention et s’arrête quand l’eau lui arrive au niveau des cuisses.

  


– Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ?

– Non, j’aimerais jouer ici.

– D’accord, c’est parfait. Comme tu veux.

– Tu restes avec moi ?

– Bien sûr petit diable.

  


Mon surnom lui fait tirer la langue et je regarde son nez couvert de crème solaire. Notre mère n’a pas hésité à les en recouvrir pour qu’ils n’attrapent aucun coup de soleil, et elle a même surveillé du coin de l’oeil qu’on en ait tout mis correctement. Son instinct de maman.

  


On joue à s’éclabousser à deux, on rigole bien. A côté, un peu plus avancé, Charlotte joue avec Doris sur une bouée en forme de pizza. Félicité nage autour d’eux, entre les vagues. Je propose à Ernest de les rejoindre, monter un peu lui aussi sur la bouée, mais il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

  


– Je préfère aller faire des châteaux avec le sable, tu viens m’aider ?

– Oui, on va faire le plus beau de tous !

  


Impatient, mon petit frère tire sur ma main pour aller hors de l’eau et commencer cette fameuse construction de sable. Je lui laisse prendre son seau et sa pelle, je me charge du râteau et l’aide en amenant du sable mouillé pour les fondations.

  


On passe un long moment à le construire, il est un peu bancal sur le côté, mais il est joli. Trois tours, une grande cour au milieu, des remparts autour, de l’eau dans le trou qui sert de rivière amené par la mer. Je me lève, vais essuyer mes mains et le prends en photo pour immortaliser ce moment, avant que les vagues ne détruisent tout. Ernest vient devant sa construction et lève un pouce en souriant, fier de son travail. Je prends un nouveau cliché et sourit.

  


– L’eau elle va tout casser…

– Oui, mais ce n’est pas grave mon lapin, nous on sait qu’on a fait le plus grand et magnifique des châteaux.

  


Ma réponse a l’air de le convaincre car il lève son bras et me présente sa main qui vient taper la mienne. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras et le porte jusqu’aux serviettes et notre famille. Les filles sont revenus de l’eau et c’est maman qui est allée tremper ses pieds avec mamie. Je les regarde en souriant, et même si j’aimerais aller piquer une tête, je leur laisse un moment à deux.

  


A la place, je m’allonge sur ma serviette et regarde mes messages. Zayn qui me demande quand je reviens pour qu’on s’organise une soirée. Je n’ai pas de nouvelles d’Harry depuis notre coup de fil il y a trois jours. Parfois, j’aimerais lui envoyer un message pour lui demander comment il se sent, m’informer sur son état, mais je me dis que tant qu’il ne vient pas vers moi, c’est qu’il va bien. Sinon, il ne m’aurait jamais demandé de l'appeler. Je ne sais pas si c’est logique, mais je ne veux pas forcer les choses ou lui mettre la pression.

  


Pourtant, j’ai envie d’échanger un peu avec lui. Même un ou deux messages. Je passe quelques minutes à réfléchir devant mon écran, incapable de me décider. J’entends Ernest râler en me disant que son château est maintenant ravagé par l’eau, et je souris. Je vais sur ma conversation avec Harry, fouille dans ma galerie de photos et sélectionne celle que j’ai pris d’Ernest devant sa construction de sable.

  


De Louis à Harry :

 _-_ média _-_

_On a construit le plus beau château du monde._

  


Et voilà. Rien de plus. C’est assez suffisant, je pense. Je verrouille mon téléphone et le glisse dans la pochette de mon sac. Les jumeaux jouent ensemble avec du sable et mes soeurs sont allongées en train de bronzer. Notre grand-père lit un journal dans sa chaise pliante, abrité par le parasol.

  


Maman et mamie ne tardent pas à revenir, bras dessus bras dessous. Je leurs souris et me redresse pour proposer d’aller chercher des glaces. Tout de suite, ça attire l’attention des deux plus petits qui sautillent de joie. Avant cela, ils se lavent les mains et le corps avec l’eau de la mer et se sèchent avec les serviettes.

  


Félicité vient avec nous, pour m’aider à porter les glaces de tout le monde. Les jumeaux choisissent une boule vanille, et je rapporte les autres parfums avec ma soeur à tout le monde. Rapidement, avant que ça ne fonde. On déguste notre glace en famille, en discutant un peu. Tom nous rejoint au bout d’une heure, je le salue, content de le revoir après tout ce temps.

  


On se fait une partie de foot avec le ballon d’Ernest qui vient jouer avec nous aussi ainsi que sa jumelle. Doris se met en équipe avec moi, on rigole bien, elle n’est pas très forte mais Tom la laisse gagner. Malgré les protestations de son frère.

  


Sur le chemin du retour, assis sur le siège passager, je regarde enfin mon portable. Un message d’Harry. Il y a deux heures déjà.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Félicitations._

_Il est adorable, il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a tes yeux et ton sourire._

  


Est-ce que ça veut dire indirectement que je suis adorable aussi ? J’ai le droit de rêver après tout. J’essaie de retenir mon sourire niais et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je lui réponds en le remerciant, le coeur léger.

  


Papy et mamie sont restés pour dîner, je dresse la table avec l’aide de Charlotte. Maman prépare un gratin de chou fleur et de pommes de terre. Je sers du vin aux adultes, sauf mes soeurs qui n’en sont pas spécialement fan. On mange ensemble, je profite parce que ce sont des moments que je chéris beaucoup. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux vivre tous les jours, maintenant, avec l’université. Mais j’aime aussi l’existence que je mène là-bas, ça me permet de profiter plus encore lorsque je reviens ici. Aux sources. Là où tout mes souvenirs sont gravés.

  


Nos grands-parents repartent un peu avant vingt et une heures trente. Et moi je vais directement coucher les jumeaux. Je m’installe sur une chaise face à leur lit mezzanine, un livre entre les mains. Ils aiment que je leur lise des histoires avant d’aller dormir. Ils m’écoutent attentivement et s’endorment petit à petit. Ernest, en haut, suce son pouce. Doris serre son doudou contre elle. Je leur embrasse chacun le front et laisse la veilleuse allumée.

  


Avant de descendre fumer, je passe prendre une douche afin d’ôter tout ce sable de mon corps et mes vêtements. Je pose le linge dans le panier, me glisse sous l’eau tiède et me savonne jusqu’à avoir l’impression qu’il ne reste plus un seul grain. Les cheveux encore humides, et mon pyjama sur le dos, je descends au jardin. J’allume ma cigarette et m’assois dans un transat.

  


J’allais prendre mon portable pour envoyer un message à Harry, mais des pas se font entendre dans mon dos et Félicité vient s’assoir en face de moi, au bout du transat.

  


– Tu fumes beaucoup.

– C’était pire avant.

  


Elle laisse échapper un léger rire. Mais c’est vrai, je consomme moins de cigarettes qu’avant. J’avais l’habitude d’en fumer un paquet et demi par jour, maintenant j’ai réduit à cinq cigarettes. Petit à petit. Même si je ne pense pas arrêter un jour définitivement. C’est plus quand j’en ai besoin ou envie.

  


Félicité coince une mèche de sa chevelure brune et lisse derrière son oreille et regarde le hais qui nous séparent de la maison mitoyenne. Je vois ses joues s’empourprer un peu. Signe qu’elle va probablement me parler de quelque chose. Avec le temps, j’ai appris à reconnaître les signes. Je la laisse prendre son temps, parce que je crois que c’est quelque chose d’important à ses yeux.

  


Au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir joué nerveusement avec ses doigts, elle tourne son regard timide vers moi et je coince ma cigarette entre mes lèvres.

  


– Comment tu as su, que tu préférais les hommes aux femmes ?

  


Je fronce les sourcils et recrache la fumée sur le côté avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n’est pas un sujet dont j’ai honte ni sur lequel j’ai des secrets. Alors, je réponds sincèrement :

  


– Je ne sais pas tellement… Je crois que c’est venu comme ça. J’ai embrassé une fille au collège et ça ne m’avait pas trop plu. Puis j’ai été réellement attiré pour la première fois par un garçon à quinze ans, je me posais des questions évidemment. Mais j’ai compris que c’était normal. C’est… Disons que le corps et la présence d’un homme m’attire, contrairement aux femmes. Ce n’est pas pour autant que je leur manque de respect, tu vois ? Après, c’est propre à chacun je pense. Mais moi, c’est ainsi que je l’ai vécu.

  


Elle hoche la tête et je me demande pourquoi elle me pose une telle question. J’aspire une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine et lui laisse le temps de réfléchir à ses mots, aux miens aussi.

  


Au loin, le jour commence à se coucher et la nuit à tomber. Le ciel se décompose en un joli dégradé de couleurs; rose, orange, rouge, violet. J’admire ce spectacle et je me dis qu’avant de partir, il faut que j’aille voir un coucher de soleil à la mer. Comme je le faisais autrefois. J’ai toujours trouvé cela apaisant et calme. Lire jusqu’à ce que la lumière du jour tombe, assister aux vagues reposées de la mer le soir et le soleil brûlant qui se couche à la surface de l’eau.

  


– Est-ce que… Comment tu peux savoir si tu plais à un garçon ? Je veux dire, tous les hommes ne sont pas attirés par des autres hommes, tu dois bien le savoir à un moment ou à un autre ? C'est pas l'amour au premier regard comme dans les histoires, parce que tu ne peux pas connaître la sexualité de la personne en face... ?

– Disons que, encore une fois, c’est compliqué. Il y a des signes, des regards qui ne trompent pas mais parfois tu as du mal à le voir toi-même… Je suis déjà tombé sous le charme de garçons qui ne s'intéressaient qu’aux filles. Mais après, il ne faut pas se focaliser que sur les apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses. Le mieux, même si c’est dur à aborder parce que tu as peur d’être blessé, c’est toujours d’en parler directement à la personne…

  


Encore une fois elle hoche la tête, je repose mes yeux sur elle et écrase ma cigarette terminée. Son regard est fixé sur ses chaussures et ses joues deviennent de plus en plus roses. Je cherche à savoir où vont nous mener toutes ces questions. Mais après, je suis ravi qu’elle cherche à en savoir plus sur ce sujet, qu’elle vienne me demander des renseignements. Ce n’est pas toujours facile d’y répondre parce qu’une expérience personnelle n’est pas celle du monde entier. Et j’ai la chance d’avoir une famille et des proches qui ont toujours bien réagi à mon homosexualité, ouverts d’esprit et compréhensifs.

  


Je sais que ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde, que certains ont peur d’en parler à leurs parents ou leurs proches, que certains se font rejeter ou maltraiter, juger, insulter, frapper… J’y pense et je me rends compte du bonheur que m’apporte ma famille. Quoi qu’il puisse m’arriver, de bien ou de mal, je reviendrais toujours vers eux. Je pense que c’est pour ça que ce soir, Félicité est venue se tourner vers moi. Parce qu’il y a toujours eu un climat de confiance et d’entraide dans la famille.

  


– Il y a… Tu te souviens de Lucas, le garçon dont Charlotte a parlé ?

– Oui. Il n’aime pas les filles, c’est ça ?

– Non, elle secoue la tête en souriant et reprend. Il m’aime bien, beaucoup même. Charlotte a raison, je crois qu’il est amoureux de moi. Il m’a dit que je lui plaisais et qu’il voulait tenter quelque chose avec moi, mais… Il ne m’attire pas. Je… Je le vois simplement comme un bon ami et…

  


Elle hésite, je l’incite à parler en lui lançant un regard doux qui devrait la mettre à l’aise. Je ne la jugerais jamais sur quoi que ce soit, c’est ça la famille. Elle m’offre un léger sourire, timide, presque une grimace et souffle :

  


– À l’école, il y a une fille qui me plaît… On se connaît depuis le début de l’année scolaire et on a tout de suite été proches. Elle est intelligente, drôle… Jolie. Je me sens rendu compte qu’elle me plaisait un peu avant les examens d’Avril, que c’était plus qu’une relation amicale que je voulais partager avec elle. Je ne sais pas si c’est toutes les filles, ou juste elle, mais… Elle me manque et j’ai peur… J’ai peur qu’elle ne s’intéresse pas à moi comme ça, qu’elle me repousse si je lui en parle…

  


Je suis à la fois surpris et touché. Je ne m’attendais pas à cela. Félicité est très discrète sur sa vie privée, mais j’ai toujours cru que c’était parce qu’elle n’avait pas encore trouver l’amour. Ou pas quelque chose de sérieux du moins. Elle est sortie pendant deux semaines avec un garçon en seconde, et depuis il n’y a rien eu à mon souvenir. Et je comprends mieux ses questions maintenant que j’en connais les motivations. Depuis déjà un petit bout de temps, elle s’interroge sur son attirance, sa sexualité, son attachement envers cette fille.

  


Lentement, je viens lui prendre la main et elle me regarde. Je caresse sa paume et lui offre un sourire rassurant. Félicité doit porter cela sur le coeur depuis quelques mois et elle n’a pas dû oser en parler à Charlotte, car elle cherche toujours à savoir si elle a un copain.

  


– Tu sais, je te conseillerais de lui donner rendez-vous et de lui en parler en face. Même si ça fait peur, même si ça peut te faire mal peut-être. Mais je serais là pour toi, et maman et tes frères et soeurs aussi. Et si jamais tu hésites à lui dire, tu laisses le temps faire les choses et qu’au final elle t’aime aussi de cette manière ? Si elle ne comprends pas, alors ce n’est pas quelqu’un de bien. Tu ne peux pas forcer les autres à être amoureux de toi, mais si elle t’apprécie comme une amie doit le faire, elle essaiera de ne pas te blesser. Et au contraire, si elle t’aime tu as tout à y gagner.

– Mais si elle ne me voit pas ainsi, je perds tout.

– Tu perds un amour, mais tu ne seras jamais seule. Et tu en retrouveras autre part. Demain, dans dix jours, cinq mois, quelques années. Mais quelqu’un t’attends dehors, quelqu’un qui t'aimera comme tu es. Une fille ou un garçon, ça ne change rien. Tu sais, dans la vie, tu avances, tu recules, tu tombes, tu te relèves. Mais l’important c’est que tu continues à te battre pour ne jamais te laisser anéantir. Des personnes, il y en a qui vont entrer dans ta vie et en ressortir, d’autres qui ne vont jamais la quitter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à l’avance, mais tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à essayer de deviner.

– Tu penses que je devrais la voir, alors ?

– Oui, si tu le veux.

  


Après un hochement de tête, elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et je la prends dans mes bras directement. Elle a besoin d’être rassurée et d’avoir quelques réponses. J’ai essayé de lui en fournir, maintenant c’est à elle de faire les démarches et les pas en avant. Parfois, il faut prendre des risques pour avoir des résultats.

  


– Merci Lou, c’est bien de pouvoir parler de ça avec toi.

– Tu peux venir quand tu veux si tu as besoin d’en discuter ou si tu as des questions. Il ne faut pas te torturer l’esprit comme ça.

  


On reste dans les bras l’un de l’autre quelques minutes, elle se redresse et me remercie. Un baiser sur ma joue et elle s’éclipse dans sa chambre. Je m’allonge dans le transat et regarde le ciel qui vire au noir.

  


La discussion que je viens d’avoir avec Félicité m’amène à penser à ma propre situation. Avec Harry. Je ne sais pas encore si c’est de l’attirance physique. Il est charmant, beau et attirant, c’est indéniable. Puis j’ai envie de le revoir. Et je pense que quand on ressent le besoin de voir quelqu’un, on ne devrait pas attendre. La vie n’attend pas, elle. Elle file à une vitesse folle. Il n’y a pas de temps à perdre à se torturer avec des milliers de questions inutiles. Je n’aurais sûrement jamais de réponses si je ne demande pas avant.

  


Alors, je sors mon portable de ma poche et ouvre la conversation avec Harry. On ne s’est pas recontacté depuis la photo du château de sable, et je me mords la lèvre en relisant son message.

  


De Louis à Harry :

_Quand je reviens en ville, tu voudrais bien qu’on se voit ? Autour d’un thé, chez moi, dans un parc, où tu veux._

  


Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et souris en regarde les premières étoiles apparaître. Et je me prends à rêver que, peut-être, à quelques kilomètres d’ici, Harry aussi sourit en lisant mon message.


	12. Le carnet ouvert 6.

 

_Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d’être important pour quelqu’un._

 

_La solitude peut faire peur, peut nous ronger jusqu’à ce que l’on devienne invisible._

_Mais je n’ai pas peur. Pas vraiment. Pas de ça._

_Je me complais dans l’idée que personne ne me pose trop de question, que personne ne s’intéresse à mon existence médiocre. Que je suis le seul à me supporter un minimum._

 

_Je fais fuir le monde, et je les comprends._

_J’ai peur, moi aussi, de ce que je suis devenu._

 


	13. Chapitre sept.

                   

           Je suis tiré de mon sommeil par des petits rires près de mon oreille et des doigts qui me touchent les joues. Après avoir poussé un petit grognement, j’ouvre difficilement les paupières et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je vois Ernest et Doris dans mon lit. Contre moi. Mon frère passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa jumelle s’allonge sur mon ventre.

  


– Quel réveil, bande de petits diablotins !

– Mais non, on t’a réveillé parce qu’on a fait des pancakes avec maman pour le petit-déjeuner. Il faut que tu viennes goûter !

– Oui, laisses moi émerger deux secondes.

  


Un rire s’échappe de mes lèvres alors qu’Ernest se met debout dans le lit et sautille un peu dessus. Doris reste calme et regarde son frère qui confond visiblement le matelas avec un trampoline. Je me redresse finalement après m’être étiré et pousse le léger drap qui recouvre mon corps.

  


Ils ne m’attendent pas et descendent en cuisine, impatients de me montrer tout cela. Avant de descendre, je regarde mon téléphone et vois un message d’Harry. Je clique dessus sans attendre, mon coeur bat étrangement vite.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir, oui. Dis moi quel endroit te conviendrait._

  


Un nouveau sourire béat apparaît sur mes lèvres, je laisse mon téléphone là et descends au salon. Tout le monde est déjà debout, ils m’attendent pour entamer le repas apparemment. Je fais le tour pour dire bonjour à mes soeurs et ma mère, Félicité m’adresse un sourire que je lui rends directement.

  


On mange les pancakes avec différentes garnitures, ils sont excellents et je crois qu’à la fin je vais digérer pendant trois jours. Ou repartir avec cinq kilos en plus. Maman nous informe qu’elle va en ville faire quelques courses cette après-midi. Charlotte va voir Tom chez lui et Félicité doit garder des enfants en bas de la rue. Je me propose pour garder les jumeaux aussi et les occuper avec des jeux ou autre. Cette idée ravie les deux crapules qui font déjà des plans pour leur après-midi avec moi.

  


Les filles débarrassent la table et je monte traîner un peu dans le lit. J’en profite pour répondre au message d’Harry avant de reprendre mon roman. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à une sortie, ce serait bien qu’on parle d’autres choses que de lectures ou de littérature, qu’on ne se voit pas encore dans le même endroit. Ou sinon il va rapidement se lasser. Pour les rendez-vous, je ne suis pas très original et quand je lui propose mon idée, je me rends compte que c’est tout à fait minable. Mais trop tard, j’ai envoyé le message.

  


De Louis à Harry :

_En fait, en ce moment il y a une adaptation cinématographique d’un roman que j’aimerais bien aller voir au cinéma. Si ça te tente, on peut se faire ça et ensuite un café ? Je crois que le film ne dure pas longtemps._

  


Je soupire et essaie de penser à autre chose en reprenant ma lecture. Je parcours deux pages quand mon portable vibre à côté de ma main. Sans attendre, je dépose mon livre et vais lire la réponse.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Parfait, je sais de quel livre tu parles. Je l’ai adoré. J’espère que l’adaptation sera à la hauteur._

_A bientôt_.

  


Bientôt. J’ai soudainement extrêmement hâte de rentrer à l’appartement. D’aller au cinéma avec lui. Je pense que c’est endroit qui peut lui plaire. On a pas besoin de parler, mais on s’amuse quand même en partageant une sortie.

  


Je passe la matinée à ranger la chambre et me préparer, j’aide maman à faire à manger et je me retrouve seul avec les jumeaux vers quatorze heures trente. Ils demandent d’abord à ce qu’on fasse de la pâte à modeler. Puis les activités se suivent. Ils dessinent en regardant un dessin animé, ils font de la peinture et je suis obligé d’aller les débarbouiller car ils sont couverts de gouache. On prend un goûter à trois, des crêpes avec du chocolat. Ils s’amusent dans le trampoline au jardin pendant que je débarrasse tout et range un peu la maison. Je les adore, j’adore les enfants en général, j’en ai gardé plusieurs pendant mon adolescence pour me faire un peu d’argent de poches, mais ils sont tellement capricieux et débordants d’énergie. J’ai parfois du mal à suivre. Et, l’air de rien, cette après-midi m’a épuisé.

  


Ernest et Doris dévastent tout, même s’ils viennent ensuite m’aider à ranger la plupart des jouets et feutres qui traînent au salon. Ils vont se laver les mains et jouer dans leur petite cabane au fond du jardin. Je me pose dans le siège à bascule avec un livre, savoure quelques pages lorsque mon portable vibre. Un message de Zayn pour me demander comment je vais. On échange quelques formalités.

  


De Louis à Zayn :

_Je rentre sûrement en début de semaine prochaine, ça va me faire bizarre sans toute la famille autour de moi…_

  


De Zayn à Louis :

_T’inquiètes pas, je suis là, je suis ta famille aussi. Puis on doit se faire une soirée, j’ai des trucs à te raconter. On se voit dès que tu rentres, je viens te chercher à la gare ?_

  


Je me mords la lèvre, les pouces suspendus au-dessus du clavier. Je ne sais pas si c’est mal ou égoïste, mais j’ai d’abord envie de voir Harry. De passer un moment avec lui. Même si Zayn est mon meilleur ami, quasiment un frère pour moi, même si on est très proches, même si on s’est tout de suite liés d’amitié, j’ai besoin de sortir avec Harry.

  


De Louis à Zayn :

_Je te redis ça, j’ai peut-être quelque chose de prévu._

  


Sa réponse ne tarde pas et comme d’habitude, il sait me faire rire.

  


De Zayn à Louis :

_Plutôt quelque chose de prévu avec quelqu’un, non ? Tu as intérêt à me donner des détails !_

  


Il me connaît presque par coeur, et je sais qu’il n’est pas vexé. Au contraire, sa curiosité est piquée à vif et j’aurais certainement le droit à des tas de questions quand on va se revoir. Même si je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière aborder la présence d’Harry dans ma vie. Si ce sera passager ou constant. On va sans aucun doute apprendre à se connaître plus encore, au-delà de nos goûts littéraires, et vu la façon dont il m’a fait sentir la première fois, je n’ai pas tellement envie de le voir disparaître de ma vie.

  


Bizarrement, je me suis attaché à nos échanges, bien qu’ils soient courts et irréguliers. Et il m’intrigue, j’ai envie d’en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa vie, son passé, ses passions, ses rêves, ses projets, ses goûts… Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu’on se côtoie, mais parfois il suffit de quelques minutes.

  


Les jumeaux s'interrompent dans ma lecture et me demandent si on peut aller regarder un film dans mon lit sur l’ordinateur. Je leur dit d’aller choisir le dvd et vais préparer l’ordinateur de maman ainsi que le lit. Ils arrivent avec un film Disney que je lance sans attendre. Je m’allonge au milieu, l’ordinateur au bout de nos pieds, surélevé pour qu’on puisse bien voir sans se tordre le cou. Ils se collent contre moi, leurs têtes posées sur mon torse ou mon ventre.

  


Je crois que je suis peut-être vingt minutes du dessin animé et je m’endors. Emmitouflé sous la couverture et réchauffé par les corps de mon frère et ma soeur.

  


Une certaine routine s’installe ici, je suis déjà resté dix jours et même si je ne veux pas rentrer, je dois y penser. Parce que j’ai tout de même envie de retrouver mon appartement, mes amis et Harry. Je lui ai promis un cinéma, c’est la moindre des choses. Et je ne cache pas que je suis très impatient aussi.

  


J’ai réservé un billet de train pour rentrer demain midi, ma famille est triste, mais je reviendrais les voir avant la reprise des cours pour moi comme pour eux. Peut-être même que je viendrais avec Zayn, s’il est prêt à supporter les jumeaux.

  


On passe la dernière soirée tous ensemble, devant la télévision. J’envoie tout de même un message à mon meilleur ami pour le prévenir de mon retour et je vais dans la conversation avec Harry.

  


De Louis à Harry :

_Je rentre demain midi, ça te dit qu’on se voit ensuite ? Je vais regarder les heures pour les séances, et je te tiens au courant._

  


C’est peut-être précipité et je n’ai pas envie qu’il croit que je presse les choses. Je regarde Ernest allongé sur mes genoux et Doris étendue sur le tapis devant l’émission. Ma mère boit tranquillement son thé en discutant avec mes soeurs. Mon téléphone vibre quelques secondes plus tard entre mes doigts.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Avec plaisir. J’ai relu le livre cette semaine pour me souvenir un peu de l’histoire._

  


Son message me fait sourire. Je me rends sur le site du cinéma pour regarder les horaires et je pense que quinze heures cinq est une bonne heure. Je lui envoie ma réponse afin de lui proposer de se retrouver un peu avant le temps d’acheter les places, il me confirme. Je suis heureux.

  


Après le repas et la douche, je vais fumer une cigarette dans le jardin. Une mauvaise habitude. Félicité ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, elle s’assoit à côté de moi sur le siège à bascule et j’évite d’envoyer la fumée vers elle.

  


– Je n’ai pas eu le temps de t’en parler avant, mais j’ai vu Elyn cette après-midi…

  


Je l’écoute plus attentivement, mon regarde tournée vers elle. Son visage s’empourprent un peu, mais je pense que c’est une bonne nouvelle parce que ses yeux brillent et un léger sourire gêné se dessine sur ses lèvres.

  


– Comme tu m’as conseillé, je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments et de mon attirance et… Elle m’a dit qu’elle ressentait pareille. J’étais tellement soulagée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire parce que je ne m’y attendais pas, j'étais gênée aussi… Puis elle a fait le premier pas. Pour m’embrasser, tu sais.

  


Elle rougit plus encore et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire, fier d’elle et content que tout se soit bien passé pour elle. Une peine de coeur fait toujours souffrir et je refuse de voir mes soeurs ou frères dans un tel état. Alors même si c’est une fille, je n’hésiterais pas à lui faire comprendre qu’elle doit traiter Félicité comme une princesse.

  


– C’est tout nouveau, mais voilà… Ce n’était qu’un baiser. On va se revoir bientôt, je ne sais pas si on est ensemble, on doit encore en parler…

– Vous avez le temps d’en discuter, maintenant que les bases sont posées.

– Oui, grâce à toi. Merci Lou.

  


J’écrase ma cigarette et elle me prend dans ses bras, je la serre contre moi et elle embrasse ma joue. Félicité a toujours été un peu timide et sur la réserve, je suis touché qu’elle me montre des marques d’affections ainsi. Même si je n’ai jamais douté de l’amour qu’elle porte à la famille.

  


– Tu es le meilleur grand frère.

– Je fais de mon mieux.

– On a de la chance de t’avoir.

  


Ses compliments me vont droit au coeur, je l’enlace encore quelques secondes et elle reste à mes côtés. Je lui demande de me parler d’Elyn, et quand elle l’évoque, tout son visage scintille.


	14. Le carnet ouvert 7.

_Il veut me faire du mal, et j’ai peur… J’ai extrêmement peur. Je n’ose plus sortir de chez moi et je n’ai plus de nourriture. J’ai fermé la porte à clef et j’ai barricadé l’entrée avec un meuble. Tous mes volets sont clos. Je vis dans le noir. Le noir complet._

  
  


_Et j’ai PEUR, j’ai peur du noir. Je crois que je fais une crise, j’ai du mal à respirer. J’ai besoin d’aide. Je n’ose pas allumer les lumières, de peur qu’il ne vienne voir. J’ai simplement ma lampe de chevet qui éclaire ma chambre. Je ne vais plus au salon et j’utilise la lampe de mon portable pour aller aux toilettes._

  
  


_Je ne veux plus le voir. Jamais_

_Jamais_

_Jamais_

_JAMAIS plus_

  
  


_Il faut que je l’empêche d’entrer. Il faut que je le fasse sortir de ma vie. Avant qu’il ne détruise tout, avant qu’il ne me détruise totalement_

_plus encore que je ne le suis déjà._

_Et je sais qu’il en a les capacités, il connaît mes points faibles._

  
  


_C’est un cauchemar. Celui-là, j’ai bien peur de ne pas savoir m’en réveiller._

 


	15. Chapitre huit.

               Cigarette entre les doigts, je fume en attendant l’arrivée d’Harry. Je suis rentré il y a seulement quelques heures, j’ai pris le temps d’avaler mon déjeuner en avançant la lecture de mon roman et j’ai commencé à ranger ma valise.

  


J’ai eu du mal à quitter ma famille, ils m’ont tous accompagné à la gare et les jumeaux m’ont fait un long et énorme câlin. Toutefois, je leur ai promis que j’allais revenir bientôt. Maman m’a fait jurer de l’appeler ce soir et de le prévenir quand je suis arrivé. Comme à chaque fois, j’ai eu un peu les larmes aux yeux et la boule à la gorge. Mais j’ai pensé au fait que j’allais revoir Zayn, mes amis de la fac et Harry, alors je me suis senti bien mieux.

  


J’ai également informé Zayn que j’étais rentré mais que je ne serais pas disponible avant ce soir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais passer avec Harry. Pour le moment, je l’attends à l’entrée du cinéma. La séance est dans une vingtaine de minutes.

  


Finalement, je le vois arriver quelques secondes après, il remonte la rue et s’arrête devant moi. Je souffle ma fumée sur le côté et écrase ma cigarette. Je lui adresse un sourire qu’il me rend, doux et réservé. Ses boucles tombent sur le côté de son visage, il porte une tenue à la fois simple et sophistiquée. Sa chemise blanche, fine dont les deux premiers boutons sont ouverts, son jean noir serré qui épouse la forme musclée de ses cuisses. Il est simplement… Beau. A couper le souffle. Le mien. Et ça me laisse sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Je crois que je dois avoir une expression amusante, car son sourire s’étend plus encore. La chaleur qui se dégage ses émeraudes me donne encore plus chaud.

  


– Bonjour…

  


A son tour, il me salue d’un hochement de tête. Une fois devant lui, je suis plus gêné que derrière mon portable. Je crois que c’est parce que nous savons tous les deux que nos messages et cet appel l’autre soir nous ont rapprochés. Pas au point de devenir amis, mais nous ne sommes plus réellement des inconnus l’un pour l’autre. Au fond, c’est effrayant de laisser de nouvelles personnes entrer dans notre vie, on ne sait jamais si elles vont la ruiner, la rendre meilleure, la détruire ou l’illuminer. Mais on ne peut pas faire d’erreurs si on ne prend pas de risques avant tout, et parfois il est nécessaire d’affronter ce qui nous est étranger pour apprendre à réparer nos fautes.

  


– On va acheter les places ?

  


Nouveau hochement de tête, je lui souris du bout des lèvres et on entre dans le cinéma. Il y fait bien plus frais que dehors. On se met l’un à côté de l’autre dans la petit file d’attente, je glisse la main dans ma poche afin de sortir un billet et me tourne vers lui.

  


– Je t’invite, et tu me payeras les consommations après, si tu veux ?

  


Je pense que c’est un marché équitable, comme ça aucun de nous n’est gêné que l’un paye pour l’autre. Et quelques euros ou centimes de différences ne vont pas changer grand chose. Il me remercie d’un sourire et me fait comprendre par un regard que ça lui va. Lorsque notre tour arrive, je demande deux places pour notre film et la caissière m’échange mon argent contre deux tickets.

  


Sans attendre, on passe les faire vérifier et on se dirige vers la salle. Au bout, à droite. On s’installe côte à côte, au milieu de la pièce, ni trop près, ni trop loin du grand écran. Il y a encore peu de monde et je préfère nettement quand un cinéma n’est pas trop rempli. Je me mets finalement à parler pour combler le silence et ne plus entendre les chuchotements des quelques personnes autour ou derrière nous.

  


– Je pense qu’il est à la hauteur, je n’ai quasiment vu que des bons avis dessus.

  


Harry tourne son visage vers moi, me regarde et sourit. Il m’invite à continuer de parler sans même me le demander, par le simple pouvoir de ses yeux. Alors, je me lance dans un petit monologue sur le livre et ce que j’en ai pensé. Il semble partager mon avis parce qu’il hoche de temps en temps la tête. J’espère que ce n’est pas simplement pour être poli…

  


Les lumières finissent par se tamiser pour laisser défiler des pubs et des bandes-annonces des prochaines sorties. Puis elles s’éteignent et le film commence.

  


J’étais tellement plongé dans le film que je n’ai pas vu les une heure cinquante passer, j’ai l’impression que je viens juste d’entrer dans la salle il y a deux minutes. On sort du cinéma, en silence d’abord, puis on se dirige à pieds vers le café. Le coude d’Harry frôle mon bras lors de notre marche, je lève les yeux vers lui et il m’adresse un sourire chaleureux.

  


– Tu as aimé ?

  


Ma question se pose à la fois pour le film et la sortie au cinéma. Il hoche vivement la tête et il ne m’en faut pas plus pour me sentir comblé de bonheur et de satisfaction. Finalement, mon idée n’est peut-être pas si mauvaise que cela.

  


Je tire la porte du café et le laisse passer, il me remercie par un de ses nombreux sourires et on se dirige ensemble vers le comptoir. C’est étrange de revenir ici, là où nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés pour la première fois. Là où nos regards se sont croisés. Là où il a oublié son carnet. Là où il a accepté de me voir et où je le lui ai rendu. Là où tout a commencé, peut-être. J’aimerais y croire, que c’est le début de quelque chose.

  


L’odeur du café embaume mes narines, mélangée à celle des viennoiseries fraîches. Je regarde les nombreuses pâtisseries qui se présentent sous mes yeux. Les brownies, les cupcaks, les beignets, les donuts, les parts de gâteaux, les cookies, vegan ou non... Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Et ce que j’adore avec cet endroit, en dehors de l’accueil, de la tranquillité, c’est que tout est fait maison. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j’apprécie particulièrement venir ici.

  


– Eh, ça te dit qu’on prenne à emporter et qu’on aille se poser au parc ? Il fait beau, autant en profiter.

  


Ma proposition semble ravir Harry, car il hoche la tête en souriant davantage. Notre tour à la caisse arrive rapidement, Emily m’accueille avec son air joyeux d’habitude et nous demande ce qu’on prend, son regard se pose quelques secondes sur mon voisin. Je penche pour un thé glacé aux fruits rouges et un muffin aux pépites de chocolat blanc. Un petit silence suit ma commande, je tourne les yeux vers Harry qui semble très mal à l’aise. Et je me sens totalement idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à ça.

  


– Montre moi ce que tu veux, je demanderais.

  


Pour ne pas le brusquer, je murmure afin que lui seul entende. Il m’adresse un regard à la fois désespéré et soulagé. Son bras se lève et il pointe du doigt une part de gâteau vegan et un smoothie à la mangue. Après un hochement de tête, je fais part de son choix à Emily qui encaisse et annonce le prix. Harry lui tend son billet, elle lui rend la monnaie et se retourne pour nous préparer notre goûter dans un sac en carton.

  


Harry m’adresse un sourire timide en rangeant les pièces dans la poche de son jean et je me contente de hausser les épaules. Je suis plutôt rassuré qu’on soit allé dans un endroit où je connais le personnel assez pour ne pas qu’Emily nous pose des questions. Elle doit avoir compris qu’Harry n’est pas le genre de personne qui dit grand chose, et je la remercie de ne pas s’en formaliser.

  


Elle nous tend le sac en carton et nous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne fin de journée, je lui retourne ses formules de politesse, Harry lui sourit et on sort. Je tiens le sac et on marche vers le parc le plus proche, en silence. Mais ce n’est pas le moins du monde gênant. Quand on trouve un coin à l’ombre sous les arbres, on s’installe à même l’herbe.

  


Autour de nous, il y a de la verdure, un petit bout de lac, des arbres, des fleurs, des enfants, des familles, des couples, des groupe d’amis. C’est familiale et calme à la fois. Parfait pour se détendre.

  


J’ouvre le sac et sors d’abord la commande d’Harry ainsi qu’une serviette pour lui, puis je prends la mienne. On commence à manger en silence, du moins je suis le seul à le faire. Et je sens mes joues chauffer quand je remarque qu’Harry a ses yeux posés sur moi. Un sourire timide passe sur ses lèvres.

  


– Merci.

  


C’est tout ce qu’il me dit, dans un souffle à peine murmuré, mais je lis sur ses lèvres et j’entends son susurrement. Et je n’ai pas besoin de plus. C’est totalement suffisant. Suffisant pour qu’un sourire fend mon visage. Légèrement gêné, je baisse le regard vers mon muffin que j’ai entamé et hausse les épaules.

  


– C’est moi qui te remercie, tu as payé.

  


Il lève les yeux au ciel et découpe un bout de sa part de gâteau avant de me le tendre. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis le prend en le remerciant, encore. Cette fois, on mange ensemble et je lui propose à mon tour de goûter mon muffin ou mon thé. Il penche pour la boisson et hésite un peu à utiliser ma paille, mais je hausse les épaules en lui assurant que ce n’est rien. Une fois qu’il a prit une petite gorgée, il me sourit et se remet à manger.

  


Puis je me mets à parler du film, je lui fais part de mon point de vue, de la beauté des scènes et du script qui est resté assez fidèle aux dialogues et aux événements du livre. Ce n’était ni trop long ni trop court. Le directeur n’a pas bâclé son travail et a laissé l’histoire se construire au même rythme que celui du livre. Même si, en définitive, je pense que la lecture de l’oeuvre reste plus détaillée, mais transposer l’écrit en film permet de se figurer directement les images qu’on a pu avoir à la lecture. Les paysages, les musiques, les couleurs…

  


Comme à son habitude, Harry m’écoute parler et acquiesce parfois d’un signe de tête. Puis, quand il a envie de plus s’exprimer, il m’envoie un message. Je crois qu’il n’est plus gêné de le faire maintenant, il a compris que ça ne me dérange pas. Que son silence n’est pas un obstacle à notre relation. Il a dû assimiler également que je suis parfaitement capable de combler le silence par moi-même et de faire une conversation sans avoir besoin de la réponse claire de mon interlocuteur. J’ai toujours été très bavard et expressif, parfois un peu trop. Aux yeux de certains, ce peut être un défaut de me voir parler autant. Mais je pense que dans ce cas-ci, c’est un avantage. Si j’étais plus timide et réservé, il y aurait eu fort peu de chance qu’un lien quelconque se tisse entre Harry et moi.

  


Je lis ses messages avec un sourire et il me regarde avec la même expression sur le visage. Il m’en faut peu pour reprendre le cours de ma pensée, tout en grignotant ou en sirotant mon thé entre deux phrases. Au bout d’un moment, je cesse de parler de films ou de livres. J’ai peur que ces sujets ne l’ennuient. A la place, je lui montre des photos de mes derniers jours de vacances chez moi. Quelques unes à la mer, Doris et Ernest qui font les pitres, Félicité et Charlotte qui ont accepté de poser ensemble pour une photo sur la plage, l’anniversaire des jumeaux, ma maman avec ses parents, et un cliché en formant paysage de toute notre famille que la cousine de notre mère a prise lors de la fête d’anniversaire.

  


En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui montre tout ça. Il s’en fiche peut-être de savoir qu’Ernest était couvert de la tête au pied de peinture verte ou que Doris tenait fièrement son kit de bricolage pour enfants. Mais quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il regarde avec attention l’écran, un sourire tendre sur le coin des lèvres. Je le vois lever son propre portable et le mien vibre entre mes doigts, je lis les quelques mots.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Tu as une famille magnifique. Vous êtes tous rayonnants._

  


Légèrement intimidé, je le remercie. Nos yeux s’accrochent, les sourires ne quittent pas nos visages et je me rends compte que nous sommes soudainement très proches. Un peu trop peut-être. J’ai dû me rapprocher de lui afin de lui montrer les différents clichés et il s’est également penché vers moi, au-dessus de mon épaule, à quelques centimètres seulement. Son corps ne touche pas le mien, mais il n’en est pas très loin, et je sens la chaleur en émaner, réchauffer le mien d’un coup.

  


Et ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que je n’amorce aucun geste pour me reculer, je n’avance pas non plus pour autant. Lui comme moi, on reste en suspend. De près, sa beauté est encore plus subjuguante. Je remarque la complexité de son regard, la couleur changeante de ses yeux en fonction de la lumière du jour, les quelques grains de beauté sur ses joues et son cou, la légère moustache au-dessus de ses lèvres. Harry est un homme tout à fait charmant et cultivé, dont la personnalité et le physique m’attirent irrévocablement.

  


Ce moment ne doit durer qu’une poignée de secondes, mais ça me semble une éternité. Je retiens mon souffle et mes joues chauffent. Parce que, je ne peux pas la cacher, j’ai envie de l’embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres et lui faire comprendre qu’il me plaît. Je ne sais pas si c’est réciproque, mais j’aime y croire. Croire que son regard qui descend jusqu’à mes lèvres m’invite à venir les poser sur les siennes. Mais nous sommes brutalement interrompus lorsque quelque chose atterrit sur mes jambes.

  


Tiré de mes songes, je me redresse dans une position correcte en sursautant. Un ballon de foot roule de ma cheville quand je tourne la tête et quitte des yeux, à contre coeur, le visage surpris d’Harry. Un enfant arrive en courant vers moi, je me redresse et lui relance son ballon qu’il vient sans aucun doute chercher et il s’excuse puis me remercie.

  


Quand je me retourne, Harry est aussi debout. Il se frotte les mains et je ramasse le sac en carton vide où nous avons jeté nos déchets. Dans un accord silencieux, on remonte jusqu’à la sortie du parc. Je jette le sac dans une poubelle et glisse les mains dans les poches de mon jean. J’ai le sentiment que ce ballon a jeté un froid entre nous, après ce moment assez intense que nous avons partagé pendant à peine dix secondes. Le contact le plus intime que j’ai eu avec une personne depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être que je me précipite trop, que je me fait des idées, que j’imagine des scénarios que j’aimerais être réels. Peut-être qu’Harry n’est pas le moins du monde attiré par les hommes, peut-être qu’il a une petite amie, un copain, une fiancée ou qu’il ne cherche personne, que sais-je.

  


On s’arrête finalement dans la rue du café, je me retourne vers Harrry et il tient son portable entre ses doigts. Ils pianotent quelques secondes dessus et à peine lève-t-il son regard vers moi que mon téléphone vibre.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_J’aimerais t’acheter un livre._

  


Ce n’est rien du tout, simplement un livre, mais ça me redonne de l’espoir et un sourire. Je pense qu’il veut me rendre la pareille, quant à l’ouvrage qu’il avait voulu acheter la première fois que je l’ai vu à la librairie. Je hoche la tête et on se dirige justement là-bas. Sans un mot, je le suis entre les étagères, je le regarde parcourir les rayons et les titres des yeux. Il doit être tombé sur ce qu’il cherche, car il s’arrête et prend un livre.

  


Le livre qu’il me tend m’est inconnu, tout comme l’auteur. Je lis le résumé, assez bref et concis mais qui attise tout de même ma curiosité de lecteur avide de nouveautés. Ses yeux scrutent mes réactions et je lui fais savoir que je connais pas, il semble fier et m’adresse un sourire satisfait.

  


– Mon livre préféré.

  


L’air de rien, ça me fait toujours un effet étrange d’entendre sa voix. Je n’en ai pas de nombreuses occasions, et les rares fois où j’ai pu avoir l’opportunité de l’écouter ce n’était que des murmures. Pour autant, ce n’en est pas moins agréable.

  


Et, soudainement, ce livre me tient encore plus à coeur alors que je ne l’ai même pas encore ouvert, alors que je n’ai encore lu aucun mot. J’espère sincèrement ne pas le détester. J’aimerais faire plaisir à Harry en lui disant que j’ai adoré ce roman autant que lui.

  


On passe à la caisse, la femme derrière le comptoir nous salue et encaisse l’achat. Harry lui tend quelques pièces et elle lui rend la monnaie. Avant même qu’on ne soit dehors, il me donne le livre et je le remercie encore. L’attention me touche beaucoup. Je crois que je vais terminer mon roman en cours ce soir et commencer celui-ci dès que possible.

  


Côte à côte, on marche jusqu’au bout de la rue et on s’arrête. Il semble plus gêné et je me permets de regarder son visage juvénile et ses joues rosées. Quand il relève ses yeux émeraudes vers moi, je comprends qu’on va se dire au revoir et que notre sortie prend fin ici. Je suppose qu’il a d’autres choses à faire que rester à mes côtés toute la journée.

  


– Merci.

– Merci.

  


Nos rires ne tardent pas à résonner en harmonie, alors qu’on vient de prononcer ces mots en même temps. Harry passe une main dans ses boucles brunes, on se regarde comme tout à l’heure au parc. Mais nous sommes moins proches, alors je ne me sens plus aussi attiré par ses lèvres. Pourtant, je ne serais pas contre le fait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, sa pommette.

  


Seulement, je crois que c’est trop tôt et ce serait surtout déplacé sans lui avoir demandé son accord avant. Je me contente d’y rêver et de l’imaginer tandis que nous nous saluons à distance. Il hoche sa tête, je lui fais un signe de la main en souriant. Je l’observe faire demi-tour, son regard baissé vers son portable. Le mien vibre et je me dépêche d’aller voir son message.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Bonne lecture, et merci pour ce moment._

  


Je retiens le sourire bien trop niais qui pointe sur le bout de mes lèvres et serre le livre entre mes doigts. A la place, je relève la tête vers sa silhouette qui s’éloigne. Et la dernière chose que je vois de lui, c’est le sourire irrésistible qu’il m’offre. 

 


	16. Le carnet ouvert 8.

 

_Je n’ai pas été aussi proche de quelqu’un depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il me bouleverse et me bouscule. Inconsciemment, il me pousse à sortir de mes retranchements. À ses côtés, je peux ôter ma carapace. Je sais que je ne devrais pas pourtant, que je ferais mieux de faire attention, d’être prudent au lieu de me précipiter dans l’inconnu._

 

_Mais, je ne peux rien y faire. Il m’a regardé, il m’a vu et il me fait retrouver mon sourire. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne pense au reste de ma vie, à mes problèmes ou mes souffrances. Je ne vois que ses beaux yeux bleus qui brillent et son rire qui réchauffe mon coeur._

 

_Je n’ai pas osé lui demander un baiser, ou une étreinte. J’aurais dû, peut-être. Maintenant, je vis avec la peur qu’il ne m’échappe._

 


	17. Chapitre neuf.

                           Avec Zayn, on a passé une soirée entre nous. Il m’a interrogé et il a essayé de savoir pourquoi je semblais si heureux d’un coup. J’ai su, avec difficultés et quelques bières, éviter le sujet et changer de conversation plusieurs fois. Au bout d’un moment, il a arrêté d’insister. Je crois qu’il a compris que je le tiendrais informé quand j’en aurais l’envie et quand j’y serais prêt. Pour le moment, je ne suis certain de rien. Je n’ai vu Harry que deux fois et je ne sais pas où j’en suis, ce que nous sommes. Ça peut prendre des jours ou des mois, mais je suis quelqu’un de patient.

 

Zayn a organisé une autre soirée avec des amis à nous, sa copine et on s’est retrouvé à une dizaine au bar le plus près de son appartement. Il est vingt trois heures passé, j’ai déjà bu quelques pintes de bières et on s’est amusés à faire un beer-pong qui a fini par nous rendre plus ivres qu’autre chose. Zayn m’a demandé de faire des shot de vodka avec lui mais j’ai refusé. J’aimerais savoir rentrer sur mes deux pieds, je crois que je vais arrêter là pour ce soir. A la place, je me rends devant le bar et sors une cigarette ainsi que mon briquet afin de fumer un peu.

 

Je sors mon portable et me rends dans ma messagerie, je regarde un média que ma mère m’a envoyé il y a une heure des jumeaux avec leur nouvelle tenue qu’ils ont eu à leur anniversaire. Je souris et retourne aux noms de mes contacts. Cela fait quatre jours que je n’ai pas de nouvelles d’Harry. Il me manque et j’aimerais le revoir. Ou du moins, savoir s’il va bien.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Hey, désolé il est tard je sais et je suis un peu éméché…. Mais… Ça te dirait de se voir demain dans l’après-midi ?_

 

Après l’avoir envoyé, je m’appuie contre le mur et regarde la fumée blanche de ma cigarette qui s’évapore dans le ciel. Je la coince à nouveau entre mes lèvres juste quand mon portable vibre quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne dort pas encore.

 

D’Harry à Louis :

_Bonsoir, oui bien sûr avec plaisir. Tu me laisserais choisir notre sortie ?_

 

Notre sortie. Ses mots me font sourire, je cache mon air béat derrière ma cigarette et recrache la nicotine avant de répondre.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Sans problèmes ! Des idées en tête ?_

 

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, et j’aime quand on se répond aussi rapidement. Parce que j’aime à penser qu’il n’a que moi en tête à cet instant là. Comme c’est mon cas.

 

D’Harry à Louis :

_Oui, mais c’est un secret._

 

Un secret. J’aime ça. Me faire surprendre. Encore plus si Harry est derrière tout cela. J’ai quand même hâte d’être à demain pour savoir ce qu’il nous prépare.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?_

 

Je le taquine un peu, je suis certain que son idée va me satisfaire. Étrangement, je pense qu’il sait ce qui pourrait me convenir et me surprendre à la fois. Je lui fais confiance sur cela. Il connaît mes goûts littéraire et cinématographique, je me suis un peu livré à lui sur ma famille. Même si j’ai encore des tas de choses que j’aimerais lui apprendre sur moi. Et inversement.

 

D’Harry à Louis :

_J’en doute fortement._

 

Un rire léger sort de ma bouche et je lui réponds par un emoji qui tire la langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me fournit une heure et un point de rendez-vous. Devant le café. Je suppose que c’est devenu notre endroit. Ou du moins, un des premiers lieux de notre début de relation.

 

Tandis qu’un sourire reste sur mes lèvres, la porte se ferme à côté de moi et je vois Zayn apparaître et me rejoindre, cigarette entre les doigts. Ses sourcils se haussent et je range mon portable dans ma poche, fume encore pour me donner de la contenance.

 

– Dis donc, quel sourire je vois là Lou…

 

Il me taquine encore, s’installant à côté de moi contre le mur. Je me contente de lui donner un coup de coude et de grogner un peu. Toutefois, je l’informe que j’ai une sortie de prévue demain après-midi et qu’on ne pourra pas se voir. C’est à son tour de me sourire et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

 

Je n’ai pratiquement jamais rien caché à Zayn et il est au courant de ma vie privée, de mes amours ou de mes peines de coeur, des personnes avec qui j’ai pu entretenir l’histoire d’une nuit. Mais là, je pense que c’est différent. Je n’ai pas encore envie qu’il soit au courant. J’ai l’impression que si je lui révèle l’identité d’Harry, si je parle concrètement de lui, tout sera brisé. Le charme sera rompu. Et j’ai encore envie de vivre mon conte de fées plus longtemps.

 

On retourne au bar, mes amis boivent encore et j’essaie de nourrir une conversation avec eux. Ils m'entraînent sur la piste et on danse tous ensemble. J’ai bien ris, j’ai bien bu aussi. On rentre vers trois heures du matin, je suis épuisé. Je m’écroule dans le lit de Zayn, il m’a laissé passer la nuit chez lui, bien qu’il y est sa copine. Ils ont dormis tous les deux dans sa chambre et je me suis installé dans le canapé lit convertible.

 

Je suis le premier debout, aux alentours de midi trente, accompagné d’une sérieuse gueule de bois. Pourtant, je n’ai plus consommé un seul verre après ma cigarette. Directement, encore dans mes vêtements de la veille, je me dirige vers la cuisine et sors un verre d’eau et un cachet pour la tête. Zayn prévoit toujours tout. Je me prépare un café afin de rester éveillé pour le reste de cette journée et en laisse au couple de la maison.

 

Avant qu’ils ne se réveillent, j’ai le temps de grignoter un toast et un yaourt, prendre une douche et ranger le lit. Ce sont ensemble qu’ils descendent les escaliers et me rejoignent, alors que je termine de refaire le canapé.

 

– C’est bon Louis, tu peux laisser comme ça je rangerais après, merci.

– Merci de m’avoir laissé dormir ici.

– C’est normal, on était dans un sale état hier quand même…

– Oui, mais ce n’est pas tous les jours. Et toi, Maev, ça va ?

 

Un peu plus sobre que nous hier, Maëva hoche la tête tout en servant à Zayn et à elle-même une tasse de café. Elle a un petit sourire fatigué, mais elle vient me faire la bise et boit un peu ensuite. Je reste avec eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils terminent leur petit-déjeuner et Maëva, après avoir embrassé son compagnon, s’éclipse dans la salle de bain. Mon meilleur ami m’accompagne jusqu’à la porte avec mon sac, je vais directement rejoindre Harry. Nous devons nous retrouver dans une vingtaine de minutes, il est presque quinze heures.

 

Fidèle à lui-même, Zayn me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendus et me demande de le tenir au courant. Je lui tape gentiment l’épaule et il m’attire dans une accolade rapide. En peu de temps, je remonte quelques rues et me retrouve devant le café. Dix minutes en avance. Je préfère ne pas gâcher ce temps à ne rien faire et entre dans la petite boutique. Le serveur à la caisse me sourit et je vois Emily servir du café à table, elle m’adresse un signe de la main que je lui rends.

 

Mon regard se perd quelques secondes sur les différents choix et je décide de prendre un muffin à la myrtille, un thé glacé à la fleur de sureau. Je ne sais pas si Harry aura faim ou déjà mangé, mais je lui prends le nouveau gâteau végan au chocolat blanc et le même breuvage que moi. Un de mes préférés. Une fois que tout est payé, je m’installe à une table près de la porte d’entrée et de la fenêtre, il sera plus facile pour lui de me voir ainsi. Mais je le préviens quand même par message que je suis entré dans le café.

 

Peu de temps après, je le vois pousser la porte vitrée et il s’avance vers ma table en souriant. Il porte un simple tee-shirt blanc et un jean, ainsi qu’un sac en toile sur son épaule, mais il arrive toujours à être beau. Je ne sais pas de quoi j’ai l’air, je dois avoir de magnifiques cernes et le front encore plissé par une légère migraine qui persiste. Harry dépose son sac sur le rebord de la chaise, s'assoit en face de moi et je lui tends le thé et le gâteau.

 

– Salut. Je me suis permis de commander pour toi, je ne sais pas si tu as mangé ou…

– Merci.

 

Sa voix me surprend un peu, parfois je suis tellement habitué à son silence que je ne m’attend pas à l’entendre. Il saisit le gobelet en plastique et je lui explique le goût de la boisson rafraîchissante et l’arôme de sa part de gâteau. On mange et j’essaie pendant ce temps de lui soutirer des indices sur notre lieu de sortie. Mais il reste mystérieux et ne me livre aucune information, il se contente de me sourire et de secouer doucement la tête tout en dégustant son goûter.

 

Finalement, on sort au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes du café. Une fois dehors, je le laisse guider la marche. On arpente les rues côte à côte, dans un silence agréable, entouré par le bruit de la ville. Petit à petit, on s’éloigne du coin où j’ai l’habitude de me rendre et les lieux me deviennent de moins en moins familier. On marche peut-être moins de dix minutes et il s’arrête devant un grand bâtiment assez rustique, ancien. Mon regard se détache de lui et se pose sur les affiches qui ornent les grandes colonnes à l’aspect antique. Un musée. Un musée des Beaux-Arts.

Avant de gravir les quelques marches qui nous séparent de l’entrée, Harry sort son portable et me tape un message que je reçois rapidement.

 

D’Harry à Louis :

_J’adore venir ici, c’est mon musée préféré de la ville._

 

Son intention me fait sourire, il m’emmène découvrir son endroit favori, là où il aime passer du temps. Comme moi avec la librairie. Et je pense que c’est sa façon à lui de me faire entrer dans son monde, d’accéder à une partie de son univers. Peut-être qu’en voyant certaines de ces oeuvres, je vais en apprendre plus sur lui, sa personnalité et ses goûts.

 

L’idée d’aller dans un musée ne me déplaît pas, je ne m’y connais pas tellement matière de peinture ou de photographie, mais j’ai toujours été curieux et intéressé par l’art en général. C’est toujours fascinant d’observer de quelles différentes manières les nombreux artistes peuvent s’exprimer à travers leurs talents. J’ai déjà visité quelques musées dans ma vie, mais je n’ai encore jamais eu l’occasion de mettre les pieds dans celui-ci.

 

– Tu me fais découvrir ?

 

Ma question le fait sourire, mon coeur se réchauffe. Alors, je me fais un plaisir de le suivre dans son environnement. On passe la sécurité, Harry a déjà acheté deux billets qu’il sort de sa poche et je le suis vers un comptoir. Il prend un magnétophone et un casque à disposition et me fait signe de le suivre au premier étage de la visite. Le bâtiment est immense, très impressionnant et propre. Il y a des fresques aux plafonds et quelques unes sur les murs, ainsi que des statuts. A s’y méprendre, on pourrait se croire dans un château.

 

La visite commence au sein de grandes pièces aux murs rouges et hauts où sont accrochés différents tableaux. Des panneaux à l’entrée de chaque hall indiquent les siècles, périodes et parfois mouvements artistiques. Mais avant que nous ne commencions, Harry coince le magnétophone dans sa poche et me tend un écouteur. Ainsi, on se partage l’explication de la visite par la voix d’une femme qui semble passionnée par ce qu’elle raconte, mais aussi très cultivée. On s’arrête devant chaque tableau, chaque sculpture.

 

Je n’ai jamais été aussi fasciné et captivé par quelque chose, les détails fournis par la guide au travers de l’écouteur sont concis et précis. Je prends le temps pour admirer les oeuvres, de temps en temps je me tourne vers Harry qui est autant obnubilé que moi. Ses yeux brillent, il semble découvrir les tableaux une nouvelle fois. Je suis ravi de partager cette passion avec lui, de me plonger dans son univers et ce qui le rend heureux.

 

Au fil de la visite, en plus de découvrir des peintures qui me plaisent, j’ai l’impression de découvrir Harry. Une part de sa personnalité qu’il veut bien me livrer aujourd’hui. Nos épaules et nos bras se frôlent parfois au cours de notre visite, je ne fais même pas attention aux personnes autour de nous, je ne vois que ces immenses tableaux qui prennent parfois la moitié des murs, qui me donnent l’impression d’être minuscule et une sensation de vertige.

 

Un moment, on se retrouve dans une pièce circulaire, des fauteuils sont placés au milieu. Nous nous asseyons dessus, côte à côte et écoutons les commentaires de la femme. Alors qu’Harry parcourt la pièce du regard, les tableaux de la même taille accrochés à la même distance, le mien se perd sur son visage. Je ne m’occupe plus des détails que donne la guide, mon attention est fixé sur son visage et le petit sourire timide qui apparaît sur le coin de ses lèvres quand il me remarque.

 

Pendant ce qui paraît de longues minutes, il ne dit rien et repose ses yeux autour de lui. Ses joues sont couvertes d’un fin voile rosé et il finit par me faire signe de le suivre. Toujours à côté l’un de l’autre, nous terminons la visite par quelques petites salles. Il s’arrête devant un tableau et presse pause sur le magnétophone. Lorsqu’il se met à parler, son regard ne quitte pas l’oeuvre qui se trouve sous ses yeux.

 

– Mon préféré.

 

 

Un tableau assez impressionnant, je dirais peut-être quatre mètre de large, je regarde la petite étiquette _La vague, Ivan Aivazovsky (1889)_ alors que l’explication reprend. J’admire les couleurs sombres et l’impression réelle des vagues qui semblent s'échouer, en pleine tempête, juste en face de moi, le bateau au milieu, impuissant et englouti par les flots. Cette oeuvre est triste, bouleversante, mais divinement belle.

 

On reste un moment devant, à simplement admirer. En silence, quand la femme a terminé de nous raconter l’histoire de ce tableau russe. Puis on sort, je regarde l’heure sur mon portable et suis surpris de voir que nous avons passé presque trois heures dans le musée. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. Tandis que je m’apprête à remercier Harry pour cette merveilleuse sortie, mon portable vibre et il range le sien.

 

D’Harry à Louis :

_Si tu n’es pas attendu, j’aimerais t’emmener quelque part et voler encore un peu de ton temps._

 

Je ne peux qu’accepter, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas encore le quitter non plus. Il me sourit et je le suis, peut-être cinq minutes. On s’arrête devant un bâtiment, je crois que c’est une location d’appartements. Sûrement là où il habite, parce qu’il sort un badge et ouvre la porte du hall. Intrigué, je le suis et on gravit quatre étages à pieds. Il pousse une porte tout en haut, au fond d’un couloir et me laisse passer en premier. Et ce que je découvre me coupe le souffle.

 

Nous sommes sur le toit du bâtiment. Entourés de la ville. Les arbres d’un parc, d’autres bâtiments, les toits des maisons, le clocher d’une église. Et le soleil qui brille au loin. Fatigué. Harry prend place au sol, contre un muret, je m’installe à côté de lui et il sort quelque chose de son sac. Un livre. Il me le tend, son regard est timide et il reste silencieux quelques secondes tandis que j’attrape l’ouvrage.

 

– Tu… Ça te dérangerait de me faire la lecture ?

 

Mes joues s’empourprent. Personne ne m’a jamais demandé cela, et c’est extrêmement flatteur. Il me regarde avec tout l’espoir du monde et je ne peux pas refuser. Je n’allais, de toute façon, pas décliner une telle offre. J’aime lire. Et j’aime lire aux autres aussi, mes frères et soeurs, les petits enfants que j’ai pu garder, je lis parfois à voix haute tout seul dans mon appartement quand l’histoire devient trop intense pour que je me contente de la garder dans la tête.

 

Il s’installe confortablement, et je sens son regard sur moi tandis que mes doigts glissent sur la couverture et ouvrent la première page. Je commence les premières lignes du prologue sans aucune difficulté, je ne me sens pas gêné de lire devant lui et pour lui.

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, le livre est assez court, mais je dévore chaque mot comme lui savoure ma lecture. Il a fermé les paupières au bout d’un moment, après avoir observé le ciel. Je m’autorise à le regarder de temps en temps, quand on passe à un nouveau chapitre. Il semble détendu, dans son monde. Le monde des mots. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis pareil dès que je trouve un livre qui me transporte.

 

Lorsque je termine, j’ai la gorge un peu sèche d’avoir parlé si longtemps, mais je suis heureux d’avoir pu partager ce moment avec lui. Je lui rends son livre, il le prend en souriant et le range dans son sac avant de sortir une bouteille d’eau. Il a vraiment pensé à tout. J’en bois quelques gorgées et il me fait signe de la garder. Je reprendre ma position à ses côtés et on regarde le soleil commencer à se coucher.

 

On ne dit rien, on admire simplement. Comme au musée. Et c’est un souvenir qui va rester gravé en moi tout le reste de ma vie, même si un jour Harry devrait en disparaître. Ce que je ne souhaite pas. Puis on finit par se lever d’un commun d’accord, on quitte le toit même si nous n’avons pas pu voir le coucher de soleil. Seulement ses rayons s’adoucir et se fatiguer. Mais je crois bien qu’il est assez tard, toutefois. Nous n’avons pas fait attention à l’heure, je regarde rapidement mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Un message de Zayn. Et je remarque qu’il est presque vingt heures.

 

On redescend dans le hall, Harry joue avec ses clefs - que je suppose être celles de son appartement- et il me propose finalement par message de me raccompagner. Je lui souris et secoue la tête. Il est tard, et il a sûrement autre chose à faire. Je lui assure que je connais la route et que ça ira. Tout en souriant, il hoche la tête. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas réellement comment me comporter pour lui dire au revoir. Bien sûr, je le remercie pour la merveilleuse sortie et de m’avoir montré la vue sur le toit de son immeuble. Son sourire s’agrandit, ses yeux brillent et je devrais réellement arrêter de le regarder de cette manière.

 

Je lui fais un signe de la main, assez étrange, et lui souris. Quand je me retourne pour partir et quitter la bâtisse, sa voix m’appelle dans un murmure et je le regarde à nouveau. Quelques secondes volées en plus à l’admirer. Il semble presque timide, fait tourner nerveusement ses clefs entre ses doigts en ouvrant et en fermant légèrement sa bouche plusieurs fois.

 

– Mardi, il… Il y a un musée nocturne, tu veux venir ? Avec moi…?

 

Mon sourire n’a jamais été aussi grand et mes joues aussi chaudes. Évidemment, je ne peux pas décliner. Une nuit au musée, avec Harry. Je lui réponds positivement et je crois qu’il respire à nouveau. Et moi, je m’éloigne à contre coeur de lui et retourne chez moi en ayant l’impression que des ailes me poussent.


	18. Le carnet ouvert 9.

 

 

_Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose, j’ai énormément bu hier. Je crois que j’ai terminé les vieilles bouteilles de maman, certaines déjà entamées. J’ai mal à la tête, j’ai dormi plus de dix-huit heures. En me réveillant, j’ai vu les somnifères et un verre d’eau sur ma table de chevet. Je ne me rappelle plus combien j’en ai pris._

  
  


_J’ai été vomir, mon ventre est creux et mon estomac se tord. Je n’ai pas envie de manger et des vertiges me prennent. Pour me calmer, j’ai été sous la douche froide. En sortant, je me suis écroulé au sol, sur le carrelage congelé. J’ai essayé de me faire un café, mais je n’en ai plus. Je n’ai pas envie d’aller faire les courses. De toute façon, je crois que je n’ai plus d’argent._

  
  


_Je suis un déchet ambulant._

 


	19. Chapitre dix.

                Épuisé, je décide de rester chez moi aujourd’hui. J’ai passé toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à parler avec Harry par messages. Vers vingt et une heures, il m’a demandé mon avis sur le livre qu’il m’avait acheté. Je lui avais proposé de l'appeler afin de lui expliquer plus en détail mon ressenti, mais il m’a répondu qu’il préférait me répondre et participer aussi à la conversation. Par appel, il n’aurait pas eu le courage de le faire.

  


Alors, on a échangé de nombreux messages. On a commencé par parler du livre et on a ensuite abordé la visite au musée. J’ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, cette nuit. Il m’a parlé de son intérêt pour l’art et du fait qu’il a l’habitude de se rendre souvent à cette exposition en particulier. Il me fait part de son admiration pour _La Vague,_ cet immense tableau que nous avons pu voir à la fin du parcours, et qu’il aime déambuler dans le musée en écoutant les commentaires des spécialistes. Mais des fois, il m’a avoué simplement y faire un tour avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

  


Et on s’est souhaité bonne nuit, à quasiment trois heures du matin, avant de s’endormir en même temps. Résultat, il est plus de treize heures quand je me lève. Zayn m’a envoyé un message en fin de matinée pour savoir si on se voyait, je lui réponds seulement maintenant de venir à l’appartement.

  


Le temps de me faire un café, de passer sous la douche et il sonne alors que je termine d’enfiler mon jogging. Encore torse nu, légèrement mouillé, je vais lui ouvrir et son regard ne manque pas de remarquer mon air fatigué.

  


– Toi, tu viens de te lever.

– Bonjour à toi aussi Zayn.

  


Je me recule et le laisse entrer, il ferme la porte et je vais attraper un tee-shirt dans ma chambre pour le mettre sur le dos. Tandis que mon meilleur ami se pose dans le canapé, je lui sers une tasse de café et je me prépare de quoi manger. Je fais cuire mon omelette et Zayn allume le petit écran plat que ma mère m’a gentiment offert pour mon emménagement. Ici, c’est un peu comme chez lui aussi. Je mets à l’aise à son appartement et il fait la même chose au mien.

  


Quand mon repas est cuit, je viens m’assoir à ses côtés et il tourne son regard vers moi. L’émission diffusée crée un fond sonore, mais ne nous empêche pas de parler. Je lui donne des nouvelles de ma famille, il me raconte que son micro-ondes a cessé de fonctionner ce matin et qu’il ne verra pas Maëva avant Vendredi prochain parce qu’elle est en vacances avec ses parents. Puis, inévitablement, le sujet arrive. Celui qui attire le plus son attention et qu’il se retient de mentionner depuis quelques jours, depuis qu’il a vu mon air encore endormi quand je lui ai ouvert la porte. Zayn me connaît, il sait que je suis assez matinal et que je n’aime pas rester la moitié de la journée à ne rien faire.

  


– Alors, tu as fait des folies hier soir, cette nuit…?

  


Un grognement sort de ma bouche tandis que je mange un bout de mon omelette. Je sais que, un moment où un autre, je vais bien devoir affronter ses questions et la réalité. Harry ne peut pas rester ni un secret ni un rêve égoïste. Puis Zayn va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose, ou va se sentir blessé que je l’ai laissé dans l’ignorance. De toute manière, je ne peux rien lui cacher bien longtemps.

  


Il m’observe et je joue du bout de la fourchette avec un morceau de pomme de terre. En réalité, je ne sais pas comment aborder Harry. On s’est vu trois fois, on s’échange des messages, on s’est appelés une fois, mais j’ai encore l’impression que c’est un inconnu. J’ai déjà lu qu’il fallait une vie entière pour apprendre à connaître une personne, mais à part Zayn et ma famille, je n’ai personne qui est resté aussi longtemps dans mon existence. La solitude n’est pourtant pas un problème pour moi, je sais m'accommoder au silence, je sais m’enfermer et combler le trou à mes côtés dans les livres.

  


– Non, j’ai simplement parlé avec quelqu’un… Par messages.

– Oh, je connais cette personne ?

– Non, je l’ai rencontré il y a peu de temps. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, incertain de la suite, mais je me lance tout de même. Mais tu l’as déjà vu.

– Là, il faut que tu m’en dises plus !

  


Je lève les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m’empêcher de sourire en coin.

  


– C’est un garçon.

– Sans blague ?

  


Un coup de coude et il ne tarde pas à rire. Zayn sait que je suis uniquement attiré par les hommes, ce n’est donc pas une révélation pour lui que j’ai passé des heures à communiquer avec un garçon. Les filles m’intéressent, mais pas de la même manière. Et j’ai peu de connaissances féminines, si ce n’est une amie de la faculté et celles de ma famille. Mais j’ai été élevé en étant toujours entouré de filles, mes soeurs ramenaient leurs amies à la maison et je n’avais pas honte de jouer parfois avec elle, la fille de ma tante a presque mon âge et on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble aussi.

  


– On est en contact depuis quelques jours, avant que je ne retourne chez moi.

– C’est le garçon du café ? Avec le carnet ?

  


Zayn est intelligent, mais je voulais aussi qu’il devine l’identité d’Harry. Ce n’est pas une tâche très compliquée non plus, étant donné que je n’ai pas parlé à de nombreux hommes récemment. A vrai dire, Harry doit être le premier depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. C’est sûrement pour cette raison que je suis aussi gauche et timide avec lui. Suite à ma dernière rupture, je n’ai pas cherché à rencontrer d’autres personnes, à tisser d’autres liens, je voulais pouvoir profiter de ma jeunesse, de mon temps et de mes livres que j’avais trop souvent délaissé au profite de bras qui ont fini par lâchement m’abandonner.

  


Maintenant, j’ai décidé de ne plus faire passer l’amour avant tout ça. Mes amis, ma famille, mes livres, mes habitudes. Je ne veux plus revivre ça. La souffrance, la peine, la solitude. Parce qu’après avoir été quitté, j’ai eu du mal à m’en remettre. Zayn m’a ramassé à la petite cuillère, comme il l’a toujours fait, je me suis noyé dans mes larmes et mes livres. C’était plus facile que d’affronter le monde réel. J’ai laissé mon coeur aimer, appartenir à quelqu’un d’autre, pour qu’au final je sois blessé et détruit. Les histoires d’amour, j’ai décidé de les vivre à travers mes romans, mes poèmes. Et tant pis si je finis seul avec trois chats, des étagères de livres partout dans ma maison et mes tasses de thé.

  


Même si j’ai toujours eu, malgré toutes les peines, les douleurs et les sanglots, l’espoir que je finirais par trouver la personne qui me convient. Qui m’acceptera pour ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas.

  


– Oui, c’est lui.

– Ah je le savais ! J’ai bien vu comment tu l’as regardé ce jour-là quand j’étais avec toi. Vous vous êtes revus ?

  


Excité, impatient de savoir le reste de l’histoire tandis que je hoche la tête, Zayn est lancé. Plus de marche arrière. Mais, je pense que ça me fait du bien d’en parler à quelqu’un. Alors je lui raconte nos sorties. Pas en détails, je garde ces petits moments pour Harry et moi. Uniquement. Cependant, je lui en dit assez pour qu’un sourire apparaisse sur son visage et le mien aussi, au fil de mon discours.

  


J’ai l’impression de revivre nos heures passées ensemble. Surtout au musée. Nous ne sommes rien dit, quasiment, mais c’était le plus intense des moments. Lui faire la lecture a aussi été très plaisant et reposant. Si ce n’est mes frères et soeurs et les quelques enfants que j’ai pu garder, jamais personne ne m’a demandé cela. J’étais agréablement surpris. D’Harry aussi. Il fait des pas en avant et s’ouvre un peu plus à moi, il ose à présenter formuler une ou deux phrases à voix haute. Comme lorsqu’il m’a demandé de l’accompagner au musée nocturne Mardi.

  


– Je suis super content pour toi Lou, il a l’air d’être un chouette type et vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.

– Mais…?  

  


Parce que je le sens venir. Je suis presque certain de ce qu’il va me dire ensuite. Même s’il semble sincère dans sa joie quand à ma rencontre avec Harry, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de jouer son rôle de meilleur ami protecteur. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que je ferais pareil, sans hésiter. Si une fille ou un garçon venait à lui briser le coeur, je ne me retiendrais pas pour aller lui passer une leçon. L’air de rien, Zayn est une personne qui s’attache très vite aux autres et sa sensibilité se cache sous ses boutades et ses rires.

  


– Simplement, fais attention. Ne va pas trop vite. Souviens toi, la dernière fois avec…

– Oui, je sais. Je l’interromps avant qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, je devine le fond de sa pensée. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur Zayn.

– Quand on est amoureux, on laisse tomber toutes ses gardes.

– Je ne t’ai jamais dit que j’étais amoureux !

  


Ses lèvres s’étendent dans un sourire à demi amusé et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir. Je pose mon assiette maintenant vide sur la table basse et croise les bras sur mon torse.

  


– Tu n’as pas besoin de le faire. Je te connais Louis, parfois mieux que toi-même.

– Mais je ne ressens rien pour lui, on se voit c’est tout…

– Peut-être, ou tu ne le sais pas encore.

– Zayn !

  


Je lui lance un coussin, en ayant d’abord vérifié que sa tasse soit posée en sécurité, et son rire résonne dans la pièce. Il l’attrape le tient contre lui et je lui lance un regard qui se veut sévère. Bien sûr que Zayn me connaît, mieux que personne, presque aussi bien que ma famille, mais il n’a pas toujours raison. Et c’est le cas sur ce coup là. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que nous sommes avec Harry, mais je ne ressens pas de sentiment à son égard, je commence à être attaché à lui, il me fait sentir un peu spécial et me fait découvrir des choses. Mais pas au point de qualifier cela d’amour.

  


A mes yeux, pour tomber amoureux, il faut plus que cela. Surtout du temps. Je ne connais pas suffisamment Harry, on ne s’est vu que trois fois et ce serait très prématuré de déjà développer des sentiments à son égard.

  


– Je l’aime bien, c’est tout.

– Un peu trop bien…?

– Arrête, si tu ne veux pas terminer avec ta tasse de café renversée sur la tête.

– OK, je te conseille simplement de prendre ton temps et soin de toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi Lou, tu le sais, mais je déteste te voir brisé comme ça à chaque fois.

– J’ai grandis Zayn.

– Les peines de coeur, ce n’est pas que pour les adolescents.

– Je suis au courant, merci.

  


Un soupir m’échappe, je me lève du canapé et vais débarrasser mon assiette. Je lave la vaisselle et rapidement je sens la présence de Zayn à mes côtés. Il prend le relai et nettoie sa tasse tandis que j’essuie les couverts. On reste silencieux quelques minutes, puis il se lave les mains et en pose une sur mon épaule. Je tourne mon visage vers lui, il m’adresse un sourire rassurant.

  


– En tout cas, tu as intérêt de me tenir informé de vos sorties et de ce qui se passe entre vous.

– Oui, comme toujours tu seras le premier prévenu Zayn.

  


Et il me prend dans ses bras, je le serre contre moi en souriant. Malgré mon mauvais caractère parfois, Zayn est toujours resté un ami fidèle et dévoué. Notre relation marche dans les deux sens, je le soutiens aussi à ma manière. Même si je pense que je le sollicite plus qu’il ne le fait, mais il sait qu’il peut venir me parler quand il veut si ça va mal. En pleine nuit, de beau matin, en milieu d’après-midi. Et ça fait du bien de savoir qu’on ne sera jamais réellement seul. La solitude complète n’existe pas. Aucun être humain n’y survivrai.

  


On s’installe ensuite au salon et on passe le reste de l’après-midi à jouer aux jeux-vidéo ou à regarder une série tout en discutant. Il me fait rire et penser à autre chose, et je pense que parfois j’ai simplement besoin de moments comme ceux-ci, où j’oublie tout ce qui m’entoure. Zayn a toujours été doué pour ça, me distraire. On partage de la bière et un joint que je l’ai laissé roulé.

  


Ce n’est qu’aux alentours de dix huit heures trente qu’il me laisse, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici mais il n’a pas d’affaires avec lui et il doit aller acheter un nouveau micro-ondes et voir sa famille. Je lui dit de passer mon bonsoir à tout le monde et il s’éclipse. Le silence revient dans mon appartement.

  


Je m’installe avec un livre dans mon canapé, je lis jusqu’à ce que mon ventre gronde de faim. Tandis que je fais chauffer l’eau de mes pâtes, je vais faire un tour sur mon portable. Zayn m’a envoyé une photo de son nouvel achat et je ris tout seul au milieu de ma cuisine. Je suis surpris d’également trouver un message d’Harry.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Bonjour Louis, tu aurais un roman historique à me conseiller ?_

  


Un sourire étend mes lèvres. Déjà, je vois quelques titres apparaître dans ma tête et que j’écris en réponse à son message qui date d’il y a bien quatre heures. Je lui fournis cinq ouvrages dont j’ai le souvenir de les avoir apprécié et qui sont encore dans ma bibliothèque.

  


Quand mon plat est prêt, une assiette de pâtes, des copeaux de parmesan au dessus et des brocolis pour accompagner, je m’installe dans le canapé et continue de lire tout en dégustant mon dîner. Mon portable vibre à nouveau, je le prends et lis les remerciements d’Harry. À la fin du message, il m’écrit : _à Mardi_. Et ça me fait sourire comme jamais.


	20. Le carnet ouvert 10.

 

 

 

_Oscar Wilde a écrit : « Vivre est la chose la plus rare du monde. La plupart des gens ne font qu’exister, sans plus. »_

 

_J’ai trouvé cette citation tellement vraie que j’ai décidé de l’inscrire ici, pour ne jamais l’oublier._

_J’existe, mais j’aimerais pouvoir vivre. _

 


	21. Chapitre onze.

                     

              Mardi soir. J’attends Harry devant chez lui. Il m’a envoyé un message ce matin pour me dire de venir à son immeuble. Le musée n’est pas à côté et il préfère y aller en voiture. Le jour n’est pas encore couché, il se fatigue lentement, tout comme les rayons plus doux du soleil.

  


La porte de l’immeuble finit par s’ouvrir et je regarde Harry arriver vers moi, toujours aussi beau et élégant. Il m’offre un sourire qui réchauffe directement mon ventre et je lui murmure un bonsoir. Sans attendre, il me guide jusqu’à sa voiture et m’ouvre la porte passager avant de faire le tour puis s’asseoir derrière le volant. Je m’installe, m’attache et j’ai l’impression de sentir son odeur partout.

  


Quand il met le contact, la radio se lance dans un bruit léger qui installe simplement un bruit de fond. Pour autant, on ne dit rien du trajet. J’observe le paysage qui défile, parfois Harry qui est concentré dans sa conduite.

  


Le trajet dure environ vingt minutes, mais le silence n’est pas gênant, on écoute tous les deux les musiques que diffuse la radio. Le véhicule se gare finalement dans un parking en face d’un bâtiment assez moderne.

  


Il y a déjà quelques voitures autour, des commerces un peu autour, mais c’est calme. Une fois que Harry est à mes côtés, on s’avance jusqu’à l’entrée. Il présente ses deux places qu’il a acheté en avance et on entre directement. Un petit hall avec un guichet d’accueil où une femme nous salue, nous donne un papier puis elle nous indique du bras le début de la visite. Je baisse les yeux vers la brochure, celle de l’exposition. Sur la peinture impressionniste et abstraite.

  


Sans attendre, nous entrons. Directement, nous plongeons au coeur d’une pièce sombre où seuls sont visibles des écrans et des grandes représentations aux murs. Des peintures colorés qui éclairent et nous permettent d’avancer et de s’y retrouver dans ce noir autour de nous. C’est à la fois déroutant et impressionnant. Les différentes oeuvres, de plus ou moins grandes tailleurs, aux murs, aux plafonds et parfois au sol, créer un effet de contraste et perspective.

  


Entre les autres personnes qui découvrent l’exposition, nous nous faufilons un chemin afin de mieux approcher et voir les tableaux projetés. Ainsi que les descriptions qui en sont faites en coin. Je me tourne vers Harry et il est dans son monde, ses yeux brillent et il tourne sur lui-même lentement pour tout observer et voir. Il semble si jeune et innocent. Et encore plus beau sous ces lumières artificielles et faibles.

  


Petit à petit, nous continuons le parcours et nous nous perdons au milieu de ces salles immersives et spectaculaires. C’est réellement une performance. Nous sommes immergés dans les oeuvres, elles ne sont pas simplement exposées, elles vivent. C’est ce que je murmure à Harry, entre deux salles, et il hoche la tête en m’offrant son plus sublime sourire.

  


Un moment, alors qu’il est occupé à observer une projection d’une image mouvante, je m’avance vers une petite salle plus sombre que les autres où quelques personnes viennent de sortir. J’y passe ma tête curieusement et tombe sous le spectacle de milliers de guirlandes de petites lumières dorées, de miroirs qui font penser à une infinité d’étoiles. Harry ne peut pas passer à côté de ça, je reviens rapidement vers lui et murmure, excité :

  


– Harry, viens voir ça !

  


Son attention se détache de l’oeuvre qu’il est en train de contempler et il me suit vers la salle. On entre côte à côte et je peux voir nos ombres bouger dans le reflet du grand miroir. C’est magique. J’ai l’impression de n’être entouré que de ces petites étoiles. Je vois à peine le visage d’Harry, mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Son corps se rapproche du mien, semble tendu, mais surtout sa respiration s’accélère. Plus en alerte.

  


Sans chercher à savoir ce qui pose problème, je saisis délicatement son poignet l’emmène hors de la salle. Vers un endroit où il y a plus de lumière et d’espace. Il baisse la tête et reprends doucement son souffle. Je lâche son poignet et remonte mes doigts contre son épaule. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais je crois que se retrouver dans cette pièce ne l’a pas rassuré du tout.

  


Finalement, après quelques minutes, il relève le visage et m’adresse un léger sourire. Mais je ne peux pas plus lire l’expression de son visage à cause du manque de clarté. Nous reprenons notre visite, alors je suppose qu’il se sent mieux. Au moins un petit peu. Nous terminons donc le parcours, il admire toujours les oeuvres et les espaces colorés qui sont offerts à nos yeux. Mais, il semble moins enthousiaste.

  


Lorsque l’on sort du bâtiment, à la fin de l’exposition, l’hôtesse d’accueil nous propose de remplir un petit formulaire de satisfaction afin de recueillir notre avis sur ce que nous venons de voir. Nous répondons chacun aux questions sur notre feuille et mettons le papier sur le rebord avec les autres. La femme nous remercie et nous souhaite une bonne soirée.

  


Nous avons passé presque deux heures trente à l’intérieur. Dehors, le jour s’est couché. La nuit tombe petit à petit. Le parking est éclairé par des lampadaires et je m’arrête en même temps qu’Harry qui écrit un message sur son portable. Je sors le mien, en mode silencieux, je vais pour lire son message mais ce que je vois me bloque dans mon élan. Quatre appels manqués et plusieurs messages. De ma mère et de mes soeurs. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre et ma poitrine se serre quand je clique dessus.

  


De Maman à Louis :

_Louis, Ernest est à l’hôpital nous sommes avec lui_

  


**

  


_Il est au bloc opératoire nous attendons plus de nouvelles_

  


**

  


_Je te tiens au courant mais si tu pouvais répondre au plus vite…_

  


De Charlotte à Louis :

_On est à l'hôpital !!_

  


***

  


_Ernest s’est ouvert le crâne à la maison il saigne beaucoup, ils prennent soin de lui. Tu peux venir tu crois ?_

  


De Félicité à Louis :

  


_Lou, Maman s’inquiète beaucoup et je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir. Elle a besoin de nous tous, de toi surtout. Viens dès que tu peux…_

  


Mon souffle se coupe et le monde s’écroule sous mes pieds et je tremble de partout. Je suis sur le point de m’écrouler ou de faire une crise de panique ou de fondre en larmes. Je ne sais pas. Tout se passe trop vite. Je partageais un bon début de soirée avec Harry et là elle tourne au cauchemar. C’est un mauvais rêve, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement. Tout ce à quoi je pense, ce sont les mots dans les messages. Ernest qui s’est ouvert le crâne. Ernest à l’hôpital.

  


Je n’ai jamais été dans un état pareil, je vois flou et je ne sais pas si c’est à cause des larmes ou de ma respiration que je retiens depuis trop longtemps. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et mon coeur bat si fort au creux de ma poitrine que j’ai l’impression qu’il n’est même plus là. C’est douloureux, et ce n’est même pas moi qui suis à l’hôpital. La voix d’Harry et sa main sur mon coude me ramènent sur terre.

  


– Louis…?

– Il faut que… je…

  


Mes mots se coincent dans ma gorge, un goût amère dans la bouche. Ce sont les larmes qui arrivent aux paupières et me donnent envie de vomir. Je ne peux pas agir comme ça. Je ne peux pas paniquer maintenant. Pas alors que ma famille a besoin de moi. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que j’aille là-bas. Que je sois aux côtés de mon petit frère, mes soeurs et ma mère. Il faut que je sois à son chevet, quand il se réveillera, et que je lui tienne la main.

  


Je regarde enfin Harry, ses sourcils sont froncés et il semble sérieusement inquiet pour moi. Je crois que des larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues, mais je ne m’en rends même pas compte. Je ne sais pas les contrôler.

  


– Mon frère est à l’hôpital, chez moi je dois… Il faut que j’y aille…

  


Harry est plus réactif et perspicace que moi. Il garde ses doigts autour de mon coude et me conduit jusqu’à sa voiture. Je ne sais pas quelle force me permet de me traîner jusqu’à la voiture, mais quand je suis installé sur le fauteuil, j’ai toute la pression qui monte encore plus et je tremble davantage.

  


A mes côtés, Harry s’installe rapidement et met le contact. Le véhicule sort du parking et ma respiration ne semble pas se calmer. Avant de s'engager sur la route, Harry tourne son visage vers le mien et demande de sa voix calme :

  


– Quel hôpital ?

  


Je mets du temps à comprendre et à répondre, confus entre mes larmes et la panique et la peur. Il veut me conduire jusqu’à l’hôpital, mais c’est quasiment à une heure d’ici. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça, je ne peux pas lui imposer de me déposer là-bas alors qu’il avait peut-être des plans pour le reste de la soirée, des endroits où se rendre. Je sais que c’est un état d’urgence, mais je ne peux pas lui infliger un tel service.

  


Pourtant, son regard sur moi est insistant et quand j’y réfléchis, je pense que ce serait le plus rapide. Si je dois retourner chez moi, prendre ma voiture, je vais perdre du temps, si je dois attendre le train et prendre des transports en commun jusqu’à l’hôpital, je ne vais pas arriver avant vingt trois heures. Je dois y être rapidement. Ma famille se fait un sang d’ancre et moi aussi.

  


– Louis… Quel hôpital ?

  


Je cligne des paupières pour chasser les larmes salées et essuie mes joues humides du revers de la main. Je dois avoir l’air pathétique, j’ose à peine le regarder. Mais, je finis par lui fournir l’adresse de l’hôpital dont m’a fait part ma mère par message. Sans attendre, il se met en route et mes doigts tremblent au dessus du bouton d’appel. Je dois prévenir ma mère que je suis en route, j’appuie et met le téléphone à mon oreille.

  


Des sonneries interminables et je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je pousse un juron entre mes dents, mes doigts tremblent et je ne fais même plus attention à la route qui défile autour de nous. Une seconde fois, presque paralysé par la peur, j’essaie le numéro de Charlotte et elle décroche presque immédiatement. J’entends sa voix et un peu de brouhaha derrière.

  


– Lou, enfin… On était tous super inquiets… !

  


Au bord des larmes, à nouveau, je parviens simplement à laisser échapper un _désolé_ étranglé. Et Charlotte doit sentir que je suis plus paniqué et stressé que jamais, car elle enchaîne :

  


– Maman est partie voir s’il y a du nouveau… Ça fait presque une heure et demie qu’il est au bloc.

– Oui je… J’arrive Lottie, je… Je suis en route, OK ?

– Je le dis à maman. Tu n’es pas au volant au moins ?

– Non, je… On me conduit.

  


Dans mon état, c’est finalement plus prudent que je n’ai pas pris la décision d’y aller par mes propres moyens. Harry essaie d’aller le plus vite possible mais en restant concentré et respectueux du code de la route. Il fait tout son possible et c’est déjà énorme. Au loin, j’entends la voix de maman et Charlotte qui lui dit que c’est moi à l’autre bout de l’appareil. D’une voix tremblante, je lui demande de me la passer et rapidement sa voix rassurante remplace celle de ma soeur.

  


– Mon chéri…

– Je suis désolé maman je… Je n’étais pas là et…

– Ce n’est rien Lou, je me faisais simplement du soucis. Je voulais que tu sois au courant.

– J’arrive au plus vite.

– Fais attention, je ne veux pas d’un deuxième enfant à l’hôpital ce soir.

  


Mes paupières se ferment et une larme roule sur ma joue. C’est encore plus douloureux d’entendre les mots, et de sentir toute la détresse et la peur dans sa voix. Mais elle gère très bien son rôle de maman, elle me rassure, elle nous rassure tous. Elle me parle un moment, me calme parce que ses instincts savent que je suis dans un état second.

  


Je ne fais plus attention à rien autour de moi, même plus à Harry jusqu’à ce que je raccroche. Je ne pleure plus, mais je sens encore mes membres trembler et mon coeur palpiter partout dans mon corps. A un feu rouge, il se tourne vers moi et j’ose affronter son regard qui me demande silencieusement comment je vais. Il est plus calme et posé que moi, c’est lui qui réfléchit à ma place parce que concrètement je ne suis plus capable de fonctionner normalement après une telle annonce. Mon frère au bloc opératoire, peut-être entre la vie et la mort. Rien que d’y penser, ma gorge se noue davantage.

  


Mais je pense au fait que je ne suis pas seul, que je vais retrouver ma famille rapidement et qu’Harry a tout laissé de côté pour m’accompagner. Il aurait pu passer une soirée tranquille, mais il n’a pas hésité une seconde à m’emmener là où j’avais besoin d’être. Et à partir de ce moment, par ce simple geste, je sais que je veux que sa place soit à mes côtés. Qu’il fasse partie de ma vie, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

  


– Il est encore au bloc…

  


C’est tout ce que je sais lui dire, il hoche cependant la tête et m’offre un regard rassurant avant de redémarrer. Je baisse les yeux vers mon téléphone et pense à aller prévenir Zayn de ce qui se passe. Parce que, si c’est grave, je pense rester quelques jours chez moi. Pour être avec ma famille et mon frère. Tant pis si je n’ai sur moi que mon portable et un peu d’argent, j’ai encore quelques vieilles affaires à la maison et pour le reste, j’improviserai.

  


Une dernière notification reste sur l’icône de la messagerie. Celle d’Harry. Son message de tout à l’heure, devant le musée, que je n’ai pas eu le temps de lire encore. Je l’ouvre et je me sens soudainement coupable et apaisé à la fois.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Tu me laisserais t’inviter pour aller manger un bout ?_

  


Harry voulait partager son dîner avec moi. Je me mords la lèvre et lève mes yeux vers lui. Son visage, du moins le côté qui est à la disposition de mon regard, faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires de la route et les lumières artificielles du dehors.

  


Je pense que je lui dois une fière chandelle, pour toutes les sorties, les moments passés ensemble mais surtout son aide précieuse de ce soir. Sans lui, je serais en panique totale au volant de ma voiture ou à chercher le train le plus rapide vers ma ville d’enfance. J’aime ma vie d’adulte indépendant, mais je déteste être loin de chez moi. Pour cette raison notamment, s’il arrive un malheur, je ne serais jamais là aussi rapidement que je le voudrais. Ma famille ne m’en veut pas, je le sais, c’est mon choix, mon avenir et ils le respectent.

  


Quand à l’époque j’hésitais à partir poursuivre mes études, m’éloigner géographiquement d’eux, c’est ma mère qui m’a poussé à prendre cette décision. Elle ne m’a pas mise dehors, elle m’a simplement dit que je n’étais pas prisonnier de cet endroit, que l’université n’était pas si loin que ça, et que je devais simplement promettre de venir les voir régulièrement. Comme si je pouvais oublier les êtres qui comptent le plus pour moi au monde. Ceux qui me connaissent mieux que personne et qui ont forgé l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui. Je leur dois tout. Et je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans eux. C’est pour cela que je suis aussi effrayé ce soir, effrayé de perdre un membre de ma famille et de ne pas être là pour soutenir tout le monde.

  


Mais je serais là, parce qu’Harry m’y conduit. Parce qu’il sacrifie du temps pour moi et ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Alors qu’il avait envie de m’emmener manger ce soir, finir cette soirée tranquillement et m’écouter parler de l’exposition peut-être.

  


– Harry…

  


Son visage est toujours concentré sur la route, mais je sais qu’il m’écoute. Alors que j’allais commencer ma phrase, mon portable s’allume entre mes mains. Le nom de Zayn apparaît à l’écran et je décroche sans hésiter. Il semble paniqué et me demande ce qui se passe, je l’informe que je suis en route pour l’hôpital et qu’Harry m’y conduit. Entendre sa voix me rassure aussi un petit peu. Il me parle pendant plusieurs minutes et me fait promettre de le tenir au courant de l’état d’Ernest.

  


Je raccroche, remue nerveusement ma jambe et regarde par dehors. Nous sommes arrivés à l’hôpital, en un peu plus d’une demi-heure. Je me détache rapidement, le coeur en alerte et sors de la voiture. Hésitant, je me tourne vers Harry et il me fait signe de ne pas l’attendre tandis qu’il arrête le moteur. Même si je me sens un peu coupable de le laisser seul, je me mets à courir vers l’entrée de l’hôpital et m’avance vers l’accueil. Je donne mon nom de famille et dit que je suis là pour mon petit frère qui a été transféré au bloc. La femme en blouse hoche la tête en m’adressant un sourire et me demande simplement d’enregistrer mon nom et prénom sur un papier.

  


Quand je repose le stylo, Harry s’arrête à mes côtés et ne cherche pas à comprendre ou me demander, il inscrit aussi son nom. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier. Il pourrait très bien repartir, mais il reste à mes côtés. Et je crois que j’ai besoin de lui aussi. L’hôtesse d’accueil comprend que nou sommes arrivés ensemble. Sans attendre, nous allons ensemble prendre l'ascenseur qu’elle nous indique et l’étage qui correspond à celui des enfants. La panique refait surface et je dois essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Je suis un adulte, je suis fort, je dois être fort pour Ernest et ma famille. Je ne peux pas flancher.

  


L'ascenseur s’arrête au quatrième étage, mais avant de sortir, je me tourne vers Harry qui s’avance déjà pour le quitter.

  


– Merci Harry… Merci pour tout.

  


Le sourire qu’il m’offre m’apporte un réconfort immense. Seulement, nous n’avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur cela. Nous remontons ensemble un couloir en suivant le panneau qui indique le service des enfants. Nous passons devant une salle de jeux et juste à l’extérieur des sièges où sont assis mes soeurs et ma mère. Elles me voient arriver et se lèvent pour venir m’accueillir. Je fonds dans les bras de ma génitrice qui me sert plus fort que jamais contre son corps. Et son parfum me rassure et me donne du courage.

  


J’enlace mes autres soeurs, Doris est assise sur les genoux de Charlotte et elle semble fatiguée et triste. A son âge, je pense qu’elle ne se rend pas trop compte de ce qui se passe, mais elle voit bien que nous sommes tous apeurés. Je me redresse et perçois Harry, un peu en retrait là où je me tenais quelques secondes avant. Les regards de ma famille se tournent vers lui aussi et je pense que les présentations sont tout de même de rigueur. Il a été mon chauffeur et sans lui je ne serais pas encore là.

  


– Les filles, voici Harry. J’hésite une seconde en posant mon regard sur lui, timide tout d’un coup. J’étais avec lui quand vous m’avez appelé, il m’a conduit ici. Et Harry, voici ma petite famille. Charlotte, Doris, Félicité et Johannah.

– Bonsoir Harry, ravie de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances. Merci beaucoup d’avoir accompagné mon fils.

  


Ma mère se lève directement pour aller à son encontre. La connaissant, j’ai bien cru qu’elle allait lui faire la bise, mais elle lui a simplement serré la main. Harry semble tout gêné et il offre un de ses sourires à tout le monde et hoche la tête. Je n’imaginais pas que leur première rencontre se ferait ainsi, mais la situation urgente en a décidé autrement. Tandis que maman le remercie, je sens le regard de mes soeurs sur moi et je tente de ne pas rougir. Il faudra que je leur explique, plus tard. Que Harry et moi nous connaissons depuis quelques secondes, que nous avons eu plusieurs sorties et qu’il ne parle pas beaucoup, aussi. Je pense que ça va perturber Charlotte et ma mère qui sont de vraies pipelettes. Mais je suis pareil et j’ai su m’y accommoder parfaitement.

  


Alors que maman retourne à sa place, je m’avance vers Harry et lui demande s’il veut rester. Ce serait la moindre des choses, il n’a pas fait tout ce trajet pour partir aussi rapidement. Cependant, je ne lui dis pas que secrètement j’aimerais qu’il soit à mes côtés parce que j’ai besoin de sa présence. C’est étrange tout de même, je le connais à peine, mais j’ai envie qu’il soit présent. Malgré l’aspect privé de la situation. Il me regarde en hésitant, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il doit avoir compris que c’est important à mes yeux qu’il reste. Toutefois, je lui précise bien que je ne le force et ne le retiens pas, et que s’il est attendu ailleurs, il peut y aller. Il se contente de me sourire en secouant la tête.

  


Nous allons nous asseoir, côte à côte, près du reste de ma famille. Maman m’explique plus en détail comment est arrivé l’incident. Il jouait au parc sur une balançoire et il est tombé en arrière, sa tête a tapé au sol et sur un petit bout de caillou. A l’entente de ses mots, mon coeur se serre et mon corps entier se tend. J’aurais été complètement paniqué si j’avais assisté à cela, je le sais.

  


Stressés, nous attendons un signe. Un résultat. Un médecin. N’importe quelle nouvelle. Je n’ai jamais trouvé le temps aussi long et atroce. Puis, je commence à fatiguer. Mes yeux me piquent, aussi à cause des larmes et je les frotte sans arrêt avec le dos de ma main. Au bout d’un moment, je sens Harry se lever à mes côtés, je me redresse car je pense qu’il va partir. Mais, il s’avance de quelques pas et s’arrête devant une machine. Il revient quelques minutes après avec un gobelet fumant de café qu’il me tend, à nouveau assis sur la place voisine.

  


– Merci beaucoup. Ça va, toi ?

  


Je me sens stupide ne pas lui avoir demandé encore. Il hoche la tête lentement, tandis que je prends la boisson et en bois quelques gorgées. Au moins, ça me gardera éveillé. Je le remercie encore, il m’offre un léger sourire et en reposant le regard sur le mur blanc en face de moi, je sens celui de ma mère sur nous. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose, mais ce n’est pas le plus important pour le moment.

  


Nous attendons. Longtemps. Pendant ce qui semble être des heures. Doris est venue dans mes bras un moment, elle a fait un sourire à Harry et s’est endormie contre moi. J’ai envoyé un message à Zayn qui me demandait des nouvelles, toujours rien. C’est insoutenable. Il y a des infirmières qui passent, du personnel, mais personne ne s’arrête pour nous donner de l’espoir ou nous tenir au courant.

  


Et moi je n’en peux plus. Je veux savoir si mon petit frère va bien, je veux savoir si je pourrais encore tenir sa main, jouer au foot avec lui, le regarder rire et sourire, lui lire des histoires, inventer des costumes pour Halloween et le laisser accrocher l’étoile en haut du sapin à Noël. Je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Je ne peux simplement pas. Impossible.

  


Les larmes me remontent en travers de la gorge et à mes yeux, quand un docteur arrive dans le couloir. Cette fois, il s'arrête face à nous, un calepin dans sa main droite. Mon coeur n’a jamais battu à cette vitesse.

  



	22. Le carnet ouvert 11.

 

 

_J’ai couru, j’ai fuis._

_Jusqu’à en perdre le souffle. Jusqu’à ne plus sentir le poids lourd de mon coeur dans ma poitrine. L’espace d’une seconde, je me suis senti léger._

 

_Je pensais pouvoir me fuir._

_J’ai espéré le plus fort possible. J’ai même demandé aux étoiles de me suivre. Et quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis retenu de hurler. Je me suis retenu de tout faire sortir._

_Parce que je sais que si je le fais, tout sera fini._

 


	23. Chapitre douze.

       Mon souffle se coupe, parce que j’ai peur de ne pas entendre les mots du médecin si je respire trop fort.

 

– Madame Poulston ?

– Oui, c’est moi.

  


Maman se lève, l’air inquiet et sa main près du coeur. Mes soeurs aussi sont à l’écoute. Nous sommes attentifs et pendus aux lèvres du médecin. J’espère sincèrement que c’est une bonne nouvelle, sinon je serais capable de fondre en sanglots et faire un malaise ici même.

  


– Je suis le médecin en charge de votre fils et qui me suis occupé de son opération. Il vient de sortir du bloc, il est très fatigué et faible… Mais son pronostic vital n’est plus en jeu.

– Il est saint et sauf ?

– Il devra subir des tests et nous devons le garder sous surveillance pendant quelques jours jusqu’à ce que son état soit totalement stabilisé. Mais oui, il est vivant.

  


Le monde tourne à nouveau et je laisse échapper un souffle en serrant instinctivement Doris contre moi. J’ai l’impression que mon coeur se remet à battre.

  


– L’opération était délicate, quelques centimètres en plus et le coup aurait pu être fatal. Vous avez agis vite et c’est une bonne chose, sans aucun doute ce qui l’a sauvé. Et c’est un battant, vous avez un fils extrêmement coriace et courageux. Bien sûr, il gardera sa cicatrice à vie, et nous devrons peut-être surveiller des futurs migraines ou maux de tête…

– Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ?

– Les infirmières terminent de l’installer et de mettre en place sa chambre, elles viendront vous chercher. Mais c’est fort probable qu’il passe beaucoup de temps à dormir.

  


Ma mère remercie encore le médecin qui lui offre un sourire poli et s’éclipse. Je donne Doris à Charlotte et me lève pour venir la serrer dans mes bras. Elle fond en larmes contre moi et je caresse son dos en lui répétant que c’est fini, qu’il est vivant. Pour elle, pour tout le monde et pour moi. J’ai les larmes aux yeux aussi quand nous nous séparons et elle embrasse mon front délicatement. Je n’ai jamais passé par autant d’émotions en une seule soirée et ça m’a épuisé.

  


J’enlace également mes soeurs et retourne à ma place à côté d’Harry. Il m’offre un sourire rassurant et soulagé, je pose mon dos contre le siège et soupire. Nous attendons encore un bon quart d’heure, maintenant impatients de revoir notre petit Ernest en bonne santé. Une infirmière s’arrête finalement devant nous et nous informe que nous pouvons aller lui rendre visite, mais en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et à rester calmes. Ma mère se lève immédiatement, suivie de mes soeurs et je me met debout aussi, mais avant de partir je me tourne vers Harry qui jette son gobelet vide de café à la poubelle. Je le vois hésiter, je crois qu’il va partir. Même si Ernest est hors de danger, j’ai encore besoin de lui.

  


– Tu veux venir le voir ? Il ne sera peut-être pas réveillé, mais… Enfin, il serait content je pense. Et puis, il est tard, tu ne vas pas reprendre la route à cette heure-ci. Tu… Tu pourrais passer la nuit à la maison, on a une chambre d’amis et de la place.

  


Tout d’un coup, il semble gêné. Il ne le dit pas, mais je sens dans son regard et à la rougeur de ses joues qu’il ne veut pas s’imposer. Seulement, c’est la moindre des choses. Il m’a accompagné pour une situation urgente sans hésiter, je ne peux que faire de même. Ce serait irréfléchi et égoïste de ma part de le laisser partir ainsi, après qu’il ait fait tant d’efforts et à une heure si tardive.

  


– Désolé, je t’ai embarqué dans tout ça sans savoir si tu étais occupé ce soir et… Tu sais, tu ne vas pas déranger si tu restes ce soir, c’est le moins que je puisse faire. Tu avais certainement d’autres projets en tête et je comprendrais que…

  


Je marque une pause dans ma phrase car Harry sort son téléphone et écrit dessus sous mes yeux. Le mien ne tarde pas à vibrer et je le prends à mon tour. Mes yeux font un aller-retour entre mon écran, le message et lui. Il m’adresse un sourire sincère et je me retiens pour le prendre dans mes bras, ce ne serait pas le bon endroit pour le faire et il n’est peut-être pas du genre tactile.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Je n’avais que des projets avec toi._

  


Au moins, cela veut dire que nos sorties lui ont assez plu pour qu’il veuille renouveler la chose. Sauf que, peut-être, ce serait moi qui pourrait l’emmener quelque part la prochaine fois. Autre que le café ou la librairie. Un endroit qui me plaît. Et j’ai déjà une ou deux idées en tête…

  


– Tu viens dans la chambre ? Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Ernest s’il est debout et… Ma famille aussi.

  


Harry hoche lentement la tête et me suit jusqu’au numéro de la chambre où a été placé mon petit frère. Ma mère et mes soeurs sont déjà à son chevet. La pièce est comme le reste de l’hôpital, froide, blanche et elle sent le gel désinfectant. Je déteste au plus haut point cet endroit. Mais Ernest est vivant et c’est ce qui compte. Même si la vision de son petit corps faible au milieu des draps rêches me brise le coeur. Il a des fils accrochés à son bras droit, qui repose au dessus des couvertures et un bandage autour de la tête qui recouvre la moitié de ses cheveux et son front.

  


Je m’approche lentement, Harry à mes côtés mais il reste un peu en retrait. Il a compris que c’est un moment extrêmement familial et je le remercie pour ça. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre lentement, mon regard fixé sur lui. Sur son torse qui monte et descend sous sa respiration. Cela me rassure et me rappel que le pire est derrière nous. Ma mère passe une main dans mon dos et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je crois que j’ai bien fait de venir. Ils ont besoin de moi, mais j’ai besoin d’eux aussi.

  


Ernest ne se réveille pas ce soir et les heures de visite sont terminées. Ma mère a insisté pour pouvoir rester avec lui, qu’il ne se sente pas seul au réveil. L’infirmière a été demandé au médecin en charge de notre frère et, après avoir vu l’état de maman, a accepté qu’elle reste. Uniquement elle. Comme Ernest ne restera là que quelques jours, elle pourra dormir dans un fauteuil et le surveiller. Nous l’avons tous serrés dans nos bras, elle a juré de nous donner des nouvelles dès que possible. Elle a même fait la bise à Harry et l’a encore remercié de m’avoir amené dès que possible. Charlotte a pris la voiture de maman, Félicité et Doris avec elle. Quant à moi, je suis monté dans la voiture d’Harry. Lui aussi a finalement accepté de venir dormir dans notre chambre d’ami à la maison, après tout c’est à cela qu’elle sert.

  


Nous arrivons aux alentours de minuit, épuisés et encore retournés. Félicité ouvre la maison et va directement coucher Doris qui a largement dépassé l’heure de son sommeil. Charlotte range la voiture au garage et je rentre à l’intérieur avec Harry qui s’est garé juste en devant. Je dis à Harry de faire comme chez lui et me dirige vers la cuisine. Nous n’avons pas mangé, et même s’il est tard, je meurs de faim et je ne peux pas me coucher le ventre vide. Je me mets alors derrière les fourneaux et prépare de quoi nous nourrir rapidement, tous les quatre. Félicité redescend et nous informe qu’elle a mis notre soeur à coucher et qu’elle a déjà manger à l’hôpital.

  


Les filles s’installent au salon devant la télévision et discute un peu, Harry me rejoint en cuisine. Au final, je pense qu’il est plus à l’aise en ma présence. Charlotte peut être très… Envahissante. Et je ne veux pas qu’il se sente mal à l’aise. Je crois que je vais devoir lui parler rapidement avant qu’elle ne cherche à savoir s’il est mon petit ami.

 

– Je fais simple… Des céréales et des steaks végétales, ça te va ?

  


Je me retourne rapidement vers lui et il hoche la tête, m’adressant un sourire. Le temps que le repas soit prêt, Harry m’aide à préparer les couverts et les disposer à table. Je lui montre ensuite la chambre où il va rester dormir, celle que j’occupais lors de mes récentes vacances ici. Et je me contenterais de dormir dans le lit de maman, je pense que ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes. J’aurais bien dormi au salon, le canapé lit est très confortable, mais le bruit du réfrigérateur m’a toujours insupporté.

  


Nous nous retrouvons tous rapidement autour de la table, l’émission diffusée à la télévision apporte un peu de fond sonore. Au début, personne ne dit rien, puis Charlotte remplit le silence en parlant d’un collègue agaçant à son travail d’été. Parfois, le regard curieux de mes soeurs se pose sur Harry - qui n’a toujours rien dit - et il faut vraiment que je leur fasse comprendre qu’il n’est pas impoli, mais simplement… Comme ça. Je ne sais pas si c’est de la timidité, une manière de se protéger des autres. Je sais qu’il parle, avec moi du moins, et qu’il est capable de prononcer plusieurs mots à la suite pour former une phrase. Et peut-être qu’avec le temps, nous pourrons entretenir une véritable conversation ensemble. Cependant, cette situation ne me dérange pas non plus.

  


Félicité débarrasse la table, Charlotte range les restes dans le réfrigérateur et je vais montrer à Harry la salle de bains. Avant cela, je fouille dans des tiroirs de la chambre d’ami et en sort de vieux vêtements à moi. Ils devraient faire l’affaire pour cette nuit. Je les dépose sur la chaise dans la pièce et lui donne également une serviette et un gant de toilette.

  


– Bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoies moi un message, je serais en bas…

  


Et mes joues rougissent quand je me rend compte de la tournure légèrement étrange de ma phrase. J’imagine entrer dans la salle de bains, un Harry nu et mouillé sous mes yeux. Je ne peux pas penser à ce genre de chose… Je secoue la tête en me raclant la gorge et il me sourit. Amusé. Harry me murmure un merci et je décide de m’en aller avant de passer plus encore pour un idiot devant lui. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, descend au salon le visage en feu.

  


Une fois à la cuisine, je me sers un verre d’eau fraîche et bois quelques gorgées. Félicité termine de laver la table, Charlotte s’approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Elle me rassure sur l’état d’Ernest et me remercie d’être venue malgré l’heure. C’est de ma famille qu’il s’agit, je traverserai un océan tempétueux ou des kilomètres à pieds sous une pluie d’orage pour eux. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, et je sais directement quel sujet nous allons aborder.

  


– Et sinon… Qui est exactement ce beau spécimen qui t’a conduit ?

– Je l’ai dis, il s’appelle Harry.

– Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, par hasard ?

  


Nous y voilà. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me détache d’elle pour me tourne face à mes deux soeurs. Félicité s’essuie les mains et me regarde à son tour, à l’écoute, comme j’ai pu l’être à la sienne avec ses histoires de coeur. C’est toujours plus compliqué quand c’est à moi d’en parler.

  


– Ce n’est pas mon petit ami, si c’est ce que vous insinuez.

– On a pas besoin d’insinuer Lou, vos corps parlent pour vous.

– Excuse moi ? Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

– Ne joue pas l’innocent. La manière dont vous vous dévorer des yeux est tout sauf amicale.

– Mais on se connaît à peine ! Je venais de le rencontrer quelques jours avant de venir à la maison.

– Parfois, il suffit d’un regard…

  


A nouveau, je lève les yeux au ciel et le rire de Félicité m’arrive aux oreilles. Cependant, Charlotte n’a pas totalement tord. Il m’a fallu d’un seul regard pour être attiré par Harry. Pas sexuellement, pas amoureusement. Mais à vouloir le connaître et en apprendre plus sur lui. Je ne regrette pas d’être tombé sur son carnet, d’être entré en contact avec lui et d’avoir lié un certain lien unique entre nous. Du moins, je le vois ainsi de ma perspective.

  


– Charlotte, juste… C’est un ami, OK ? D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas même pas si on l’est. On apprend à se connaître et ça me va parfaitement comme ainsi. On ne précipite rien, on y va à notre rythme.

– Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Questionne finalement Félicité, pour changer le sujet.

– Au café. Il avait oublié quelque chose là-bas, je l’ai récupéré et j’ai laissé mon numéro à une serveuse au cas où il reviendrait. Ce qu’il a fait, vu que nous en sommes là.

– Et donc, il est aussi timide avec toi ? Il n’a pas encore prononcé un seul mot depuis votre arrivée.

  


C’est délicat à aborder car je ne connais pas assez Harry pour parler en son nom ou poser des mots sur ce que lui seul peut exprimer. Il ne s’est pas encore confié à moi à ce sujet, je ne sais pas les raisons pour lesquelles il est tellement silencieux. C’est comme si… il avait peur de prononcer des phrases à voix haute.

  


– Non, c’est… C’est compliqué. Il parle peu. Quasiment pas. Il s’ouvre un peu plus à moi, et aux personnes qui le connaissent un minimum à mon avis. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne s’intéresse pas à vous, à ce que vous pouvez raconter, il est très attentif. On a déjà eu des conversations, mais c’était simplement moi qui parlait et il m’envoie des messages pour réponses.

– Je vois. Vous avez votre façon de communiquer, c’est mignon.

  


Je ne peux m’empêcher de grogner en levant les yeux au ciel au ciel - encore -, mais un sourire apparaît tout de même sur mes lèvres. Elles me demandent ensuite si nous nous sommes encore vu après l’incident du café, même si elles savent déjà la réponse étant donné qu’il m’a accompagné ce soir et que j’ai dit devant eux que j’étais avec lui quand j’ai lu tous ces messages. Sans aucun doute, Charlotte est en train de faire des théories pour savoir lequel de nous deux fera le premier pas, où aura lieu notre premier baiser, etc… Je le lis déjà sur son visage et le sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres rosées.

  


Finalement, elles me laissent seul et rejoignent chacune leur chambre. Il est presque une heure du matin. En attendant qu’Harry termine sa douche, je vais m’allumer une cigarette dans le jardin et m’assois sur le siège à bascule. Je sors mon portable et vois deux messages de Zayn et un de maman. Elle m’écrit qu’Ernest dort encore, qu’il a simplement un peu bougé dans son sommeil et que les infirmières viennent régulièrement le voir. Quant à mon meilleur ami, je me décide à l'appeler directement afin de lui donner des nouvelles. Il répond au bout de trois sonneries et semble inquiet. Je passe plusieurs minutes à lui expliquer la situation et le rassurer, je l’informe que c’est Harry qui m’a conduit et que je vais rester ici jusqu’à ce que mon frère sorte de l’hôpital.

  


A l’autre bout de l’appareil, Zayn me promet qu’il passera nous voir dès qu’il pourra. Je le remercie, il me demande comment je vais et je soupire. Honnêtement, même si la peur est redescendue, je suis surtout épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Ernest est saint et sauf, mais tant qu’il ne sera pas définitivement sorti de cet hôpital, je ne baisserai pas mes gardes. Il faut que je sois fort pour lui.

  


Je vois Harry me rejoindre du coin de l’oeil, habillé de mes vêtements et je lui souris. C’est légèrement petit pour lui, mais je ne pense pas qu’il s’en formalisera. Je souhaite une bonne soirée à Zayn, il me dit de prendre soin de moi et de toute le monde ainsi que de passer son bonjour, je raccroche ensuite. Le silence de la nuit s’installe pendant quelques secondes, je termine ma cigarette.

  


– Sacrée soirée, hein ? Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé comme ça sur toi, vraiment.. J’étais tellement paniqué et j’avais peur… De ne pas arriver à temps, de ne pas être là si jamais il… je soupire et éloigne cette pensée de mon esprit. Tu vois, je me serais détesté. Je m’en serais voulu à vie de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui. C’est mon petit frère, c’est une partie de moi et s’il disparaît, je…

– Il va bien, Louis. Tout va bien.

  


Après avoir écrasé ma cigarette, je relève mes yeux vers lui et regarde son visage faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la maison et les étoiles qui se reflètent dans ses pupilles. Entendre la voix douce et rauque d’Harry me dire cela me rassure. Je me mords la lèvre, hoche lentement la tête puis lui souris. Il a raison, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à m’inquiéter. Ernest a besoin que je sois fort pour lui.

  


Harry est une personne silencieuse, mais je pense que ses gestes et ses yeux parlent à sa place. Je joue avec mon paquet de cigarettes presque vide, le regarde toujours. Puis, finalement, je pose ma main sur la sienne. A peine une pression. Mais il ne la bouge pas, il baisse les yeux vers mes doigts qui se superposent presque aux siens.

  


– Merci. Sans toi, sans ton aide, je ne serais pas là. Ça a gâché notre soirée, j’en suis désolé. Mais ce n’est que partie remise… Je te dois bien ça, laisse moi t’inviter à dîner un soir ?

  


Comme à son habitude, Harry ne dit rien. Il lève la tête, une boucle lui tombe sur le front et il me regarde à son tour. Il finit par bouger sa main, je crois d’abord qu’il va la retirer, mais il la place au dessus de la mienne et serre mes doigts lentement. Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres et je ne tarde pas à lui rendre.

  


Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, je sais qu’il accepte ma proposition de sortie. Elle ne sera peut-être pas à la hauteur des deux dernières où nous nous sommes rendus, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. J’ai adoré nos visites des musées, découvrir un monde dont Harry est très proche, avoir une approche différente de l’art, partager ces moments avec lui, le voir aussi passionné et épanoui.

  


Avant que je ne me mette à caresser ses doigts sans m’en rendre compte, je me lève et range mon paquet de cigarette dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je lui propose qu’on aille dormir, même si avant cela je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour retirer l’odeur de l’hôpital de mon corps. Il hoche la tête, me suit à l’intérieur. Je ferme les portes, vérifie les serrures, éteins les lumières puis nous montons ensemble. Sa chambre est au fond du couloir, la mienne à l’entrée. Je m’arrête devant la porte de la salle de bains qui se situe au milieu, celle que nous utilisons le plus souvent en tout cas. Mais avant d’y entrer, je me tourne vers Harry, qui me regarde aussi, et murmure dans la pénombre :

  


– Passe une bonne nuit Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m’envoyer un message.

– Merci. Bonne nuit, Louis.

  


Mon prénom reste suspendu dans l’air, alors qu’Harry entre dans la chambre et disparaît lorsque la porte se referme sur lui. Je cligne des paupières et entre dans la salle de bains, mon téléphone affiche un message de ma mère, tandis que je le pose sur la chaise pour me déshabiller. Je le lis et un sourire étend mes lèvres. Ernest s’est réveillé. Il a demandé après tout le monde.


	24. Le carnet ouvert 12.

 

_Pour la première fois depuis des années j’ai rêvé._

 

_J’ai su fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir à cause d’un cauchemar. Je suis parvenu à dormir plus de six heures d’affilées sans être tiré de mon sommeil par une sensation de chute ou d’étouffement. J’ai dormi, paisiblement. Sans que ma respiration ne s’accélère, sans que je ne me réveille pour vérifier si ma lampe de chevet était toujours bien allumée, sans avoir l’impression que mon coeur allait s’arracher de ma poitrine._

 

_J’ai su faire une nuit à peu près complète._

 

_J’ai rêvé de lui._

 

 

 


	25. Chapitre treize.

                     

                    Les visites ne sont pas ouvertes le matin, nous avons dû attendre quatorze heures pour nous rendre à l’hôpital. Harry aurait pu repartir, mais je lui ai proposé de rester jusqu’à ce soir, parce que j’aimerais qu’il voit mon frère, mais aussi parce que j’ai quelque chose de prévu. Pour nous deux. Pour m’excuser d’avoir interrompu si brutalement notre sortie hier.

  


Nous entrons finalement dans la chambre, éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui lui donne un aspect beaucoup plus chaleureux. Maman est assise au bord du lit, un livre sur les genoux et Ernest est réveillée. Elle se lève quand nous arrivons tous et je laisse mes soeurs se précipiter sur mon frère pour lui faire un câlin. Quand mon tour arrive, mon coeur bat fort et je quitte les côtés d’Harry pour aller serrer embrasser la joue d’Ernest et il vient chercher ma main. Je serre la sienne et lui sourit, les larmes me montent encore aux yeux.

  


Mais ce n’est plus de la tristesse, c’est de la joie à présent et du soulagement. Son visage est fatigué, légèrement pâle, mais il est vivant. Il respire alors que je repose un baiser sur sa joue et il finit par me râler gentiment dessus. Maman profite que nous soyons là pour aller se chercher un café, elle nous propose quelque chose, je demande simplement un thé, Harry refuse poliment en secouant la tête. Les filles descendent avec elle pour l’aider. Le regard d’Ernest quitte mon visage et dérive derrière mon épaule, il fronce les sourcils et me demande, curieux :

  


– C’est qui ?

  


Je me redresse et me tourne vers Harry en suivant le regard curieux d'Ernest. Ma main tient toujours celle de mon frère, mais je fais un signe en sa direction pour l’inviter à s’approcher. Il attend en retrait, derrière moi, comme pour ne pas déranger. Il s’avance jusqu’au devant du lit et offre un sourire au malade. Tandis que j’allais initier les présentations, la voix d’Harry résonne dans la chambre et je pose, moi aussi, mes yeux sur lui.

  


– Je m’appelle Harry. Et toi, bonhomme ?

  


Sa voix est douce, lente. Je ne sais pas s’il a des frères ou soeurs, mais il sait s’y prendre avec les enfants. Et il a l’air assez à l’aise pour leur parler, même en ma présence. A moins que le fait que je sois là l’aide beaucoup. Mais comme moi, Ernest aime beaucoup parler.

  


– Ernest. Il marque une pause. Est-ce que c’est toi l’amoureux de Louis ?

  


Je manque de m’étouffer avec ma propre salive et mes joues n’ont jamais autant chauffé, je crois que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je baisse mes gros yeux vers mon petit frère et n’ose plus affronter le regard d’Harry. Mais je crois qu’il est aussi surpris par la question que moi. Clairement, je ne m’y attendais pas. Ernest a le chic pour faire une première conversation.

  


Je crois qu’il a dû écouter notre conversation avec mes soeurs et ma mère lors de notre repas de famille. Il est curieux, il comprend vite et il écoute attentivement. Forcément, comme le reste de notre fratrie, il aime me mettre dans des situations inconfortables. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Mais ce sont les enfants, ils n’ont pas de filtre.

  


Cependant, il attend une réponse. Je cherche mes mots, secoue lentement la tête et essaie d’ignorer ma gêne, mon malaise ou les battements précipités de mon coeur.

  


– Non, non. C’est un… ami, comme toi et Eliott, tu vois ?

– Eliott c’est mon meilleur ami !

– Oui bon, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

– Ça veut dire que tu n’es plus ami avec Zayn ?

– Mais non enfin, je soupire en lui souriant, Zayn c’est mon Eliott. Il sera toujours mon meilleur ami, même si je vois d’autres personnes.

– Donc, si je joue avec Harry, Zayn il sera pas jaloux ?

  


Je secoue la tête en lui assurant que ça ne pose aucun problème. Ernest prend alors deux figurines posées sur la table devant lui et en tend une à Harry. Mes lèvres s’étendent en un sourire satisfait. S’il prête ses jouets, cela veut dire qu’il aime la personne en face de lui. Je laisse Harry s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit afin de pouvoir mieux parler et jouer avec mon frère. Je vais prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté et préviens Zayn par message qu’Ernest est réveillé.

  


Quand le reste de ma famille revient, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se fait silencieux. Mais il ne cesse pas de jouer avec mon petit frère pour autant. Et je suis content que ça se passe comme ça.

  


Nous restons jusqu’à dix huit-heures les visites se terminent dans une heure mais j’ai des projets ce soir. Charlotte et Félicité décident de ne partir qu’à dix-neuf heures. Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde, je serre doucement mon frère contre moi et il me demande si je reviens le voir demain. Je ne peux que hocher la tête en souriant. J’emmène Harry avec moi, vers sa voiture et lui sourit en allant m’asseoir du côté passager.

  


– Tu peux encore réserver ta soirée pour moi ?

  


Légèrement suspicieux, il hoche tout de même la tête et démarre sa voiture, une fois que nous sommes tous les deux attachés. Je lui indique alors la route, il suit mes instructions sans dire quoi que ce soit. J’espère sincèrement que mon idée va lui plaire. Nous roulons pendant plus de vingt minutes, je le laisse mettre la musique, mais assez bas pour qu’il puisse entendre ma voix lorsque je lui montre la route.

 

Finalement, le paysage se dessine et je souris. Je lui montre le parking où se garer. A peine sortis de la voiture, nous pouvons sentir l’air marin. Seulement à quelques mètres. Mais avant d’y aller, je le guide entre des rues piétonnes, il me suit silencieusement en observant autour de lui. Le temps est encore chaud et agréable ce soir, le soleil trouve son chemin entre les trous des maisons et éclaire notre passage.

  


Nous arrivons dans l’avenue commerçante, où se trouvent toutes les petites boutiques artisanales et rustiques. Je voulais d’abord faire un arrête ici pour montrer l’originalité de cette ville en bord de mer. Des boulangers, des restaurants, des minuscules galeries d’artistes peintres, des librairies anciennes, de la poterie, des fleuristes, des échoppes de jeux de sables pour enfants, des jouets en bois… Nous faisons le tour de deux librairies, un magasin vintage, une friperie, trois petites galeries d’art et Harry prend les coordonnées des artistes sur les cartes à disposition.

  


Il est presque dix-neuf heures trente quand nous terminons notre visite. Au départ, je voulais l’emmener au restaurant, mais je préfère réserver cela pour un autre soir. Lorsque nous serons de retour en ville. A la place, je lui propose une pizza à partager, en bord de mer. Il en a l’air tout à fait ravi, nous faisons notre choix dans la file d’attente.

  


Et c’est avec le carton encore chaud d’une grande pizza hawaïenne et deux bouteilles d’eau que nous nous dirigeons vers la plage. Comme j’avais tout prévu, je sors de mon sac à dos une grande serviette que je dépose sur le sable. Sans attendre, nous dégustons notre repas en regardant les vagues autour de nous. Il y a peu de monde, nous sommes tranquilles et c’est très calme. Je me ressuis la bouche avec une serviette en papier, après avoir mangé ma part, et relève les yeux vers Harry.

  


– Mon frère t’adore déjà.

  


Son visage se tourne vers le mien, il hausse un sourcil en souriant et je prends une gorgée d’eau avant de continuer.

  


– Il ne prête pas ses jouets facilement, s’il le fait c’est qu’il te considère comme quelqu’un de bien et qu’il t’aime beaucoup.

– Il me connaît à peine…

– Parfois, il suffit d’un seul regard.

  


Mon sang pulse dans mes oreilles et mes joues quand je me rends compte de la phrase qui vient de sortir d’entre mes lèvres. J’utilise sérieusement ce que ma soeur m’a dit un peu plus tôt, concernant Harry. Pour cacher ma gêne, je me racle la gorge et détourne le regard vers la mer. Le soleil disparaît et tombe doucement à la surface de l’eau. Tout paraît plus calme, plus différent. Ce n’est plus la frénésie, les cris des enfants, l’éclaboussement des vagues. Je me croirais presque devant une autre plage. Pourtant, c’est celle que j’ai toujours connu. J’y venais souvent en étant enfant, nous nous y baignons avec mes soeurs et mes grands-parents.

  


Tous mes souvenirs sont ancrés ici, et je suis ravi de les partager aussi avec Harry. Pour changer de sujet, je me mets à raconter des anecdotes sur les étés que je passais là. Allongé sur le sable à dévorer mes romans et me baigner dans l’eau tiède, lorsque les rayons brûlants du soleil la réchauffe. Nous terminons la pizza, les dernières parts sont devenues froides maintenant. Harry m’écoute avec toute l’attention du monde, il se met parfois à sourire quand je lui raconte certaines histoires drôles.

  


Ce n’est que vers vingt deux heures trente, quand le jour s’est définitivement couché, que nous nous allongeons sur la couverture pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Bercé par le doux bruit des vagues qui s’échouent lentement sur le sable, je me prends parfois à fermer les paupières et je me crois alors dans un rêve. Hier encore, je pensais être plongé dans un véritable cauchemar après avoir appris qu’Ernest était à l’hôpital. Et ce soir, je suis étendu sous les étoiles, après avoir mangé une pizza délicieuse, avec Harry. Ma vie peut être calme, reposante et du jour au lendemain très mouvementée. C'est pour ça que je l'adore.

  


A presque vingt trois heures, nous nous décidons à nous lever. J’ai parlé quasiment toute la soirée, Harry doit en avoir assez de m’entendre raconter mes histoires. Il m’aide à remballer la couverture, va jeter la boîte de pizza et nos bouteilles vides. Je le rejoins sur le quai et sors simplement une cigarette et mon briquet. Je m’autorise à fumer au bord de la mer, parce que j’aime cet endroit plus que tout. Elle contient les réminiscences des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Après ma dernière rupture, en plein milieu d’une peine de coeur, je suis venu pleurer à chaudes larmes ici. Zayn s’était joint à moi, il m’avait fait rire comme jamais. C’est également sur cette étendue de sable que Doris a fait ses premiers pas et que Charlotte a eu les résultats positifs de ses examens de fin d’année.

  


Je glisse la cigarette entre mes lèvres et enclenche le briquet, mais avant même que je ne puisse le porter au bout pour l’allumer, elle s’échappe de ma bouche. Surpris, je relève les yeux vers Harry qui détient à présent ma cigarette entre ses doigts. Je crois qu’il veut m’embêter, car un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres. A mon tour, je souris et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. J’essaie d’attraper la cigarette, mais il lève les bras et se recule d’un pas. Évidemment, je suis maintenant trop petit pour pouvoir la saisir.

  


– Harry, rends moi ça !

  


En vain, je tente de paraître fâché. Mais son air victorieux ne fait que s’accentuer et je lâche un petit grognement agacé. Je tends à nouveau le bras pour récupérer mon bien, Harry n’a même pas besoin de lever le sien plus haut, je ne l'atteint pas. C’est une défaite cuisante. Mais je persiste, je m’approche et me lève sur la pointe des pieds, il rit en me regardant et passe la cigarette dans son autre main derrière son dos. Je cherche à la prendre, il tourne sur lui-même et son rire résonne dans l’air. Il ressemble à un enfant, j'aime le voir heureux et détendu comme ça.

  


– Allez, Harry ! S’il te plaît…

– Ce n’est pas bon pour toi.

– Ça ne l’est pour personne. Puis, je ne fume pas tant que ça, je te ferais dire ! Je peux quand même m’autoriser une ou deux fois par jour.

– Non.

  


Ses mots s’accompagnent d’un sourire hilare, ses yeux brillent et se plissent légèrement sous son air joyeux. Je m’avance encore pour l’attraper, écrase le bout de son pied sans faire exprès et m’excuse. Ma réaction le fait rire, il aime s’amuser de moi et me taquiner. Je constate que, l’air de rien, il peut être très malicieux et laisser tomber ses barrières. Je découvre un Harry plein de candeur et d’innocence. Une nouvelle facette que j’apprends très vite à apprécier.

  


Je râle encore sur lui, entraîné dans son petit jeu. Il sait que je plaisante et je ne suis pas réellement fâché contre lui. C’est agréable d’oublier ce qui se passe autour, je ne me concentre que sur Harry dont le rire communicatif parvient à mes oreilles. Je prononce son prénom de manière faussement agacée, me rapproche encore de lui. Il fait passer la cigarette dans son autre main, et finalement je parviens à avoir une emprise. Mes doigts se referment sur les siens et je touche un bout de la cigarette qu’il tient fermement entre les siens.

  


A ce stade, je pense qu’elle est écrasée et que je ne pourrais plus la fumer. Je ris encore, mon torse frôle à présent le sien, je ne me suis pas rendu compte avant que nous étions si proches. J’ai à peine le temps de relever la tête vers lui qu’il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes. C’est d’abord une simple pression. Pris de court, je garde mes paupières ouvertes quelques secondes et je crois aussi que mon coeur cesse de battre l’espace d’un instant. Harry attend un signe, un geste de ma part pour savoir s’il peut continuer. Mais à la place, c’est moi qui prend le dessus. Je ferme les yeux, glisse ma main libre sur sa nuque et laisse nos lèvres bouger ensemble.

  


Sa main à lui se place dans le creux de mon dos, à peine une caresse mais elle brûle ma peau à travers mon tee-shirt. J’ai totalement oublié la cigarette, la mer, le bruit des vagues qui nous entoure ou notre fausse petite chamaillerie. Tout ce que j’ai en tête, c’est Harry. Sa bouche contre la mienne, ce baiser qui dure à peine une poignée de seconde mais qui dans ma tête semble s’étendre à l’infini. Je crois que j’ai arrêté de respirer, parce que lorsqu’on se sépare -trop rapidement à mon goût- je suis essoufflé. Mes joues doivent être rouges et je n’ose pas regarder Harry tout de suite. J’ai peur de lire dans ses yeux que notre baiser ne lui a pas plu, pourtant je sens aussi son souffle chaud et irrégulier contre mon visage. Je voudrais poser ma main sur son torse pour savoir si c’est réciproque, si son coeur bat au même rythme frénétique que le mien.

  


Nos doigts sont toujours à moitié liés autour de la cigarette, mon regard se concentre sur eux et je parviens en fin de compte à l’avoir. J'arbore un sourire victorieux, un peu timide aussi, et lève mes yeux vers Harry. Il me regarde avec tellement d’intensité et de douceur que je sens mon ventre se retourner, encore.

  


– Merci.

  


C’est tout ce que je parviens à dire, dans un murmure, en brandissant la cigarette entre nous, du bout des doigts. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je sens que je n’ai pas uniquement gagné cette petite bataille entre nous. Je viens de créer un nouveau souvenir sur cette plage.


	26. Le carnet ouvert 13.

 

_Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant plusieurs jours, mais étrangement mon carnet ne m'a pas manqué. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin._

_Parce que j'ai été occupé. Parce qu'il était là. Louis._

 

_Et Louis, il m'empêche de penser à ce qui me fait mal._

_Il est magique._

_Vivant._

_Il existe. Et j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit dans mon monde._

 

_Malgré les émotions de ces derniers jours, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec lui. J'ai rencontré sa famille, j'ai découvert son univers et sa vie où il a grandi._

_Le monde qui l'entoure est lumineux et aimant._

_Je l'envie, je suis un peu jaloux, c'est vrai. Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu tout ça, moi. Et l'espace de quelques heures, je me suis senti aimé et important._

 

_Aux yeux de Louis._

_Mais pas seulement, sa famille aussi. Son petit frère, Ernest, je crois qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup... Et sa sœur Doris m'a laissé lui faire des tresses._

 

_Louis me bouleverse. Il est tellement simple et naturel._

_Je l'ai quitté depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais j'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes._

 

_Notre premier baiser. Je l'ai déjà dans la peau. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal, j'ai peur de le perdre, alors que j'ai besoin de lui._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il me soigne, sans même le savoir. Avec ses mots, ses sourires, sa petite voix fatiguée quand il me lit une histoire. A ses côtés, je me sens dans un autre monde. Un monde où je serais en sûreté._

_Il sait ce que je veux entendre et ce dont j'ai besoin. Lui._

 

_Parce qu'en réalité, je sais ce qui se passe. A l'intérieur de moi, au creux de ma poitrine, aux frétillement qui s'éveille dans mon ventre lorsqu'il se met à rire._

_J'en étais déjà convaincu avant notre baiser sur la plage, mais sa bouche contre la mienne a effacé tous les doutes._

 

_Je suis en train de sévèrement tomber._

 

_Tomber amoureux._

 


	27. Chapitre quatorze.

 

           Nous n’avons pas encore abordé le sujet du baiser avec Harry. Je ne sais pas si nous devons réellement le faire, mais j’ai des questions qui me tournent dans la tête et besoin de réponse. Savoir si c’était sérieux ou simplement sous l’impulsion du moment, si c’était l’histoire d’une seule et unique fois… Cependant, nous n’avons pas eu le temps. En rentrant de la plage, nous sommes directement allés nous coucher. Il m’a sourit en me souhaitant bonne nuit et je l’ai regardé un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit innocent. Le lendemain, après la visite à l’hôpital et avoir joué avec mon frère dans sa chambre, Harry est rentré chez lui. J’ai compris qu’il avait certainement des choses à faire et que, malgré mon désir, je ne pouvais pas le retenir indéfiniment ici. Il m’a demandé par message, avant de partir, si ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas de prendre le train. J’ai dû lui répéter au moins dix fois que ce n’était pas grave.

  


Ma famille semble, eux aussi, s’être attaché à lui. Ernest lui a fait jurer de revenir le voir bientôt pour jouer avec lui, il a encore toute une chambre à lui montrer. Maman l’a remercié plusieurs fois pour m’avoir conduit en urgence et l’invite à passer pour un repas rapidement. Je l’ai raccompagné jusqu’à sa voiture garée dans la rue. Je l’ai remercié pour tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi et j’ai bien cru que nous allions parler du baiser. Nous nous sommes regardés pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Puis, il m’a simplement embrassé la joue, sourit et il a pris la route.

  


Ernest est sortit deux jours après, je suis resté un de plus pour m’assurer de son état et de celui de tout le monde. Puis, j’ai pris le train et je suis retourné mon appartement. J’ai passé une journée avec Zayn où je lui ai presque tout raconté. Je ne préfère pas encore lui parler du baiser, pas avant que je ne sois certain de ce qu’il signifiait pour Harry comme pour moi. Pourtant, il a senti que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais il n’a pas insisté.

  


Ma routine a repris son cours. La librairie, le café, les après-midi avec Zayn, les sorties au skate-parc, les soirées entre amis, les coups de fil à ma famille. Tout ça pendant presque une semaine. Je n’ai pas énormément eu de nouvelles d’Harry. Quelques messages échangés, comme avant. J’avoue que ça m’a fait peur et j’ai eu l’impression qu’il prenait ses distances. J’ai eu le moral bas durant deux jours. Jusqu’à ce qu’il m’envoie un message, Lundi matin.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Bonjour, ça te dirait qu’on se voit ? Je crois que tu me dois un restaurant, si je me souviens bien._

  


Un sourire est apparu sur mon visage, tandis que je me préparais pour cette nouvelle journée. Je savais qu’il me taquinait et j’étais soulagé de constater qu’il voulait encore me voir. Ma réponse ne s’est pas faite attendre. Je lui ai proposé Mercredi soir, à vingt heures, à un restaurant où Zayn a déjà été avec sa petite amie.

  


Mercredi est vite arrivé, je ne tenais plus en place. Il est dix-huit heures et je sors de la douche, frais et revigoré. J’enfile d’abord un sous-vêtement et regarde les différentes tenues qui s’offrent à moi. Je ne sais pas réellement quoi porter et je n’y ai pas non plus réfléchis. Il ne faut pas que ce soit des vêtements que je porte tous les jours, ni trop quelque chose de trop sophistiqué. Je dois faire simple et habillé. Justement alors que j’ai besoin d’aide, la sonnerie de mon appartement résonne entre les murs. J’ouvre la porte sur Zayn dont les sourcils se haussent en me voyant simplement vêtu d’un caleçon.

  


– Lou, il est presque dix-huit heures trente, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore en sous-vêtements, ou déjà ?

– Tu tombes bien, tu vas m’aider à choisir ma tenue.

– Ta tenue ?

  


Je vois son air à la fois étonné et amusé. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce que je lui demande de l’aide pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir. En réalité, je ne sais pas si s’en est réellement un. J’aime le croire. Il me suit dans ma chambre et regarde les différents vêtements sur mon lit. Evidemment, il me demande des explications. Je suis bien obligé de lui dire où je me rends et il ne peut cacher sa surprise.

  


– Tu as un rencard et tu ne me tiens même pas au courant ?

– Zayn, ce n’est pas… Comme ça. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment. C’est… Je lui avais promis un restaurant et tu m’as conseillé plusieurs fois celui-là, alors…

– Oui, pour un rendez-vous de couple.

  


Un soupir s’échappe d’entre mes lèvres et je passe une main dans mes cheveux pas encore coiffés. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Je ne pouvais pas inviter Harry dans un fast-food ou dans un restaurant très chic. Il fallait que je trouve un juste milieu et j’ai déjà regardé les menus et les plats au choix sur la carte, cela semblait être un juste milieu à mes yeux.

  


Mon meilleur ami sourit, installé sur mon lit, et s’amuse à me regarder faire des vas et viens dans ma chambre. Il glisse ses doigts sur une chemise en lin bleu ciel posée sur mes couvertures et secoue la tête.

  


– Je ne peux pas décommander, la réservation est pour ce soir… Et je n’ai pas d’autres options, je ne vais pas l’emmener manger un hamburger bas de gamme et des frites quand même…

– Louis… Louis, c’est parfait crois-moi. Calme toi, il va adorer j’en suis certain. C’est un très bon choix. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser t’aider à choisir ta tenue. Va te préparer et je m’occupe de ça, d’accord ?

– Oui, oui excuse moi. Merci Zayn, tu es le meilleur.

  


Ma remarque lui fait lever les yeux au ciel et il pose brièvement sa main sur mon épaule avant de me pousser dans la salle de bains. Je prends mon temps pour raser ma barbe de quelques jours, mettre mes cheveux à peu près en ordre, brosser mes dents, me mettre une touche de parfum. Lorsque je ressors une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Zayn semble m’avoir trouvé une tenue. Il se tient debout, en train de fumer à la fenêtre de ma chambre et attend sans doute mon retour.

  


Il tourne son regard vers moi quand je fais mon apparition dans la pièce et je pose les yeux sur les vêtements disposés sur mon lit. Une chemise grise, assez cintrée, un jean noir également et des petites chaussures qui suivent avec mon haut. Selon Zayn, la couleur de ma chemise met en valeur mes yeux, je lui fais confiance et enfile ma tenue. Il m’aide à plier parfaitement mes manches un peu au-dessus de mes poignets et me conduit jusqu’au miroir de ma chambre. En effet, je dois dire que cet ensemble me met à mon avantage. Mon meilleur ami lisse les épaules de ma chemise fraîchement repassée par ses soins et il me sourit dans le reflet.

  


– S’il ne tombe pas totalement sous ton charme ce soir, c’est qu’il est aveugle ton Roméo.

– Arrête.

  


Je lui donne un coup de coude et secoue la tête, essayant de cacher mon rougissement dans un sourire. Mais Zayn me connaît mieux que personne, il sait ce que je ne lui dis pas explicitement et il ne se cache pas pour me le faire savoir.

  


– Sérieusement Louis, si ce n’était pas aussi important pour toi, tu ne m’aurais appelé à l’aide.

– Tu es tombé au bon moment, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

– Parce que tu ne m’aurais pas demandé de venir sinon ?

– Probablement pas.

  


Zayn sait que je plaisante, il hausse un sourcil et se retient de me jeter un coussin au visage pour ne pas froisser ma tenue. Mais je vois que ça le démange et je m’en amuse. Finalement, il reste jusqu’à ce que je parte, je lui offre un verre de bière, bien que je décide de ne rien prendre. Je dois encore conduire jusqu’au restaurant. Je remercie mon meilleur ami, il me serre dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas défaire ma chemise. Il me souhaite bonne chance et me fait promettre de tout lui raconter en détail, même s’il sait déjà qu’il sera le premier au courant.

  


La route n’a pas été trop longue, à peine dix minutes en voiture. Je me gare et j’arrive environ cinq minutes en avance. Comme j’ai le temps, je m’allume une cigarette et me dirige devant l’enseigne. Harry ne pourra pas me manquer. Je profite de ce moment pour envoyer un message à Zayn et l’informer que je suis arrivé. Par la même occasion, je demande des nouvelles d’Ernest à ma mère, et elle me répond presque aussi vite qu’il va aussi bien qu’avant. L’accident n’a pas l’air d’avoir changé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie, il reste le même petit garçon énergique et joueur que j’ai toujours connu.

  


Tandis que je porte la fin de ma cigarette à mes lèvres, je suis interrompu dans mes gestes par une voix. Sa voix, rauque et douce à la fois, qui murmure :

  


– Bonsoir Louis.

  


Je relève les yeux de mon téléphone et reste quelques secondes ébahi, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit ou faire un geste vers lui. Harry est tout simplement… A couper le souffle. Sa tenue n’a pourtant rien d'extravagant. Une chemise rosée en satin, un jean noir serré et des bottines. Les manches s’arrêtent un peu au-dessus de ses coudes et laissent apparaître des tatouages sur sa peau délicate et soyeuse. Je remarque également une teinte rosée sur ses ongles qui rappelle la couleur de son haut. Il est élégant et je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de lui, de son visage juvénile et serein.

  


Finalement, je trouve le courage de manifester ma présence avec lui. Je souris, écrase ma cigarette et jette mon mégot à la poubelle.

  


– Bonsoir Harry.

  


Ma voix est un peu enrouée à cause de la cigarette et un sourire étend ses lèvres, dévoile sa fossette. Il sort son portable de sa poche et pianote quelques secondes sur son portable. J’en profite pour l’observer. Ses boucles un peu en désordres, une mèche retombe légèrement devant son front et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas passer mes doigts dedans et l’embrasser. Mon portable vibre entre mes doigts et me sort de ma rêverie.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Tu es très beau._

  


Son message me fait rougir comme jamais, j’ose à peine relever mes yeux du téléphone. Mais, je suis tout de même soulagé et amusé à la fois de constater la couleur rosée sur ses joues et son regard brillant. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus gêné, mais nous nous adressons mutuellement un sourire.

  


– Toi aussi Harry, tu es… je me racle la gorge pour me donner du courage. Tu es magnifique.

  


L’air est soudainement très pesant, presque étouffant alors que son regard sur moi se fait plus intense encore. Je ne sais pas où j’ai trouvé la force de lui dire ce que je pensais, mais je suis fier de l’avoir fait. Son sourire s’agrandit encore et me fait fondre. Mais avant que ça ne devienne plus insupportable de résister à l’appel de ses lèvres, je lui propose de rentrer pour aller manger. Il me suit à l’intérieur sans hésiter. Je donne mon nom à l’hôtesse qui hoche la tête en souriant et nous demande de la suivre.

  


Nous parcourons une grande salle, il y a un peu de monde mais ce n’est pas plein non plus. Un léger fond de musique empli l’air, les tables sont dressés, la lumière se diffuse par les rayons du soleil couchant dehors et des lustres au plafond. La femme nous montre une table de deux, contre un mur et au fond d’une autre salle. C’est grand, la décoration est épurée et je crois que c’est un parfait mélange. Ni trop peu, ni pas assez. Nous nous asseyons face à face et la serveuse nous tend chacun une carte, puis nous laisse nous décider.

  


Je propose à Harry que nous partagions une bouteille de vin rouge, il accepte et je le laisse choisir celle qu’il veut parmi la sélection. Il y a du choix et pour tous les goûts, je fais part de mon hésitation à Harry entre un salade thaï ou des pâtes au pesto. Il hausse les épaules et me propose de prendre les deux et partager, il rajoute également le nom d’un plat végétarien qui me semble délicieux. Je passe la commande pour nous deux en demandant une assiette de ces trois plats et la bouteille de vin qu’Harry a choisit.

  


La conversation se fait naturellement. Je commence par lui donner des nouvelles d’Ernest et j’enchaîne sur des sujets. Ainsi, nous partageons nos plats au milieu de la table et je goûte un peu à tout. Harry me fait découvrir un plat végétarien que j’apprécie énormément et nous dégustons le vin comme si c’était la première fois que nous en goûtions. Harry n’a pas sorti une seule fois son téléphone, ses réponses se faisaient par signe de tête ou petites phrases. Il m’a posé quelques questions et je suis soulagé que notre baiser n’ait rien changé à notre proximité.

  


Une fois nos plats terminés, je pose mon dos contre la chaise et joue avec un bout de la serviette. Harry boit une gorgée de son dernier verre de vin et je regarde le restaurant qui se vide petit à petit autour de nous. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, mais j’ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. J’aimerais qu’elle ne se finisse pas tout de suite.

  


– Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre le dessert chez moi ? Je peux nous faire de la glace et un morceau de brownie qui me reste, et du thé.

  


Harry me regarde à présent, il affiche un sourire et hoche la tête. Je ne souhaite pas que notre rendez-vous touche à son terme dès notre sortie du restaurant, et je pense que nous serons plus à l’aise chez moi.

  


– Avec plaisir.

  


Je lui rends son sourire et nous nous levons pour aller payer au comptoir. Harry me laisse régler l’addition et nous sortons ensemble. Il est venu en bus et ça m’arrange, nous n’aurons pas à faire le trajet séparément. Je l’invite dans ma voiture et lui ouvre la porte passager. Il me remercie et je conduis jusqu’à mon appartement, nous écoutons silencieusement la radio.

  


Quand nous sommes arrivés, j’ouvre ma porte, le laisse entrer et allume la lumière. Ce n’est pas réellement le désordre, mais je n’ai pas non plus fait un grand rangement. Je lui dit de faire comme chez lui et m’occupe de préparer notre fameux dessert. Je sors deux bols, deux tasses et il me rejoint tandis que je fouille dans le congélateur. Je lui propose plusieurs saveurs et son choix s’arrête sur vanille et coco. Je prends la même chose et nous prépare un thé noir, tout en faisant réchauffer un brownie déjà préparé.

  


Il m’aide à porter tout ça au salon et me remercie, nous nous mettons devant la télévision. Une émission au hasard, mais en réalité nous nous en lassons vite. Il me demande si je veux bien lui lire quelque chose. Je me lève, la cuillère de glace à la main et la porte à ma bouche tout en allant choisir l’ouvrage dans ma petite bibliothèque au salon. Je reviens dans le canapé, commence à lire entre deux bouchées, puis rapidement je le sens venir contre moi. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, sa tasse chaude de thé entre ses mains et je continue ma lecture d’une voix douce.

  


Au bout d’un moment, je pense qu’il s’est endormi. Son corps est chaud contre le mien, sa respiration est calme et lente. Mais lorsque j’arrête de lire, en plein milieu d’un chapitre, il relève son visage vers moi et me sourit. Harry se redresse finalement, sa tasse vide. J’aimerais le retenir et lui dire de rester là jusqu’à ce que je termine ma lecture. Qu’il reste cent, deux cent ou cinq-cent pages, peu importe, c’est un prétexte pour sentir son corps contre le mien.

  


– Il se fait tard…

  


Je hoche la tête, parce que je comprends qu’il veut rentrer chez lui. Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge du salon et il presque vingt trois heures trente. Je me lève et il fait de même afin de m’aider à débarrasser, je ferais la vaisselle demain matin. A la place, je le raccompagne jusqu’à la porte. Déçu de devoir, déjà, lui dire au revoir. J’ouvre la porte, il me remercie encore pour le restaurant et la soirée, je lui souris en haussant les épaules. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi, c’était la moindre des choses.

  


– Tu voudras bien… Continuer la lecture, une autre fois ?

  


C’est une promesse de se revoir, je ne peux qu’accepter vivement. Je lui adresse un sourire en lui donnant une réponse positive. Peut-être qu’à présent je devrais embrasser sa joue ou tenter d’enfin aborder le sujet de notre baiser. L’un comme l’autre, je crois que nous avons peur de nous lancer dessus, de ce que cette discussion pourrait donner. Mais j’en ai besoin, nous en avons besoin, pour avancer.

  


Alors que je cherche mes mots, une manière délicate de lancer la conversation, il sort son portable de sa poche. Son regard lâche le mien, ses joues semblent prendre des couleurs rosées, je le laisse faire et sors mon téléphone qui ne tarde pas à vibrer. Peut-être qu’il m’invite à parler du baiser ainsi, il se sentirait certainement plus à l’aise ainsi que de le faire à voix haute. Ou alors, il me souhaite une bonne nuit.

  


D’Harry à Louis :

_Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser maintenant ?_

  


Et là, il me perd. J’ai du mal à respirer, à relire son message, à réfléchir, à penser correctement. J’avale difficilement ma salive, troublé par sa demande. Pourtant, c’est ce que j’attends depuis notre dernier baiser, c’est à ses lèvres que je pense depuis des jours. Maintenant que je suis devant lui, qu’il me le demande, je suis incapable de réagir et de prendre les choses en main.

  


C’est presque intimidant en fait, de se retrouver ainsi face à Harry. Je me sens comme un adolescent qui vit son premier baiser. Mais j’aime la sensation qu’il éveille en moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir avec l’idée que je ne veux pas goûter encore à ses lèvres. Ce serait la plus grosse erreur de mon existence. Et, je pense que ce n’est plus un secret que nous nous attirons mutuellement. Pourquoi y résister ? Pourquoi tout faire pour rendre les choses difficiles, alors qu’elles pourraient être belles et simples ?

  


Je puise dans mon courage, relève les yeux vers lui. Mes joues chauffent sous son regard aussi brûlant que le soleil de cette après-midi d’été. Il attend une réaction de ma part. Il veut m’embrasser, mais c’est moi qui fait le premier pas. Harry est certainement trop timide et poli pour faire quelque chose contre mon gré. Je range mon portable dans ma poche, comble l’espace entre nous, pose une main sur sa nuque et l’attire contre moi pour qu’enfin nos bouches se retrouvent.

  


Sauf que se sont nos nez qui se cognent à la place et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble, en même temps. Un peu gênés, timides et maladroits. Précipités aussi, nous avions tous les deux hâtes de nous retrouver ainsi, plus intimement que les barrières de l’amitié imposent. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que deviendra notre statut relationnel ensuite, mais je n’y accorde pas la moindre importance. Je me concentre sur le rire d’Harry, ses fossettes, ses yeux fermés. Et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps, je fonds sur sa bouche. Vraiment sur elle, cette fois.

  


Il est pris de court, mais mon geste ne lui déplaît pas, car bientôt je sens son sourire s’étendre sur ses lèvres, contre les miennes. Ce baiser là dure plus longtemps que notre précédent. Plus lent, mais sensuel. Sa langue demande l’accès à la mienne, je perds mes moyens et j’ai la tête qui tourne de bonheur. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses boucles, ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Encore une fois, j’oublie de respirer et je retrouve mon souffle difficilement quand nos lèvres se séparent.

  


Mon nez se frottent lentement à sa joue, où je peux encore deviner son sourire sans même avoir besoin d’ouvrir les paupières. A l’intérieur de ma poitrine, mon coeur bat à tout rompre, je lève la main pour la poser délicatement sur le torse d’Harry. En dessous de son tee-shirt, je peux sentir le même rythme de palpitation. Je souris contre sa joue et nous restons ainsi à nous enlacer quelques précieuses secondes. Finalement, nous nous détachons et il saisit ma main encore posée sur sa poitrine puis la porte à sa bouche. Avec une douceur dont encore jamais personne n’a fait preuve à mon égard, il embrasse mes doigts du bout des lèvres, ses yeux à la recherche des miens.

  


– Bonne nuit, Louis.

  


Son murmure m'envoie des frissons partout dans le corps et je parviens à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée en retour, non sans bafouiller. Je peux être très borné et bavard, mais aussi perdre mes moyens devant une personne qui me plaît. Et c’est le cas d’Harry, il me rend fébrile. Cependant, j’apprécie ces facettes endormies qu’il éveille en moi.

  


Un doux sourire aux lèvres, il s’éloigne et je réalise soudain qu’il est venu à pied. Je m’avance d’un pas dans le couloir où se trouvent les autres appartements et l’appelle. Je lui propose de le raccompagner en voiture, il secoue la tête et me remercie poliment. Après lui avoir renvoyé son sourire, je lui fais un signe de la main qu’il me rend avant de descendre les escaliers. Il disparaît de ma vue et je rentre chez moi avec le coeur léger comme jamais.


	28. Le carnet ouvert 14.

 

 

_Tout se passait bien, il n'était plus là pendant plusieurs jours et j'avais l'impression d'exister._

_Réellement, je me sentais vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

 

_Mais il est revenu._

_Tout s'est écroulé._

_Tout est devenu noir et froid._

_Tout a sombré. Moi avec._

 


	29. Chapitre quinze.

 

                        Dès que j'ai contacté Zayn pour lui dire que je voulais lui parler de ma soirée, il a sauté sur l'occasion immédiatement et n'a pas hésité à libérer son emploi du temps pour venir me voir. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve à boire chacune une bière au bar en ville. Je lui paie sa consommation, je lui dois bien cela comme il m'a aidé à m'habiller pour ce fameux restaurant.

 

Bien entendu, il n'a pas attendu une seconde parce qu'une fois assit, il m'a directement demandé des détails. Je crois qu'il s'est tellement habitué à me voir seul, coincé dans mon célibat, que maintenant que je fréquente quelqu'un, il pense tout de suite que ce sera le grand amour de ma vie. Au moins, il aura toujours le don de me faire rire.

 

Je lui raconte donc notre soirée, même si ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Un dîner au restaurant, à parler de nos goûts et nos vies, le dessert chez moi. C'est à ce moment là que mon meilleur ami à hausser un sourcil et m'a demandé :

 

– Genre, dessert dessert ou... ?

– Oui, j'ai préparé de la glace et du brownie.

 

Son rire s'élève entre nous et je lève les yeux au ciel à ses mots. Je lui fais bien comprendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé de sexuel, et que ma situation de ce côté-là me convient très bien ainsi. C'est vrai, j'adore notre relation actuelle avec Harry, ce qu'on partage est assez unique et intime à la fois, sans avoir besoin que ce soit lié au corps. J'aime à penser que je suis le seul à entretenir ce lien avec lui. Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça me rend triste et un peu jaloux aussi, d'y penser.

 

– Et donc, rien de plus ? Il t'a même pas embrassé alors que je t'ai habillé comme un tombeur ?

– Si, si... Je rougis un peu et reprends après une gorgée de bière, il y a eu un baiser.

– Tu aurais dû commencer par ça !

– Ce n'était pas le premier...

 

Je devais bien aborder ce sujet un jour ou l'autre, je retiens mon sourire alors que Zayn pose sa bouteille presque vide et fait les gros yeux. Il me donne un léger coup sur l'épaule, puis m'attire dans ses bras pour ensuite mettre mes cheveux dans tous les sens en passant ses doigts dedans. Je grogne et me recule, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête qu'il tire.

 

– Petit cachottier ! Alors, ce premier baiser, tu me racontes ?

– Chez moi, quand je l'ai emmené à la plage...

– Ah ouais, tu lui as sortis le grand jeu. Il doit déjà être dingue de toi.

– N'importe quoi, c'était deux baisers, ça ne veut rien dire.

– Dis moi, tu as déjà lu dans tous tes bouquins des personnages qui se roulent deux pelles et que ça ne veut rien dire ?

 

Mes joues deviennent rouges, le sourire fier qui prend place sur ses lèvres me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de réponse. Zayn sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'a pas besoin de mots pour comprendre quand je vais mal ou quand je lui cache quelque chose. C'est souvent lui, d'ailleurs, qui me poussent à m'ouvrir et à lui en parler. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'évoquer mes sentiments ou mes problèmes, je garde tout pour moi. Parce que je fais passer les besoins des autres avant moi. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme cela avec ma famille, mais Zayn ne me laisse pas m'enterrer dans mon silence et cherche à m’amener à extérioriser.

 

– Et donc, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

– Non, enfin... Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Il m'a juste demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser avant qu'on ne se sépare.

– Ça, Lou, ça veut tout dire !

– Que j'embrasse bien... ? Je demande avec un petit sourire amusé pour ne pas réellement aborder le sujet.

– Qu'il veut tenter quelque chose avec toi, idiot ! Sinon, il ne t'aurait pas demander la permission ou même un deuxième baiser.

 

Je me contente de hausser les épaules et prendre une petite poignée de cacahuètes dans le bol devant nous pour l'apporter à sa bouche. Le sujet n'a pas encore été abordé avec Harry, c'est encore trop tôt, mais l'éventualité d'une relation avec lui ne m'est pas déplaisante. Seulement, je pense qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Nous venons à peine d'échanger nos deux premiers baisers, et quand il le veut Harry sait être très discret et silencieux.

 

Mais cette fois, j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je ne souhaite pas le brusquer ou lui faire croire que je veux immédiatement faire passer notre relation à un degré au-dessus. J'irai à son rythme, je m'adapterai à son temps. Harry ne semble pas être un homme compliqué, mais je connais encore peu de choses à son sujet, il est une personne secrète sur sa vie privée, et c'est certainement dû à sa timidité. Peut-être qu'il a été blessé dans le passé et qu'il est maintenant sur la réserve. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. De mon côté, j'aimerais simplement lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire.

 

Avec Zayn, nous terminons la soirée sur la piste de danse. Je n'aime pas trop ça, d'habitude. Mon meilleur ami est bien meilleur danseur que moi, ce qui me fait complexer. Mais je ne suis pas assez sobre pour refuser de l'accompagner. Au final, nous rions bien et nous rentrons chez moi à pieds. Je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit à l'appartement, comme ça je suis certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien sur le trajet.

 

Il ne nous faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour nous rafraîchir le visage et nous écrouler dans mon lit. Encore habillés. Zayn prend un peu toute la place, je le pousse mais mes tentatives sont vaines. Finalement, je m'endors tout aussi rapidement que lui.

 

 

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par un mal de tête. Je grogne un peu, papillonne des paupières et regarde autour de moi. Mon meilleur ami dort encore à poings fermés, je me redresse et vais tirer le rideau que j'ai oublié de fermer hier en rentrant. Hercule, qui aux pieds du lit, se met sur ses pattes pour me suivre en cuisine. L’horloge m'indique presque midi trente, l'heure de son repas est déjà passée, alors je me lave les mains et lui prépare sa petite gamelle. Pendant qu'il se régale, je prends de quoi faire passer ma migraine et en sort également pour Zayn.

 

Je laisse le café couler pour lui, me prépare une bouilloire de thé. Mon chat vient frotter sa tête à ma jambe, je lui offre quelques caresses tout en sirotant ma boisson encore bien trop chaude. Je me pose au comptoir de ma cuisine avec un roman, un yaourt aux fruits pour commencer la journée.

 

Avant que Zayn ne se réveille, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche et me raser. Je mets des vêtements à tourner dans la machine et suis mon chat dans la chambre. Hercule grimpe d'un bond dans le lit et se met à lécher la main de Zayn. Celui-ci grogne un peu, tourne sa tête et ouvre les paupières difficilement.

 

– Lou, ton chat...

– Oui, je sais, il veut sa place dans le lit. Ou alors il trouve que tu as assez dormi.

– Jamais Maëv m'en fera adopter un, ils sont trop paresseux.

– Tu devrais les adorer, pourtant. Ils te ressemblent.

 

Je ris, alors qu'il me lance un coussin sous le regard curieux d'Hercule. Il faut finalement dix minutes à mon ami pour se réveiller et se mettre debout, il se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Je lui sers son café, il prend son médicament et je lui propose de quoi manger. Il opte pour une tartine avec de la confiture, je le laisse se remplir l'estomac et fais la vaisselle.

 

Zayn part prendre une douche, j'ai le temps d'aller faire le lit où ma petite boule de poils ne tarde pas à trouver sa place pour une sieste. J'aère les pièces puis m'assois au salon le portable à la main. J’espérais avoir de nouvelles d'Harry, mais toujours rien. En revanche, ma mère me demande si je suis disponible pour faire un appel vidéo avec les jumeaux. J'accepte tout de suite et rapidement l'écran affiche la notification d'appel. Je décroche et tombe directement sur le visage souriant de mon petit frère, beaucoup plus lumineux et reposé que lorsqu'il est rentré de l'hôpital.

 

\--Louuuis ! Il s'exclame en rapprochant son visage de l'écran et je ne peux que rire. Louis regarde c'est moi qui est appuyé sur le bouton comme un grand !

– C'est bien mon lapin, tu es un vrai chef. Comment tu vas ?

– Bien, des fois quand je dors ma tête me fait bobo, mais le médecin a dit que c'était normal et que bientôt j'aurais plus mal.

– Dis donc, c'est super ça. Et le reste de la famille, comment ça va ?

 

Ernest tient le téléphone, alors celui-ci part un peu dans tous les sens et parfois il filme de trop près son nez ou sa bouche. Mais je suis heureux d'entendre sa voix et voir son visage. Il me parle un peu de tout le monde, même si j'entends ma mère parler derrière et je crois avoir aperçu la chevelure légèrement rousse de Doris derrière lui.

 

Mon frère me parle pendant bien cinq minutes de ses sœurs et du nouveau jouet que lui a acheté notre mère. C'est en le voyant si heureux et en parfaite santé que je me rends compte de la chance qu'il a eu. Son accident aurait pu apporter des conséquences graves, des pertes de mémoire, des traumatismes crâniens plus dangereux, des troubles visuels, des nausées fréquentes. Mais selon les messages de ma mère, Ernest n'a rien de tout cela. Il est un peu fatigué et a parfois mal quand il dort dessus, mais rien de bien alarmant.

 

C'est l'apparition de Zayn derrière moi qui sort mon petit frère de son discours et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore. Mon meilleur ami s'est toujours, et tout de suite, bien entendu avec ma famille. En fait, ce n'est pas très compliqué non plus. Ils ont tous leur caractère, mais ce sont des êtres aimants. Zayn adore s'amuser avec les jumeaux et ils sont, eux aussi, toujours ravis de le voir. Il s'installe à côté de moi dans le canapé et pose sa tête près de mon épaule pour entrer dans le cadre de la caméra.

 

– C'est quand que tu viens nous voir ?

– Bientôt, avant la reprise de l'école. Pour vérifier si vous avez bien tous fait vos devoirs.

– Mais n'importe quoi ! Soupire mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel. On a pas de devoirs l'été, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle les vacances.

– C'est que tu es intelligent toi dis donc.

 

Je ris et les laisse parler ensemble, en intervenant parfois. Ernest a fait promettre à Zayn de venir à la maison jouer au foot avec eux et qu'on fera des gaufres tous les quatre, avec Doris. A son tour, elle passe à la caméra et nous raconte sa petite vie. Puis c'est ma mère qui prend la fin de l'appel, elle demande des nouvelles à Zayn de ses parents, sa sœur et sa petite amie. C'est un peu comme s'il faisait partie de la famille, car ma mère a rapidement compris quand je lui ai présenté Zayn que ce serait une personne importante dans ma vie. Un grand frère que je n'ai pas eu et avec qui je fais les quatre cents coups. Je me souviens encore de la tête de ma mère quand, alors qu'on était âgé de dix-sept ans à peine, elle est rentrée et nous a surpris en train de fumer des joints dans le jardin. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervée, Zayn s'était excusé en disant que c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai.

 

L'appel prend fin au bout d'une demi-heure et je repose mon téléphone en soupirant. Zayn reste avec moi pour manger un bout et il repart vers quinze heures. Je me pose devant la télévision et comme aucun programme ne me plaît, je vais chercher un nouveau roman à lire dans mon étagère. Mon regard tombe sur le nouveau que j'ai ajouté en fin d'étagère. Celui que m'a acheté Harry. Je l'avais presque oublié, avec l'hospitalisation de mon frère, je n'y ai plus pensé.

 

Je décide de m'asseoir dans le canapé, Hercule fait son apparition depuis ma chambre et s'installe sur un coussin à côté de moi. Je plonge rapidement dans ma lecture et quand je découvre les mots, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre à connaître Harry à chaque nouvelle page.

 

L'ouvrage ne fait pas plus de deux cent pages, et je le termine vers dix neuf heures, à l'heure de préparer le repas. Seulement, je n'ai rien dans mon réfrigérateur. Bien qu'un peu épuisé, je me décide à sortir aller faire quelques courses au supermarché à côté de chez moi. J'y vais en voiture, pour éviter de porter toutes mes courses à la main et parce que je veux faire ça rapidement.

 

Je reviens aux alentours de vingt heures quarante, les bras chargés de sacs en carton. Je laisse un plat préparé de lasagnes sur la table et range tout le reste. Quand je peux enfin me poser avec mon plat quelques minutes plus tard, je soupire et regarde mon téléphone. Un message d'Harry est tombé il y a un quart d'heure.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

_Bonsoir Louis, comment vas-tu ? Si tu es libre ça te dit une sortie demain après-midi ?_

 

Et un sourire réapparaît sur mon visage.

 


	30. Le carnet ouvert 15.

 

_J'ai lu toute la journée. Le livre que Louis m'a acheté. Le livre que mon grand-père adorait. Le livre sur les étoiles._

_Je le lis et je les regarde, les étoiles. Je termine la dernière page sous le ciel éclairé de la nuit, une cigarette à la main._

 

_J'ai lu et je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui me fait peur ou mal. J'ai pensé à ce livre qui a signé notre première vraie rencontre à Louis et moi._

_J'ai imaginé qu'il me lisait chaque mot, et que j'écoutais sa voix jusqu'à en faire des rêves._

 

_Son sourire illumine le monde. Mon monde. J'aimerais avoir le courage de lui dire, tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais ça me fait peur. Ça m'effraie de lui avouer à voix haute que je suis en train de littéralement tomber pour lui._

 

_Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il change ma vie. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Louis est un rayon de soleil et il éclaire et réchauffe mon existence. Avec lui, je sais que je peux avancer dans le noir, les yeux fermés, en lui tenant la main. Je lui fais confiance. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que c'était une personne extraordinaire. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'impact qu'il aurait dans ma vie._

 

_L'amour, je ne l'ai connu qu'une fois. Il y a des années, j'avais quatorze ans. Ce n'est pas un âge pour avoir le cœur brisé et aimer un garçon qui n'a jamais vu rien de plus en moi qu'un ami. Je suppose qu'après cela, j'ai empêché mon cœur de trouver son chemin vers celui d'une autre personne. Jusqu'à Louis._

 

_Parce que Louis, c'est l'exception à toutes mes règles. Louis c'est le souffle d'air frais dans les poumons, sentir la vie s'animer en moi, l'espoir, la lumière, une pluie d'étoile, un coucher de soleil en été, une vague de douceur qui me renverse et me surplombe, vivre en couleur et rire à en avoir mal au cœur._

 

_Quand nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois, chez lui, face à la mer, c'était à la fois ce que j'attendais et ce que je redoutais. J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant, mais je n'avais pas peur parce que c'était Louis. Et Louis a toujours su me rassurer, même sans s'en rendre compte. Et je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus chez lui, il aide les autres indirectement. Il a toujours la main sur le cœur et il a su aller chercher le mien, alors que je pensais que plus jamais il ne battrait pour quelqu'un._

 

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que je ne veux pas le faire fuir._

_J'ai peur qu'il entre dans ma vie et veuille en disparaître ensuite._

_J'ai peur parce qu'il va forcément finir par partir, m'abandonner. Tout le monde le fait._

_J'ai peur parce que j'ai besoin de lui, et qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre ça. Et je sais, je sais que sans lui il n'y a plus d'espoir._

 

_J'ai peur parce que je l'aime et que je ne mérite pas un homme comme lui._

 


	31. Chapitre seize.

 

                            Harry m'a donné rendez-vous pour quinze heures au parc à quelques pas du café. Je m'y suis installé un peu avant, sur un banc, avec un roman et je compte bien lui parler plus en détail du livre qu'il m'a acheté et que j'ai terminé hier. Je l'ai rapidement mentionné par message et il semblait heureux d'apprendre qu'il m'a plu autant qu'à lui. C'est donc tout en terminant ma cigarette que je lis les quelques lignes qui me séparent du chapitre suivant.

 

Je regarde autour de moi, vérifie si je n'ai pas de message sur mon portable. Il est quinze heures dix et Harry n'est pas encore là. D'habitude, il arrive toujours en avance et jamais en retard. Je range mon roman dans mon sac et allume une deuxième cigarette.

 

Et j'attends comme ça. Cinq minutes. Vingt minutes. Quand mon portable affiche quinze heures trente cinq, je vérifie dans notre conversation l'horaire convenu au cas où je me serais trompé. Mais je suis bien à l'heure. Contrairement à Harry. Et ça me paraît étrange. Déjà, il m'aurait prévenu par message, pour me dire qu'il serait en retard ou que notre rendez-vous est finalement reporté. Il ne serait pas du genre à me poser un lapin.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Je suis là... Tu as un empêchement ?_

 

Je me suis décidé à lui envoyer un message, mais au bout de cinq minutes, je n'ai aucune réponse. Son silence commence réellement à m’inquiéter. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fait faux bond, il doit avoir une urgence de dernière minute ou un problème. Tout de même, pour en être certain, j'appuie sur l’icône pour l’appeler. Son téléphone sonne, plusieurs fois, et je tombe sur la messagerie. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 

Ma cigarette à la main, je me lève du banc, met mon sac sur mon dos et me décide à me rendre chez lui. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide, et que son téléphone n'est pas à portée de main, ou n'a plus de batterie. Je prends le bus, ma jambe tressaute nerveusement. Je préfère m'assurer de son état et ne pas passer le reste de la journée à me faire du soucis pour lui.

 

J'arrive devant son bâtiment au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, toujours aucune nouvelle sur mon téléphone. Mais je préfère tout de même le prévenir de mon arrivée.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Je suis en bas de chez toi._

 

Je descends, regarde autour de moi, remonte une ou deux rues. Mon regard tombe sur son immeuble, celui où je lui ai fait la lecture sur le toit. Ce souvenir dessine un sourire sur mes lèvres, je soupire et cherche son nom sur les étiquettes pour sonner. Quand je le trouve, j'appuie sur le bouton. Aucune réponse. J'essaie une deuxième fois, ça décroche mais ce n'est pas la voix d'Harry qui répond. Celle-ci est plus grave et coupante.

 

– Oui, qui est-ce ?

– Bonjour... Je, euh... je suis Louis, un ami d'Harry, je voulais juste...

– Harry n'est pas disponible.

– Oh, il a un soucis ?

– Il est malade, c'est tout.

– Malade.. ? Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Une grippe, ça passera.

– Vous... Vous pourriez lui dire que je suis venu et que je lui ai envoyé des messages ?

– Oui.

– Merci, bonne fin de journée.

– Vous aussi.

 

Et il raccroche. Je n'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi froide et dure. J'en suis encore perturbé. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je décide de passer au café. Tant que je suis dehors, je vais en profiter pour changer d'air. Et je crois que je serais mieux là dehors, qu'enfermer chez moi à ruminer sur ce qui vient de se passer.

 

Si Harry est malade, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas touché un mot ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu par un simple petit message ? Et qui est cet homme qui m'a répondu à l'interphone ? Je croyais qu'il vivait seul, en plus de cela. Et s'il avait déjà une autre personne dans sa vie ? Ou c'est simplement un ami, une connaissance, quelqu'un de sa famille. Il faut que je cesse d'inventer de telles théories.

 

Je chasse toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui ne mèneront nul part et m'avance derrière le comptoir du café pour demander un thé glacé et un muffin aux myrtilles. Je vais m'asseoir à une table sur la petite terrasse, Emily m'apporte ma commande et me fait la conversation quelques courtes minutes. Elle voit que je n'ai pas le cœur à parler ou rire, alors elle m'adresse un sourire et me laisse seul pour reprendre son service.

 

Finalement, je sors mon roman pour continuer à lire tout en savourant mon goûter, et penser à autre chose. Même si j'aurais aimé passer cette après-midi en compagnie d'Harry, je préfère largement qu'il reste chez lui et se soigne. Il m'enverra sans doute un message lorsqu'il ira un peu mieux ou lorsqu'il sortira de sa sieste.

 

Après ce petit en-cas, je passe au skate-parc. Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une rembarre et regarde les autres faire des figures en fumant. Un garçon d'environ mon âge, que nous avons déjà vu quelques fois ici avec Zayn, vient me demander du feu. Je lui passe mon briquet et il me remercie avant de me le rendre.

 

– Tu skates ? Je hoche la tête, il sourit et continue. Tu veux en faire un peu sur ma planche ?

 

Son invitation m'intéresse, je le remercie, pose mon sac au sol et prends une bouffée de ma cigarette. Il la tient pour moi et je m'amuse à faire quelques figures sur sa planche pendant un petit moment. C'est Zayn qui m'a appris à en faire, j'ai tout de suite adoré même si je me suis fait de nombreuses égratignures et que j'ai manqué de me fouler la cheville.

 

Je lui rends sa planche quand je termine et lui me tends ma cigarette. Il me sourit, je reprends mon sac et il me dit à la prochaine. Sur la route, je termine mon tube de tabac et l'écrase avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai proposé à Zayn de venir ce soir, mais il passe la soirée chez Maëva, il m'informe que je peux venir, seulement je n'ai pas la tête à tenir la chandelle.

 

Hercule comprend que je ne suis pas réellement en forme. Lorsque je me suis débarrassé de mon sac et mes chaussures, il vient se réfugier contre moi dans le canapé. Même si j'adore ma solitude, mon indépendance, j'aimerais que ma famille soit là. Que je passe du temps avec eux et qu'ils me fassent penser à autre chose. Ou exercer un petit métier qui remplirait mes journées, quand je n'ai rien à faire.

 

Avec peu d'enthousiasme, je me lève afin d'aller me préparer un thé. Pendant qu'il chauffe, mon regard se pose sur le livre qu'Harry m'a acheté. Je caresse la couverture lisse du bout des doigts, retrace le titre et soupire. Hercule me réclame à manger, je lui sers sa gamelle et il dévore tout en moins de cinq minutes.

 

Je me pose avec mon thé devant la télévision jusqu'à vingt deux heures, ensuite je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, car je me suis assoupi. Je sais simplement que je n'ai pas mangé et que c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveille. Il affiche un message d'Harry, à minuit dix neuf, et je me précipite dessus.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

_Merci d'être passé. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir... J'étais trop épuisé et je me suis endormi avant d'avoir pu te prévenir. Quand je serais soigné, promis on remet ça._

 

Ses mots me soulagent et je souris, mes petits yeux fatigués et pas encore habitués à la lumière aveuglante du téléphone, relisent plusieurs fois les lignes. _On remet ça_. Ce n'est qu'un imprévu. Et je suis soulagé. Un poids tombe de mes épaules, je respire à nouveau. Je me sens pathétique, de m'être inquiété pour si peu. J'aurais dû repartir chez moi, faire un tour, sans paniquer et lui envoyer de nombreux messages. Il a certainement dû se sentir harcelé, j'ai honte.

 

Hercule roupille sans aucun problème, je me lève avec mon portable en main et j'attrape une cigarette et mon briquet de l'autre. Je vais vers ma fenêtre de balcon ouverte et m'accoude à la rembarre afin de fumer un petit peu. A cette heure, les rues sont calmes, on entend seulement quelques voitures passer au loin et des voix étouffées. Je profite de ce moment de repos pour répondre à Harry.

 

De Louis à Harry :

A _ucun soucis, repose toi et soigne toi bien._

 

Je lève les yeux vers la fumée qui s'échappe dans l'air, ferme les yeux. Mais je ne suis plus fatigué. Je me suis endormi tôt, et je crois que je suis bon à passer une nuit blanche ou m'endormir très tard dans la matinée. Si j'aime traîner un peu au réveil, je déteste décaler mes heures de sommeil. Mais je vais devoir faire avec. Je pousse un soupir, fixe mon téléphone. Harry doit sûrement s'être rendormi car je n'ai plus aucune réponse.

 

Seulement, je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon temps, en pleine nuit, à part enchaîner les cigarettes ou regarder une série. Cela ne m'intéresse même pas. Je traîne sur mon portable, envoie un message à Félicité et Charlotte pour savoir si elles sont réveillées. Le temps que je termine ma cigarette et que je rejoigne le canapé, mon téléphone s'allume sur une réponse de Félicité. Directement, je lui demande si elle est seule et elle ne tarde pas à m'appeler. Je décroche sur sa voix et souris instantanément.

 

– Salut Lou, tu ne dors pas non plus ?

– Hey. Non, je me suis endormi devant la télévision tout à l'heure. Et je ne sais plus fermer l'oeil depuis que je me suis réveillé.

– L'esprit occupé ?

 

De tous mes frères et sœurs, je crois que je suis le plus proche de Félicité. Même si elle reste assez discrète sur sa vie privée et qu'elle ne cherche pas non plus à empiéter dans la mienne, comme pourrait le faire Charlotte. Après, avec les jumeaux, c'est différent. Ils sont encore petits et je les protège et les adore de tout mon cœur. Mais je crois que, en dehors de ma mère, c'est Félicité qui me connaît le mieux.

 

Je pousse un léger soupir et son silence de l'autre côté de l'appareil me pousse à parler, me livrer à elle. J'apprécie Zayn, sans lui je n'aurais pas la tête hors de l'eau à cette heure-ci, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit beaucoup moins impliquée dans ma vie sentimentale. Et qui surtout en sait peu sur la situation avec Harry. Puis, Félicité l'a rencontré lors de l'hospitalisation d'Ernest, elle peut donner un avis juste et sincère.

 

– On peut dire ça...

– C'est un garçon ?

– Tu lis dans mes pensées ? Je demande en lâchant un petit rire.

– Est-ce que ce serait, par pur hasard, au sujet d'Harry ?

 

Vraiment, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Mais, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Elle doit savoir que quelque chose me tracasse et que ça concerne un garçon. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me confier facilement et étaler ma vie privée sous le nez des autres, mais ça me fait du bien de me sentir écouté.

 

– Peut-être bien...

– Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

– Le truc c'est que... je soupire et ferme les paupières, il est intelligent, cultivé et beau et... J'ai peur de ne plus jamais rencontrer un homme comme ça dans ma vie. On s'entend si bien, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est toujours connu et que c'est irréel qu'il s'intéresse aussi à moi.

– Tu penses qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais je me dis que, si je lui déplaisais, il ne me proposerait pas de nous revoir ?

– Vous êtes sortis souvent ensemble ?

 

Je me mets à lui raconter tous les endroits où il a pu m'emmener. Les musées, le toit de son appartement où je lui ai fait la lecture... Je repense à tout ces moments et je me dis que ça ne peut pas être du hasard. Je doute fort qu'il montre son tableau préféré au premier garçon venu, cette idée me rassure et me pousse à croire que je ne suis peut-être pas comme les autres à ses yeux. J'aime à imaginer que je suis spécial, autant qu'il l'est pour moi.

 

Félicité semble impressionnée, parce qu'elle me dit que jamais personne n'a fait cela pour elle. Que même le copain de Charlotte ne l'a jamais emmené dans autant d'endroits. Je suppose que chaque personne a sa manière d'aborder les rendez-vous. Ce côté calme, romantique et artistique me plaît beaucoup. Notre relation a évolué autour de la culture et des goûts que nous partageons, pas forcément en commun d'ailleurs. Parfois, les différences rapprochent les gens entre eux. Harry est plus silencieux, posé, il prend le temps pour admirer et réfléchir. Alors que je suis assez énergique, bavard et distrait. Mais je pense que cela forme justement un parfait équilibre.

 

– Tu comptes faire quoi alors ?

– Comment ça ?

– C'est assez évident que tu veux plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui, tu devrais faire le premier pas et te lancer.

– À ce sujet, je marque une petite pause et retiens mon sourire, il se peut qu'on se soit déjà embrassés deux fois.

– Quoi ? Elle s'exclame à l'autre bout du téléphone, ce qui a dû réveiller le reste de la maison. Mais tu aurais dû commencer par me dire ça Louis !

 

Je ris, un peu nerveux et gêné à la fois, et lui explique brièvement et sans trop de détails notre premier baiser. Face à la plage. Elle ne peut se retenir d'ajouter un commentaire pour me dire que c'est totalement romantique. Mes joues rougissent et je me racle la gorge pour me donner de la contenance.

 

– Crois moi, son deuxième baiser c'est une manière de te demander d'être son petit-ami.

– Tu crois ?

– S'il n'avait pas aimé, s'il ne t'appréciait pas de cette façon, il ne t'aurait pas demandé cela en premier lieu.

– Bon, je dois le laisser venir alors, selon toi ?

 

Le laisser faire le premier pas... Je suis quelqu'un de très impatient, et j'ai déjà eu du mal à tenir ces quelques jours sans nouvelles de lui. Harry peut se faire silencieux et invisible pendant une ou deux semaines, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela tout le temps. Si nous nous engageons dans une relation, j'aurai besoin de le voir souvent. Des câlins, des baisers, des sourires, des conversations anodines, des moments ensemble. Ou rien que pour savoir s'il va bien. Même quelques courtes heures, cela me suffit. Mais je ne serais pas capable de rester des jours sans aucune nouvelle. Et je ne peux pas non plus être celui qui fait constamment le premier pas. Ce genre de relation, pour fonctionner, doit aller dans les deux sens.

 

– Je ne sais pas... Mais toi, tu sais.

– Comment ça ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

– Les conseils que tu m'as donné pour Elyn, tu te souviens ? Tu devrais les appliquer pour ta situation. Donne lui rendez-vous et parles-lui en face à face. Même si ça te fait peur et que tu risques d'être blessé. Je serais là aussi, tout le monde, tu pourras revenir à la maison et on te fera tous un énorme câlin et un gâteau. Mais, dans le cas contraire, tu as tout à y gagner. Regarde, ça a marché avec Elyn et moi, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

– Tu aimes retourner mes paroles contre moi, hein ?

 

Après avoir lâché un rire, je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage. Je m'enfonce dans mon canapé et pose mes pieds contre l'autre bout, près d'Hercule qui se redresse d'un coup. Il me regarde, tord sa queue, s'étire et vient prendre place sur mes genoux. Au moins, il ne perd pas le nord celui-là. Je passe mes doigts dans son pelage, il ronronne et ça me fait sourire.

 

En même temps, je pense aux paroles de ma sœur qui résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Félicité a raison. Ou d'une certaine manière, j'ai raison puisque ce sont mes mots. Je suis doué pour donner des conseils aux autres et ne pas les appliquer à ma propre vie. Mais, c'est inconscient et difficile, en réalité. Faire le premier pas, c'est tout de même assez effrayé. Cependant, nous avons déjà échangé deux baisers et Félicité a su le faire, alors pourquoi en serais-je incapable ?

 

– Lou, je peux être sincère avec toi ?

– Oui ? Je lui réponds sous forme de question, curieux.

– Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te soucier autant des autres et prendre soin de toi d'abord. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant, que ce soit ta famille ou tes amis et... Tu as un cœur en or, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, mais tu dois penser à toi aussi.

– Oui, enfin je vois mal comment me prendre un râteau pourrait m'aider à être heureux.

– C'est en traversant des épreuves et en surmontant des obstacles que tu vas grandir, te construire et devenir plus fort. Tu es déjà très courageux, mais tu seras indestructible. Mais après, tu as parfaitement le droit de craquer et pleurer, ça fait du bien aussi. Comment on pourrait savoir ce qu'est le bonheur si on ne verse pas quelques larmes entre deux ?

 

Bien que ce soit totalement niais, je ne peux pas contester la véracité de ses paroles. J'ai toujours été ainsi, à m'occuper des autres avant moi. Même des autres tout court et oublier que j'existe et que je dois parfois prendre du recul et souffler. Je pense que c'est un réflexe, une habitude, pour me protéger de ce qui pourrait me blesser et me faire souffrir. Depuis ma dernière relation amoureuse, j'ai évité de trop m'investir dans un homme, j'ai évité de tout prendre au sérieux. C'est pour cela que, les quelques bouches que j'ai pu embrasser, les quelques courbes que j'ai pu caresser n'ont vu le jour qu'après plusieurs verres bien arrosés. L'ivresse m'évitait de penser, de réfléchir, d'imaginer. Je n'avais plus qu'à agir et profiter. Le temps d'une nuit. Aucun sentiment. Aucune souffrance.

 

Mais Zayn m'a rapidement tiré de cet état, il a remarqué mon comportement et l'a jugé néfaste pour moi. Il m'a laissé pleurer sur son épaule, serrer fortement ses coussins entre mes doigts et vider ses bières plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire. A son tour, il m'a secoué, rassuré, écouté, parfois crié dessus parce que j'étais trop têtu et désespéré pour comprendre que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. J'avais mes études, mon travail, mes partiels, mon avenir en jeu. Mon cœur brisé, malgré toute la douleur que je ressentais, ne devait pas être un poids tout le reste de ma vie.

 

Puis, il y a eu ma famille aussi. Un énorme soutient. Ils ont compris que ça n'allait pas, que j'étais triste et différent. Plus moi-même. Les jumeaux venaient souvent me faire des câlins, ma mère me préparait mes plats favoris, Charlotte essayait de me faire rire avec ses histoires insolites, Félicité me laissait m'allonger dans son lit et lui raconter mes maux. Mais je crois que le plus intense a été avec ma mère. J'en suis arrivé à pleurer dans ses bras, et je ne le fait pas souvent. Pas parce que j'ai honte, mais car je veux leur montrer que je suis une personne forte. Seulement, tout le monde a ses failles et ses points faibles. J'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps contre elle, et je me suis senti à la fois comme à l'âge de dix ans que je sanglotais pour une blessure, et soulagé.

 

Et après cette mauvaise passe, après des efforts et des tris dans ma vie, j'ai retrouvé le goût qu'a le bonheur.

 

– Oui, je suppose que tu as sûrement raison... C'est compliqué, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, le faire fuir et risquer de ne plus jamais le revoir mais... Je ne peux pas non plus passer des mois à l'attendre et à espérer.

– Quoi que tu fasses, Louis, on sera toujours derrière toi.

– Je sais, merci.

– C'est à nous de nous occuper de toi, maintenant.

– Ça va, je ne suis plus un bébé depuis longtemps...

– Maman n'est pas du même avis.

 

Nos rires résonnent et se répondent. Nous passons encore quelques minutes au téléphone, à parler d'autres choses et finalement nous raccrochons lorsque le sommeil nous rattrape. Je me couche dans mon lit, Hercule ne tarde pas à me suivre et s'installer dans la partie du lit deux places que je n'utilise pas.

 

Je ferme les paupières, pense aux paroles de ma sœur et soupire. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Je ne peux me permettre de tomber au plus bas encore une fois. C'est à moi de décider des choix que je dois faire dans ma vie. Alors, la prochaine fois que je vois Harry, je lui parlerais sérieusement. Je prie simplement pour qu'il ne broie pas mon cœur en mille morceaux sous mes yeux.

 


	32. Le carnet ouvert 16.

 

_Louis, reviens..._

 


	33. Chapitre dix-sept.

 

               Cette fois, Harry est au rendez-vous. Après quelques jours, où j'ai passé mon temps à cogiter et me demander si j'avais fait les bons choix. Mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, j'avais répondu à l'invitation d'Harry et je ne pouvais me dégonfler au dernier moment. Ma conversation avec ma sœur m'a poussé à aller de l'avant et prendre ma vie en main, je ne peux plus fuir. Et je ne veux plus connaître ce que j'ai pu traverser dans le passé. Félicité a eu raison de me sortir de mes retranchements et de m'inciter à suivre mes propres conseils, ceux que j'ai pu lui donner.

 

J'ai attendu en fumant une cigarette, au parc, comme la dernière fois. Et quand Harry est arrivé, vêtu d'un pull gris et d'un jean, je l'ai trouvé plus beau que jamais. Il a retiré ses lunettes de soleil, ses boucles semblaient former un nuage de douceur autour de sa tête. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, levé du banc et il m'a accueilli avec un baiser timide sur le coin de la bouche. Son air enfantin dessiné sur son visage m'a fait craquer davantage.

 

Nous sommes allés nous chercher des boissons au café et nous nous sommes installés dans l'herbe, à l'abri d'un arbre feuillu. Le temps est idéal, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Au loin, on entend des rires d'enfants, des conversations lointaines, des chants d'oiseaux. Nous avons discuté pendant de longues minutes. Harry a le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, sa paille en carton coincée entre ses dents, alors qu'il m'écoute parler du livre qu'il m'a acheté et que j'ai lu récemment. Son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres, il semble heureux d'apprendre que j'ai apprécié ma découverte.

 

Par message, il me demande si je peux lui lire quelque chose. J'accepte immédiatement, il sort le livre que nous n'avons pas terminé la dernière fois. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir, il se décale et me laisse la place contre le tronc. Je m'installe, je cherche la bonne page et sursaute presque en sentant un poids sur mes jambes. Lorsque je baisse les yeux, je vois Harry poser sa tête sur mes cuisses en s'allongeant sur le dos. Son regard rencontre le mien et je lui souris. Au début, je ne sais pas où poser mes doigts. Je tiens alors fermement le livre entre mes deux mains et reprends la lecture là où nous l'avions laissé.

 

De temps en temps, je m'autorise un regard vers Harry. Ses paupières sont fermées et il respire calmement, ses mains ramenées contre son ventre. Je crois que cette activité est devenue _notre_ moment. Parfois, je réajuste mon dos contre le tronc, croise mes jambes pour détendre mes muscles engourdis. Mais ce n'est pas le moins du monde désagréable.

 

Je sais que je dois lui parler sérieusement, aborder le sujet avec lui, seulement je voudrais d'abord profiter au maximum de chacune de ces petites secondes. Au bout d'un moment, sa main chaude vient chercher l'une des miennes et il lie nos doigts avant de les poser au niveau de sa poitrine. Je sens son coeur battre et c'est la meilleure sensation au monde.

 

Je lui fais la lecture pendant une longue partie de notre après-midi, je crois qu'il a simplement besoin de ça. Autant que moi. Quand le livre est terminé, je le referme et le pose au sol. Dans l'herbe. Malgré cela, aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Nous restons dans cette position et rapidement mon autre main, qui n'est plus occupée, trouve son chemin entre ses boucles. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, mais il n'ouvre pas les paupières. Tandis que je commence quelques caresses, je me dis que c'est le moment, sinon je sais que je vais partir sans avoir eu le courage de lui en toucher un mot.

 

– Harry... ? Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose d'important ?

 

Finalement, il ouvre les yeux et son regard tombe directement sur mon visage. Ses orbes émeraudes me scrutent, mais elles ne sont pas intimidantes. Elles sont douces et me poussent à continuer sur ma lancée. Il hoche la tête, lentement. Je souffle, glisse mes doigts contre sa joue au passage.

 

– Notre baiser, il... Enfin, je veux dire... je soupire et secoue la tête. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Harry, tu... Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu me plais et ces deux baisers que nous avons échangés... J'aimerais vraiment que ce ne soient pas les seuls ou les derniers. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de nous deux, de notre relation, mais j'adore ce qu'on partage et ce qui nous lie et... Je ne veux pas perdre ça, je ne veux pas te perdre...

 

Je baisse les yeux vers lui, retiens mon souffle. Je laisse un petit moment flotter pour reprendre mon souffle et mon courage. Dans mon esprit tournent encore les paroles de ma sœur auxquelles je tente de m'accrocher pour ne pas perdre espoir. Je dois saisir ma chance.

 

– C'est... Je ne souhaite pas gâcher notre amitié, mais je ne sais pas je me dis que si tu m'as embrassé une deuxième fois c'est que, toi aussi, tu voulais peut-être ça ?... Tu y pensais au moins. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis peu, mais je me sens réellement bien à tes côtés. Et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça... Longtemps... Alors, je...

 

Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer, il gigote un peu et sors son portable de sa poche. Son autre main lâche la mienne, provisoirement, il tape un message et le mien vibre. Je le prends, lis ses mots qui s'affichent à l'écran et rougis.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

_Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ?_

 

Je crois qu'il a fait cela pour m'aider à trouver mon but et ne pas m'emmêler dans des phrases interminable. Mon cœur bat la chamade d'un coup, je cesse de caresser ses cheveux mais garde mes doigts entre ses boucles brunes. Lorsque j'ose baisser les yeux vers lui, il me regarde intensément, et je hoche la tête et murmurant une réponse positive assez timide.

 

Sa bouche délicate s'étire en un sourire, il se redresse pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à moi. Ou presque contre moi plutôt, il se penche et me prends par surprise en glissant ses doigts sous mon menton pour m'embrasser. J'accroche les miens à ses boucles, ferme les paupières et soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas encore ma réponse, mais je peux facilement la deviner au goût qu'ont ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 

Son portable est tombé entre nous, mais il s'en fiche. Il m'embrasse plus longuement et plus tendrement encore que nos deux derniers baisers. Nous nous séparons au bout de quelques longues secondes et je reprends mon souffle contre sa bouche. Lui, il sourit et retrace la courbe de ma mâchoire du bout des doigts, puis murmure :

 

– J'accepte.

 

C'est à mon tour d'aborder un sourire immense qui me fait mal aux joues. Et de l'embrasser en retour, comme un remerciement. J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve et je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train de dormir. Mais pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Harry me sourit et se positionne contre moi.

 

Et on reste comme ça pendant un moment. Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il a la tête posée contre mon épaule et moi un bras passé autour de ses hanches, le tenant proche de mon corps qui ne peut plus se passer de sa chaleur.

 

Je lui ai proposé de passer à l'appartement, après un tour dans le parc, mais il a poliment refusé. Si je n'écoutais que moi, je passerais mes journées à ses côtés, mais je devine qu'il a d'autres choses à faire. Toutefois, avant de me laisser, il a glissé ses doigts contre ma joue et m'a embrassé le front. Un geste qui me donne encore moins envie de le quitter.

 

Je le regarde partir, à pieds, tourner dans une rue. Et moi, dans l'autre sens, je rejoins mon chez moi. C'est vide, je suis rempli de la présence d'Harry et un sourire extrêmement niais se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je repense à notre après-midi. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures que je prends déjà mon portable afin de lui envoyer un message. Simplement pour le remercier du moment qu'il m'a accordé, et d'avoir accepté d'être avec moi. Mon petit ami.

 

Dans un soupir, je m'étale dans mon canapé et appuie sur le numéro de Zayn. Je crois qu'il est avec Maëva, mais peu importe, je suis bien trop heureux pour ne pas lui dire. Et je lui ai aussi promis qu'il serait le premier au courant. Je lui raconte d'abord la conversation avec ma sœur, Félicité, au téléphone, puis notre sortie il y a quelques minutes à peine.

 

– Donc, ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

– Oui, c'est mon petit-ami.

– Bon écoute Lou, tu vas ramener tes petites fesses à l'appartement et on va fêter ça comme il se doit.

– Quand ça ?

– Vers dix-neuf heures ? On va passer faire des courses avec Maëva, puis si tu veux invites d'autres amis !

– J'aimerais bien que ce soit simplement entre nous, d'abord.

– D'accord, je comprends. À tout à l'heure !

 

Nous raccrochons en même temps et je me lève afin d'aller prendre une douche et me changer. Je préfère que nous partagions avant tout un moment à trois, où je peux leur raconter certains détails, sans que tout le monde soit au courant. Je n'ai pas honte, au contraire, je suis très heureux et j'assume pleinement ma sexualité, je ne l'ai jamais caché à personne. Mais, je trouve cela un peu bizarre d'organiser une fête pour célébrer la fin de mon célibat. Un petit comité entre moi, mon meilleur ami et sa copine me paraît tout à fait convenable. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

 

Même si Zayn a sûrement déjà prévu ce qu'il faut, je viens avec un pack de bières. Je n'aime pas me présenter les mains vides. Mon meilleur ami m'accueille avec une grande embrassade et me félicité. Je sais qu'il est heureux, lui aussi, pour moi. Parce qu'il m'a vu souffrir, pleurer, me morfondre à cause de garçons qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Peut-être qu'Harry fera pareil, peut-être qu'il me brisera le cœur, peut-être que je me retrouverait en miettes, mais je ne me suis pas lancé dans une relation depuis longtemps. Et surtout, aucun homme ne semblait me plaire, suite à ma rupture. Mais Harry m'a tout de suite intrigué et charmé, parce qu'il est naturel et simple. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite attiré chez lui. Presque autant que son goût pour la culture en général.

 

Mes deux amis m'accueillent chez Zayn avec un air heureux. Maëva me félicite et embrasse ma joue. Ils me servent une bière fraîche, je mets les miennes au réfrigérateur et nous nous installons sur le balcon. J'allume une cigarette et en tends une à Zayn, même si sa copine nous lance clairement un regard noir.

 

– Bon, et tu nous le présente quand, officiellement ?

– Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me file entre les doigts parce qu'il trouve qu'on va trop vite...

– Faudra que je lui fasse comprendre que s'il te fait mal, je vais venir après lui et hanter sa vie, lui faire la misère etc... Enfin tu sais, le discours qu'un meilleur ami doit tenir.

 

Nous nous mettons à rire et je lui donne un petit coup de coude, amusé par sa plaisanterie. Il dit ça sur le ton de l'amusement, mais je sais qu'au fond il le pense vraiment. Zayn veut me protéger, rencontrer Harry avant tout pour savoir si c'est un homme bien et digne de confiance. Je pense qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Il ne veut pas me ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois et, de mon côté, je ne souhaite pas lui infliger ça non plus. Il a d'autres choses à penser, à faire. Sa vie de couple, son avenir, ses études... Je ne peux pas toujours être une priorité et accaparé son attention, et son temps, avec mes histoires de cœur.

 

J'espère simplement que celle-là ne se terminera pas comme les autres. Ce serait dommage, parce que je pense réellement qu'Harry est un être très respectable et bon. Je ne connais pas grand chose à son sujet, seulement ce qu'il souhaite me montrer, mais je lui laisse du temps. Ce n'est pas facile d'accorder sa confiance à une autre personne, j'en ai assez souffert pour le savoir moi-même.

 

– Blagues à part, ce serait bien que je puisse le rencontrer. Ça a l'air d'être un gars très cool, et je veux connaître la personne qui est en train d'accaparer tout le temps de mon meilleur ami.

– Tu sais, je réponds en souriant, même si je suis en couple, ça ne nous empêchera jamais de nous voir. Ça ne va rien changer entre nous.

– Oui Louis, je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais là, je sais que c'est lui que tu as envie de voir tous les jours. J'ai connu ça aussi.

 

Zayn lance un regard à Maëva, elle lui offre un sourire. Ils échangent un baiser sous mon nez et je les taquine en faisant mine de vomir. Mais au fond, je sais que je vais rapidement devenir aussi insupportables qu'eux. J'ai déjà envie de revoir Harry, alors que nous nous sommes quittés il y a seulement quelques heures. Nous sommes en couple, je suppose que c'est ce que je dois ressentir. Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas fait cela depuis tellement longtemps, j'en ai presque perdu l'habitude.

 

Mais avec Harry, tout semble plus simple. Il ne se prend pas la tête, et je commence à suivre sa voie. C'est nouveau pour moi. Harry est la première personne que je laisse entrer ainsi dans ma vie depuis ma rupture, et j'ai à la fois besoin de temps et de savoir qu'il ne va pas m'abandonner.

 

Zayn me sort de mes pensées en tapotant gentiment mon genou. Je tourne la tête vers mes amis et leur souris. Je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, eux seront toujours là pour moi. Comme ma famille. Je n'ai pas encore informé Félicité, du succès de ma demande, mais je compte bien le faire au téléphone une fois que je serais chez moi.

 

Nous passons une bonne partie de la soirée à simplement boire, parler, échanger des blagues et des conversations sur des sujets divers. Maëva part se coucher vers vingt-trois heures. Zayn me propose de me raccompagner, je secoue doucement la tête et le remercie. J'aime marcher, et je n'habite pas si loin. Il me serre dans ses bras, me dit de faire attention. Et je crois qu'il n'implique pas seulement cela pour le chemin du retour.

 

En rentrant, je lui envoie un message pour le rassurer. Je passe un appel à Félicité, elle semble vraiment heureuse pour moi. Je lui fais promettre de ne rien dire au reste de la famille pour le moment, je veux que ce soit annoncé de ma propre bouche. Et surtout, quand Harry et moi seront prêts à ce que ça devienne aussi officiel. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, après tout.

 

Juste au moment où je raccroche, mon téléphone vibre. Harry me propose de se voir après-demain, il me laisse choisir l'endroit et l'heure. Je m'endors, un sourire aux lèvres.

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

_Il est revenu._

 

 

_Il est revenu et toutes les lumières se sont éteintes, toutes les couleurs sont fades._

_Noir et blanc. Surtout du noir._

_J'ai sombré dans la pénombre, encore._

 

_Maman me disait souvent, ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures, tu as le droit de pleurer, les hommes aussi sont capables de verser des larmes._

_Et lui, il fait tomber sur moi une pluie de coups et il hurle. Il hurle jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus que ça._

 

_Sois un homme Harry, arrête de faire l'enfant, arrête de te comporter comme tu le fais toujours. Tu veux être faible toute ta vie c'est ça ? Tu n'apprends donc jamais rien ? Tu ne retiens pas ce que je te dis ?_

 

_Je n'écoute plus. Je ne sais plus comprendre ses mots. Mes tympans sifflent. Mon cœur cogne trop fort dans ma poitrine, ça me déchire le corps. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, et pourtant tout me lance et me pique et je tremble jusqu'à perdre connaissance._

 

_Je me suis réveillé sur le sol de ma chambre, du sang séché sur mon visage. Quelques gouttes sont tombées au sol et ont tâché le tapis gris._

_Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'ai à peine la force d'écrire dans mon carnet, le stylo me glisse entre les doigts. Je ne vais pas savoir me relire ensuite. Ce n'est rien, j'ai besoin de m'exprimer ici. Pour ne pas exploser intégralement._

 

_Ma tête tourne. Chaque respiration fait naître une douleur quelque part dans mon corps. Les coups résonnent encore, à l'intérieur de moi. Sur et sous la peau. Je suis marqué à vie. Les bleus disparaîtront, mais pas les mots._

_J'ai les souvenirs et ça, il ne peut pas me les enlever._

 

_Il n'est pas là, il n'y a plus aucun bruit, je pleure en silence sur le sol froid de ma chambre. Les larmes lavent le sang et me rappellent que je suis encore vivant._

 


	35. Chapitre dix-huit.

            Je n'aurais pas pensé que les choses tourneraient mal aussi rapidement. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner non plus. Ce sont des événements qui arrivent, soudainement, et que personne ne peut prédire ou contrôler. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, ne pas laisser le bonheur filer entre mes mains, impuissant.

 

Harry et moi étions ensemble depuis trois semaines, j'étais vraiment sur un nuage. J'étais heureux, et j'avais l'impression que nous l'étions tous les deux. Rien n'avait réellement changé dans notre relation, elle était comme avant. Si ce n'est les baisers et les caresses en plus. Les sourires qu'il m'offrait, les baisers qui devenaient un peu plus longs et intenses à chaque fois, ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts contre ma nuque ou dans mes cheveux, sa façon si intimidante de me regarder parfois où il se contentait juste de me fixer avec des yeux émerveillés et brillants. Je devais agir de la même manière, parce que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée et il se mettait à sourire plus encore. Ce genre de sourire qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite, celui qui dévoile ses fossettes.

 

Zayn m'avait prévenu, de faire attention, de ne pas trop idéaliser, de rester sur mes gardes. Il me connaît, mieux que moi-même parfois. Il sait ce que j'ai traversé, les risques et les blessures qui cicatrisent doucement. Mais je n'ai rien pu y faire. L'amour rend aveugle, et je ne peux pas voir si mes sentiments m'en empêchent.

 

Comme dans chaque couple, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des conflits. Malgré tout, depuis que j'ai fais sa connaissance, Harry a toujours été doux, gentil, poli et compréhensif. Si quelque chose le dérangeait ou le gênait, il me le faisait savoir. Pas toujours volontairement, mais un regard me suffisait pour comprendre si quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Cette fois là, je n'ai pas su, et j'aurais dû. J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû apercevoir les signes.

 

Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est comprendre. Avoir des réponses. Il ne peut pas tout me dire, tout m'expliquer en une seule fois, je le sais, mais il peut me rassurer et m'aider à y voir clair. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser dans le vide comme ça. Comme si je n'existais soudainement plus. Comme si ma vie n'avait plus d'importance. Comme si je n'étais plus personne. Il n'a pas le droit de disparaître, sans me laisser d'explications, et revenir quelques jours plus tard l'air de rien. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne, Harry, mais je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je ne le savais pas, à vrai dire. Ça aussi, j'aurais dû.

 

Et c'est difficile de se disputer avec une personne qui reste prostré dans un mutisme presque permanent. Une personne qui n'ose et ne veut pas parler. Je le comprends, il a ses raisons, je ne peux pas le pousser à faire de longues tirades s'il n'en a pas envie. Mais, quand les mots ne sont plus présents, il n'y a plus que le silence. Pesant et interminable. Les minutes me paraissent des heures et les heures des jours. Je reste le regard fixé sur mon téléphone, j'attends un signe, un message, quelque chose qui mettrait fin à cette torture. Les tics-tacs de l'horloge du salon me montent à la tête, je ne les supporte plus. Chaque seconde m'éloigne un peu plus d'Harry. Et ça m'effraie, parce que je suis définitivement trop attaché à lui.

 

Je ne sais pas réellement si c'est de ma faute ou de la sienne, je pense que nous avons tous les deux notre part à jouer. Mais, je m'en veux. Atrocement. Et ça me fait tellement mal que j'en pleure. Je ne pense qu'à ça, qu'à lui, je ne veux plus sortir tant que je ne l'ai pas vu, tant que je n'ai pas des explications et une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Honnêtement, ça me fait affreusement peur. Qu'il veuille que notre relation prenne fin, que je disparaisse de sa vie, alors que je l'ai laissé entrer dans la mienne. Entièrement.

 

 

 

Nous sommes chez moi, dans mon canapé. Il lit un livre, allongé sur le dos et la tête reposant sur mes cuisses. Je joue à la console sur ma télévision. Tout est normal et calme. Nous venons de manger un délicieux repas végétarien qu'il m'a aidé à préparer. Presque brûlé, car nous étions trop occupés à nous embrasser plutôt que de surveiller la cuisson. Le pire a été évité. J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin et il a levé les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 

Je m'agace devant ma partie, et au bout d'un moment Harry s'amuse à me déconcentrer. Il lève le bas de mon tee-shirt et pose des baisers sur mon ventre. Chatouilleux comme je suis, je me retiens de rire et bouge un peu pour éviter ses distractions. Mais je le sens sourire contre ma peau, chaude. J'ai fini par abandonner mon jeu, pour glisser une main dans ses boucles. Et mon cœur tremble quand il se met mis à rire. Je le trouve magnifique à ce moment, ça me bouscule, me retourne de la tête aux pieds.

 

Harry lève la tête vers moi, il s'est redressé et nos lèvres se sont échouées les unes sur les autres, avidement. Je sais ce que ce baiser veut dire, ce qu'il implique. Je le sens. Son corps proche du mien, mes mains sur ses hanches et ses doigts contre ma nuque, son souffle chaud et lourd, le mien erratique et incontrôlé, la manière dont nos langues se cherchent et se caressent. Mon corps entier en tremble, le sien frissonne sous mes gestes.

 

Je n'ai aucune idée si nous sommes prêts, nous n'avons encore jamais dépassé les baisers langoureux et les caresses en dessous du tee-shirt. Et, pour le moment, ça me va parfaitement ainsi. Je ne veux pas précipiter Harry, le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas.

 

– Harry...

 

C'est pour ça que je recule en murmurant son prénom, mon cœur bat fort jusqu'à mes oreilles, mon sang pulse partout sous mes veines. Je crois qu'il semble comprendre, il sourit, pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, contre ma joue ensuite où ma barbe recommence à pousser et il se lève. Ma partie est perdue, j'éteins la télévision et m'étire un peu. J'ai juste envie de rejoindre mon lit pour le reste de la soirée et l'enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme ensemble.

 

Harry prend les assiettes avec lui et les débarrasse en cuisine. Étant donné qu'il est mon invité et que je ne peux pas le laisser tout faire, je rebouche la bouteille de vin, prends nos verres vides et le rejoins en cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Alors qu'il pose les assiettes dans l'évier, je dépose les affaires sur la table, m'approche de lui et l'enlace par derrière. Ça le fait sursauter un peu, il ne m'a entendu arriver. J'enroule mes bras autour de son ventre, pose mon menton sur son épaule puis mes lèvres contre sa nuque. Il ne dit rien, mais ne me repousse pas non plus.

 

– Reste... Ce soir, cette nuit. S'il te plaît...

 

Nous n'avons encore jamais passé une nuit ensemble, l'un chez l'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis allé que deux fois chez lui. Nous avons fait quelques siestes ensemble, ou du moins se prélasser en se câlinant dans le canapé. Mais, ce cap n'a encore jamais été dépassé. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir contre lui, une fois. Être bercé par sa respiration. Parfois, nous nous appelons le soir et nous coupons l'appel quand nous nous réveillons, seulement ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur corporelle, de ses bras.

 

Je le sens se tendre contre moi, il pose le torchon qu'il tenait dans la main et se retourne. Je suis obligé de me détacher de lui, et je le regarde parce que je pense qu'il va me dire quelque chose. Mais à la place, il s'éclipse au salon. Et ça me blesse, ça m'inquiète. Je le suis, peut-être qu'il veut chercher après son portable. Il le prend, le range dans la poche de son jean et se rend dans le couloir. Je ne comprends pas. Les sourcils froncés, je le suis dans l'entrée tandis qu'il enfile ses chaussures. Et là, je suis énervé. S'il ne veut pas, il lui suffit de me le faire savoir. Je ne l'aurais pas forcé.

 

– Harry... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

 

Ma voix tremble à la fin, il ne relève toujours pas les yeux vers moi. Pourtant, il m'entend, je le sais. Mais il m'ignore, volontairement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire de travers. Là, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise blague. Après avoir mit ses chaussures, il prend son sac et s'avance vers la porte. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans rien me dire. Je pose une main sur son bras, au dessus de son pull.

 

Sa réaction me surprend, il se recule d'un coup et s'éloigne de moi. Le regarde qu'il me lance est presque glacial et le mien se remplit de panique. Je dois aussi retenir les larmes de me monter aux yeux, parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qui arrive, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi et pourquoi il semble vouloir me fuir.

 

– Tu peux me répondre au moins, non ? Je ne suis pas invisible, Harry, je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

 

Cette fois, il me regarde, mais il ne me répond toujours pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ose plus le toucher de peur qu'il recule encore. Et s'il part, j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne plus. Que je sois plongé dans le silence pendant des jours, des semaines. Je ne pourrais le supporter, ne pas avoir de réponses face à son soudain changement de comportement.

 

– C'est parce que je t'ai demandé de rester ? Je n'ai pas... Tu n'es pas obligé, tu le sais ?

 

Et je crois que mon cerveau fait le lien tout seul, sans que je ne réfléchisse plus longtemps. Quand je réalise mon erreur, je me frappe mentalement la tête. Je lui ai demandé de rester dormir cette nuit, alors que nous venions d'échanger un baiser qui laissait penser que nous allions aller plus loin que de simples caresses. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semble si apeuré.

 

Mais, malgré tout, ce n'est pas une raison pour me rejeter ainsi. Pour projeter de s'enfuir sans me laisser une seule explication. Nous sommes en couple, nous devons communiquer, parler. Même de ce qui nous fait peur ou nous met en colère. C'est justement ces conversations qui évitent les frayeurs, les malaises et les séparations... Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à nous fuir au moindre problème qui se présente. Alors, je reprends la parole afin de le calmer :

 

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu impliquer que... Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir. Je voudrais juste dormir à tes côtés. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Et je ne suis pas encore prêt non plus à...

– Je dois y aller.

 

Bien trop vite pour que je puisse réagir, il ouvre la porte, sort et la ferme derrière lui. Je reste dans l'entrée, la pénombre, figé et incapable de bouger. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Qu'il vient de m'abandonner, alors que je lui montrais mes vulnérabilités. En un claquement de doigt, une fraction de seconde. Je cligne des paupières et ma main tremble quand je la referme autour de la poignée.

 

Il est déjà trop tard quand j'ouvre à mon tour la porte. Le hall de mon étage d'immeuble est vide, la lumière automatique déjà éteinte et se rallume à mon apparition. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge, je suis partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. J'hésite à le rattraper, mais j'ai peur que ça me fasse encore plus mal. Alors, je rentre et ferme la porte. À clés. Je pose mon front contre le mur froid de l'entrée et soupir, les yeux clos.

 

Je ne sais pas comment la situation a pu virer aussi vite au cauchemar. Nous nous enlacions dans le canapé et trois minutes après, il m'a laissé seul dans mon appartement. Je me dirige en cuisine, mon regard balaye la pièce. Nos verres encore sales sur la table, la bouteille de vin. Je range tout ça, je fais la vaisselle en silence. Un vide étouffant.

 

Ensuite, j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres, je laisse la légère brise chaude des nuits d'été entrer. Je m'accoude à la fenêtre du salon et je fume. La moitié de mon paquet y passe. Je m'arrête seulement lorsque je commence à tousser. Je vais m'allonger dans mon lit froid. Vide, lui aussi. Je calme ma respiration, le regard fixé au plafond blanc.

 

Je suis épuisé, triste et j'ai peur. De le perdre. Déjà, si vite. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas si c'est de ma faute, s'il souhaite s'expliquer, s'il veut même encore me parler. Mais je ne peux pas aller dormir ainsi, parce que je ne parviendrais juste pas à fermer les yeux.

 

Tant pis s'il me rejette encore, tant pis si ça me fait pleurer, tant pis s'il ne répond pas avant des semaines, ou pas du tout, tant pis si Zayn avait raison. Je prends mon portable, ouvre notre conversation et me mords la lèvre. Il s'est enfui il y a presque trois heures, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je me sens vide et trahi, abandonné par le seul qui me plaît depuis longtemps.

 

Mes doigts restent figés au-dessus du clavier quelques secondes, et je me lance finalement. J'ai besoin de mes réponses.

 

De Louis à Harry :

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, si je t'ai fais peur, mais j'aimerai comprendre Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fuir ? J'ai eu un geste déplacé ou un mot en trop ? Je n'impliquais pas, en te demandant de rester, que l'on fasse l'amour. Juste... J'aime passer du temps avec toi, et je déteste te laisser partir quand on a passé un si bon moment ensemble. Alors, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ou effrayé ou contrarié. Mais je le suis aussi, d'accord ? J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir te comprendre suffisamment et peur de te perdre. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de communiquer. Tu peux m'expliquer par message, tu le sais._

 

Au moins, j'ai su m'endormir. Mais le lendemain, je n'ai reçu aucun message.

 

 

 

Et aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre jours que je suis sans réponse. Je n'ai pas insisté, pas d'autres message et pas d'appel, parce que cela ne sert à rien. J'ai essayé de vivre avec son silence, de m'y accommoder. Mais c'est comme essayer d'avancer avec un trou dans la poitrine et des obstacles à chaque pas. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps et d'espace, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être rassuré et de savoir qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

 

Zayn, à qui je me suis confié, me répète d'attendre qu'Harry fasse le premier pas. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu mes explications et je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne pense qu'à notre dispute, qu'à lui. Je dois faire quelque chose. Ça ne peut pas être le dernier souvenir que je garde de nous.

 


	36. Souvenir 1.

 

_Son cartable sur le dos, Harry tenait fermement la main de sa mère. Ses lèvres tremblantes se tordaient en une petite moue triste, il ne voulait pas y aller. Autour de lui, il entendait et voyait les autres enfants s'amuser déjà avec les jouets dans les caisses ou dire au revoir à leurs parents. Mais lui ne voulait pas laisser sa mère partir._

 

_À l'entrée de la classe, la maîtresse le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux et qui faisait plisser le coin de ses yeux ridés. Elle n'était pas méchante, seulement Harry ne souhaitait pas rester toute la journée avec elle. Il préférait rester avec sa mère, l'aider à faire des cookies et tremper son doigt dans la pâte pour y goûter avant la cuisson, l'écouter lui lire une histoire, jouer aux Lego ensemble, construire une tente dans le salon et regarder un dessin-animé. Il ne voulait pas apprendre des comptines, savoir écrire son prénom, fabriquer des bouquets de fleurs en papier, faire du coloriage avec des calculs dont la réponse correspondait à une couleur spécifique._

 

_Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de sa mère qui s'accroupit face à lui et passa ses doigts dans ses petites boucles. Il remit en place celle qui tombait devant ses yeux, embrassa son front et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant._

 

– _Veux pas y aller._

– _Haz, mon cœur... Je viens te chercher à quinze heures, ce n'est pas très long._

– _Bah si, avant j'y allais que le matin et c'était mieux._

– _Mais maintenant je dois travailler et tu es un grand garçon, tu dois aller à l'école toute la journée._

– _Comme Gab ?_

– _Oui, comme Gabriel, comme tes copains et tes copines aussi. Tu n'es pas content de les retrouver ?_

 

_La petite mine boudeuse sur le visage du garçon semblait s'adoucir, tandis qu'il hochait la tête en baissant les yeux vers ses doigts avec lesquels il jouait. Anne n'aimait pas non plus laisser son fils toute la journée à l'école, elle aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés et l'entendre chanter en même temps que ses personnages préférés à la télévision, rire lorsqu'il se mettait à raconter des histoires absurdes alors qu'il jouait avec ses figurines, le regarder dormir dans son lit trop grand pour lui._

 

_Mais comme tous les enfants, Harry grandit. Bien trop vite à son goût, elle ne peut rien y faire cependant. Elle profite de chaque moment avec lui, avec son autre fils aussi qui est entré ce matin en dernière année de primaire. Ses doigts viennent caresser la petite joue rosée de son plus jeune fils et elle ouvre ensuite les bras pour avoir un câlin. Il s’accroche à elle, lui demande silencieusement de ne pas partir._

 

– _Allez Harry, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, il faut que tu ailles en classe._

 

_Son fils se recula et posa ses yeux humides sur le visage de sa mère, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et lui ses mains sur ses joues. Une petite fille, dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés par deux nattes de chaque côté de sa tête, appela Harry depuis la porte d'entrée et lui sourit. Harry lui fit un signe de la main en tournant la tête, un autre de ses copains arrivait derrière elle et lui rendit son geste. Avant de partir les rejoindre, Harry s'adressa à sa mère :_

 

_\--On prendra quand même le goûter ensemble quand on rentrera ?_

_\--Bien sûr mon trésor. Les cookies qu'on a préparé hier, il en reste plein._

 

_Tout heureux de cette nouvelle, le plus jeune enfant de cette famille retrouva du baume au cœur et embrassa rapidement la joue de sa mère avant de rejoindre sa classe. Il salua sa maîtresse qui l'accueillit et lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre ses camarades._

 

_Anne le regarda entrer dans la classe, s'éloigner au fond pour rejoindre le couloir où il irait déposer ses affaires. Son sourire ne la quitta pas tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de l'école pour rejoindre son bureau. Ce soir, son fils lui raconterait avec entrain son jour de rentrée._

 

_Après avoir déposé sa veste sur le porte-manteaux et son sac en dessous, Harry alla rejoindre ses amis pour jouer avec eux en attendant les derniers arrivants. Ils partagèrent tous ensemble leurs souvenirs de vacances, Harry parla de son séjour à la mer chez ses grands-parents, sous les yeux curieux de ses compagnons de jeux._

 

_La classe commença, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de trouver cela ennuyeux ou de penser au fait que sa maman lui manquait. Il s'amusait, il prenait plaisir à faire les activités, à se défouler dans la cour de récréation avec ses amis, il savourait les repas de la cantine et le reste de l'après-midi qui se déroula tout aussi joyeusement._

 

_À la récréation du matin, Harry essaya de voir son grand frère à travers les barreaux qui donnaient vue sur la cour des élèves de primaire. Il le vit jouer au ballon avec des autres grands garçons de son âge, et il l’appela gaiement en secouant sa main pour attirer son attention._

 

– _Gab ! Gab coucou !_

 

_Gabriel tourna sa tête à l'entente de son prénom, mais fronça directement les sourcils en détournant le regard, puis corps. Harry, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne comprit pas son ignorance. Il remua encore sa main, continua de l’appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, jusqu'à ce que son amie Luciole pose sa main sur son bras et lui demande de venir jouer avec eux._

 

_Cette pensée resta dans un coin de sa tête, il l'oublia le temps d'un instant lorsqu'il vit que sa mère l'attendait à la sortie des classes. Il salua sa maîtresse et ses camarades avant de courir dans les bras de sa génitrice. Elle le serra contre lui, embrassa sa joue et il se mit à rire. Suite à ses retrouvailles, ils sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture. Harry savait qu'ils devraient attendre Gabriel qui ne tarderait plus à sortir à son tour._

 

– _Maman..._

– _Oui mon chéri ?_

– _J'ai fais coucou à Gab ce matin à la récréation, mais il m'a pas répondu... Tu crois qu'il me fait la tête ?_

 

_Anne fronce les sourcils, assise derrière le volant et se tourne afin de regarder son fils. Harry avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et une petite moue triste sur le visage._

 

– _Il t'a vu ?_

– _Bah oui, il m'a regardé, mais il est parti ensuite._

– _Je vais lui demander, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sois en colère contre toi. Il n'a aucune raison de l'être._

 

_Même si Anne trouvait cette situation étrange, elle sourit à son plus jeune fils et se retourna correctement sur son siège. Harry se mit à parler de sa journée en détails, ses dessins, ses lignes où il avait écris des mots plusieurs fois, les chants avec la maîtresse... Sa mère sourit tout ce temps, finalement le jeune garçon n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise journée._

 

_Bientôt, la porte de l'école primaire s'ouvrit et les élèves sortaient tous en petits groupes, bruyants. Gabriel, l'aîné des frères, s'avança vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière passager, retira son cartable de ses épaules et le glissa entre ses jambes quand il s'assit. Une fois qu'il eut mis sa ceinture, leur mère démarra le véhicule et prit la route de la maison._

 

– _Alors Gab, ça a été ta journée toi ?_

– _Ouais, comme d'habitude._

– _Tu as retrouvé tes amis ?_

– _Mh, il hocha la tête lentement, Théo a déménagé, mais sinon tout le monde était là._

– _Et ton maître, il est gentil ?_

– _Ça va._

 

_Elle essaie de soutirer plus d'informations, mais Gabriel ne semble pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le par-brise devant lui, et il est le premier à sortir de la voiture quand ils sont garés. Anne soupir, récupère ses clefs et tient la portière à Harry qui sort doucement. Ils entrent tous et retirent leurs vestes et leurs cartables. Le plus jeune va porter le sien au salon pour finir ses dessins, l'aîné file pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

 

_Anne n'a pas le temps de l'attraper, elle dépose ses affaires sur la table du salon et embrasse le crâne d'Harry qui lui montre ses feuilles coloriées. Elle le félicite et l'écouter parler plus en détails encore de sa première journée en dernière section de maternelle. Pendant ce temps, elle sort les cookies, se prépare une tasse de thé et une de chocolat pour son fils, elle en sort une troisième pour Gabriel et se décide à aller le voir._

 

_Elle laisse Harry savourer son chocolat et son quatre-heures puis se dirige vers la chambre de son autre fils. La porte est fermée, elle toque et ouvre. Il est allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, joue à un jeu-vidéo. Elle s'assit sur le bord, glisse une main dans son dos. Il ne bouga pas, captivé par l'écran où son personnage évitait des obstacles._

 

– _Gab, tu ne viens pas goûter mon chéri ?_

– _Pas faim._

– _Tu es bien grognon aujourd'hui, ta journée s'est mal passée ?_

– _Nan, ça a été je t'ai dis._

– _Bon... Tu feras tes devoirs avec papa quand il rentrera ?_

– _Ouais ouais._

 

_Son ton était évasif et il poussa un soupir d'agacement, Anne décala sa main de son dos et la posa sur ses propres genoux. Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs secondes. Elle observa autour d'elle sa chambre de grand garçon en pagaille, des figurines au sol, des cahiers éparpillés sur son bureau, des jeux-vidéo empilés sur sa commode._

 

_Curieux de ne pas voir sa mère revenir tout de suite, Harry abandonna son coloriage et son chocolat chaud pour se rendre dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Ses petits pieds marchaient sur le parquet et il resta près de la porte, caché afin que personne ne remarque sa présence._

 

– _Dis mon cœur, est-ce que tu fais la tête à ton petit frère ?_

– _Pourquoi, il t'a dit ça ?_

– _Il paraît que tu as tourné le dos aujourd'hui quand il t'a appelé dans la cour._

 

_Gabriel pousse un grognement car il venait de perdre sa partie, sa console émit un petit bruit et il se redressa sur ses coudes. Sans pour autant regardé sa mère, il haussa les épaules et reprit la parole._

 

– _Bah j'étais avec mes copains, j'avais pas envie qu'il me fasse honte. Et puis j'avais pas envie qu'il commence à me parler, déjà qu'il criait après moi._

 

_Anne fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas que son fils puisse réagir ainsi. De l'autre côté du mur, Harry jouait avec le bas de pull et abordait une moue boudeuse. Il faisait tout pour s'entendre avec son grand-frère, il lui prêtait ses jouets, il lui laissait utiliser ses feutres, les jeux de sa console, lui donnait les cookies avec le plus de bouts de chocolat dedans et avait même choisi lui-même un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire._

 

_Gabriel n'avait jamais été très démonstratif de ses sentiments, mais cette année cela semblait empirer. Il ne regardait presque plus Harry, il lui adressait à peine la parole depuis le début de l'été et faisait tout pour ne jamais se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que lui. Harry avait envie de retrouver son compagnon de jeu, et surtout son frère. Gabriel avait toujours été un exemple à ses yeux. Un modèle à suivre. Il voulait avoir autant d'amis que lui, embrasser sa première copine dans la cour de récréation, faire rire les autres, se faire inviter à des anniversaires..._

 

_Bien sûr, Harry avait des amis. Mais rien au monde ne valait le regard et la présence de son grand-frère. Alors, s'il lui faisait la tête, c'était forcément qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et il s'en voulait. De ne pas lui ressembler, de ne pas être aussi cool, de ne pas être à la hauteur._

 

– _Pardon, j'ai dû mal comprendre, tu peux répéter ça ?_

– _C'est juste, il soupira encore, on a pas le même âge et c'est encore un bébé. Moi, je joue plus au toboggan ou à la marelle. J'ai pas besoin qu'il soit avec moi tout le temps, l'année prochaine je ne serais plus à cette école, et il va faire quoi sans moi ?_

– _Regarde moi Gabriel, la voix d'Anne se fit plus sévère, c'est très méchant ce que tu dis là. C'est normal qu'il t'appelle, il est content de te voir._

– _Pas moi, j'ai pas envie que mes copains se moquent de moi._

– _Et pourquoi ils feraient ça ?_

– _Parce qu'un gamin me colle. J'y peux rien s'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul._

 

_Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il se mordit sa lèvre tremblante et retourna au salon. Il grimpa sur sa chaise, posa son menton sur son bras et dessina sa feuille sans grande conviction. Son goûter ne lui faisait même plus envie._

 

_\--Mais enfin Gabriel, il a cinq ans ! A son âge, tu faisais exactement pareil. Tous les enfants font ça, il a besoin d'être rassuré. Il te voit comme un modèle._

_\--Il devrait apprendre par lui-même, comme je l'ai fait. J'ai pas eu de grand-frère moi._

 

_De l'autre côté, dans la chambre. Anne lançait un regard à la fois triste et noir à son premier fils, elle secoua la tête. Lui, ne semblait pas affecté ou perturbé par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer._

 

_\--Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je veux que tu ailles t'excuser à ton frère._

_\--Pourquoi ?_

_\--Parce que tu l'as blessé et surtout, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à propos de son frère._

_\--Mais c'est vrai, c'est un bébé. Je suis grand, c'est normal que je ne veuilles plus tout le temps jouer avec lui._

_\--Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois parler de lui ainsi ou l'ignorer._

_\--Je m'excuserais pas._

_\--Alors, je te prive de ça jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 

_Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Anne attrape sa console sur le lit et se leva. Gabriel avait beau l’appeler, elle ne se retourna pas et retourna au salon. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Harry qui préféra laisser son dessin et se mettre devant la télévision. Elle remarqua sa tasse de chocolaté à moitié vide, et son cookie entamé, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle nettoya la table, rangea les affaires en repensant aux mots de Gabriel._

 

_Le père de famille ne rentra qu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente. Harry avait déjà pris son bain et il terminait ses coloriages sur la table basse, devant un dessin-animé. Gabriel n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre, mais Anne n'avait pas cédé à la tentation d'aller le voir. S'il voulait bouder, ce n'était pas son problème. Il devait retenir cette leçon et apprendre que ce n'était pas tolérable de traiter son frère de cette manière._

 

_Exténué, Arthur posa son sac dans l'entrée et retira sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Il se rendit directement au salon, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et passa rapidement ses doigts dans les boucles d'Harry. Le garçon ne bougea pas et continua son dessin, toujours blessé par les mots de son frère. Le père retourna en cuisine et piqua un morceau de cookie._

 

– _Gab est là ?_

– _Dans sa chambre, soupira Anne, je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Je l'ai puni._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Il a ignoré Harry à l'école, et il pense que c'est encore un bébé et qu'ils ne doivent plus jouer ensemble._

– _Oh, des disputes d'enfants. Tu les connais, ils font ça tout le temps._

– _Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne trouve pas ça bien qu'il mette son frère de côté comme ça._

– _Mais tu sais, Harry a besoin de comprendre qu'il sera bientôt seul et qu'il ne pourra pas toujours compter sur son frère._

– _Seulement à l'école, oui. Enfin, même ici Gabriel l'éloigne depuis plusieurs mois, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?_

 

_Arthur secoua la tête et Anne soupira encore. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants qui s'entendent à merveille et créés un lien unique. Mais plus les années passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que Gabriel se détachait d'Harry, malgré les efforts du plus petit pour le garder à ses côtés._

 

_Son mari retira sa cravate de travail et lui assura qu'il irait parler à l'aîné de la famille. Anne termina de préparer le repas. Au moment de manger tous ensemble, Gabriel n'ouvrit par la bouche et avala les aliments dans son assiette le plus rapidement possible. Harry ne toucha presque pas sa part et gardait ses yeux rivés sur ses couverts._

 

_Arthur alla voir son plus vieux fils quelques minutes après, laissant sa femme débarrasser la table. Quand il revint, il avait redonné sa console à son fils et Gabriel n'avait présenté aucune forme d'excuse à son frère. La femme de la maison soupira, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle en avait assez de se battre seule pour maintenir garder ensemble cette famille qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil._

 

_Depuis sa naissance, Arthur avait toujours été très proche de Gabriel. Ils jouaient ensemble aux jeux-vidéo, au football, au basket, il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Mais envers Harry, c'était différent. Il était plus distant et réservé. Il lui consacrait peu de temps libre pour jouer avec lui, et semblait privilégier son lien avec son premier fis. Harry se concentrait alors sur toute l'attention et l'amour que sa mère pouvait lui donner, en contre-partie. Même s'il pensait encore que c'était de sa faute, qu'il faisait tout de travers._

 

_Anne accompagna ensuite Harry au lit, elle lui caressa la joue et le laissa choisir une histoire. Il se glissa sous les couvertures avec son exemplaire du Petit Prince, tenu fermement entre ses petites mains. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet qui reflétait des étoiles au plafond et se débuta la lecture. _

 


	37. Chapitre dix-neuf.

 

                 Cela fait dix minutes que je tourne en rond en bas de son immeuble. Je pèse le pour et le contre une dernière fois. J'ai encore fumé une cigarette entière, en moins de quelques minutes, et il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça. Que je cesse de me bousiller la santé parce que je suis anxieux et triste.

 

Peut-être qu'il ne me répondra pas, peut-être qu'il n'est même pas chez lui, mais j'ai besoin d'essayer et d'avoir des réponses. Au bout de quatre jours, sans réponses à mon message, je crois que c'est normal de s'inquiéter et s'énerver. Sinon, je vais finir par sérieusement craquer. Et ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Zayn aura encore le droit de me ramasser à la petite cuillère, car je ne serais plus rien d'autre que l'ombre de moi-même.

 

J'ai déjà traversé tout ça, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ces moments. Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir le Louis que j'ai passé tellement de temps à éloigner et sortir de son trou. Je ne veux plus être cet homme là, pour moi et pour les autres. Personne ne m'aimait et ne me supportait ainsi.

 

Après avoir trépigné encore quelques minutes, j'écrase ma cigarette et appuie sur le numéro d'appartement d'Harry. J'attends plusieurs secondes, le souffle court. Et ça décroche finalement, mais ce n'est pas sa voix. C'est celle qui m'a déjà répondu la fois dernière.

 

– Ouais ?

– Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous déranger. C'est... Louis, je suis déjà venu il y a un petit moment pour voir Harry,je...

– Harry ne peut pas répondre.

– Il n'est pas là ?

 

Je l'entends soupirer, ma voix tremble un peu sous l'émotion et l'impatience. Pourquoi, au diable, Harry ne décroche-t-il jamais son interphone s'il est chez lui ?

 

– Si, mais il dort.

– Vous ne pouvez pas... Le réveiller et lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui parler, s'il vous plaît ?

– Ce serait pas plus simple de lui envoyer un message ?

– J'ai déjà essayé, il ne répond pas.

– Son téléphone doit sûrement être à plat.

– Depuis quatre jours ?

 

L'excuse ne me paraît pas assez crédible, et même un peu étrange. Harry répond toujours à mes autres messages, même si c'est quelques heures plus tard, il ne me laisse jamais sans réponse. Mais, c'est un homme totalement différent que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir devant moi l'autre soir, une facette qui m'était inconnue. Alors, je me dis que tout peut être possible avec lui finalement. Je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

 

– Écoute, je ne sais pas ok ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Débrouille toi avec lui.

– J'aimerais bien, oui.

– En tout cas, là, il dort et il déteste qu'on le dérange. Alors, rentre chez toi et attends qu'il t'envoie un message.

– Ça vous dérangerait de lui dire que je suis venu ?

– Je lui dirais, ouais.

– Merci, au revoir...

 

Et la conversation se coupe là, car l'homme raccroche avant même que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase. Si cet homme, peu importe qu'il soit par rapport à Harry, est aussi impoli, je ne suis pas étonné de voir que mon petit ami l'est aussi. Je ne sais même pas si je dois encore employer ce terme, tout est confus dans ma tête et j'ai simplement envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu'à vider mon corps de toutes mes larmes.

 

Énervé et frustré, je sors une nouvelle cigarette de mon paquet et mon briquet. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'allumer, j'entends des pas à côté de moi. Je suis encore devant la porte d'entrée, proche de l'interphone et je gêne le passage. Après m'être retourné, je souris à la femme âgée qui se trouve à ma gauche, un petit caddie derrière elle.

 

– Excusez moi, allez-y.

– Vous attendez quelqu'un ou vous voulez entrer ?

 

C'est peut-être ma chance, je joue avec ma cigarette entre mes doigts et offre un léger sourire embarrassé à la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle me regarde avec un air curieux, mais sa voix est douce. Un peu comme celle de ma propre grand-mère.

 

– Je... Je cherchais à parler à un ami à moi, Harry. Harry Styles ?

 

Je me suis souvenu de son nom de famille, inscrit à côté de son numéro d'appartement pour y sonner. Le visage de la femme s'illumine et elle m'offre un grand sourire.

 

– Oh oui, ce jeune homme est absolument charmant ! Il m'aide tout le temps à remonter les courses et il me propose d'aller chercher mon courrier pour que j'évite de descendre un étage. Toujours très souriant et poli.

 

Ce semble bien être la description du Harry que je connais, en effet. Ça me serre le cœur de penser au fait qu'il est à quelques pas seulement de moi et que je ne peux pas le voir. Ni même lui demander des explications, simplement parler. Je ne veux rien de mal et je ne demande pas la lune non plus.

 

– Mais, continue la vieille dame en fronçant les sourcils, il n'est plus sorti de chez lui depuis quelques jours. Du moins, je ne l'ai pas croisé comme j'en ai l'habitude chaque matin. Son courrier s'accumule dans sa boîte aux lettres et j'ai été toqué hier pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il n'ouvre pas. Je m'inquiète, parce que l'autre soir j'ai entendu des cris venant de son appartement, il de disputait avec quelqu'un je crois.

– Il vit seul ?

– Oui, normalement. Mais cela fait un petit moment qu'un homme vient souvent ici.

 

Je hoche la tête et elle doit remarquer mon inquiétude et mon questionnement, parce qu'elle m'offre un sourire compatissant. Elle sort un badge de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Mais, alors que je m'apprête à la remercier et le saluer, elle m'ouvre le passage et m'invite à entrer.

 

Surprit de sa grande confiance, j'entre en la remerciant plusieurs fois. À sa place, j'aurais refusé qu'un inconnu entre dans mon immeuble. Elle doit sûrement se rendre compte que je suis sincère et que je veux réellement voir Harry, que je le connais. En échange de sa gratitude, je lui propose de porter son caddie tandis que nous montons les marches. Je lui dépose ses affaires au sol quand nous arrivons au premier, elle me remercie, m'indique qu'il habite à l'appartement au bout du couloir à droite. Je la remercie encore et l'entends ouvrir sa porte, alors que je sonne à celle d'Harry.

 

D'abord, aucun bruit. Puis, le verrou qui tourne, la poignée qui se baisse et la porte s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas Harry, mes espoirs tombent à l'eau. Je suis face à un homme légèrement plus vieux que moi, ou que lui, peut-être dans les trente ans. Il ne présente que son visage, dans l'ombre de l'appartement et de la porte, un pied et ses épaules. Son regard est noir, il me glace presque le sang et je dois m'y prendre à deux fois pour formuler une phrase correcte.

 

– Je... Désolé de vous dérange une nouvelle fois mais..

– Encore toi ?

 

Son ton est encore plus dur et froid qu'à l'interphone, j'en suis déstabilisé deux petites secondes. Il doit certainement se demander de quelle manière je suis parvenu à entrer. Il regarde derrière moi et autour dans le couloir, sans pour autant sortir de l'appartement ou bouger la porte à moitié fermée déjà.

 

– J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Harry.

– Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il dort.

– Je peux attendre.

 

Quand je suis déterminé, je ne lâche pas l'affaire. Et j'ai réellement besoin de mettre les choses au clair. L'homme doit le sentir, parce qu'il souffle et serre les dents.

 

– Et moi, je vais appeler les flics si tu ne pars pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.

 

Je crois que mon niveau d'énervement vient d’augmenter d'un coup. Je ne suis pourtant pas impoli ou méchant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me parle de cette façon et pourquoi il refuse que j'entre. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, peut-être qu'Harry n'a jamais mentionné mon nom, mais il pourrait au moins aller lui dire que je l'attends à la porte.

 

Mes poings se serrent et je suis partagé entre l'indignation et la surprise.

 

– Mais je...

– C'est du harcèlement là mec.

– Quoi ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ouais, tu sonnes en bas, tu montes ici, tu insistes...

– Je souhaite simplement avoir des réponses, c'est important, et...

– Bah quoi que ce soit qui vous concerne, s'il voulait t'en donner il t'aurait déjà répondu. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dans tous les cas.

– Mais c'est son appartement ! Je hausse le ton et me retiens sérieusement de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

– Justement, t'as aucun droit de venir te pointer à sa porte et insister comme tu le fais. Alors, je te le répète une dernière fois, tu pars ou j'appelle la police.

 

Un soupir s'échappe de ma gorge, je ravale la colère qui monte en moi et tourne le dos. Je m'éloigne rapidement de cette porte, avant que je ne m'emporte pour de bon. Je ne souhaite pas avoir affaire aux autorités. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas mes réponses de cette manière ni aujourd'hui.

 

Je me dirige vers l'escalier et la porte de la vieille dame s'ouvre, elle m'offre un sourire triste et je passe une main dans mes cheveux, énormément frustré.

 

– Je suis désolé jeune homme, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider...

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup.

 

Son air désolé me fait presque mal au cœur, je déteste me retrouver coincé dans cette situation de funambule au dessus du vide. J'ai peur d'y tomber et de ne jamais pouvoir et savoir remonter à la surface. Et j'ai l'impression que chaque seconde qui défile, chaque seconde qui m'éloigne d'Harry, me pousse dans ce trou immense.

 

Zayn a certainement raison, je devrais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais ça me tue, ce silence m'assomme et me détruit à petit feu. Je suis impuissant et pathétique, fixer mon téléphone toute la journée et devoir attendre un signe de sa part.

 

– Mais je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes... Venez prendre une petite tasse de thé !

– Oh non merci, je ne voudrais pas déranger...

– J'insiste. Je n'ai pas souvent de la visite, à part ma fille et le docteur, alors un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

 

Et moi non plus. Je la remercie encore et entre dans son appartement. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et directement un chat s'approche et vient se réfugier contre elle. Je souris tandis qu'elle me présente Alceste, son petit félin, un vrai froussard. Mais une fois que je commence à caresser son dos, il ne me lâche plus et miaule pour que je ne m'arrête pas.

 

Son appartement est petit, à peine plus grand que le mien. Il est décoré par de vieux meubles vintages et en bois, des plantes et des tas de bibelots. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir à table, prépare deux tasses de thé et ramène une petite assiette de sablés. Pendant ce temps, elle me raconte sa vie. Cette femme me connaît depuis à peine quelques minutes et elle me parle comme si j'étais de sa famille. Je lui offre des sourires, des remerciements alors qu'elle me laisse choisir un gâteau et mon sachet de thé.

 

Elle me pose quelques questions sur ma vie, je lui parle de mes études et toute ma famille. Elle semble fasciné, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle a une sœur qui est morte il y a cinq ans, et que sa fille n'a jamais souhaité avoir d'enfants, alors elle se retrouve souvent seule depuis la mort de son mari. Alceste reste collé à moi, je lui donne un minuscule bout de sablé.

 

Je reste bien presque deux heures chez elle, mais je décide de ne pas déranger plus longtemps. Je l'aide à débarrasser, malgré ses protestations, la remercie pour tout. Elle me dit de revenir quand ça me chante, et je crois que je suis me suis fait un nouvelle amie.

 

– Et Louis...

– Oui ?

– Ne vous en faites pas, la prochaine fois que je croise Harry je lui dirais que vous êtes venu le voir.

– Merci beaucoup, Marguerite.

 

On échange un sourire, je lui fais un signe de la main et descends les marches qui me mènent dans le hall et, finalement, dehors. Je souffle, m'éloigne sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ça me fait mal de me dire que je laisse Harry de cette manière, que je le quitte si proche du but et encore sans réponse.

 

Avant de rentrer à mon appartement, et broyer du noir, je passe à la librairie. J'y reste presque une heure, je vogue entre les rayons sans vraiment savoir quoi prendre et je me pose dans un fauteuil pour lire. C'est calme et je ne pense plus à rien sinon les mots que je lis. Je ne le finis pas, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je l'achète et je l'emmène avec moi.

 

Mon appartement est silencieux, vide. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Forcément, je vis seul. Je m'installe dans mon canapé en soupirant et sors mon portable. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry. J'envoie un message à Zayn et il me dit qu'il arrive.

 

Il ne lui faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour l'entendre sonner. Je lui ouvre et il ne me pose pas de question, il a compris que je n'allais pas bien quand je lui demandé s'il était libre. Et là, il n'hésite pas pour me prendre directement dans ses bras. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Certes, j'ai connu pire, mais j'avais réellement l'impression qu'Harry était un garçon bien.

 

Nous nous installons dans mon canapé, devant un épisode de série que nous suivons ensemble. Le silence s'installe durant quarante minutes, et c'est au moment du générique que nous commençons à parler. Je lui raconte mes péripéties d'aujourd'hui, en terminant sur ma rencontre avec Marguerite. Une bonne nouvelle, au moins. Il me sourit et passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui doucement.

 

– Tu sais ce qui te ferait réellement du bien ?

 

Je relève ma tête vers lui et l'interroge du regard. Zayn et moi avons toujours été proches physiquement, nous nous sommes toujours pris dans les bras, il a souvent posé sa tête sur mes cuisses quand nous fumions des joints dans mon jardin ou dans le parc, à une époque nous nous faisions la bise aussi. Et, même après que j'ai évoqué ma sexualité avec lui, il n'a jamais brisé ce lien entre nous. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu plus fort. Et je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas devenu l'un de ces amis qui m'éloigne en ayant peur que je veuille tenter quelque chose avec lui.

 

– Retourner voir ta famille. Ce serait mieux que passer tes journées ici à te morfondre et fixer ton téléphone en attendant un stupide message. Tu ne crois pas ?

 

Encore une fois, Zayn a raison. Sans m'en rendre compte, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour ne plus penser à ce qui me rend triste. Ma famille. Revoir mes frères et sœurs, ma mère et l'endroit où j'ai grandi. J'aurais peut-être dû faire ça depuis le début, plutôt que d'en arriver à ce point là. Ça m'aurait évité de rencontrer l'homme odieux qui m'a ouvert la porte d'Harry.

 

– Oui, je vais réserver un train pour demain matin. Tu viens avec moi ?

– Je te rejoins après demain, j'ai un repas avec mes beaux-parents demain midi.

 

Je prends mon portable en hochant la tête et choisis le train de dix heures, j'arriverais justement pour l'heure du repas. Cette fois, je ne prévois pas de jour de retour. Mon meilleur ami a raison, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

 


	38. Le carnet ouvert 19.

 

 

_Louis me fait exister._

_Mais sans lui, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre du tout._

_Ça n'a plus aucun sens._

 


	39. Chapitre vingt.

 

               De ma main libre, je toque à la porte et elle s'ouvre presque aussi immédiatement sur le visage de ma mère. J'ai le droit à des étreintes de la part de toute ma famille, je le serre d'autant plus fort qu'ils m'ont affreusement manqué. Ernest de Doris me couvrent de bisous et je ne peux que sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils m'entraînent directement dans le salon où ils ont fait des gâteaux pour moi, étant donné que cette fois j'ai prévenu ma famille.

 

Les jumeaux, chacun, sur mes genoux, je goûte à ces pâtisseries aux fruits rouges et me régale totalement. C'est possible que déjà des sucreries me fassent oublier mes problèmes ? Parce que là, je parle et rit avec ma famille, ils me tiennent aux nouvelles même si je discute tous les jours par messages avec ma mère et mes sœurs. Et je me sens léger et sur une autre planète.

 

Malgré tout, ma mère constate que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le vois dans les regards plus longs qu'elle pose sur moi, elle ne me force jamais à lui parler et je la remercie pour ça. Elle sait que je viendrais me confier à elle quand je serais prêt. Mais à cet instant précis, j'ai envie de profiter de ma famille, de ne pas penser à ce qui me rend malheureux. Ne pas penser à Harry.

 

C'est pour ça que j'ai éteins mon téléphone, que j'ai ensuite rangé au fond de ma valise. Zayn sait que s'il doit me prévenir de son arrivée, il n'a qu'à m’appeler sur le téléphone de la maison, ou le portable de mes sœurs. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le mien. Et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je me sens mieux sans avoir à consulter constamment mon écran toutes les deux minutes, afin de vérifier si je n'ai pas un message.

 

– Louis, tu viens avec nous demain fabriquer des cerfolant ?

 

Je regarde ma petite sœur avec confusion, puis lève les yeux vers notre mère en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire amusée orne ses lèvres, Doris me regarde avec de grands yeux impatients. Maman passe une main dans ses cheveux détachés et embrasse son front.

 

– Cerf-volant mon cœur, elle lève les yeux vers moi en gardant son sourire, ils sont inscrits à la médiathèque du quartier et il y a un atelier demain après-midi pour fabriquer des cerfs-volants.

– Oh, bien sûr ma princesse je vais venir on en fera ensemble !

– On pourra les faire voler ensuite à la plage ?

 

C'est au tour d'Ernest de poser la question et je hoche vivement la tête, les jumeaux sont alors comme des petits fous et nous les laissons aller jouer dans le salon. Mes sœurs sont remontés dans leur chambre et je me retrouve avec ma mère. Je l'aide à nettoyer la table et dresser les couverts pour le repas qui mijote sur les plaques de cuisson.

 

Elle pose la cuillère en bois sur le plan de travail et me serre dans ses bras lorsque j'arrive près d'elle, je niche ma tête contre son épaule et son odeur me rassure presque immédiatement. Je ne vais pas me mettre à tout lui raconter maintenant, il faut que ce soit pendant un moment où nous serons au calme et pas avec deux diables qui nous courent dans les pattes. Surtout, je ne veux pas risquer de me mettre à pleurer devant eux, ils n'ont pas à assister à cela. Pas parce que j'ai honte, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'ils commencent à s'inquiéter pour moi.

 

Puis c'est stupide de pleurer pour un garçon. Je ne sais même pas où nous en sommes, je ne sais pas où il en est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni ce qu'il pense. Et même si ça me terrifie, même si ça me fait mal, je ne peux pas le forcer à me parler.

 

Nous nous séparons au bout de quelques secondes, elle me sourit et remet une mèche de mes cheveux en place avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Elle a compris avant même que je n’aborde le sujet. Je lui embrasse la joue et appelle tout le monde à table.

 

 

Les quatre jours suivants se passent à merveille. J'ai réellement l'impression de vivre une autre vie. Zayn nous a rejoint le lendemain de mon arrivée, les jumeaux étaient très heureux, surtout parce qu'ils ont chacun eu un petit cadeau. Ma mère est ravie de le revoir, elle l'accueil autour d'un grand repas qui pourrait remplir deux familles comme nous. Nous avons été à la mer ensemble, faire voler les cerfs-volants des jumeaux qui n'ont jamais autant adoré se défouler. Ils se sont directement endormis en rentrant.

 

Zayn et moi avons fait un tour en ville et une soirée dans un bar. Nous partageons ma chambre, il dort sur un matelas au sol et ça nous fait de sacrées moments à regarder des séries et boire de la bière. Cette fois, nous pouvons fumer des cigarettes dans le jardin sans avoir peur que ma mère ne nous surprenne, même si elle râle toujours un peu.

 

Je n'ai toujours pas parlé d'Harry à ma mère, j'en ai touché peu de mots à Félicité qui voulait savoir comment ça allait entre nous. Comme c'est la seule au courant, en dehors de Zayn, je lui expliqué que c'était un peu tendu parce que nous avions eu une dispute. Et je crois que je préfère d'abord profiter des moments de bonheur que je partage avec ma famille et mon meilleur ami.

 

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes retournés à la plage. Je termine ma glace à la violette et remet mon tee-shirt sur mes épaules. Le temps est un peu plus gris et changeant aujourd'hui. Ma mère lit un roman sur sa serviette et les jumeaux sont partis jouer dans l'eau avec Zayn et Charlotte. Félicité profite des rayons timides du soleil pour bronzer.

 

– Il va y avoir de l'orage ce soir.

 

Je tourne la tête vers ma sœur qui regarde son téléphone, allongé sur le dos. En effet, l'air semble plus lourd et il y a quelques nuages. Le ciel n'est pas totalement bleu et j'ai l'impression que ça peut craquer au-dessus de nous à tout moment.

 

Maman baisse son roman et remonte ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle regarde autour d'elle, surveille quelques secondes le reste de notre petite troupe dans l'eau et dit :

 

– Je me disais bien que j'avais vu ça à la météo ce matin. Faudra rentrer la tonnelle dans le jardin.

 

Je lui réponds que je m'en charge et j'attends que Zayn et mes frères et soeur reviennent de l'eau pour me lever. Il se sèche un peu, je prends mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet. Je lui en offre une tandis que nous remontons vers le quai pour fumer. Nous avons prit place sur un banc et je souffle la nicotine en regardant la mer en face de nous.

 

Zayn remet bien sa serviette autour de ses épaules, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et nous fumons en silence. J'observe ma famille au loin, les jumeaux qui jouent dans le sable et je souris en coin. Mon meilleur a eu raison, j'ai bien fait de venir ici. Je passe mon temps avec ma famille, à parcourir des rues où j'ai gardé des souvenirs d'enfance.

 

– J'aimerais passer le reste de mes jours ici.

– Et m'abandonner ? Sûrement pas.

– Ouais, tu as raison, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

 

Je me mets à rire et Zayn affiche un sourire en coin, il me donne un coup de coude et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me colle contre lui et je pose ma tête contre la sienne. Même si j'adore ma famille, je ne pourrais jamais réellement abandonner mon meilleur ami. C'est une vie que nous avons décidé de mener ensemble. Pour réaliser nos rêves et nos passions. Mais je pense que revenir à mes racines, de temps en temps, ne fait pas de mal. Je partage des moments avec mes proches qui sont uniques et je ne pourrais jamais expérimenter cela avec Zayn ou d'autres amis. Ma famille reste une part essentielle de ma vie.

 

Nous rentrons à la maison vers dix-huit heures. Le temps commence à bien se couvrir. Le ciel est noir au loin, le vent se lève et j'ai l'impression de vivre un début d'apocalypse. J'ai aidé Charlotte à plier la tonnelle dans le jardin et Félicité rassemblait à l'intérieur de la maison avec Zayn les jouets des jumeaux.

 

Maintenant, la pluie commence à tomber sérieusement. Quelques éclairs jaillissent de temps en temps. C'est compréhensible, il a fait excessivement chaud ces derniers jours. Je fume à l'entrée de la baie vitrée qui mène au jardin arrière, la vitre entre ouverte. Assez pour recracher la fumée dehors. Je regarde les gouttes s'abattre sur nous, sur l'herbe et la foudre qui fend le ciel.

 

– C'est une sacrée tempête.

 

Ma mère ramène de quoi boire au salon, sur un plateau, les jumeaux sont en train de dessiner sur la table à manger. Tous les adultes sont au salon et je me joins rapidement à eux. Zayn me passe une bouteille de bière et nous trinquons ensemble. Les discussions fusent et comme la télévision ne fonctionne pas bien, nous n'avons pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

 

Quand l'heure du repas approche, j'aide ma mère à préparer sa salade. En plus grande portion étant donné que nous sommes deux bouches en plus. Charlotte dispose la table, et nous nous réunissons tous à table aux alentours de vingt heures pour manger. Autant dire qu'avec Zayn et les jumeaux réunis, le dîner est animé. Ils adorent jouer avec lui et lui est très à l'aise avec les enfants. Je l'ai plusieurs fois taquiné sur ça, par rapport à sa relation avec Maëva, mais il m'a simplement répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour le moment.

 

– Dis Lou, est-ce que Harry il va venir nous voir aussi ?

 

La question me prend de cours et je manque de m'étouffer avec des grains de riz froids, Zayn me tape le dos gentiment et me lance un regard inquiet. Je tousse deux ou trois fois, bois un coup pour faire passer ce que j'ai avalé de travers et me redresse. Tout les yeux, intrigués, sont tournés vers moi. Mes joues rougissent, je baisse les miens vers mon assiette. Je sens le regard insistant de ma mère sur moi, à qui je n'ai encore rien dit.

 

Doris attend ma réponse, je joue du bout de ma fourchette avec un morceau de tomate coupée et soupir. Zayn me presse l'épaule légèrement, comme pour me transmettre sa compassion et son courage. Mais, je ne préfère pas tout expliquer maintenant. Surtout devant Ernest et Doris qui l'adorent totalement. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et lui offrir un sourire en la regardant.

 

– Je ne sais pas princesse, il est occupé tu sais.

– J'aimais bien moi quand il faisait mes tresses, il sait mieux les faire que maman... Ma mère rit à ses propos et je secoue la tête. Puis il est trop gentil...

– Peut-être qu'il viendra bientôt. Quand il aura le temps.

 

Elle hoche la tête et se remet à manger. Mon meilleur ami m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Je n'ai plus trop d'appétit maintenant, une boule est montée en travers de ma gorge et je repense à nouveau à lui. Et, moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Autour de cette table. Qu'il fasse partie de cette grande famille que nous formons.

 

À la fin du repas, c'est Zayn qui se propose à aider ma mère à débarrasser. Il aime faire bonne impression devant ma famille. Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant, et il se contente de hausser les sourcils. Nous nous mettons tous devant un film, sur le lecteur dvd. Ernest et Doris ne tardent pas à s'endormir, je me charge de les coucher et les border, sans aucune difficulté. D'habitude, ils ont peur de l'orage, surtout mon petit frère. Mais là, ils sont trop épuisés pour s'en rendre compte. Toutefois, je laisse allumer une petite veilleuse et la porte ouverte à moitié, au cas où. Ils savent dormir dans le noir, mais pas avec ces éclairs qui illuminent tout durant une demi-seconde.

 

Je redescends au salon et nous terminons le film, ma mère embrasse mon front et me caresse doucement les cheveux. C'est sa manière à elle de me soutenir, parce qu'elle a compris que ce qui me tracasse concerne Harry. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire. Je crois que, demain matin, elle et moi aurons une discussion sérieuse. Mais pas ce soir, pas tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas le cœur ou l'envie.

 

Nous nous amusons autour d'un jeu de société, tous les cinq. Zayn et moi faisons toujours en sorte de nous retrouver à deux pour tricher et gagner les parties. Aussi parce que nous aimons faire râler ma sœur Charlotte qui est une très mauvaise joueuse. Nous rions tous ensemble, le vin réchauffe mes joues et la tempête persiste dehors. Elle juste au dessus de nos tête, nous sommes en plein cœur de l'orage.

 

Je pose une nouvelle carte au milieu de la table, regarde ma sœur pour voir ce qu'elle mise à son tour quand la sonnerie d'entrée se fait entendre. Félicité, installée dans le canapé, et qui a cessé de jouer à la dernière partie, se lève en fronçant les sourcils. C'est assez étrange que quelqu'un vienne sonner à cette heure-ci et surtout braver ce temps. Peut-être un voisin qui a un problème. Je me réjouis déjà de ma future victoire en observant la carte de Charlotte, mais mon attention se fait rapidement appeler autre part.

 

– Euh Louis... ?!

 

La voix de Félicité se fait entendre depuis l'entrée, assez hésitante et paniquée, je me redresse d'un coup. Les autres me suivent aussi, mais je n'y prête plus aucune importance lorsque j'arrive devant la porte ouverte. Mon sourire s'efface et mon cœur dégringole. Il est là. Sur le porche. Harry est là. Simplement vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, le visage baissé, tremblant et trempé de la tête aux pieds.

 


	40. Le carnet ouvert 20.

 

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir la tombe de maman. J'y ai déposé de nouvelles fleurs, ses préférées, l'autre bouquet était déjà fané. J'ai caressé la plaque glaciale du bout des doigts où est inscrit son nom._

 

_Je suis rentré et il m'attendait sur le palier de mon appartement. Un cigarette entre les lèvres. Je lui ai dit que c'était interdit de fumer dans les locaux, il m'a recraché sa fumée au visage et donné un coup dans l'épaule. J'ai ouvert, la gorge serrée d'angoisse._

 

_Il m'a demandé où j'étais. Il était là depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Je lui ai dis que j'étais partie au cimetière._

_Il a rit et dit : c'est ta faute._

 

_Je me fige, à chaque fois qu'il le répète ça me provoque le même effet. Comme si la Terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds._

_Parce qu'il a raison._

_C'est de ma faute._

 


	41. Chapitre vingt-et-un.

 

             La pluie tombe à torrent derrière lui, il a les yeux baissés vers le sol et ose à peine les relever. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de trois secondes pour savoir que c'est lui. Un seul regard est suffisant. Il a l'air totalement vulnérable et apeuré, sûrement un peu malade aussi. La capuche est remontée sur ses boucles et cache une partie de son visage, déjà à moitié dans l'ombre à cause de l'obscurité du dehors.

 

Son pull recouvre ses bras et d'une main il tient la hanse d'un sac à dos. Je le regarde et pendant un instant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là, de comment il a fait pour trouver mon adresse. J'aurais peut-être dû consulter mon portable avant, peut-être qu'il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il venait. Et cela lui aurait évité de venir jusqu'ici sous l'orage.

 

J'ose à peine y croire, qu'il soit à quelques pas de moi. Quand enfin je réagis, au bout de plusieurs secondes, je m'avance et chuchote, la voix tremblante d'émotions :

 

– Harry... ?

 

Et juste après mon murmure, un coup de tonnerre éclate et fait trembler les entrailles de la Terre. C'est presque ironique et je pourrais en rire. Si je n'avais pas devant moi un Harry totalement démuni. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de comprendre qu'il comble la distance entre nous et se réfugie dans mes bras. Je me fige, un peu surpris. Même s'il me mouille, si son contact est froid, je n'y fais pas attention plus longtemps, car je sens son corps secoué par les tremblements et son souffle précipité s'écraser contre la peau brûlante de mon cou. Son sac tombe lourdement de son épaule et retrouve le sol. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et caresse son dos à travers le tissu mouillé.

 

Harry renifle à mon oreille, je tourne légèrement la tête et l'incline de façon à pouvoir se faire frôler nos joues. Ses boucles dégoulinantes mouillent mes joues, les chatouillent, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s’accélérer lorsque ses doigts s’agrippent à mon tee-shirt et qu'il me colle à lui. Son contact m'électrifie, je tremble aussi mais ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

 

Encore une fois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Parce que j'ai compris. Il a peur. Je n'en connais pas encore la cause, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu si terrifié et fragile. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi, de mon contact, pour se sentir rassuré. Du moins, je l'espère en secret. Qu'il a été assez fou pour me rejoindre, sous la pluie, braver la tempête afin de me trouver.

 

Au loin, j'entends la porte se fermer, mais nous sommes dans notre bulle, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe réellement autour de nous. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Je devrais avoir froid, mais le corps d'Harry me réchauffe, me brûle presque. J'avais tellement besoin de retrouver cette sensation, de le retrouver. Le Harry qui me plaît, pas celui qui a quitté mon appartement il y a quelques jours sans aucune explication.

 

C'est moi qui suis obligé de briser l'étreinte, une fois qu'il s'est légèrement calmé. Je glisse ma ma main le long de son bras et regarde autour de moi. Toute ma famille nous regarde, confuse et ne sachant que faire. C'est facilement ma mère qui prend la parole, la voix douce et calme :

 

– Lou, chéri, va le conduire à la salle de bains et donne lui des vêtements secs, s'il te plaît. Il doit être frigorifié. Je lui prépare une bonne tasse de thé.

 

Je suis ses conseils et, tandis que Zayn ramasse son sac, je le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mon meilleur ami nous suit et dépose le sac sur la chaise une fois que nous sommes dans la pièce. Je laisse Harry seul quelques secondes le temps d'aller lui chercher de vieux vêtements à moi, pour qu'il soit au sec. Lorsque je reviens, je lui retire sa capuche. Zayn nous a laissé à deux. Mon regard se pose sur son visage où quelques gouttes tombent le long de sa peau, et ce que je vois me bloque le souffle. Il a la lèvre inférieure fendue, et un bleu sur la joue gauche, au niveau de la pommette.

 

Dans un geste lent, je monte ma main contre ses blessures et les frôle du bout des doigts. Il recule la tête en poussant un petit bruit, le regard rivé vers le sol. Je ne sais pas s'il a honte ou s'il a peur de me regarder et que je lise la vérité en lui. Mais je ne partirais pas, et je compte lui montrer. Je pose les vêtements sur la chaise, lui prépare une grande serviette propre et un gant de toilette.

 

Je le regarde quelques secondes, effrayé comme un enfant au milieu de cette pièce, et je le laisse prendre sa douche. Même si j'ai besoin d'une cigarette ou d'air frais, je reste dans le couloir et je fais les cent pas, j'attends qu'il termine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entends l'eau couler dans la douche. Je passe une main sur mon visage en soupirant et ravale la bile en travers de ma gorge. Zayn arrive à ce moment-là, il m'adresse un regard interrogateur et un sourire triste qui ressemble plutôt à une grimace.

 

Le temps de retrouver mes esprits, Zayn passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui. Je crois que si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurais pleuré dans ses bras. Mais j'ai besoin d'être présent pour Harry. C'est indéniable, il a besoin de mon aide. Tout comme j'ai besoin de la sienne. Notre relation doit fonctionner par efforts mutuels. Mon meilleur ami presse mon épaule et quand on se détache, je parviens à murmurer :

 

– Je... Je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

– Pour qu'il vienne complètement détrempé et dans cet état-là, oui je pense.

– Non, je veux dire... Il a des coups au visage, des blessures. Tu crois qu'il s'est battu ?

– Ou qu'il s'est fait battre ?

 

Mon souffle se coupe et je me laisse glisser au sol le long du mur. Cette perspective m'effraie. J'ai tellement de questions, de doutes qui tournent dans ma tête. Mais je sens qu'il va me fournir des réponses ce soir, ou dans les jours à venir. Parce que, malgré tout, il est revenu. Pour moi. Pour ma présence. Et ça me donne un peu d'espoir, un espoir que je pensais avoir totalement perdu ces derniers jours.

 

Il est là, peut-être qu'il va rester. Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai déjà envie de le reprendre dans mes bras et lui dire que ça va aller, peu importe ce qu'il traverse. Je l'ai senti à nouveau. Ce lien qui nous uni. Ce lien qui s'est ressoudé encore plus fort entre nous, lorsque nous nous sommes enlacés tout à l'heure. L'électricité, la proximité, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est comme si nos corps affamés avaient attendu éternellement de se retrouver, de se fondre à nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

 

Zayn reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'eau se coupe, il m'encourage d'un bref sourire et je me relève uniquement quand la porte s'ouvre. Harry est propre et sec, ses pointes de cheveux sont encore mouillées mais ça devrait sécher rapidement. Je me mets face à lui et entre dans la salle de bains afin de mettre son linge dans un panier pour la laver ensuite. Après avoir étendu sa serviette, je fouille dans un tiroir de l’armoire et sors de quoi soigner ses blessures. Il doit comprendre, car il prend place sur la chaise, à côté des toilettes en soupirant. Vu la grimace qui est apparue sur son visage, il ne doit pas avoir mal qu'au visage.

 

Je ferme la porte, rabaisse la cuvette et m'assois au dessus avec les produits sur mes genoux. Je prépare le coton en y versant un peu de lotion, il a toujours le regard fixé sur le sol. Même lorsque je commence à soigner sa joue. Ses sourcils se froncent, il serre les dents, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Le silence est presque assourdissant, celui-ci n'est pas agréable ou reposant. Il déborde de questions, de peurs et de sous-entendus. Nous sommes tous les deux mal à l'aise, inquiets et impuissants.

 

Je termine de soigner son visage, et tandis que je rebouche le flacon et m'apprête à me lever pour aller ranger tout ça, sa main se pose sur la mienne. Ses doigts cherchent les miens, je viens les entrelacer et il semble se détendre quelque peu. Jusqu'à ce que des reniflements parviennent à mes oreilles et que je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Je pose les affaires sur le sol à côté de nous et m'approche pour mieux le regarder. Ses paupières se ferment, mon cœur se tord à la vue de son visage brisé par la tristesse et la douleur.

 

– Ce n'est pas moi, ce... Ce n'est pas de ma faute...

 

Sa voix se fait finalement entendre, enrouée et larmoyante. Ses doigts tremblent et je glisse les miens contre sa joue froide pour les sécher. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais il a incontestablement besoin d'être rassuré et écouté. Sans hésiter, je me penche encore et passe mes bras autour de lui. Nos mains se lâchent, mais nos corps s’étreignent à a place. Il s'accroche à moi, à mon tee-shirt avec un tel désespoir que je suis sur le point de m'étouffer.

 

Mais il est là. Je le serre contre moi, je le berce, je caresse sa nuque et la naissance de ses cheveux. Son odeur me parvient à nouveau, je l'avais presque oublié elle aussi. La chaleur de son corps me submerge, et nous respirons la peau de l'autre au rythme des battements de nos cœurs affolés. Je ne saurais pas décrire réellement et fidèlement ce qui nous lie, c'est inexprimable, c'est intense et personnel. Je peux simplement certifier que je sens tout mon être se retourner à l'intérieur dès que nos corps s'embrassent.

 

– Harry... je parviens à murmurer.

– Je suis désolé Louis, désolé... Pardon...

 

Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas détachés, il répète dans un souffle fébrile ces mots contre ma peau. Je le serre davantage, il ne me lâche pas. Et c'est tout ce que je souhaite, qu'il ne m'abandonne plus jamais. Si nous devons nous battre, ce sera ensemble et pas l'un contre l'autre. Nous pouvons le faire, je le sais, je le sens. Nous avons simplement besoin de communiquer et mieux se comprendre pour avancer et surmonter les difficultés.

 

Lorsque nous nous séparons au bout de quelques minutes, c'est pour poser mon front contre le sien. J'ouvre les yeux, il a encore du mal à me regarder, les siens sont clos. Je crois qu'il a besoin de temps et de confiance. Savoir que je ne le laisserai pas tomber et que je ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en faire, qui voudrait le blesser. Au point de lui amocher le visage ainsi et de le mettre dans cet état de frayeur.

 

Harry ressemble à un animal blessé et moi j'ai le sentiment profond de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soigner les blessures intérieures. Cette impuissance me tue. Mais je sais que nous devons y aller à petits pas, prendre notre temps. Il ne va pas tout me raconter ce soir, je n'aurais pas toutes mes réponses, mais il est revenu. Et c'est ce qui compte, je suppose. Le sentir, enfin, près de moi. Je suis certain qu'au moins il tient un minimum à moi, assez pour venir me trouver quand il en a besoin. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus que ça, plus que de la nécessité qu'un cas comme celui-là demande, qu'il veuille de moi même quand tout semble aller bien.

 

– On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Tu devrais te réchauffer, manger un peu et te reposer avant.

 

Sa tête se recule de la mienne, il la hoche lentement, mais vient chercher mes doigts pour les serrer doucement. Sa manière de me remercier. Je pose mes yeux sur son visage triste et figé, j'aimerais lui décrocher un sourire et l'aider à aller mieux instantanément. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de remède miracle ou de recette magique, il faut du temps et du repos. Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce et finit par me lever pour aller ranger les produits et jeter les cotons utilisés dans la poubelle. Harry se met debout et prend son sac à la main, je le conduis jusqu'à la chambre où je suis avec Zayn depuis notre arrivée et lui propose de poser ses affaires là. Nous verrons bien comment nous nous organiserons au moment d'aller dormir, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse seul dans le canapé.

 

Nous descendons ensemble, mes sœurs sont assises au salon, Zayn est à la cuisine avec ma mère. Nous prenons place à table, je m'assois à côté d'Harry afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il est tout timide et renfermé. Ma mère lui donne une tasse de thé brûlante, une des miennes, il la remercie du bout des lèvres dans un murmure. Elle lui sourit, m'en propose aussi et je hoche la tête. Mon meilleur ami lave les derniers couverts tandis que je referme mes doigts autour de ma tasse.

 

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose Harry ?

 

Harry relève ses yeux tristes et vides vers ma mère, il secoue doucement la tête et essaie de lui offrir un semblant de sourire. Ce qui est un échec. Mais il s'excuse, d'être entré ainsi chez nous. Ma mère comprend parfaitement que ce n'est pas un manque de politesse, il a déjà passé quelques jours avec nous et s'est comporté comme un vrai gentleman. Envers moi et le reste de ma famille. Alors, elle lui sourit et serre brièvement et lentement sa main posée sur la table.

 

Je tourne mon visage vers Harry qui a replongé le sien vers sa tasse fumante, il boit une gorgée lentement. J'ai la soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer, de lui montrer que je suis là pour lui.

 

– Tu veux manger un peu ? On peut te donner des pancakes que Ernest et Doris ont fait hier, ça te dirait ?

 

Alors que je termine ma phrase, Harry lève les yeux vers moi et acquiesce. Ma mère se charge presque tout de suite de sortir les pancakes emballés dans le réfrigérateur. Elle les fait réchauffer au micro-onde et lui propose du sirop d'érable, de la pâte à tartiner ou de la confiture à la fraise comme garniture. Il choisit le sirop et ma mère lui dépose les couverts, l'assiette avec deux pancakes devant lui ainsi que la petite bouteille.

 

Comme il souhaite sûrement être tranquille pour manger, elle sort de la cuisine avec Zayn. J'hésite à les rejoindre aussi, mais la main qu'Harry pose sur mon bras m'incite à rester. Je bois alors mon thé en silence, je ne l'oblige pas à me parler parce que je pense qu'il le fera quand il sera prêt. Il mange lentement, porte entre deux sa tasse à ses lèvres rosées.

 

Lorsque nous terminons, il m'aide à débarrasser et laver notre vaisselle. Nous retournons au salon, il est presque vingt trois heures. Je pense que nous sommes tous épuisés, Harry semble avoir besoin de sommeil plus que nous tous. L'orage s'est quelque peu calmé, mais il pleut toujours autant. Mes sœurs partent se coucher et faire leur tour dans la salle de bains, elles nous saluent et adressent un sourire chaleureux à Harry. Tout le monde l'adore.

 

Ma mère nous souhaite une bonne nuit à son tour, elle embrasse ma joue, celle de Zayn et serre Harry dans ses bras. Il est prit de court, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il lui souffle une excuse, encore, et elle secoue la tête.

 

– Ne t'excuse pas Harry, reste autant de temps que tu le voudras.

 

Et elle nous regarde tous avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Zayn m'adresse un regard et nous montons tous ensemble, une fois que j'ai éteins toutes les lumières des pièces à vivre. J'entre dans notre chambre en bazar, le matelas gonflable au sol, mon lit défait, ma valise ouverte en deux au sol, le sac de mon meilleur ami d'où débordent ses vêtements. Il ramasse ses affaires et Harry reste près de l'entrée, son sac à ses pieds.

 

Une fois que ses habits sont rassemblés, Zayn attrape son coussin et nous regarde chacun notre tour.

 

– Je vous laisse la chambre, je vais prendre celle d'ami.

 

Harry lui adresse un regard en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé, je vois mon meilleur ami lui rendre un sourire et hausser les épaules.

 

– Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est même un avantage. Je te préviens, Louis ronfle toute la nuit !

– Eh c'est faux !

 

Je prends un coussin sur mon lit pour lui lancer et il l'esquive en se déplaçant, un rire léger s’échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Il nous salue d'un signe de la main et s'éclipse dans le couloir. Je propose à Harry de s'installer le temps que je passe me préparer dans la salle de bains. J'y reste une dizaine de minutes, brosse mes dents, enfile un haut de vieux tee-shirt et un jogging qui me servent de pyjama et je reviens dans la chambre.

 

Harry est assis en tailleurs sur le matelas gonflable, déjà habillé pour la nuit depuis qu'il a pris sa douche. Il a remonté une couverture sur ses jambes et observe les touches de décorations autour de lui sur les murs. Je sors un coussin de l'armoire pour lui et le glisse dans une taie d’oreiller que je lui donne ensuite. Il la pose derrière lui au bout du matelas et me regarde prendre place dans le lit. Je suis plus haut que lui, je baisse les yeux pour le regarder en calant ma tête contre mon bras.

 

Finalement, je me recule un peu et lui fais signe de venir se joindre à moi dans ce lit deux places. Il hésite un peu, puis finit par grimper à mes côtés. Nous nous allongeons tous les deux, je me redresse simplement pour prendre un livre sur la table de chevet. Après avoir mis des coussins dans mon dos pour me surélever légèrement, j'ouvre le livre et un regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Il vient se caler contre moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je commence à lire. À mi-voix, pour ne pas réveiller les autres personnes dans la maison.

 

Ma main libre joue dans ses cheveux, la sienne est posée sur mon ventre et l'autre étendue entre nos corps. Je ne fais pas attention à l'heure, je profite simplement de chaque précieuse seconde. En fond, le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux et le toit nous berce et accompagne notre moment de lecture. Parfois, nous pouvons entendre l'orage gronder au loin. Un souvenir d'une tempête qui s'écarte. Je pose un baiser entre deux sur son front, il a les yeux clos, mais il ne dort pas pour autant.

 

Lorsque j'arrive à une vingtaine de pages du roman, je me mets à bailler un peu et finis par refermer le livre. Harry relève son visage vers moi et se recule en comprenant que nous allons dormir. Tandis qu'il lève les couvertures pour rejoindre son matelas au sol, je le retiens par le poignet et murmure :

 

– Reste, enfin... Ça te dérangerait que l'on dorme ensemble ?

 

Il secoue la tête doucement, un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il s'allonge contre les deux coussins. Une fois qu'il est installé, je me cale contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule, presque au creux de son cou. Sa main glisse dans mon dos, qu'il se met à caresser presque immédiatement, et je ferme les paupières.

 

Malgré la situation et son irruption soudaine chez moi, je suis rassuré de le savoir à mes côtés. Qu'il ait choisi de me rejoindre, de me chercher plutôt que de s'enfermer plus encore dans son silence. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur me confirment qu'il est bien là, vivant, contre mon corps. Mon souffle s'apaise, je sens la fatigue me gagner et émet un autre bâillement, une main devant ma bouche ouverte.

 

– Essaie de dormir un peu, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Tu peux laisser la lumière allumée, si tu veux.

 

Je crois que le noir ne le rassure pas trop, du moins notre expérience au musée dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre avec les petites guirlandes de lumière me laisse penser ainsi. Je relève simplement la tête pour le regarder, ma main au niveau de sa hanche.Il fait glisser son pouce contre ma joue et hoche la tête.

 

– Merci. Vraiment.

– Bonne nuit, réveille moi si tu as le moindre problème surtout.

– Bonne nuit, Lou.

 

Lou. Ce nouveau surnom me fait sourire. J'ai l'habitude de l'entendre autour de moi, mais venant de lui c'est encore différent. C'est plus intime et affectif. Je ne peux voir ça que comme un signe. Un signe que j'attendais, qui me murmure que tout va s'arranger. Et j'ai effectivement l'impression que, blottis dans ses bras, en train de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, rien ne peut nous atteindre.

 


	42. Le carnet ouvert 21.

 

_Louis m'a laissé dormir avec lui. Dans ses bras, j'y crois encore à peine. Et pourtant il est là, il respire calmement contre mon torse._

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, je l'ai regardé dormir pendant des heures._

_Sa beauté est divine, elle me coupe le souffle. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il existe. Qu'il veuille que je fasse partie de sa vie._

 

_Ses mains sont dans mon dos, sa tête sur mon épaule, une de ses jambes timidement glissée entre les miennes. Il me garde, me serre contre lui. Il a peur que je parte, lui aussi. Et ça me rassure dans un certain sens._

 

_Depuis ma mère, c'est la première personne qui me conforte et me soulage. La première personne à me tenir dans ses bras, à calmer mes crises et mes angoisses. La première personne que je laisse me toucher ainsi._

 

_Il ronfle un peu, mais c'est craquant._

_Ses cils sont longs, ils caressent presque la peau en dessous de ses yeux. Je peux sentir son cœur battre contre ma hanche. Il m'a dit de laisser la lampe de chevet allumée, si j'ai peur du noir._

_Et ça m'a fait sourire._

 

 _Il a pris soin de moi toute la soirée, il a soigné mes blessures, mes maux._ _J'ai pleuré dans ses bras, il a recollé les morceaux brisés._ _C'est à mon tour de le faire. De le rassurer, de réparer son cœur abîmé._

_J'écris d'une main, le carnet ouvert sur ma cuisse relevée qui me sert d’appui et je caresse ses cheveux de mes doigts libres._

_Je pose un baiser sur son front et il bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, se colle davantage à moi._

 

_Louis, mon amour._

_Mon rayon de soleil._

_Mon étoile._

_Je te donne tout mon cœur, tout mon être._

_Parce que je sais que tu es le seul à savoir t'en occuper._

 


	43. Chapitre vingt-deux.

 

             C'est un souffle chaud contre ma peau qui me tire de mon sommeil, je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois et fronce les sourcils en grognant un peu. Les caresses que je sens dans mon dos me font instantanément sourire, je niche ma tête dans le cou d'Harry et garde les yeux fermés encore un instant. Je veux profiter de lui avant que nous ne descendions rejoindre ma famille et surtout que les jumeaux accaparent son attention.

 

La respiration calme et régulière d'Harry, ainsi que les mouvements de ses doigts, me font comprendre qu'il ne dort plus. La couverture est remontée sur nos corps à moitié enlacés, j'ai une main posée sur son ventre et je suis presque allongé sur lui. Cependant, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front et je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

 

Et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour savoir que je veux passer le reste de ma vie ainsi. Dans ses bras, à écouter son cœur battre et me réveiller et m'endormir chaque jour à ses côtés. Je relève enfin les yeux vers lui, un doux sourire fatigué orne ses lèvres et son regard est fixé sur moi. Le vert de ses iris est encore plus perçant à la lumière du matin, je passe mes doigts contre sa joue colorée d'un bleu et remet une boucle derrière son oreille.

 

On s'échange un bonjour, ma voix est enrouée et la sienne rauque. Et, à ma plus grande surprise, il pose un baiser sur ma joue, tout près de mes lèvres. Trop près pour que je résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais sa voix résonne à nouveau et interrompt mes pensées et mon élan.

 

– Tu ronfles vraiment.

 

Une pointe de malice brille dans ses yeux et je lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je prépare ma vengeance en glissant ses doigts sur son ventre, pour le chatouiller, mais mon projet tombe à l'eau car cela ne lui fait rien du tout. Que ce soit au niveau du ventre ou des hanches. Un délicieux rire sort d'entre ses lèvres, il vient délicatement prendre mes doigts pour les nouer aux siens. Ma bouche se tord en une moue boudeuse, et la sienne est encore plus amusée.

 

Ma vengeance est plus douce cette fois, je m'approche de son visage et il a justement le temps de cligner des paupières avant que je ne prenne possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser. C'est en sentant nos corps si proches et nos langues se caresser timidement que je me rends compte à quel point cela m'avait manqué. À quel point Harry m'avait manqué. C'est un besoin vital. De le sentir si près de moi, de le savoir en sécurité.

 

Lorsque nous nous détachons, il me sourit et pose un dernier baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Je sens la peau de mes joues chauffer, je dois sûrement rougir, et ça le fait rire silencieusement. Mon pouce vient caresser sa fossette qui se creuse au coin de ses lèvres. Je me prends à observer son visage pendant plusieurs secondes, son sourire devient timide et il m'interroge du regard. Il murmure un « quoi » du bout de ses lèvres abîmées, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et secoue la tête.

 

– Rien, rien. Tu es simplement... Très beau.

– Arrête...

 

Ses joues s'empourprent et un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres, il baisse les yeux vers celles-ci et je pose mon front contre le sien. Nous sommes presque allongés face à face, mais toujours emmêlés dans une sorte d'étreinte. Mes doigts jouent avec ses boucles, il pousse un léger soupir et je sens un frisson traverser sa peau sous mes doigts.

 

Cette situation est naturelle, intimidante et agréable à la fois. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ce que je fais que depuis que je suis dans ses bras. Quand ils se referment autour de moi, m'entourent et me protègent, je me sens invincible. Intouchable. Harry me fait sentir puissant et au-dessus du reste du monde. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit alors, l'amour donne réellement des ailes. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé à ce point là, pas avant l'arrivée d'Harry dans ma vie. Quand je pense à mes anciennes relations, mes ailes, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on voulait me les brûler.

 

– Ça te dérange ?

 

Je préfère tout de même lui demander, je ne souhaite pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, il secoue la tête et se penche légèrement pour me voler un baiser. Sans euphémisme, je suis au paradis. J'aimerais que tous mes réveils se déroulent ainsi, au creux de ses bras et si près de lui que je peux presque sentir son cœur battre au rythme du mien.

 

Alors, je recule légèrement la tête pour continuer à admirer sa beauté naturelle. Il n'a besoin de faire aucun effort, il lui suffit de sourire et je suis à ses pieds. Sa main dans mon dos me procure toujours des caresses, il s'est aventuré finalement en dessous de mon tee-shirt pour toucher ma peau. Son contact m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps, il m'offre un petit sourire et je pose mes doigts sur sa nuque.

 

D'ici, nous pouvons entendre un petit brouhaha qui provient du salon. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais le jour perce à travers les volets à moitié fermés et je suppose qu'au moins ma mère et les jumeaux doivent déjà être debout. Malgré tout, nous avons encore tout le temps que nous voulons à notre disposition. Et je n'ai pas envie de me détacher immédiatement des bras d'Harry.

 

– Comment tu vas ?

 

Son sourire perd un peu de couleur et un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses prunelles. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à parler, à se confier, mais je suis prêt à l'écouter si c'est le cas. Et je pense que le meilleur endroit pour avoir une discussion reste encore ici. Au calme, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes de ma famille et sans la pression d'avoir à se confier à des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, dans un environnement inconnu.

 

Il baisse les yeux et hausse les épaules, je continue à caresser sa nuque afin de lui montrer que je suis là s'il en a besoin. Je regarde sa joue blessée et sa lèvre fendue, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, mais ce n'est pas pour autant acceptable qu'il soit dans cet état. En larmes, apeuré, tremblant et hors de lui-même.

 

– Tu m'as fait une peur bleue hier...

 

Mon murmure tremblant lui fait fermer les paupières et un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je le sens bouger contre moi, et il m'enlacer plus encore pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il les referme autour de moi et c'est lui cette fois qui me rassure. Je me colle à lui, m’imprègne de son odeur au creux de son cou et il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

 

Je crois que nous restons un moment comme ça, et même si j'ai chaud je ne me recule pas pour autant. Je le serre même davantage quand il effleure ses lèvres contre mon front. Au fond, je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je sois dans ses bras, alors qu'hier encore j'essayais de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne voulait peut-être plus de moi dans sa vie. Mais il est revenu, il s'est réveille à mes côtés et nous avons dormi ensemble, pour moi ça signifie que rien n'est fini.

 

– Je suis désolé Louis...

 

Sa voix enrouée parvient à mes oreilles, je me recule pour que nous puissions nous regarder. Il passe son pouce sous mes yeux, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Harry y dépose quelques baisers et je serre doucement mes doigts dans ses boucles.

 

– Ça ne devait pas... tu...

 

Il coupe sa phrase et soupire, je crois qu'il aimerait se confier mais pas directement en parler. Pas à voix haute. Je me recule alors et roule sur le côté dans le lit pour prendre un bloc note sur la table basse et un stylo. Mon portable est encore dans le fond de mon sac, et le sien ne semble pas non plus être à portée de main. Je lui tend les petits bouts de papier et il me remercie d'un sourire timide. Il se redresse légèrement, mais avant de se mettre à écrire il me regarde. Je prends ça comme un signe et viens me blottir à nouveau contre lui.

 

Je ne regarde pas tout de suite ce qu'il écrit, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et regarde le mur face à nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me tende le bloc-notes, je le prends pour lui et le vois jouer nerveusement avec le stylo. Ma main posée sur son ventre, je parcours ses mots.

 

_« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je suis désolé d'être parti l'autre soir sans aucune explication... J'aurais dû te le dire. J'ai... J'ai reçu un message et j'ai paniqué. Je devais rentrer et je voulais pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette histoire. J'ai eu tes messages, tes appels, je t'ai entendu venir chez moi... J'aurais dû répondre, j'aurais dû te donner un signe, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion et... je voulais arranger... tout ça avant. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette partie de ma vie. Mais tu me manquais terriblement et je me sentais affreusement coupable de te laisser sans nouvelles. »_

 

Mes sourcils se froncent, tout n'est pas encore clair, mais au moins je suis certain qu'il ne m'évitait pas. Je relève les yeux vers lui, il semble attendre un réponse et me regarde avec appréhension.

 

– Je comprends que tu ais des soucis ou que tu sois occupé, Harry. J'ai paniqué et je suis désolé si j'ai envahi ton espace personnel... je ne souhaitais pas être intrusif mais... donc ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai demandé de rester pour la nuit ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas toi, je ne serais pas là sinon.

 

Harry me répond directement et je suis surpris d'entendre sa voix mais je hoche la tête. Je le regarde et je comprends à l'expression de ses yeux que c'est quelque chose qui le dépasse, que lui-même ne parvient pas à contrôler.

 

Il reprend le bloc-notes et se remet à écrire, j'observe ses sourcils se froncer ainsi que son air sérieux. Lorsqu'il me le tend, je n'hésite pas une seconde à lire les nouveaux mots couchés sur le papier.

 

_« Je suis venu hier parce que j'avais peur de rester chez moi... Je t'ai cherché, j'avais besoin de toi, je suis venu à ton appartement, j'ai attendu devant ta porte, au café, à la librairie. Puis j'ai croisé Zayn, il a compris que je devais te voir sans même que je le demande. Il m'a donné cette adresse et m'a prévenu de ne pas jouer avec toi. Que je n'aurais pas deux chances. Je suis retourné chez moi pour réserver un train, mais... J'ai eu un soucis avant que je ne puisse partir. »_

 

Je monte mes yeux vers son visage meurtri et glisse le bout de mes doigts contre la blessure sur sa joue. A son tour, il hoche la tête comme pour me faire comprendre que c'est de ce soucis dont il parlait. Il ferme ensuite les paupières sous mon toucher, je sens mon cœur se serrer et me penche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 

– C'est la première fois ?

 

Ma question n'est qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il a entendu, il pose son front contre le mien et je le vois ravaler sa salive. Dans un léger mouvement, il secoue la tête et tout mon monde semble s'écrouler sous moi. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et le prends contre moi, le bloc-notes tombe entre nous, mais peu importe. Il a besoin d'être contre moi, et j'ai besoin de le rassurer. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir dans le même état qu'hier. C'est insoutenable de me dire que quelqu'un lui fait du mal et que je suis totalement impuissant.

 

Bientôt, je le sens pleurer dans le creux de mon cou. Des sanglots étouffés et silencieux, des larmes qui mouillent ma peau et je caresse son dos, ses cheveux. Comme hier, il s'accroche à moi et je ne lâche pas. J'aimerais le protéger du monde entier, lui donner la même sensation que moi je ressens lorsqu'il a ses bras autour de moi. La sécurité. Mais il m'a écrit qu'il est revenu parce qu'il avait besoin de moi, parce qu'il avait peur chez lui. Alors, j'ai ma conviction que je lui apporte au moins un peu de réconfort.

 

– C'est la personne qui m'a répondu à l'interphone, c'est ça ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander directement le ou les coupables. Cet homme m'a paru étrange dès la première minute, même simplement à travers l'interphone. Mais quand je l'ai eu devant moi, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, ou sinon il aurait été capable d’appeler la police. Et je ne voulais pas attirer des ennuis ni à Harry ni à moi.

 

Ses pleurs commencent à se calmer, il me tient toujours aussi désespéramment, mais ses larmes ne coulent plus sur ma peau. Mon cœur est, quant à lui, toujours aussi serré et j'ai la sensation d'être au bord du sanglot. Mais la boule en travers de ma gorge bloque mes pleurs et ma respiration en même temps. Et la réponse d'Harry est un coup brutal et douloureux dans la poitrine :

 

– J'aimerais avoir une famille comme la tienne, Louis.

 

Et ça me suffit pour comprendre. Mes doutes se confirment. Harry n'a pas répondu directement à sa question, mais ses mots le laissent deviner. Cependant, je ne pousse pas plus mes questions. Nous avons assez parlé de ça pour aujourd'hui, et je crois qu'Harry a besoin de repos maintenant. De penser à autre chose.

 

Je resserre davantage mon étreinte et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se recule et j'ai simplement le temps de croiser son regard avant qu'il ne s'empare de mes lèvres. La force de ce baiser nous fait basculer dans le lit. Il se retrouve au dessus de moi, j'ai à nouveau mes doigts dans ses cheveux et nos bouches ne se lâchent plus. Ou seulement quand le souffle nous manque.

 

Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches, caressent la peau chaude sous mon tee-shirt. Mon corps est traversé d'un frisson, j'halète un peu contre ses lèvres et un sourire orne les siennes. Mais ça n'a rien de sexuel. C'est plutôt sa façon à lui de me remercier sans prononcer un seul mot. Et moi de lui dire je t'aime sans encore oser l'avouer à voix-haute.

 


	44. Souvenir 2.

 

_Le bruit qu'émit le coup fit sursauter Harry, ses sanglots s'intensifiaient et il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Sa mère tourna son regard paniqué, brillant de larmes, vers lui. Son père était rouge de colère et se mettait à crier sur eux. Gabriel était assis dans le canapé et soupirait, sa console de son jeu en pause entre ses mains._

_– Arrête un peu de pleurer Harry, tu as onze ans. Comporte toi comme un homme !_

_Mais Harry ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs, il baisse ses yeux honteux vers ses chaussures. Arthur ne se préoccupa plus de lui et tourna son attention vers sa femme. Ils se disputaient à longueur de temps, davantage depuis quelques mois. Les entendre se crier dessus était devenu insupportable pour le jeune bouclé. Il devait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se couvrir la tête avec le coussin ou mettre de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles._

_Ces derniers temps, son père devenait effrayant. Il ne levait pas la main, il ne tapait personne, mais la fureur qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard dissuadait qui que ce soit de le contredire. Et Harry n'avait jamais su s'imposer face à son imposante figure paternelle. Gabriel, au contraire, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Anne, était insolent et désobéissant. Cependant, il ne s'attirait jamais les foudres de son père, car il incarnait le fils parfait à ses yeux._

_Harry subissait et essuyait son comportement. Malgré leurs cinq ans d'écart, Gabriel n'avait jamais été le plus mature des deux, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Dix-sept ans, et il agissait encore comme un enfant capricieux. Mais Anne n'était qu'une femme, et elle devait se plier aux exigences de son mari, et s'il lui demandait de punir Harry ou de laisser Gabriel sortir avec ses amis un soir de semaine, elle ne pouvait rien rétorquer._

_– Voilà tu l'as trop protégé et élevé comme un gosse fragile, il est même pas capable de se défendre ton fils !_

_– Je te signale que c'est ton fils aussi._

_– Et alors ? C'est toi qui s'occupe de lui, qui passe tes journées avec._

_– Oui, parce que tu ne veux pas le faire._

_– N'importe quoi, je m'occupe de mes enfants !_

_– De Gabriel oui, tu ne vois que lui !_

_Arthur ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il adressa des gros yeux remplient de colère à sa femme et porta son verre de whisky à sa lèvres. Il but le contenu en une gorgée en grimaça. Le verre claqua contre la table et Harry releva la tête._

_Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de s'imposer face à lui non plus. Quand ils se querellaient, elle haussait à peine la voix, elle tremblait de peur sous le ton tranchant et dur de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Harry assistait quotidiennement à ce spectacle. Ils ne partageaient même plus de repas de famille ensemble, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, parce que cela lui évitait de manger avec un nœud à l'estomac._

_Son père partait tôt le matin et ne rentrait pas avant dix-neuf heures trente. Gabriel, lui aussi, traînait dehors avant de revenir à la maison. Souvent bien une heure plus tard. Et quand Anne lui demandait où il était, il l'ignorait ou lui rétorquait que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, car il fuyait déjà toute conversation._

_Harry avait grandi dans cette atmosphère là. Il n'était pas certain que ses parents se soient un jour réellement aimés. Ou bien seulement avant sa naissance. C'était peut-être de sa faute. Il avait un jour posé à la question à sa mère et elle s'était mise à pleurer en le tenant dans ses bras._

_Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules quand son père se mit à hurler sur sa mère, lui reprocher une liste de choses interminables._

_– Je savais que ce serait un bon à rien dès le début._

_– Ne dis pas ça Arthur..._

_– Quoi ? Il a aucun ami, il s'enferme dans sa chambre, il pleure pour n'importe quoi..._

_– Parce que tu lui fais peur !_

_– Mais qu'est-ce qui ne lui fait pas peur à ce morveux ?_

_– Je t'en prie, arrête de parler comme ça..._

_Ils continuaient à se disputer et Harry se bouchait les oreilles avec ses mains. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Qu'à ces mots._

_Un bon à rien._

_Un morveux._

_Aucun ami._

_Peur._

_Pleurs._

_Il le savait. Il le voyait bien. Son père ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme son frère. Et Gabriel ne l'avait jamais apprécié comme tel._

_Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient clos et il sortit de sa crise, encore tremblant, quand il se sentit bousculé. Il tomba au sol, sur ses fesses et se retint de justesse avec ses mains. Son père venait de le pousser et il rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas furieux._

_Anne pleurait et se précipita vers Harry pour l'aider à se lever. Gabriel laissa son console et rejoignit son père._

_Harry parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle ou entendre les murmures chevrotants de sa mère contre son oreille. Elle caressait ses boucles, embrassait son front et essayait de le calmer. Harry pleurait en silence, mais tout à l'intérieur de lui cognait et s'entrechoquait dans un capharnaüm assourdissant._

_Sa mère finit par se relever, Harry regarda son père passer avec une valise et prendre sa veste dans l'entrée. Gabriel, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait paniqué._

_– Où est-ce que tu vas Arthur ?_

_– Je m'en vais, j'en ai ras le bol d'être ici._

_– Chez toi... Avec nous ?_

_– Ouais, avec toi et lui là. Il montra Harry du menton avec un air de dégoût._

_– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_– Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Ouvre les yeux..._

_Anne balbutia, les larmes creusaient ses joues et Arthur lâcha un rire mauvais, qui fit courir des frissons le long de l'échine d'Harry. Elle craignait d'entendre la vérité, parce qu'au fond elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle n'avait juste jamais rien dit, parce que ça l'effrayait. De se sentir seule, abandonnée avec deux enfants et une famille brisée._

_Mais Arthur ne se priva pas de lui étaler l'évidence cruelle au visage. Il s'approcha et serra les dents avant de dire sur un ton impassible :_

_– Je ne veux plus vivre ici. Avec toi. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est si compliqué à comprendre ?_

_– Tu... Tu as une maîtresse ?_

_– Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?_

_Un silence de plomb dans la maison._

_Le temps se suspend jusqu'à ce qu'Anne réalise l'impact des mots. Mais elle n'en avait jamais réellement douté. Elle savait que son mari voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était quasiment jamais à la maison, il sentait un parfum différent, ses chemises étaient parfois froissées et elle avait retrouvé une trace de rouge à lèvres sur son col un jour._

_Elle s'accrochait simplement au dernier espoir que ce ne soit que son imagination._

_La mère de famille explosa en sanglots et Arthur ouvrit la porte, Gabriel fit un pas pour le suivre. Il ne le retenait pas, il voulait partir avec lui. Anne agrippa sa manche, il se débattit et cria alors que son père s'éloignait vers la voiture._

_Harry resta sur le sol, incapable de parler ou bouger ou réagir. Les larmes séchaient sur ses joues. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que ça voulait dire d'être heureux._

_– Je veux partir avec lui !_

_– Non, tu es mineur c'est moi qui décide et tu restes ici._

_– Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_– Je suis ta mère, j'ai tous les droits !_

_– Mais lui aussi !_

_– Pas s'il décide de partir, non..._

_Anne et Gabriel se disputaient à présent, elle avait fermé la porte et au loin ils pouvaient entendre le moteur de la voiture démarrer. Gabriel abordait un visage plein de colère et il serrait les poings._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, même si la situation était toujours tendue entre eux, il restait son fils. Son premier enfant. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait bercé, nourri, bordé, raconté des histoires, élevé jusqu'à l'épuisement._

_– A mes dix-huit ans, je me casserais d'ici. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !_

_– Et tu vas aller vivre avec lui ?_

_– Ouais, je préfère ça que rester là. J'ai jamais voulu avoir un frère, on était très bien sans lui !_

_– Tu ne peux pas dire ça._

_– C'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Ni lui._

_Et Gabriel fila dans sa chambre, claqua sa porte. Harry sursauta et se glissa jusqu'au mur. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, nicha sa tête entre ses jambes. Il tentait de penser à autre chose, ses livres dans sa chambre, sa musique préférée, ses figurines dans sa caisse à jouets, le sourire de sa mère, les cookies aux pépites de chocolat, Le Petit Prince._

_Anne n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Malgré son âge, elle le porta dans ses bras et jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'accrocha à elle, le nez caché dans le creux de son cou. Harry était léger comme une plume._

_Elle remonta les couvertures sur son petit corps tremblant et se coucha à ses côtés. Comme elle savait qu'Harry l'adorait, elle alluma la lampe de chevet qui projetait des étoiles au plafond. Son regard brouillé par les larmes se posa sur les petits points lumineux et elle ramena son fils contre elle._

_Si Arthur partait vraiment, elle le souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur, Harry n'aurait plus à subir ces crises répétitives. Ce n'était pas saint pour un garçon d'onze ans d'être constamment angoissé et effrayé. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, il ne souriait que rarement, il ne riait plus, il n'était plus un enfant heureux._

_Et Anne s'en voulait affreusement. C'était de sa faute, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû divorcer d'Arthur quand tout avait commencé à mal tourner, quelques moi après sa naissance. Peut-être que Gabriel ne serait pas aussi colérique et arrogant. Peut-être qu'il aimerait sa mère et son frère. Peut-être qu'il voudrait faire partie de cette famille._

_Mais là, elle devait ramasser les pièces déchirées du puzzle, les morceaux brisés des cœurs et tenter de tout reconstruire avec des pièces manquantes, des trous._

_Elle embrassa le front d'Harry et ferma les paupières, le serra contre lui pour entendre son cœur battre et sa respiration contre sa peau. Elle pouvait encore le sauver, lui._

_– Ça va aller, mon cœur, ça va aller... Tout ira mieux, tu vas voir.... Tout ira mieux._

_Harry fermait ses yeux assez fort pour voir des étoiles, il voulait oublier et ne plus penser. Que ça s'arrête. Qu'il disparaisse._

_Parce qu'il savait, lui aussi._

_Il savait que sa mère n'y croyait pas non plus._

_Il savait que rien ne s'arrangerait jamais._

 

 


	45. Chapitre vingt-trois.

 

            Au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus cacher à ma mère la nature de ma relation avec Harry. Il est depuis deux jours avec nous et elle me lance déjà des regards significatifs dès qu'elle le peut, avec son sourire de maman qui me laisse entendre qu'elle a compris. Mais elle attend que je sois prêt à en parler et ne me presse pas. C'est cela que j'apprécie le plus chez elle, elle ne force jamais qui que ce soit à se confier, mais elle instaure une confiance pour nous montrer qu'elle sera toujours là pour nous écouter.

 

En même temps, nous ne cherchons pas à être discrets non plus. Je crois que parfois je le fixe beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce soit simplement amical, il m'arrive aussi de glisser ma main dans son dos lorsque nous faisons une balade le long de la plage ou bien sans aucune raison. Elle sait que nous dormons ensemble et je crois qu'elle nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser dans la cuisine. Harry a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles quand la porte s'est ouverte sur elle, alors qu'il m'embrassait entre deux tasses de thé brûlantes. Mais elle n'a rien dit, elle nous a simplement adressé son sourire. Son sourire que je reconnais bien.

 

Je profite donc qu'Harry soit parti se laver et que Zayn soit aux courses avec Félicité et Charlotte, ainsi que les jumeaux devant a télévision, pour enfin aborder le sujet avec ma mère. Elle accroche du linge dans le jardin, je m'avance et prends un tee-shirt pour l'aider. Épingle en main, elle étend les vêtements que je lui donne. Je me lance :

 

– Maman...

– Oui ?

– Tu sais, pas vrai ?

 

Un petit sourire se creuse sur le coin de son visage, je sais que je n'ai pas a stressé pour ça parce que ma mère m'a toujours accepté comme je suis, moi ou mes sœurs et frères. Tous ses enfants. Mais, elle a su très tard pour mon dernier copain, elle m'a vu souffrir à la fin de ma relation parce que mon ex m'a abandonné. Elle a récupéré un fils au cœur brisé, qui ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elle a élevé. Je n'ai pas envie de lui infliger ça à nouveau.

 

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir, mon chéri ?

– Pour Harry et moi, je me racle la gorge, tu as compris non ?

 

Elle termine d'accrocher le jean que je tenais dans mes mains quelques secondes avant et remet ses cheveux en arrière. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et son regard n'est que douceur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et de revenir de l'école avec un dessin pour elle ou une image parce que j'ai eu une bonne note.

 

– Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me dire si j'ai compris les bonnes choses, Lou.

 

C'est sa façon à elle de gentiment me pousser à mettre des termes plus clairs sur mes mots et ne pas avoir peur de les dire. Je fais une grimace en récupérant un soutient-gorge et ma mère rit avant de l'accrocher.

 

– Tu... On est ensemble, c'est mon petit-ami. Pas depuis longtemps, mais voilà je... Je tiens énormément à lui.

– Et il tient énormément à toi aussi, ça se voit mon cœur. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je l'ai deviné depuis la première fois qu'il a mis les pieds ici, il ne te lâchait pas des yeux.

 

Je me mords la lèvre en retenant un sourire trop béat, mais ça n'échappe pas aux yeux de ma mère qui remet une de mes mèches en place derrière mon oreille. Elle accroche les derniers vêtements, je lui porte le panier vide à l'intérieur de la maison. Les jumeaux jouent devant la télévision, et je pense qu'Harry est encore dans la salle de bains, sinon il serait descendu pour se joindre à eux ou me trouver.

 

– Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je lui demande quand nous prenons place sur les chaises dans le jardin.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Harry est un garçon charmant, très poli et intelligent. Ça se voit rien que dans la manière dont il te regarde qu'il veut te rendre heureux et prendre soin de toi. Et, en tant que mère, c'est tout ce que je demande pour mon fils. Quelqu'un qui l'aime et le respecte.

– Moi aussi, c'est tout ce que je veux.

 

Après avoir soufflé ces mots, je baisse les yeux vers l'herbe en dessous de nos pieds en affichant un sourire léger. Ma mère s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de mon corps pour me faire une étreinte, bien que nous soyons tous les deux assit dans nos chaises. Je la serre en retour contre moi et ferme les paupières. Elle caresse mon dos, pose un baiser sur ma joue puis se recule au bout d'une petite minute.

 

– Fais quand même attention à toi, d'accord ?

– Promis maman. De toute façon, Zayn le garde déjà bien à l'oeil.

– Mais il l'apprécie aussi.

 

Je hoche la tête, parce que je sais que malgré sa prudence envers Harry et notre récente relation, Zayn fait tout pour s'entendre avec lui. Ils ont joué ensemble avec les jumeaux, ils s'amusent parfois à me charrier en se mettant à deux contre moi. En se levant le premier matin, Zayn lui a demandé si je ronflais, Harry m'a regardé en coin avant de se mettre à rire. Et ça a suffit à créer un début de complicité entre eux. Et je suis content que ce ne soient pas des rivaux ou qu'ils se détestent pour une quelconque raison.

 

– Tu l'aimes ?

 

La peau de mes joues rougie et je baisse les yeux vers mes doigts en jouant avec. Ma réaction est suffisante pour que ma mère déduise une réponse par elle-même. Mais je crois qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de ça pour en être certaine. C'est assez évident qu'Harry est moi sommes attachés l'un à l'autre, peut-être pas encore de l'amour, pourtant ça s'en rapproche drôlement.

 

Et c'est aussi une manière pour moi de reconnaître mes sentiments envers Harry. Personne ne me l'a demandé directement, et j'ai surtout gardé ce sujet pour ma propre réflexion. Une chose est sûre, quand je suis avec lui je ne souhaite être nul part ailleurs. Il me fait rire, sourire, nous avons nos différences mais aussi beaucoup de points communs qui nourrissent toujours diverses conversations.

 

A côté de cela, je sens aussi que, petit à petit, Harry s'ouvre plus à moi et me laisse le plaisir d'entendre davantage sa voix. Au fil des jours, il devient plus à l'aise et confiant, même si nous devons encore travailler sur de nombreuses choses.

 

– Ce n'est pas interdit d'être amoureux Louis, tu sais. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arriver, si tu trouves la bonne personne.

 

Je hausse les épaules et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ma mère pose la sienne sur mon bras et le caresse lentement. Elle connaît mes histoires d'amour passées, elle sait à quel point j'ai pu souffrir à cause de mes ruptures, elle sait aussi à quel point je m'attache trop rapidement aux personnes que je rencontre. Mais avec Harry c'est différent, je sens que c'est réciproque et ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé en retour.

 

– Je ne connais pas encore Harry assez bien, mais ça se voit qu'il tient tout autant à toi. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser filer.

– Je ne compte pas le faire, à moins qu'il me le demande lui-même.

 

Ma mère me sourit et embrasse mon front, j'ai juste le temps de passer mes bras autour de ses épaules et on se relève ensuite. Nous retournons au salon et Harry est assis dans le canapé, Ernest sur ses genoux et Doris contre lui qui parle en agitant ses petites mains. Nous nous approchons curieusement, et je ne peux retenir mon sourire quand je vois celui dessiné sur les lèvres d'Harry. Les jumeaux le regardent avec des yeux qui brillent et toute l'attention du monde.

 

Quand ils nous remarquent, Ernest me tend une main et trois regards têtes sont tournées vers nous, notre mère se met à rire alors que Doris prend la parole :

 

– Maman, Harry il peut me mettre du vernis sur les ongles aussi comme lui s'teuplait ?

 

Un hochement de tête de la part de notre seule parent et il en faut peu à Doris pour descendre du canapé et courir pour prendre la main de maman et lui demander de venir chercher les flacons avec elle dans la salle de bains. Ernest reste contre Harry et joue avec une figurine, je prends place à côté d'eux et baisse furtivement le regard vers les doigts d'Harry, coloré d'un joli bleu électrique. Je lui souris en relevant la tête et il pose une main sur ma cuisse.

 

Doris ne tarde pas à revenir en tenant précieusement contre elle la trousse avec tous les vernis de notre mère et ses plus grandes sœurs. Harry retire alors sa main, toujours souriant et je me recule pour laisser une place à Doris qui se glisse entre nous. Ernest ronchonne un peu mais se dégage des bras d'Harry, mais se console rapidement en venant dans les miens. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois notre mère s'éclipser dans la cuisine et je prends la télécommande pour changer la chaîne de télévision.

 

Harry prend beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention à recouvrir de vernis les ongles de ma sœur, elle le regarde avec des yeux presque aussi brillants que les miens. Tout le monde tombe sous son charme. En même temps, pour ma défense, il est inhumain de lui résister. Ses prunelles brillantes, son sourire radiant, ses petites fossettes, ses boucles qui partent dans tous les sens et épousent son visage... Puis, il est calme, patient et attentif aux autres, aussi bien les enfants que les adultes.

 

– Louis, ici la Terre !

 

Je cligne des paupières et sors de mon moment d'absence, je tourne la tête et découvre Zayn à côté de moi, debout derrière le canapé. Mes sœurs terminent de porter les sacs des courses en cuisine et je me racle la gorge. Mon meilleur ami aborde une mine amusée et même Ernest me regarde de façon intriguée. Je vois les yeux d'Harry se lever furtivement vers moi et l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage.

 

– Ouais, pardon... ?

 

Zayn se retient de rire et me demande, une nouvelle fois donc, si je souhaite venir faire du jet-ski avec lui cette après-midi. J'accepte immédiatement et mon ami propre aussi à Harry de venir, mais il refuse gentiment et dit qu'il va rester ici pour s'occuper des jumeaux et se reposer. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est arrivé, je passe quasiment tout mon temps à ses côtés et quelques heures avec Zayn ne me feraient pas de mal.

 

Nous mangeons tous ensemble, Doris montre fièrement ses ongles à tout le monde. Harry est très minutieux et doué, en effet. Je vais me changer dans la chambre pour enfiler un short de bain en dessous de mes vêtements. Je descends au salon, Harry est dans le canapé avec Ernest qui fait la sieste contre lui. Le reste de ma famille est dehors, en train de bronzer ou jouer dans le jardin. Zayn m'attend dehors. Je dépose un baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'Harry, il me sourit et caresse ma joue.

 

Le temps de la route à pieds jusqu'à la mer, Zayn et moi fumons une cigarette. Il pense repartir d'ici deux jours, retrouver Maëva et me laisser profiter d'Harry. Je lève les yeux au ciel et il m'adresse un sourire narquois. Au fond, je sais qu'il est très heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés, il souhaite simplement me protéger du mal qu'on pourrait me faire ou que je pourrais m'infliger indirectement.

 

Nous arrivons à la plage, il se dirige vers le stand de jet-ski et nous nous équipons d'un gilet de sauvetage. L'homme en charge de la location nous explique comment s'en servir, même si nous en avons déjà fait il y a quelques années. Nous montons sur les jet et nous lançons directement dans une sorte de petite course.

 

Je crois que nous restons bien deux heures là-bas, après avoir profité d'une balade sur l'eau, nous sommes allés boire une bière en terrasse d'un café.

 

– Harry m'a dit que tu lui avais donné l'adresse...

– Ouais, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de toi. Et, je ne supportais plus de te voir au fond du trou comme ça. J'ai réellement voulu lui hurler dessus, mais il n'est pas méchant. Je le sais. Je lui laissé une chance, je crois que j'ai eu raison au final...

 

Je souris à mon meilleur ami et tourne mon regard vers lui, il porte son verre à ses lèvres en observant la mer.

 

– Merci Zayn, vraiment. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où on en serait...

– Je sais, je suis l'homme de la situation, dit-il en retenant un sourire, pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde m'adore ?

 

Nous rions ensemble et je lui tape gentiment l'épaule. Je le serre rapidement contre moi lorsque nous nous levons, il me sourit. Nous avons fumé en longeant la digue et sommes rentrés peu de temps après.

 

Charlotte joue avec les jumeaux dans la petite piscine gonflable, notre mère bronze au soleil et Félicité est sortie avec des amis. J'interroge ma mère du regard pour savoir où se trouve Harry, elle me sourit et montre l'étage du doigt. Je laisse Zayn aller profiter du jardin à son tour et monte les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que nous occupons Harry et moi.

 

J'entre et je le trouve allongé dans le lit, les yeux fermés, les boucles en désordre autour de son visage et un livre sur son torse. Sa bouche est entre-ouverte, il respire paisiblement tandis que son torse se soulève au rythme de son souffle. La fenêtre est ouverte, le rideau tiré mais il est assez opaque pour faire entrer de la lumière. Je peux ainsi voler quelques secondes à l'observer dormir.

 

Finalement, je m'approche avec un sourire aux lèvres et me glisse dans le lit contre lui. Je prends le livre pour le poser sur la de chevet derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de son ventre. Il bouge un peu, soupire et je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir. Je pose un baiser sur sa nuque et il se tourne vers moi, ses mains tracent un chemin jusqu'au bas de mon dos, en dessous de mon tee-shirt. Ses lèvres partent à la recherche de mon cou, il le couvre de baisers et je passe mes doigts dans ses boucles.

 

– Ta peau a un goût salé, murmure-t-il chaudement contre ma mâchoire.

– Oui, je suis tombé deux fois à l'eau. Zayn est un mauvais perdant.

– C'était bien ?

– Très, on a beaucoup ris, merci. Et toi ?

 

Harry relève les yeux vers moi, il regarde autour de lui et je m'autorise à caresser sa joue. Je sens sa jambe glisser entre les miennes et son pied reposer contre ma cheville. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il hausse les épaules.

 

– Sieste.

– Effectivement, tu dormais comme un bébé. C'est bizarre, je crois que tu ronfles aussi...

 

Sa main tape gentiment mon épaule et j'ai à peine le temps de rire qu'il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser long et lent. Sans attendre, j'accroche mes doigts à ses boucles et il me renverse complètement sur le dos pour presque s'allonger sur moi. Après ça, j'ai du mal à réfléchir et penser à autre chose que son corps contre le mien, la chaleur qui émane de sa peau et les caresses lascives de nos langues. Forcément, ses gestes font s'éveiller et remuer des choses à l'intérieur de moi, tout mon corps s'électrise et j'ai l'impression que mon estomac prend feu. Surtout lorsque ses grandes mains se faufilent sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mes hanches.

 

Je crois qu'au bout d'un moment il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il produit sur moi, parce qu'il se recule. Même si j'ai encore envie de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, je ne proteste pas et décale mes doigts sur sa nuque. Et je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, il semble bien que j'ai oublié où je me trouvais pendant ces quelques secondes. Mes joues chauffent et Harry me regarde en se mordant la lèvre, gêné. Je suis, à mon tour, un peu timide.

 

– Désolé...

– Ce n'est rien. J'aime bien.

– Moi aussi, c'est juste... il baisse le regard. Je ne suis pas prêt à...

– Je sais Harry, je sais. Moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Pas maintenant, je lui souris et continue, pas avec ma famille dans les parages en plus. Ils ne connaissent pas l'intimité ou le fait de toquer à une porte avant d'entrer.

 

Harry se détend et lâche un petit rire, mes yeux se portent sur sa fossette qui apparaît sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je le trouve encore plus adorable chaque seconde qui passe, et un jour il aura ma mort à me rendre niais comme ça. Du bout des doigts, je me mets à caresser sa joue rosée. Cette fois, il se penche et dépose un baiser plus chaste sur mes lèvres.

 

Nous nous enlaçons plusieurs minutes. Avec la fenêtre ouverte, la voix de Zayn nous parvient aux oreilles, rapidement suivie des rires des jumeaux et du bruit de la piscine. Je souris, le regard vers le plafond et les doigts qui caressent les cheveux d'Harry. Sa tête est posée sur mon torse et ses bras entourent mes hanches. Au bout d'un moment, je pense qu'il s'est rendormi, mais il se redresse finalement et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je l'interroge du regard en souriant, il tend le bras et attrape le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant que le sommeil ne l'attrape.

 

Je comprends sans même qu'il ne me le demande et, après s'être blottit contre moi, je reprends la lecture où il en était. Je ne connais pas le début de l'histoire, c'est un peu déroutant, mais peu importe. Au fond, je crois que c'est devenu un rituel entre nous. Cette lecture. C'était d'abord pour lui, mais au fil du temps je me rends compte que ça m'est bénéfique aussi. Quand il reste près de mon corps, son souffle chaud contre mon cou, ses mains sur mon ventre ou nos doigts liés, son sourire durant un passage amusant ou romantique. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Harry à mes côtés, le voir heureux, le rendre heureux.

 

– Harry... ?

 

Ma voix s'élève cinq minutes après que j'ai fini la lecture du livre, il relève ses yeux vers moi et m'incite à parler, silencieusement.

 

– Tu n'as jamais pensé à... porter plainte ?

 

Son corps se tend d'un coup contre le mien suite à ma question. Je regrette presque immédiatement de lui avoir demandé cela, d'avoir lancé le sujet, parce que son sourire disparaît et les étoiles dans ses yeux se meurent. Mais j'ai encore des centaines d'interrogations sans réponses, j'essaie d'y aller petit à petit, à son rythme. Seulement, je m'en fais réellement pour lui.

 

Une fois que nous quitterons ma maison d'enfance, qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il ne sera pas à nouveau en danger ? Qu'il ne reviendra pas me voir avec des bleus ou un visage en sang ? Qu'il se mettra à pleurer dans mes bras et me demander de le protéger ? Je ne peux pas omettre l'hypothèse que ça se reproduira. Je ne sais pas de ce qu'il en est de cette personne qui lui a fait du mal. Et j'aimerais le savoir en sûreté. Parce qu'il me l'a avoué lui-même, par écrit, il a peur de rester chez lui. Et cette situation n'est pas acceptable. Elle ne peut pas durer plus longtemps.

 

– C'est... le seul parent qui me reste Louis, je... je ne peux pas...

 

J'entends sa voix qui tremble et je prends mon portable sur la table de chevet pour lui permettre d'écrire dessus. Il cligne des paupières et prend mon portable entre ses doigts, j'embrasse son front et il se met à pianoter sur l'écran pour m'expliquer par écrit ce qu'il essaie de dire.

 

Il me le redonne, je lis ce qu'il a inscrit dans mes notes avec appréhension.

 

_« Je ne peux pas porter plainte contre le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste. Je n'en ai pas la force... Même si je le déteste, même s'il me fait souffrir, même s'il ne m'a jamais aimé, même si je ne signifie rien pour lui, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de souvenir de mon passé... Et, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres ennuies ensuite, j'ai peur qu'il vienne me trouver et m'atteindre autrement. »_

 

Pendant quelques secondes, je reste soufflé par ses mots. Je suis incapable de lui donner une réaction immédiate. Son regard est triste, vide, je sens ma poitrine se soulever de douleur et de peur. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Harry, qu'il lui arrive des accidents pires encore. Fatales même. Cette pensée fait naître une boule dans ma gorge et je ravale ma salive difficilement pour parler.

 

– Mais tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça... C'est inhumain, tu vas finir par craquer ou te retrouver dans une situation plus grave encore.

 

Je pense au corps d'Harry étendu, inerte, respirant à peine. Je pense à des membres brisés, des côtés fêlées, des larmes sur ses joues, du sang séché. Je ne peux pas me retirer ces images de la tête. Elles me terrifient.

 

Harry ne dit rien, il me regarde, les lèvres serrées. Il reprend le portable et efface ce qu'il a tapé pour marquer une nouvelle phrase.

 

_« J'ai l'habitude de vivre ainsi, j'ai arrêté de croire que ça pouvait s'améliorer. »_

 

Mon souffle se bloque un instant, je dois retenir ma voix de trembler et les larmes d'atteindre mes yeux. Il ne manquerait plus que je me mette à pleurer devant lui, Harry n'a définitivement pas besoin de ça. Il lui faut du soutient, du courage, de la confiance, de l'amour. Lui montrer qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

 

Parce que suis là moi, et s'il n'en a plus la force, je peux me battre pour lui.

 

– Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

– Trop longtemps...

 

Je soupire et il se mord la lèvre, l'air coupable. Sa main monte contre mon torse, au-dessus de mon tee-shirt et il caresse ma peau à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je baisse les yeux vers lui et prends possession de ses lèvres. Harry me rend mon baiser, mes bras se resserrent autour de lui et je l'enlace.

 

C'est lui qui met fin à notre échange et me fait prendre conscience que je suis en train de pleurer. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue humide, je ferme les paupières brièvement quand il dépose quelques baisers dessus, pour sécher les larmes. Il me regarde, passe sa main dans mes cheveux et secoue la tête.

 

– Ne pleure pas...

 

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Son front touche le mien et je sens encore les gouttes salées dévaler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas les retenir. Je suis triste et apeuré. J'aimerais sauver Harry du monde entier, lui montrer qu'il a le droit de se tirer de cette situation et être heureux.

 

Ça doit faire des années qu'il subit ces souffrances, ces coups, ces moments de peur de d'impuissance. Des années à supporter la douleur en silence. Et quand je le regarde, je me demande bien quel monstre pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Certes, je ne connais pas encore Harry par cœur, il a beaucoup de choses à son sujet qui me sont encore inconnues et secrètes. Mais, je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas un homme mauvais. Il ne mérite pas ce sort là, personne ne doit être placé en victime. Prendre plaisir à faire souffrir les autres est un acte de cruauté, et il n'est en aucun cas acceptable.

 

C'est pour ça que tant que je serais là, à ses côtés, je refuse qu'Harry reste coincé dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir qu'il souffre et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je ne peux pas non plus fermer les yeux sur la violence dont il est victime.

 

Harry murmure mon prénom et je le regard enfin, à travers mes yeux humides de larmes. Elles se sont un peu calmées sous ses caresses. Nos rôles s'inversent parfois, c'est à lui de me rassurer et m'empêcher de pleurer.

 

– Écoute-moi...

 

Je hoche la tête, ses doigts frôlent ma joue, je frissonne. Son regard se fait plus doux. De sa main libre, il vient entrelacer nos doigts et reprend :

 

– Louis, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie... Je suis heureux quand je suis à tes côtés, réellement heureux.

 

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je sais que Harry a du mal à s'exprimer à voix-haute. Et là, c'est lui qui me laisse incapable de parler. Ses mots me secouent et ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

 

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, il se penche alors et m'embrasse avec tellement de tendresse que j'ai l'impression de voler sur un nuage. Et je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ce que je ressens à son égard.

 


	46. Le carnet ouvert 23.

 

_Maman est morte l'année de mes dix-sept ans, la veille de mon anniversaire._

_Maman est morte sans avoir eu le temps de me le souhaiter._

_Maman est morte et c'est de ma faute._

 

_Je ne veux plus jamais le fêter, parce que maintenant c'est un souvenir sombre. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait._

_Je gagne juste une année. Puis rien. Je n'y pense même pas, ou beaucoup trop et du coup j'ai l'impression d'oublier._

_Pas ma mère, mais mon anniversaire. Je veux l'oublier._

_Maintenant, j'en ai vingt-trois._

 

_Et ça fait six ans que je vis sans elle._

_Six ans qu'elle me manque un peu plus chaque jour._

_Six ans que sa mort me hante._

_Six ans que je me répète, chaque matin, que si elle n'est plus là c'est uniquement à cause de moi._

 

_Ils le savent eux aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'ils me détestent plus encore. Je crois que je ne fais même plus partie de la famille, je ne sais pas._

_Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de famille._

_A part ma mère._

_Je n'avais qu'elle._

_Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien._

 


	47. Chapitre vingt-quatre.

 

              Après que Zayn soit parti, nous sommes restés trois jours en plus chez ma famille avec Harry. Nous étions réellement heureux et tranquilles ici, je crois qu'il se sentait en sécurité aussi, nous ne voulions pas repartir tout de suite. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Harry s'est trouvé mal à l'aise de rester chez moi aussi longtemps. Même si ma famille l'accueillait les bras grands ouverts. Ils l'ont accepté si vite et ça me réchauffe le coeur. 

 

Alors, nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons pris le train ensemble, toute ma famille nous a accompagné à la gare et j'ai été très attendri en voyant les jumeaux s'accrocher à Harry pour ne pas qu'il parte. Ma mère lui a donné une longue étreinte et lui a murmuré des mots à l'oreille que je n'ai pas pu entendre. Je n'ai rien demandé, c'est un secret entre eux.

 

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à partager un thé au café, faire un tour dans le parc. Heureusement, nous ne portions pas avec nous des sacs trop lourds. Au moment de se séparer, vers dix-huit heures, je me tourne vers lui et aborde une petite moue.

 

– Tu peux venir dormir à mon appartement, tu sais.

 

Je lui propose cela, parce que je sais qu'il a certainement encore peur de retourner au sien. Harry secoue la tête lentement en souriant. Sa lèvre n'a presque plus rien, encore une petite entaille comme s'il s'était arraché de la peau avec les dents, et son bleu à la joue a quasiment disparu.

 

Il passe ses bras autour de mon corps, me colle à lui et caresse discrètement mon dos à travers mon tee-shirt. Je le regarde avec deux yeux doux, il lève les siens au ciel et pose un baiser délicat et chaste sur mes lèvres.

 

– Je dois retourner arroser mes plantes...

 

Sa réponse me fait rire. Il s'inquiète réellement plus pour la santé de ses plantes que pour la sienne, bizarrement ça ne me surprend pas. C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, il cache sa tête dans mon cou pour rire. Je viens caresses ses boucles, sa nuque, il frissonne.

 

Quand il se recule, je passe le dos de ma main contre sa joue et hausse les épaules.

 

– Si ça te fait te sentir en sécurité, je peux venir chez toi ? Pas forcément pour rester dormir, mais jusqu'à ce que tu ailles au lit.

 

Harry semble hésiter quelques secondes, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie que je sois là. Je pense simplement qu'il ne veut pas que je tombe sur cette personne de sa famille qui lui a fait du mal. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à sa place j'agirais de la même façon. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il rencontre une personne qui me veut et me fait du mal, ce serait l'exposer au danger.

 

Mais, il finit par me prendre la main et hocher la tête. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers son appartement, nous prenons le bus ensemble et il sort ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte du hall avec un badge. Je le suis, il prend son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres et regarde dans une autre qui se trouve un peu plus en bas. Il se redresse et emprunte les escaliers.

 

Cependant, au lieu de continuer pour aller à l'étage au-dessus, il s'arrête devant la porte de Marguerite. Je souris, tandis qu'il sonne une fois. Nous patientons une dizaine de secondes, puis elle s'ouvre sur le visage souriant de la vieille femme. Elle semble heureuse de voir qu'Harry est là, et que je l'accompagne.

 

– Oh bonjour les garçons ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

 

Harry se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard interrogateur. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que j'ai déjà rencontré Marguerite quand j'étais venu le voir, que déjà la femme prend la parole. Il sourit à cette nouvelle et demande ensuite s'il peut prendre ses clefs pour lui ramener son courrier.

 

Un sourire illumine les lèvres de Marguerite qui lui donne un petit trousseau en le remerciant encore. Nous nous rendons compte que nos doigts sont encore enlacés, seulement lorsqu'Harry doit lâcher ma main pour prendre les clefs. La femme en face de nous le remarque aussi et nous offre un sourire tendre.

 

– Venez avec moi Louis pendant que ce charmant jeune homme va chercher mon courrier. Un peu de thé et une part de tarte à la pomme ça vous dit ?

 

Je ne peux pas refuser son invitation, Harry lâche un petit rire à mes côtés et nous laisse tous les deux le temps de se rendre aux boîtes aux lettres. J'entre dans le petit appartement de Marguerite, elle laisse sa porte entre-ouverte pour Harry et me laisse m'asseoir à la table. Elle se dirige dans sa cuisine et revient avec quelques tasses et une assiette où repose une belle tarte, déjà entamée.

 

Elle fait demi-tour pour aller chercher le reste de la vaisselle, je lui propose mon aide mais elle refuse poliment. Elle doit avoir près de soixante-dix ans, et c'est vrai que pour son âge elle est encore très active. J'entends la porte se fermer, Harry pose son sac dans l'entrée à côté du mien et s'avance vers nous. Il met les enveloppes sur la table et s’asseoir sur la chaise voisine à la mienne.

 

Quand Marguerite revient, elle nous sert une part de tarte à chacun, et verse trois tasses de thé brûlantes. Elle prend place en face de nous et fait défiler son courrier sous ses yeux. Elle nous parle un petit peu de sa fille qui est parti en vacances en Grèce et nous montre la carte qu'elle vient de recevoir.

 

Elle prend une gorgée de son thé, pose son regard sur nous et ses lèvres fines s'étendent en un sourire lumineux.

 

– Vous auriez pu me le dire que vous étiez ensemble, je vous connais tous les deux et aucun de vous n'a eu l'idée de me tenir au courant !

 

Harry et moi rions à ses paroles, elle secoue la tête. Elle nous demande ensuite depuis combien de temps nous nous sommes en couple, et je rougis un peu avant de répondre :

 

– C'est très récent, un peu plus d'un mois maintenant.

– Quand je vous regarde, elle parle d'une voix calme et douce, ça me rappelle Alain et moi. Mon mari... quand nous étions jeunes et très amoureux. Oh, nous l'avons toujours été, et je crois que chaque jour passé à ses côtés me faisait un peu plus tomber amoureuse de lui. Quarante trois ans de mariage cette année... Quarante trois ans qu'il partage ma vie...

 

Un air triste et nostalgique passe sur son visage, ses petits yeux marrons semblent briller de larmes. Je tends ma main et la pose sur la sienne, elle me sourit et la serre doucement. Je n'imagine pas ce que cette dame a dû ressentir en perdant son mari, avec qui elle a tout de même vécu une très longue partie de sa vie.

 

– Je l'ai rencontré très jeune, j'avais à peine vingt et un an... Il été si beau et attentionné, un vrai comique aussi, il aimait amuser les autres et faire rire tout le monde. Ça été le coup de foudre immédiatement. La vie a ses côtés a toujours été trépidante et colorée... Nous avons eu et vécu un mariage heureux. C'était réellement l'amour de ma vie. Ça l'est encore. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres durant ses voyages, il était journaliste. Je les relis parfois, et ça m'émeut toujours de constater à quel point nous nous aimions.

 

Je sens quelques larmes dans sa voix tremblante, je caresse ses doigts et elle passe une main devant son visage comme pour chasser sa tristesse. Mais elle sourit, elle sourit car ce sont de bons souvenirs qu'elle garde de lui et de leur relation. J'admire cela, une si longue vie vécue à deux et un amour aussi fort. C'est presque rare de nos jours.

 

– Et malgré ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, notre amour n'est jamais devenu fade. Notre relation n'a jamais perdu son étincelle, nous ne sommes pas tombés dans une routine qui nous a séparé ou éloigné... Je dirais que chaque année qui passait nous rapprochait plus encore. L'amour vit et dure si on veut bien l'alimenter. Et vous,...

 

Elle lâche ma main après lui avoir donné une douce pression, je la repose autour de ma tasse. Mais l'autre est rapidement saisit presque aussitôt par celle d'Harry, nos doigts se mêlent sur ma cuisse. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il me regarde en m'adressant un sourire timide et qui fait briller ses yeux.

 

– ... vous êtes comme ça. J'espère que votre relation sera aussi pure, longue et heureuse.

– Merci, merci beaucoup.

 

La voix d'Harry résonne dans la pièce, je souris à Marguerite qui nous adresse un air fier et attendri. Elle m'a presque fait pleurer avec son histoire émouvante. Harry caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce, je pose ma tête contre son épaule quelques minutes le temps qu'ils terminent leur thé.

 

Marguerite nous raconte encore quelques anecdotes amusantes sur sa vie avec son défunt mari. A la voix comme ça, elle ressemble à une jeune femme qui vient de tomber amoureuse. Et il n'y a aucun doute que c'était l'homme de sa vie.

 

Et moi ça me donne de l'espoir, que l'amour n'est pas mort. Et que si on aime réellement quelqu'un, on peut passer le reste de sa vie avec.

 

Nous quittons Marguerite au bout d'une heure, elle nous invite à repasser rapidement la voir ou au moins venir lui dire bonjour. Elle nous embrasse tous les deux et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que nous rejoignons l'appartement d'Harry.

 

Il ouvre la porte, allume la lumière, regarde furtivement à l'intérieur et me laisse entrer. Je prends alors mon temps pour découvrir l'endroit où il vit, une part de lui. Et je ne suis pas du tout surpris de voir que c'est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Ordonné, épuré, cosy. Il y a des livres un peu partout, quelques cadres et affiches aux murs. Un meuble près de la télé a une guirlande lumineuse, éteinte pour le moment, qui descend le long des étagères où reposent des livres et des bibelots.

 

C'est différent de mon appartement, mais je m'y sens tout de suite à l'aise et chez moi. Nous posons nos sacs dans l'entrée, il ouvre les volets de ses fenêtres et laisse de l'air entrer.

 

– Fais comme chez toi.

 

Harry dépose un baiser sur mon front et va alors en cuisine, il revient avec une bouteille et en verse dans quelques plantes vertes. Surtout des plantes succulentes qui ornent son salon. Je fais le tour pour observer certaines décorations, et il me regarde en souriant.

 

Nous nous mettons ensuite devant la télévision, ou plutôt il me laisse regarder du foot. Pendant ce temps il lit un livre, lové dans mes bras. Ce n'est que vers vingt heures qu'il se redresse et pose son livre sur la table basse. Il me demande si j'ai faim, je hoche la tête et il se lève pour aller en cuisine après avoir hoché la tête.

 

Pour ne pas le laisser seul, j'éteins la télévision et l'accompagne. Il fouille dans quelques placards, sort une casserole et me regarde :

 

– Pâtes au pesto ?

– Parfait, merci. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

 

Un sourire orne encore ses lèvres, je m'appuie contre le plan de travail et lui propose mon aide. Il secoue la tête, pose sa bouche sur ma joue et je le regarde faire. Ses cheveux tombent légèrement devant son front, il est concentré et ma présence n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

 

Nous finissons par parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout moi. Mais il m'écoute et s'arrête parfois de cuisiner pour m'observer quelques secondes. Nous mangeons au salon, devant une émission quelconque. Je félicite Harry pour sa cuisine, il me remercie et me sourit.

 

Au bout d'une heure, nous terminons par regarder des vidéos drôles sur internet, les séquences sur les animaux me font penser à Hercule et Harry me dit que je peux le ramener ici avec moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui, son sourire illumine son visage, et je crois que ça veut dire qu'il veut me voir plus souvent. Alors, la prochaine fois, je prendrais mon chat en plus.

 

Finalement, je me suis endormi contre lui dans le canapé, pendant qu'il terminait un épisode de série. Je n'avais rien compris, il sentait bon et ses bras autour de mon corps me tenaient chauds. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel du sommeil dans une telle situation. Mais un moment, je suis tiré de mon rêve quand ses doigts caressent ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est son visage souriant.

 

– Tu seras mieux dans le lit...

 

Je me redresse en grognant un peu, déçu de quitter ses bras où je me sentais si bien. La télévision est éteinte, il se lève aussi et nous allons dans sa chambre. Je retire simplement mon jean, il me donne un jogging et un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama. Au début, je crois qu'il va aller se changer dans la salle de bains, mais il reste là. Il se met torse nu et me laisse voir ses tatouages, puis quelques traces sur sa peau.

 

Malgré tout, je baisse les yeux et évite de trop m'y attarder. Je ne sais pas s'il est à l'aise avec ça. Je me glisse dans ses vêtements, un peu trop grands, et m'étale au milieu du lit. Il termine de mettre ses habits et lâche un petit rire. À son tour, il s'allonge sur moi et pose quelques baisers contre mes joues. Je ris aussi et glisse mes doigts contre ses hanches.

 

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Un de ses bras passe autour de mon ventre et me colle à lui, il semble respirer mon odeur. Je tourne à peine le visage, assez pour embrasser son front.

 

Je ferme les yeux, laisse la lampe de chevet allumée et caresse son dos sous son tee-shirt. Sa respiration s'apaise, et je rejoins le sommeil sans difficulté. Et je sais, sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

 


	48. Le carnet ouvert 24.

 

_« Les étoiles sont éclairées pour que chacun puisse un jour retrouver la sienne. »_

_Le Petit Prince , Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. _

 

 

 

_J'ai retrouvé la mienne._

_Je crois que j'en ai deux en fait._

_Celle de ma maman, qui me surveille de là-haut._

_Et celle de Louis. Louis est mon étoile sur Terre._

_J'espère être la sienne aussi._

 


	49. chapitre vingt-cinq.

 

             Tout s'est bien déroulé avec Harry pendant plusieurs semaines, notre relation allait presque toucher les deux mois et nous étions épanouis. Nous sommes sortis des nos appartements le plus souvent possible, Harry n'aimait toujours pas rester seul dans le sien. Nous avons visité quelques musées, passés nos journées dans le parc, des après-midi à boire du thé chez Marguerite ou même installés l'un contre l'autre dans la librairie. Je lui faisais la lecture dans un coin tranquille et il m'écoutait en caressant mes doigts. Parfois, aussi, on allait sur son toit et on regardait le soleil se coucher. Puis les étoiles apparaître. Je faisais le vœu de ne jamais le perdre.

 

L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin, mais le soleil ne cessait de briller au-dessus de nos têtes. Les études allaient bientôt reprendre, et j'avais peur. Peur de laisser Harry seul pendant une journée. Alors, je profitais de quasiment tout mon temps libre pour le passer à ses côtés. Je réservais des soirées à Zayn, ou il se joignait à nous autour d'un café. Maëva aussi a eu l'occasion de rencontrer le fameux Harry, elle s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec lui. Et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que mes amis l'acceptaient.

 

En parallèle, notre relation évoluait à son rythme. A petit pas. Harry me confiait des choses sur lui, sur son enfance. Parfois à voix-haute, ou quand c'était trop difficile, par écrit. Je lui ai toujours laissé du temps pour se confier, il ne s'est jamais forcé, et je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'accorde une telle confiance. Il sait que je suis sincère et ouvert avec lui, que je ne vais pas le juger ou mettre de la distance entre nous à cause de ce qu'il pourrait me raconter.

 

Même si c'est dur d'entendre certains souvenirs, certaines phrases, je suis fier de lui. Il me laisse entrer dans sa vie, il me laisse le découvrir et ce n'est pas rien. Parce qu'Harry est un garçon extrêmement timide et renfermé. Il a beau s'entendre avec Zayn et Maëva, il ne leur a jamais rien confié de personnel à son sujet. Et je respecte son choix, je crois qu'il essaie simplement de se protéger.

 

Il ne me fuyait pas, il me faisait part de ses problèmes, il souriait, il riait et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Que ces moments de bonheur n'aient jamais de fin.

 

 

                      Je fais la lecture à Harry dans sa chambre, il est allongé contre moi et j'ai un bras passé dans son dos. Mais je finis par baisser le regard vers lui lorsque je sens ses doigts passer contre ma joue. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mon visage, plus verts que jamais. J'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'eux. Il passe son pouce contre ma lèvre inférieure, je pose le livre sur mes genoux et l'interroge du regard.

 

– Rien, tu es juste... J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

– Moi aussi, Harry. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, parfois. Que tu sois là, avec moi.

– Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

 

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et meurt rapidement contre les siennes. Le livre glisse de mes genoux, au sol certainement, parce qu'Harry vient presque s'allonger sur moi et je ne fais plus du tout attention à ce qui nous entoure. Cet échange est plus ardent et fougueux que ceux que nous avons pu partager avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur des couvertures, ou sa main qui glisse directement contre la peau de mon ventre, mais je sens tout mon corps se réchauffer.

 

Il m'embrasse comme jamais auparavant, tout mon coeur se réveille, se met à battre la chamade et réagit à son toucher. Mes doigts trouvent le chemin de ses boucles et au fil du baiser de plus en plus passionné, je sens son bassin se presser contre ma hanche. Je me recule finalement, presque à bout de souffle, pour éviter que mes pensées ne m'emmènent plus loin que ce qu'il ne voudrait.

 

Harry ouvre les yeux, toujours penché sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Nos nez se frôlent. Ses joues sont colorées d'une teinte rosée et il se mord la lèvre. J'évite de fixer trop longtemps cet endroit et lui souris.

 

Mais déjà, ses yeux dérivent sur ma bouche. Et il la capture à nouveau, ses doigts chauds caressent mes hanches et mon bas-ventre. Je ne peux pas réprimer le frisson qui traverse mon corps, il a dû le sentir car je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. La caresse de sa langue contre la mienne provoque l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans mon ventre. Je sais parfaitement ce que cette manière dont mon corps réagit veut dire. Le désir.

 

Sa langue a le goût de cerise, il s'amusait à en manger tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions dans le canapé. Une de mes mains dérive dans son dos, je la passe en dessous de son tee-shirt et caresse la courbe que forme ses fines hanches. Il répond à mon appel et colle, plus encore, son bassin au mien.

 

– Louis...

 

Il murmure mon prénom entre deux souffles. Je grogne contre sa bouche en reposant ma tête sur le coussin, encore étourdi par la manière dont Harry m'embrasse. C'est différent, plus passionné et avide que les autres fois.

 

Quand je retrouve son regard, brillant et voilé par une lueur que je ne lui connais pas encore, j'y lis tout ce qu'il n'ose pas me dire. Et j'ai la sensation que toute ma peau s'enflamme. Pour ce qui est de mon cœur, j'ai arrêté de le suivre depuis un moment, il est beaucoup trop rapide.

 

J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens, cherche à savoir s'il est certain, il hoche la tête lentement. Et après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, il les descend dans mon cou et contre ma mâchoire. C'est déjà insoutenable pour moi, ses doigts remontent contre mon torse et soulèvent mon tee-shirt, tandis que sa bouche explore ma peau sensible. Je ferme les paupières, soupire, tente de calmer les battements incessants de mon cœur ou mes doigts qui s'agrippent à lui.

 

Il finit par me retirer mon haut, sa bouche se repose sur la mienne plusieurs secondes, il a presque grimpé entre mes jambes. Son genou appuie contre mon bassin au passage et je gémis faiblement pendant le baiser.

 

Son corps frôle le mien, si proche que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Et je n'ai jamais autant aimé perdre mon souffle. Je peux respirer le sien, et il est aussi tremblant et lourd celui qui sort de mes lèvres.

 

Un moment, il se détache de moi. Juste assez pour me regarder, me laisser reprendre mes esprits. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage, mon torse nu qu'il découvre du bout des doigts. L'empreinte de ses doigts est brûlante contre ma peau. Puis, il murmure au bout d'un instant de silence :

 

– Je... Lou... je n'ai jamais...

– On est pas obligés, tu sais. Je lui dis avant qu'il ne puisse terminer. Je peux...

– Non, j'en ai envie... il m'interrompt dans un murmure. Vraiment envie. Avec toi.

 

Je passe le dos de ma main contre sa joue chaude, il ferme brièvement les paupières. Il ressemble à un ange. Sa peau rosée, ses lèvres charnues, ses petites boucles, ses grands yeux innocents. Je n'oserais jamais lui faire de mal, c'est pour cette raison que je préfère être certain qu'il ne presse pas les choses afin de me satisfaire. Je peux attendre. Pour lui. Pour nous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois lui infliger, ni un passage obligé de notre relation.

 

Non seulement, je me sentirais coupable que sa première fois ne soit pas un bon souvenir, mais plus encore s'il se sent forcé ou contraint. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère, je ne souhaite pas lui faire de mal. Encore moins en essayant de l'aimer.

 

– Tu te sens prêt ?

– Oui, il hoche la tête, mais pas... pas tout. Pas jusqu'au bout.

– Tout ce que tu voudras, Haz.

– Tes mains et ta bouche, pour le moment.

 

Sa phrase me fait sourire, il rougit légèrement et pose ses lèvres contre mon menton. Rien que cette idée, déjà, me comble de plaisir. Ma main, qui n'est pas posée dans son dos, caresse doucement ses cheveux.

 

C'est un moment important, et je me dois de le rassurer. De le mettre à l'aise. Il ne semble pas tendu, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place. Alors, je tente au maximum de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune pression ou obligation.

 

– D'accord, d'accord. Tu me fais confiance ?

– Toujours.

– Et si jamais tu ne veux plus, si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit, dis le moi. Ce n'est pas un problème, et on...

– Lou, il rit brièvement et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, arrête de parler. Déshabille moi.

 

A mon tour, je me mets à rire, nerveusement. Je niche ma tête dans son cou, pour cacher mes rougissements, et embrasse sa peau chaude à la place. Tout se passe très lentement ensuite. Je prends mon temps pour lui retirer son tee-shirt et découvrir son torse avec mes lèvres et mes doigts. Et, c'est plus intimidant encore que dans mon souvenir. Le regard que pose Harry sur moi me brûle, retourne mon estomac.

 

Nous passons plusieurs minutes à simplement nous embrasser, en se caressant au-dessus de la ceinture. Les mains d'Harry sont grandes et chaudes, calleuses mais douces à la fois. Et je tremble déjà à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. J'halète contre lui lorsque ses doigts défont ma ceinture et me touchent par dessus mes derniers vêtements. Il relâche mes lèvres, me regarde, sourit. Je grogne et l'attire contre moi pour que nos bouches se retrouvent à nouveau.

 

Les gestes deviennent plus entreprenants et sérieux, poussés. Parfois, il hésite, il me demande mon accord pour me retirer mon jean, glisser sa main là, plus bas, et je l'embrasse avant de hocher la tête. Il apprend, il découvre. Et moi aussi. Je souffle lourdement contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il passe ses doigts contre mon entre-jambe, mes joues chauffent, mon corps est déjà bouillant. Plus les secondes passent, plus j'ai le sentiment de tout découvrir pour la première fois. Sa main retrouve mes cuisses brûlantes, et je murmure en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

 

– Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps...

– On apprendra tous les deux, alors.

 

Il sourit et me vole un baiser. Harry me rend fébrile, dépendant et dans tous mes états. J'ai chaud, je frissonne, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, je tremble, je me rapproche de son corps jusqu'à le coller, je l'embrasse, le touche, le caresse, l'admire. La façon dont ses yeux roulent et se ferment, dont son dos se cambre et se plie sous mon toucher, dont ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement pour laisser échapper un long soupir ou mon prénom.

 

Et il n'a pas tord, on apprend à s'aimer. Autrement que par les mots. Au début, je suis assez intimidé, mais je me glisse entre ses cuisses. Mes lèvres laissent une pluie de baisers sur son ventre, autour de son nombril, la peau de ses cuisses. Sa respiration s’accélère, je l'interroge du regard en arrivant à l'endroit intime où tout converge. Il hoche la tête, tend sa main pour caresser ma joue, j'embrasse ses doigts lentement.

 

Puis, je lui retire son dernier linge. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je caresse sa cuisse, son ventre. Il souffle mon prénom, son torse se soulève rapidement quand je le prends entre mes lèvres. Les siennes ne laissent plus échapper que des petits bruits qui me prouvent qu'il savoure ce moment autant que moi.

 

Il ne répond plus de rien, et moi non plus. Ses doigts se serrent dans mes cheveux, il tremble et je ne précipite pas les choses afin que nous prenions tous les deux notre temps, que ce soit agréable pour moi comme pour lui. Quand il est au bord du gouffre, il me rappelle contre lui. Je me redresse jusqu'à son visage, ses joues sont rosée et ses boucles en désordre. Plus beau jamais.

 

Ma bouche retrouve son cou, il se colle à moi et je remplace l'endroit où se trouvaient mes lèvres il y a quelques secondes, par mes doigts. Il gémit contre mon oreille, tout mon corps se réchauffe, le sien tremble, son souffle s'accélère. Ensuite, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes, quelques caresses en plus pour se libérer dans ma main et entre nos corps qui se frôlent. Son front se pose contre le mien, il reprend sa respiration, les paupières fermées.

 

– Merci Lou...

– Arrête, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.

 

Je ressuie ma main avec un mouchoir dans la boîte sur la table de chevet, Harry embrasse mon épaule et mon cou. Sa main descend le long de mon torse et je n'ai pas réellement le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou dire quelque chose, qu'il la glisse dans mon sous-vêtement. Je soupire, presse mes doigts sur sa nuque. Il me caresse plusieurs minutes, je pourrais me laisser aller ainsi, ce ne serait pas compliqué parce qu'il a une emprise totale sur moi.

 

Harry me met complètement nu à son tour, il m'embrasse et je ne peux pas retenir mon gémissement contre sa bouche quand il me enroule vigoureusement ses doigts autour de moi. Et j'ai presque du mal à croire qu'il n'a jamais rien fait, parce qu'il m'envoie dans les étoiles en seulement une poignée de minutes. J'enserre ses boucles, je pousse mon bassin vers sa main brûlante, ses yeux posées sur moi brillent. Tremblant, je souffle son prénom entre des respirations accélérées et il se ressuie la main aussi, puis nos ventres. Alors que je reprends mes esprits, il murmure :

 

– Tu es si beau...

– C'est celui qui dit qui est...

 

Je souris et il lève les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant retenir son léger rire. Il se blottit contre moi et m'embrasse lentement, avec passion. C'est mon cœur qui se réveille, à chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards. J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

 

Nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre ensuite, il me murmure que nous avons sali les draps et je ris. Mon cœur bat encore à m'en faire mal dans ma poitrine, je caresse le haut de son dos puis pose un baiser sur son front. Il me sourit, ferme les yeux et niche sa tête sur mon épaule. Je remonte la couverture sur nous et je crois que nous nous endormons ainsi. Enlacés, juste après avoir partagé notre premier moment intime. Sa main se pose sur mon torse, à l'emplacement de mon cœur et je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant là.

 


	50. Le carnet ouvert 25.

 

 

_Maman avait raison. L'amour me sauvera. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Parce que la seule personne pour qui j'ai ressenti quelque chose n'avait aucune attention à mon égard._

 

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, il y a Louis. J'ai envie d'y croire un peu, de m'accrocher à cet espoir. L'espoir qu'il peut me rendre meilleur et me faire goûter au bonheur._

_Ce n'est pas compliqué, il n'a qu'à rire ou sourire et je me sens pousser des ailes._

_Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais Louis me donne du courage et l'envie de me battre._

 

_Et c'est vrai, dans ses bras je n'ai plus peur de rien._

_Et si aimer quelqu'un donne ce sentiment d'invincibilité, alors je ne veux jamais cesser d'être amoureux de lui._

_Parce que l'aimer, et me sentir aimé en retour, est sincèrement la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été offert._

 


	51. Chapitre vingt-six.

 

                Ce matin, je suis le premier à me réveiller. Harry est encore profondément endormi, lové contre moi. Sa tête posée sur mon coussin que nous avons partagé pendant la nuit, car nous ne voulions pas nous lâcher, et ses boucles tombent sur le haut de son visage ou contre l'oreiller. Je prends le temps de le regarder, passe le bout de mes doigts contre sa joue où son bleu n'est plus qu'un -très- mauvais souvenir.

 

Je me décide finalement à me détacher de lui et le laisser dormir. Encore nu suite à notre fin de soirée, je prends un de mes caleçons propres que j'ai ramené dans un sac et un tee-shirt à lui qui est plié sur une chaise. Après avoir enfilé cela, je fais le tour du lit afin de sortir de la pièce. Je me remarque Hercule qui est roulé en boule, somnolant, derrière le dos d'Harry. Presque collé à lui. Cette scène me fait sourire.

 

De bonne humeur, je quitte la chambre et laisse les deux marmottes finir leur nuit. J'ai le temps de passer rapidement sous la douche et préparer le petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'Harry a dans ses placards. Tandis que je retourne des pancakes dans une casserole, je sens des mains se poser sur ma taille et un corps se coller au mien. Je sursaute légèrement, mais un sourire prend directement place sur mes lèvres.

 

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Harry. Je reconnais son odeur, son toucher, la chaleur de son corps. C'est étrange à décrire, mais je crois que ça ne s'explique pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. Son torse se colle à mon dos, ses lèvres caressent ma nuque et ses bras viennent encercler mon ventre. Quand j'ai terminé de tourner le dernier pancake, je pose une main sur les siennes.

 

– Bonjour Haz.

 

Sa voix rauque du matin me murmure un bonjour à l'oreille, il laisse sa tête reposée contre mon épaule et je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Nous sommes rejoins par Hercule qui se faufile entre nos pieds et ronronne pour demander des caresses.

 

– Il y en a deux qui sont très câlins ce matin dis donc.

 

Harry rit silencieusement contre mon cou, il l'embrasse. Je pose les pancakes dans une assiette à côté et coupe le gaz. Je me retourne, le dos appuyé contre le plan de travail et enroule mes bras autour de la nuque d'Harry. Ses boucles sont encore en batailles, il a un petit sourire fatigué comme un enfant et n'attend pas une seconde pour m'embrasser. Je ne m'en plains pas, je réponds à son baiser et il prend tout son temps pour me dire bonjour comme ça. A sa manière. Avec des gestes, plutôt que des mots.

 

Il se recule quand il manque de souffle, je souris en caressant sa nuque et le bas de ses cheveux. Avec ses mains toujours posées sur mes hanches, il fait des sortes de petits cercles sur ma peau.

 

– Si tu m'embrasses comme ça souvent, c'est Hercule qui va être jaloux.

 

Après avoir lâché un léger rire, Harry se blottit dans mes bras. Même s'il est plus grand que moi d'une tête, il aime se faire câliner et il est plus demandant de ce genre d'étreinte que moi. Surtout depuis le cap que nous avons franchi hier dans notre relation, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu encore plus tactile. Et donc, sûr de lui. Il a confiance en moi, et ça me rend heureux.

 

Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, contre mon épaule et je frissonne. Hercule est toujours à nos pieds, son petit museau levé vers nous et il se colle à nous pour nous montrer qu'il attend aussi ses câlins du matin. Harry et lui s'apprécient beaucoup, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

 

– Louis...., il marque une petite pause et je l'écoute, j'adore ton chat, mais je préfère embrasser mon petit ami d'abord.

 

Son petit ami. Je ne savais pas que ce mot pouvait faire vibrer mon cœur jusqu'à ce que j'entende Harry le prononcer. Ses mots laissent sans voix. Il doit se rendre compte de mon silence, inhabituel, et se redresse, mais en restant collé à moi. Ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur ma joue rosée et je souris.

 

– J'aime bien.

– Le bisou, ou le fait que tu sois mon petit ami ? Il me demande avec un air amusé et doux à la fois.

– Les deux. J'aime beaucoup les deux.

 

Nos bouches se retrouvent encore une poignée de secondes, rapidement interrompues par les miaulements du chat et surtout le gargouillement de mon ventre. Harry laisse échapper un rire limpide qui me fait toujours quelque chose au cœur. Il se charge de remplir nos tasses de thé, je rapporte les pancakes à table avec de la confiture du réfrigérateur et de la pâte à tartiner.

 

Le déjeuner se fait dans le calme, Hercule vient sur mes genoux et je le caresse entre deux gorgées de café. Il miaule pour avoir un bout de pancakes, mais je ne cède pas. Ce chat mange déjà bien assez avec sa propre nourriture. Harry me regarde faire en souriant, puis caresse son crâne quand il se lève pour débarrasser.

 

C'est exactement le genre de moments que je veux vivre tous les jours. Une petite routine dont je ne me lasserais pas.

 

Harry commence à faire la vaisselle, je me lève pour aller nourrir Hercule quand la sonnerie d'entrée résonne dans l'appartement. Je tourne les yeux, vois le corps d'Harry se tendre et ses gestes se figer. Ça sonne encore, trois fois de suite, de manière précipitée.

 

– Tu... Tu veux que j'y aille ?

 

Je propose à Harry qui se ressuie finalement les mains pleines de mousse, il secoue la tête. Son visage est crispé et vide à la fois, il ne me regarde plus. L'ambiance dans la pièce a basculé, lourde et glaciale à présent.

 

– C'est peut-être Marguerite....

 

Encore une fois, il secoue la tête. Je n'essaie pas de le contredire, mais je m'inquiète réellement. S'il a peur comme ça, c'est bien pour une raison. Et j'ai peur. Pour lui, parce qu'au fond je pense savoir qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

 

Cette fois, on toque fortement contre le bois de la porte. Puis une voix s'élève. Ce n'est pas Marguerite. Je la reconnais. Froide. Celle de l'interphone. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

 

– Harry, bouge toi viens m'ouvrir, tes clefs sont derrière je peux pas entrer !

 

Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est lui. Cet homme qui m'a ouvert et qui a menacé d’appeler la police si je ne partais pas, alors que je souhaitais simplement parler à Harry. Je tente de m'approcher de lui, de dire quelque chose pour le dissuader d'aller ouvrir. La sonnerie se fait encore entendre, il tape fort contre la porte, comme s'il essayait de la démolir sous ses coups. Sa voix est énervée, j'en ai presque des frissons.

 

Mais Harry se tourne vers moi avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me dit d'aller me cacher dans la chambre. Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ? Je ne peux pas le laisser seul avec cet homme, peu importe qu'il soit de sa famille ou non. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul en sachant ce qu'il lui a déjà fait. Je secoue la tête et proteste, mais Harry n'est pas de cette avis. Il encadre mon visage entre ses mains et me force à le regarder.

 

– Lou... S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis...

– Non, je... On peut appeler la police, il ne pourra rien te faire. Tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir, tu n'as pas à...

– Louis, sa voix se fait plus haute que la mienne et il m'interrompt, fais le. Pour moi, pour mon bien, et le tien... Il ne peut pas te voir ici, tu comprends ?

 

Je secoue la tête, parce que non je ne comprends rien. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'ai les mains qui tremblent et la rage au ventre, mélangée à de la peur. Je ne veux pas aller me cacher, l'air de rien, et écouter cet homme entrer dans la maison. Peut-être lui faire du mal.

 

Le regard qu'Harry me lance est suppliant, humide, dévasté. Il est presque en pleurs, et j'ai l'impression que toute la joie a été aspiré de mon cœur. Il pose son front contre le mien, prend un souffle tremblant. Son pouce caresse ma joue, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

 

Derrière la porte, l'homme insiste encore. Il appelle Harry, lui ordonne de se dépêcher d'ouvrir, sonne sans arrêt. Mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur la voix d'Harry, lente et chevrotante :

 

– Vas dans ma chambre, il n'y va jamais et je me débarrasse de lui aussi vite que je le peux... d'accord ?

– Je ne peux pas, je... J'ai peur pour toi et...

– Je te jure que ça ira Lou, d'accord ?

 

Ses yeux cherchent les mien, je retiens mon souffle mais je finis par soupirer et hocher la tête. Je sens, au fond de moi, que si je ne lui obéis pas, ce sera pire. Il semble paniqué, autant que moi. Hercule tourne autour de nous, la sonnerie se fait plus insistante encore.

 

Avant de me laisser prendre la route de sa chambre, Harry pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'aime pas le goût qu'a ce baiser. Je mets quelques secondes à réagir, à me détacher de lui et me rendre dans la chambre. Hercule dans mes bras qui miaule.

 

J'y vais à reculons, mais je rentre dans sa chambre, ferme à moitié derrière moi. Les coups cessent, j'entends les clefs tourner dans la porte. Et rapidement la voix qui s'élève encore. L'appartement n'est pas bien grand, je peux tout écouter. Pratiquement entendre la respiration d'Harry.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Tu dormais encore à midi ?

 

Son m'agace déjà, je dois me retenir de venir au salon et lui ordonner de sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas chez lui après tout. Harry a tous les droits de lui refuser l'entrée.

 

Mon chat se débat dans mes bras, alors je le pose sur le lit et m'assois à ses côtés. Ma jambe bouge toute seule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors que je suis là, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je me dois d'agir en tant que petit ami, c'est mon rôle de le protéger et de le faire sentir en sécurité et aimé. Et avec cet homme, peu importe qu'il soit de sa famille ou non, Harry est loin de l'être. Heureux.

 

Je tends l'oreille, je perçois un peu de grabuge. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, il me fait mal et je crois que je serre un peu trop mes doigts autour des poils d'Hercule.

 

– C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Tu sais cuisiner maintenant ? Et mes bières, t'en a racheté ?

 

Du bruit de vaisselle, je pense qu'il parle des restes de pancakes que j'avais commencé à emballer dans une assiette afin de les mettre au réfrigérateur.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

La voix d'Harry. Il parle pour le première fois depuis que cet homme est entré, sa voix est vide mais elle tremble un peu aussi. Je le sens. Mon corps se met à faire de même. Je n'aime vraiment pas rester caché ici, à attendre que les mots l'atteignent et à espérer qu'Harry soit épargné.

 

– Parce que j'ai plus de droit de venir, c'est nouveau ?

 

Son ton est encore plus sévère, je me mords la lèvre. Un silence suit, je retiens mon souffle comme si je risquais de le briser en faisant trop de bruit.

 

– La dernière fois que je suis passé, il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as pas ouvert. T'étais pas là ?

 

Il fait certainement référence au séjour qu'Harry a passé chez moi, quand il est venu me voir avec ses bleus, dans un état pitoyable et inquiétant. L'envie d’appeler la police me démange les doigts, mon portable est posé sur la table de nuit à portée de main. Je pourrais le faire. Mais j'ai promis à Harry de le laisser gérer ses problèmes. Même si je n'ai plus envie de le retrouver roué de coups.

 

Harry doit certainement hocher la tête, car l'autre voix continue :

 

– Où est-ce que tu traînais encore ? Hein ? Je croyais que tu sortais jamais, que t'avais peur d'aller dehors ?

 

Hercule s'approche de moi et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je ne fais même pas attention à lui, mon attention est obnubilé par la conversation qui se déroule en bas. Ou plutôt le monologue. Je n'entends pas la voix d'Harry répondre, il doit certainement être effrayé, et s'écraser. Pour l'avoir eu devant moi, j'admets que cet homme est imposant. Physiquement et mentalement, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

 

– Tu vas encore faire ton muet c'est ça ? J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu, t'es plus un gosse Harry putain, grandis un peu... ! T'as jamais été capable d'être fort et viril... tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? Ou tu comptes rester un faible et un pleurnichard toute ta vie ? Regarde, t'as encore mis ton vernis de tapette là, t'es sérieux ?

 

Aucune réponse. Je dois sérieusement me contenir pour ne pas descendre et faire une scène. Comme Hercule, je pourrais sortir mes griffes moi aussi. Ses paroles me donnent la nausée, je me demande comment Harry parvient à supporter cela depuis des mois, ou des années. En tout cas, il se trompe, Harry est fort. Le plus courageux des hommes que je connaisse. A sa place, je serais déjà au fond du trou.

 

– Quoi, tu vas encore chialer ? Oh allez, t'as jamais su faire que ça, pleurer et te cacher dans ton armoire ou sous tes couvertures dès qu'il y avait un problème... Mais tu sais quoi ?

 

Une dizaine de secondes passent. Elles semblent interminables. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, j'ai le souffle en suspend et je serre mes doigts autour de la couverture.

 

– Le seul problème, depuis tout ce temps, c'est toi Harry. Tu as des problèmes, tu les crée toi-même et tu es un. Si notre famille n'a jamais fonctionné, si elle s'est effondrée, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Parce que, tout s'est dégradé depuis ta naissance. Mais toi tu t'en es jamais aperçu, car t'es... différent. Tu n'as jamais été comme nous, tu n'as jamais fait partie de la famille. Tu parlais pas, tu n'avais aucun ami, tu passais ta journée dans tes cahiers, tes livres ou avec ta musique, et en plus il fallait que tu sois un putain de pédé... T'es juste... Une honte. Tu me dégoûtes, tu m'as toujours dégoûté. Encore plus depuis qu'elle est morte. Par ta faute.

– Arrête...

– Parce que j'ai tord ? Tu le sais, il hausse le ton, tu le sais qu'elle morte à cause de toi ! T'es un bon à rien, un monstre... Si elle était encore là, elle t'aurait abandonné aussi. T'as jamais été son fils...

– C'est faux... C'est faux elle...

– Mais regarde-toi t'es pitoyable ! Tu ne fais rien de ta vie, t'as aucun avenir, aucune qualité ! Je sais même pas encore ce que tu fais en vie, tu aurais dû crever à sa place...

 

Je sens les larmes dans la voix d'Harry qui essaie de protester, son souffle qui se coupe et le mien aussi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je ne réfléchis pas et je me lève précipitamment. Hercule a peur, il bondit sur le lit, je rejoins le salon. Je n'ai jamais respiré aussi vite, et je crois que mon cœur s'est envolé tellement il bat activement.

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

_Je ne sais pas réellement à quoi me sert ce carnet. Je l'ai d'abord acheté parce que je le trouvais beau. Il semblait avoir une âme, un peu abîmée et usée. Comme la mienne. Mon regard est tombé dessus dans cette vieille boutique, et je savais que je n'en voulais pas un autre. Un carnet neuf, tout propre et lisse ne m'intéresse pas. Celui-ci a du caractère, les pages gondolent un peu et il sent la poussière._

 

_Écrire m'a toujours fait du bien. Pendant mon adolescence, j'ai rempli des centaines de pages. Mes pensées, des petites histoires, des poèmes... Un moyen de m'exprimer autrement que par la parole. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'exprimer oralement. Parce que j'ai compris que mes mots n'avaient plus aucune importance. Ni aux yeux des autres, ni aux miens._

 

_Alors, je vais écrire pour me souvenir. Faire hurler sur le papier tout ce que je n'ose pas extérioriser dans la vraie vie. Pour certains, écrire est un divertissement, un moyen d'oublier, d'expérimenter des désirs, de faire passer des messages, de partager des sentiments avec le lecteur. Moi, c'est ce qui m'aide à rester vivant._

 

_J'écris pour continuer à respirer. C'est plus fort qu'un besoin. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse comprendre. Et c'est difficile de garder tout ça à l'intérieur._

 

_Mais, j'écris pour moi. Et j'espère que personne ne lira un jour les mots que je coucherais sur ce papier jauni. Parce que je sais qu'ils n'auront rien d'une histoire joyeuse. Ce n'est pas un roman._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire non plus, d'ailleurs._

_C'est ma vie. Elle n'est plus supportable._

_Et je doute qu'un jour quelqu'un voudrait la connaître._

 


	53. Chapitre vingt-sept.

 

 

                 Quand j'entre au salon, je vois l'homme qui tient fermement le bras d'Harry et lui jette un regard noir. Son visage est crispé par la colère. Je ne peux pas voir celui d'Harry, il est dos à moi, et la tête baissée. Tout son corps voûté et recroquevillé. Je n'accepte pas d'écouter sagement cet homme insulter et manquer de respect à mon petit ami, je n'accepte pas de me taire et de faire comme si je n'entendais rien. Je suis incapable de rester inerte. Et je crois que, à ma place, n'importe qui serait intervenu.

 

Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il fasse presque deux têtes de plus que moi, qu'il soit plus musclé et âgé. A ce moment précis, je ne pense plus qu'au bien d'Harry. Je ne suis pas un héros, mais il n'est pas non plus une victime. Et je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser dans une telle situation. Livré à lui-même face à un homme qui use de son pouvoir pour le détruire. Avec ses mots acérés et ses poings.

 

– Lâche le.

 

Ma voix est bien plus froide que ce que j'aurais cru, je suis assez impressionné de ne pas trembler comme une feuille. De savoir garder une posture droite et assurée. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas pour moi du moins, mais pour Harry. J'ai simplement envie qu'il le laisse, qu'il sorte de sa vie. Mais au vu du regard que pose sur moi cet homme, il compte bien s'amuser un peu.

 

Harry tourne son visage vers moi, ses yeux remplient de larmes s'arrondissent, il secoue la tête et murmure mon prénom du bout des lèvres. Je ne peux pas me taire, fermer les yeux et me cacher, j'espère qu'il comprendra. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'en veuille, je ne lis que de la peur dans son regard.

 

– Ah, tiens... il t'a ouvert finalement ?

 

Le ton ironique qu'emploie cet homme me fait grincer les dents, je serre mes doigts entre eux et reprends mon souffle. Un petit sourire malicieux prend place sur son visage.

 

– Je t'ai demandé de le lâcher, tu es sourd ?

 

Je crois que la façon dont je m'adresse à lui ne lui plaît pas, car il perd son sourire. Mais il finit par lâcher le bras d'Harry. Il se recule d'un pas et je voudrais m'avancer pour le prendre contre moi, lui murmure à l'oreille que ça va aller, que je suis là.

 

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste, l'homme hausse un sourcil et s'avance vers moi en gonflant son torse. Comme si ce simple geste allait m'impressionner. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à se battre, je suis contre la violence et je sais que ça ne résout aucun problème de rendre les coups. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui les prennent, plutôt qu'Harry. Même si je ne connais pas toute son histoire, ou son passé, je crois qu'il a assez subi pour toute une vie.

 

– Pour qui tu te prends exactement ?

 

Son ton est glacial, son regard tout aussi froid. Pourtant, je ne baisse pas le mien. Je prends ma respiration, calmement, je ne veux pas m'énerver. Simplement qu'il s'en aille.

 

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu être qui que ce soit, je réponds doucement, je demande que tu prennes la porte, c'est tout.

– C'est tout ?

 

Un rire jaune sort de sa bouche, il secoue la tête et s'approche encore. Deux ou trois pas nous séparent. Harry s'avance aussi, son visage est affolé et déjà humide de larmes. Il essaie de s'interposer entre nous, en nous disant d'arrêter, mais l'autre le repousse d'un bras et il se retrouve poussé contre le canapé.

 

S'il y a bien une chose qui me révulse, c'est la violence gratuite. Et Harry a l'air d'être habitué à se faire taper dessus, sans raison apparente. Je serre les poings et tente de le rassurer du regard. Mais il est loin d'être calme, il respire vite et sa poitrine se soulève lourdement au rythme de son souffle.

 

– Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

 

Mon attention se retourne vers l'homme, il me lance un regard qui pourrait me tuer sur place. Peut-être que son jeu fonctionne sur Harry, mais pas sur moi. Je hausse les épaules et lui répond avec détachement :

 

– Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je sais juste que le bon à rien ici, ce n'est pas Harry mais toi.

 

Et je crois que ma réponse est loin de lui plaire, elle le pousse à bout, il inspire un grand coup, je vois ses épaules se soulever. Puis, il fonce sur moi, empoigne le col de mon tee-shirt, le visage rouge de colère. Mon dos retrouve le mur, j'ai cependant le réflexe de poser mes mains sur ses épaules et le repousser subitement.

 

Il me lâche, recule de quelques pas. Sa respiration est forte. Je crois que j'entends Harry pleurer, crier aussi. Je ne sais pas où je trouve le courage, mais je dis froidement comme si ça sortait du plus profond de mes entrailles :

 

– Ne me touche pas, je te préviens.

– Tu veux que je te dises ? Il rit et secoue la tête. Ta tronche m'est jamais revenue, je savais que tu étais un petit merdeux comme lui... Apparemment, il sait trouver que des petits malades mentaux qui lui ressemblent. J'aurais dû appeler les flics l'autre jour.

– Je sais ce que tu fais, je l'ai vu. Crois moi, tu ne feras pas ton malin bien longtemps.

 

Dans un excès de rage, il fait valser la table basse où reposaient des verres et des livres. La vaisselle explose au sol, la table est retournée et le bruit résonne lourdement dans ma tête. Mélangé à la respiration paniquée d'Harry. Il s'est réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant comme une feuille. J'ai légèrement sursauté sur le moment, mais je retrouve mes esprits en quelques secondes.

 

Le regard de l'homme se voile, la colère, la haine, la rage, la peur aussi. Je ne sais pas réellement comme décrire ce que j'y lis, mais ça fait froid dans le dos. Il s'approche de moi, je retiens mon souffle. Le sien a l'odeur de l'alcool pur et la cigarette.

 

– Répète un peu ça.

– Tu m'as très bien entendu, ma voix n'a jamais été aussi ferme. Maintenant, tu sors d'ici.

– Oh, parce que c'est toi qui décides pour Harry à présent ?

 

Après avoir lâché un rire, il se recule et me jette un regard dédaigneux de haut en bas. Je m'autorise à reprendre mon souffle. Les battements de mon cœur ne se calment pas. J'ai besoin qu'il parte. J'ai besoin qu'il parte pour aller consoler Harry.

 

– Non, mais je sais ce qu'il veut.

– Ah ouais ?

– Oui, toi hors de sa vie.

– Alors c'est ça ? Tu te tapes mon abruti de frère, et tu crois le connaître par cœur ça y est ? T'es là depuis quoi, deux trois mois et tu penses pouvoir me virer de sa vie comme ça ? Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, tu sais pas ce qu'on a vécu et tu ne sauras jamais parce que ce débile est incapable de parler ou de se défendre. T'es personne et t'auras jamais le contrôle de sa vie !

 

Son frère, donc. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux à l'idée qu'une personne aussi proche de lui, par les liens du sang, de la famille, puisse lui vouloir autant de mal. Puisse lui faire subir une telle souffrance.

 

Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Harry soit à ce point traumatisé, si cela dure depuis leur enfance. Il est remplié sur lui-même dans un coin, ses doigts serrés dans ses cheveux, sa tête contre ses genoux. Des sanglots secouent son corps. Je dois vraiment le faire partir. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Alors, je joue la carte du mensonge, en espérant que ma dernière tentative fonctionne :

 

– Je te conseillerais de partir tout de suite, parce que j'ai appelé la police là-haut.

– Tu bluffes, il me regarde durement mais son visage se tend.

– Tu veux voir mon historique d'appel ? J'aurais peut-être le temps de le montrer avant qu'ils ne soient là.... Puis j'aurais le plaisir de les voir te passer les menottes.

 

Sa mâchoire se contracte, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs mais je ne perds pas mes mots ou ma contenance. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire ou baisser les bras face à un homme qui ne sait que montrer ses poings. Il faut que je reste fort, pour Harry.

 

– Sauf que tu n'as aucune preuve.

– Et toi, aucune échappatoire. Un jour ou l'autre, tu seras derrière les barreaux, demain, dans dix ou trente jours, deux mois... Peu importe, je serais toujours là. Je ne partirais pas. Et la justice sera faite, parce que je ne vais pas abandonner Harry. Surtout, tu ne poseras plus jamais la main sur lui.

 

À partir de ce moment, il comprend qu'il n'a plus aucune emprise sur son frère. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui. Car je suis là, et il devra me passer sur le corps s'il veut pouvoir toucher celui d'Harry. Il serre les poings, il récupère sa veste sur le bord du canapé et pointe un doigt menaçant vers nous. Moi, surtout, car Harry n'est plus à sa hauteur.

 

Les mots qu'il m'adressent sonnent comme une menace. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur pour Harry. Plus autant qu'avant. Je suis là pour lui, pour le protéger. Je crois que son frère a bien compris que, tant que je serais là, il ne pourra plus venir torturer Harry quand cela lui chante.

 

– Je reviendrais.

– Je serais là pour t'accueillir.

 

Après un dernier regard de travers, il s'en va. La porte claque derrière lui, fait vibrer les murs. Je ferme à clefs et je me précipite ensuite vers Harry en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans le verre. Une fois agenouillé face à lui, je pose une main sur son genou et une autre sur sa nuque. Il sursaute légèrement. J'essaie de lui faire relever la tête, ou l'amener dans mes bras, et après plusieurs secondes de refus, il relève son visage vers moi. A peine cinq secondes, mais j'ai le temps d'y lire toute la peur et la tristesse du monde.

 

En réalité, tout s'est passé très vite. En à peine dix minutes. Les dix minutes les plus intenses de ma vie. Mon cœur se retourne à cette vision. Harry est comme un enfant traumatisé. Je glisse une main contre sa joue humide, il ferme les paupières et étouffe un sanglot. Sans attendre, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre de toutes mes forces. J'évite de l'étouffer, mais lui aussi s'accroche à moi. Il tremble, il pleure dans mon cou pendant de longues minutes. Exactement comme la fois où il est venu me retrouver dans ma famille.

 

– Je suis là, Harry. Je ne pars pas, je suis là. Ça va aller.

 

Je lui répète ses mots en boucle, dans des murmures et caresse ses cheveux ou son dos. Sa respiration est forte et rapide contre mon oreille. Mon cœur n'a toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal. Quand il semble se calmer, je l'aide à se relever. Il se tient à moi, toujours, et je l'emmène dans la chambre. Hercule, monté sur un siège, nous regarde curieusement.

 

– Lou...

 

Sa voix est teintée de larmes, je secoue doucement la tête et embrasse son front. Une fois que nous avons atteint le lit, je l'allonge puis murmure :

 

– Repose toi, Haz. On en parlera plus tard. Il est parti, c'est le plus important. Il n'est plus là, il ne te fera plus de mal... promis.

– Désolé...

– Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Surtout pas pour ça. Il finira par payer, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça plus longtemps Harry, tu m'entends ? Je refuse de te voir subir ce qu'il te fait.

 

Il me regarde à travers ses yeux humides, hoche la tête. Sa main, glacée et encore tremblante, vient chercher la mienne. Du bout des lèvres, il me murmure de rester. Je lui offre un sourire rassurant et m'étend à ses côtés.

 

Nous nous couchons tous les deux, enlacés. Mes bras n'ont jamais tenu quelqu'un aussi longtemps, et on ne s'est jamais accroché à moi avec autant de désespoir. Nous ne nous lâchons pas, je le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il semble dormir. Moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil. J'ai les images de cette scène qui me tournent dans la tête.

 

J'envoie un message à Zayn pour le prévenir que je ne viendrais pas chez lui ce soir, qu'il y a eu un problème avec Harry. Il me répond presque aussitôt de manière inquiète, me demande si tout va bien. Je lui écris que je l'appellerai plus tard pour lui raconter.

 

Je pose mon portable sur la table de nuit et regarde Harry, il a retrouvé un semblant de sérénité depuis tout à l'heure. Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis soulagé d'être resté dormir chez Harry, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui serait encore arrivé.

 

En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que plus jamais il ne se retrouvera dans cet état. Malheureusement pour son frère, je suis entré dans sa vie et je ne compte pas en sortir de si tôt. Harry n'est plus tout seul.

 

Nous nous tenons l'un à l'autre, pour entendre nos cœurs battre, pour ne pas sombrer. Il a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui.

 


	54. Le carnet ouvert 27.

 

_Il est là et il me fait peur. Il a beaucoup bu, il a cassé un verre, il a jeté sa bouteille à travers la pièce. Il m'a menacé de me brûler les doigts avec son briquet si je ne partais pas du salon et si je traînais dans ses pattes._

 

_Alors, je me suis caché dans ma chambre. J'écris dans le noir, éclairé par la lumière de mon téléphone. J'ai un peu de mal à respirer ici, j'entends les battements mon cœur résonner dans mes oreilles, mais je me sens en sécurité. Puis j'entends la porte claquer, j'ai l'espoir que ce soit lui. Mais rapidement je perçois d'autres voix. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, mais j'ai envie d'hurler. C'est mon appartement, et je n'ai même pas le droit d'y rester._

 

_Je suis enfermé dans mon armoire. Ce qui me sert de dressing. Un vieux meuble où je parviens à rentrer mon corps, parfois. Si je me recroqueville bien. Je l'entends crier sur son match de foot depuis le salon, avec ses amis. Je ne peux pas mettre de la musique, il a cassé mes écouteurs l'autre jour. Au moins, j'ai chaud._

 

_L'écriture est bancale, je tremble et je pleure. L'ancre brave de partout... J'espère pouvoir me relire après._

 

_J'ai emmené avec moi une photo de maman, je la cache toujours dans mon carnet. J'ai trop peur de la perdre. Pour me calmer, je serre le petit bout de papier contre ma poitrine. Et je prends des respirations lentes, comme elle me dirait de le faire. En même temps, j'essaie d'imaginer sa voix. Et ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ses baisers sur mon front._

 

_Au bout d'une heure, j'ai arrêté de pleurer, c'est déjà ça._

 

_*_

 

_Le silence se fait au bout de plusieurs heures. Mon portable n'a plus de batterie, j'ai dû rester dans le noir. Je n'osais pas sortir. Mais il a fini par partir, claquer la porte._

 

_Quand je n'entends plus aucun bruit, j'ouvre la porte de mon armoire. La lumière du jour éclaire ma chambre, je cligne des paupières et regarde l'heure sur mon radio-réveille._

_J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillé, enfermé entre quatre planches._

 

 


	55. Chapitre vingt-huit.

 

                  Ce réveil là n'est pas aussi agréable que celui de ce matin. Il est presque seize heures lorsqu'Harry émerge. Je ne me suis pas reposé, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai passé mon temps à l'observer dormir, caresser sa peau ou lire. Même si je ne parvenais pas à comprendre un seul mot de ce que je lisais.

 

Harry commence à bouger dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon épaule et son flan contre ma hanche. Il ouvre les paupières difficilement, je baisse les yeux vers lui et embrasse son front du bout des lèvres. Ses doigts glissent sur mon torse, au dessus de mon tee-shirt, et il les pose juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je n'imagine pas à quel point le sien est brisé.

 

Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que je peux le comprendre ou me mettre à sa place, parce que c'est faux. Notre perception de la famille est très différente. La sienne est déchirée, sa famille lui fait du mal. Et la mienne est aimante, unie. Au fond, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il aime passer autant de temps avec mes frères ou sœurs, ou même ma mère. Il cherche à retrouver ce qu'on lui a enlevé, ce qu'il n'a peut-être jamais eu.

 

Le regard d'Harry est toujours aussi triste, la fatigue s'est ajoutée. Il reste contre moi, baisse ses yeux vers mon torse et ravale difficilement sa salive. Je lui laisse le temps pour parler, quand il se sentira prêt à le faire je serais là. Je lui ai promis. Il relève finalement la tête et murmure :

 

– Je suis désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça...

– Tu ne me dois aucune excuse Harry, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

– Si, je... Je savais qu'il allait revenir et...

 

Un soupir tremblant sort d'entre ses lèvres et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je n'hésite pas une seconde à caresser le haut de son dos et le lover encore plus dans mes bras. Il secoue la tête, reprend son souffle. Je lui laisse du temps, puis je sens un poids au bout du lit. Hercule vient nous rejoindre et s'étend à côté de moi. Je caresse de ma main libre son crâne, ses ronronnements se font entendre.

 

Harry regarde le chat, puis lève sa tête vers moi. En plus de la tristesse, je crois pouvoir lire une once de culpabilité sur son visage.

 

– Tu n'avais pas à te cacher... je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de le faire...

– Je comprends, mais j'avais juste énormément peur. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait Harry, tu es venu me rejoindre chez ma famille dans un état qui m'a brisé le cœur et... Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, ni le revoir.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir de si tôt.

– Demain ou dans trois mois, je serais là pour l'accueillir.

 

Ses yeux brillent, mais ce ne sont plus des larmes. Nous restons silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais il a compris, que je ne compte pas m'en aller. Même si ça veut dire que je dois passer le reste de l'été chez lui, à ses côtés. A la reprise des cours, ce sera un peu plus délicat, mais je m'arrangerais pour ne jamais le laisser seul trop longtemps.

 

Lentement, Harry monte une main contre ma joue, il ne me lâche pas du regard. C'est presque intimidant. Je suis déstabilisé par l'intensité de ses prunelles, le vert de ses yeux est frappant, gorgé de larmes lointaines et d'une couleur pure.

 

– Tu... tu vas vraiment rester ?

– Bien sûr, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

 

Ma question le fait sourire. Il fixe mon visage, puis mes lèvres. Elles se retroussent, elles aussi, dans un léger sourire. Et il m'embrasse sans plus tarder. Ce baiser est différent, c'est comme s'il me demandait pardon sans le formuler à voix haute.

 

Et même s'il a peur, même si tout semble s'effondrer sous ses pieds, même si les événements le bousculent, j'aimerai lui faire comprendre que je ne partirais pas. A moins qu'il ne me le demande. Mais à la manière dont il m'embrasse, dont il s'accroche à moi, jusqu'à en oublier de respirer, je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas que je le laisse.

 

– Merci Louis... Pour tout ce que tu fais, pour moi, murmure-t-il en se détachant de ma bouche.

– Quel genre de copain je serais si je laissais tout ça se produire en sachant la vérité ? Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je peux au moins être quelqu'un de bien.

– Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

– Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger Haz. Et je pense que tu es sacrément incroyable, et que si une personne devrait se sentir chanceuse ici, c'est bien moi.

 

Il lève les yeux au ciel, se retenant de sourire. Je viens déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester. Puis je rétorque ensuite, en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire :

 

– Quoi ? Je dis seulement la vérité. J'ai peut-être été parfois un petit diable pendant mon enfance, mais si j'ai bien retenu une chose que ma mère m'a appris, c'est que je ne dois jamais mentir.

– Je dois remercier ta mère, alors.

– Oh non, elle serait bien trop contente et fière. Ne lui donne pas des raisons en plus de t'adorer.

 

Harry hausse un sourcil, son sourire s'étend cette fois jusqu'à dévoiler ses fossettes. Je passe un bras derrière ma tête, laissant Hercule se reposer à côté de nous. Mon autre main caresse toujours le dos d'Harry, il pose son menton sur mon torse et m'observe. Il attend apparemment que je continue sur ma lancée, son regard me lance des interrogations et m'incite à expliquer davantage.

 

– Tout le monde t'apprécie, Harry. Ne joue pas l'innocent, tu le sais très bien. Ernest et Doris ne parlent que de toi, ma mère m'envoie des messages pour savoir comment tu vas depuis... l'incident, et mes sœurs me demandent si tu as un Facebook ou un Twitter pour te suivre partout. Elles exigent des photos de nous deux, parce que nous sommes trop mignons selon leurs dires, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je pense surtout qu'elles parlent de toi. Ça ne te suffisait pas de m'avoir moi, il fallait que tu charme toute ma famille aussi mh ?

 

Je laisse échapper un rire léger, Harry me fixe un long moment, muet. Il parle avec ses doigts. Ses doigts qui glissent contre ma joue, dans mes cheveux, ma nuque, et finalement vient chercher ma main derrière ma tête. Il lie nos doigts ensemble, nos regardent suivent ses mouvements. Puis, il dépose ses lèvres sur mes phalanges, secoue doucement la tête.

 

– Il n'y a que toi que je veux.

 

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, il me dit cela d'une voix calme et avec tellement de sérieux que mon cœur cesse de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Mes joues chauffent, je crois que je rougis. De mon pouce, je caresse ses doigts et serre doucement sa main en retour.

 

– Tu m'as déjà. Depuis longtemps, avant même notre baiser sur la plage. Je ne m'en rendais juste pas encore compte. C'est idiot... je pouffe, je crois que tout le monde le savait plus ou moins sauf nous. Zayn savait que j'étais, inconsciemment, attaché à toi, Félicité me poussait à faire le premier pas, et ma mère était au courant que...

 

Que je t'aimais déjà. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire, ce qui me pendait aux lèvres. Mais je ne sais pas, ça ne semble pas le moment propice pour poser des mots concrets sur tout ce que je ressens. J'ai peur aussi que ce ne soit trop tôt pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, hier, ces dernières semaines, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi il veut penser.

 

– que quelque chose se passait entre nous. Je pense que nous n'étions pas vraiment discrets non plus. La fois dans la cuisine, quand elle est entrée alors qu'on était en train de s'embrasser, il rit en me regardant et grogne même un peu, elle nous avait bien vu. Mais elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a rien fait. Elle attendait que je vienne de moi-même lui parler de toi. L'instinct de maman, certainement. Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs magiques, un truc dans le genre, elle a toujours su quand l'un de nous avait un copain ou une copine avant même qu'on en parle.

 

C'est à son tour de sourire, il dépose un baiser sur mon menton et le son bout de nez froid contre ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse submerger par notre étreinte, ses gestes et son souffle qui caresse ma peau. Mon cœur bat si vite, je suis certain qu'il peut l'entendre et le sentir tellement nous sommes proches.

 

Si j'étais certain que ça ne le ferait pas fuir, je lui aurait chuchoté à un je t'aime à ce moment-là. Parce que c'est ce qu'il mérite. Être aimé. Par moi, ma famille, d'autres personnes qui sont ou pourraient entrer dans sa vie. Il ne peut pas se battre seul.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sens bouger contre moi. J'ouvre les paupières, il tend le bras, prend son portable sur la table de chevet et le met sous son nez. Je l'observe taper avec ses pouces sur son écran, puis il me tend son téléphone.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

I _magine, si je n'avais jamais oublié mon carnet._

 

Ses quelques mots me font sourire, je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux vers lui. Nos doigts se sont déliés pour qu'il écrive son message, mais il se met maintenant à caresser ma hanche en dessous de mon tee-shirt. Je le regarde fièrement, hausse les épaules.

 

– Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça Haz. Je t'avais repéré bien avant à la librairie, à faire le tour des rayons. Le seul problème aurait été de te retrouver, parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu là avant.

– Tu m'aurais cherché ?

– Dans tous les cas oui, mais on a fini par se retrouver, alors... je pense que ton carnet était un petit coup de pouce. Je t'ai couru après tu sais ? Quand tu étais parti de la librairie, que tu avais laissé le livre que tu voulais acheté sur une table, je l'ai pris, je l'ai payé et j'ai essayé de te rattraper. Mais tu étais déjà hors de vue. Puis, je suis revenu tous les jours à la librairie, au café, avec ton carnet sous le bras en espérant que tu viennes le récupérer, et me retrouver.

 

C'est de manière un peu plus intimidée qu'Harry me regarde cette fois, il tient son portable d'une main et caresse toujours ma peau chaude de l'autre. A chaque fois, il provoque les mêmes sensations chez moi, celle de me sentir pousser des ailes, de me sentir invincible.

 

A nouveau, ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes. Un baiser lent et que je voudrais éternel. Lorsqu'il se recule, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il déverrouille son téléphone, tape encore quelques mots.

 

D'Harry à Louis :

_Je peux t'emmener quelque part ?_

 

Où il voudra, l'enfer, le paradis, je le suivrais. Je hoche la tête lentement, il me vole un dernier baiser et se redresse. La chaleur de son corps me manque déjà, mais il me tend sa main pour m'inciter et m'aider à me relever.

 

Nous décidons d'aller prendre une douche, chacun notre tour. Harry s'éclipse dans la salle de bains, je vais ranger le bazar au salon. Le verre explosé au sol, les livres éparpillés, la table renversée. Je prends un balais, un sac poubelle, et ramasse les plus gros morceaux en évitant de marcher dedans ou me couper. J'ai le temps de tout mettre en ordre et passer un coup d'aspirateur dans le salon et au bord de la cuisine.

 

Harry revient au moment où je range ses outils de ménage, il me sourit et me remercie en m'offrant un baiser plus tendre que jamais. Je l'informe que je file vite fait sous la douche. En effet, je suis assez rapide. Je m'habille simplement, arrange mes cheveux et rase totalement ma barbe de deux jours. Quand je rejoins Harry et lui dis que je suis prêt, il passe sa main contre ma joue imberbe et douce.

 

– Une vraie peau de bébé. Magnifique.

 

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche, souriante, il prend ses clefs. Nous mettons nos chaussures, je prends mon portable avec moi au cas où et nous sortons ensemble de son appartement. Nos doigts se lient automatiquement alors que nous quittons l'immeuble ensemble. Il ne me lâche la main que lorsque nous arrivons devant une voiture en bas de la rue.

 

Harry sort ses clefs de sa poche, appuie sur un bouton et il m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture bleue nuit et je le remercie.

 

– Gentleman.

 

Je glisse ces mots qui le font sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de m'asseoir du côté passager. Une fois derrière le volant, il attend que nous soyons bien tous les deux attachés pour démarrer le moteur. La musique se lance dans la radio, il baisse le son et ouvre les vitres de chaque côté.

 

La légère brise chaude d'été caresse la peau de mon bras posé sur le rebord baissé de la vitre, je regarde dehors, puis tourne la tête vers Harry. Le haut de son corps est éclairé par les rayons du soleil, c'est définitivement trop beau pour être une simple coïncidence. La lumière dorée embrasse sa peau, la lèche et j'ai la vive impression qu'il est plus brillant encore que le soleil.

 

Harry finit par remarquer que je le fixe un peu trop longtemps, il tourne rapidement le regard vers moi à un feu rouge et me sourit. Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse, je caresse ses doigts du bout des miens. Et il ne me lâche que pour enclencher des vitesses ou conduire dans un virage.

 

Nous finissons par nous garer devant un cimetière. Entouré de grandes grilles noires. Je me détache, Harry coupe le moteur, regarde ses clefs entre ses mains. Je lui laisse le temps de formuler ses mots, prendre sa respiration. Pour l'aider, lui montrer mon soutient, je pose ma main sur son genou et je le vois sourire.

 

– J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

– D'accord, je te suis. Quand tu voudras.

 

L’intonation de sa voix est triste, mais je vois que ça le touche que je sois là, avec lui. A ses côtés. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui nous sommes venus voir, la réponse me paraît évidente. Harry sort de la voiture et je le suis. Sans attendre, je prends sa main, il serre mes doigts et je regarde autour de nous. C'est silencieux, calme, respectueux. Il n'y a que trois personnes dans le cimetière.

 

– Je me sens bête de venir les mains vides, j'aurais dû ramener des fleurs...

 

A ma remarque, Harry secoue doucement la tête en souriant. Il lève nos mains pour embrasser le dos de la mienne et nous entrons dans la première allée. Nous marchons en silence le long du chemin en gravier. L'endroit est sinistre, comme l'est tout cimetière je suppose. Je n'y ai mis les pieds qu'une fois, à l'enterrement d'une des cousines de ma mère. Personne n'en garde un bon souvenir.

 

Harry s'arrête devant une pierre tombale grise, mes yeux se posent directement sur l'inscription. Anne Styles. Il y a une petite photo posée, dans un cadre, au milieu des deux bouquets de fleurs colorées. En regardant de plus près, je reconnais le visage ce qui doit être Harry tout petit. A peine cinq ans, et sa mère qui le tient tendrement dans ses bras. Ils sourient tous les deux, mon cœur se serre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et je caresse les doigts d'Harry.

 

Il m'adresse un sourire triste, ses yeux ne se détachent pas de la tombe. Au bout d'un moment, il s'agenouille, en tenant encore ma main, alors je fais pareil. Nous restons silencieux un long moment. Harry a besoin d'un moment de calme et de réunion avec sa mère. Je ne m'impose pas, je mets simplement ma tête contre son épaule, et lui ses doigts contre la pierre, qu'il frôle au passage.

 

– J'ai un grand regret...

 

La voix d'Harry n'est qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais moi seul peur l'entendre. J'écoute ses mots, tandis qu'il prend son temps pour chercher les bons et s'exprimer. Parfois, il marque des pauses, reprend son souffle, respire simplement.

 

– Ma mère a toujours su que j'étais attiré par les garçons, je lui ai dit assez rapidement. J'avais quinze ans environ... Et, il n'y a rien que je ne pouvais lui cacher. Elle m'a accepté comme je suis. Et je sais qu'elle... Elle voulait rencontrer mon premier copain, celui qui me rend heureux. Je n'ai jamais eu...

 

Je relève la tête quand je le sens prendre une grande inspiration, il tourne son visage vers moi et je serre encore ses doigts. Il ravale sa salive, ferme les paupières brièvement puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 

– Tu es le premier, Louis. Pour tout. Tu es toute mes premières fois, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, je n'ai jamais été intime à ce point avec quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais tenu une main, caressé une cuisse et... Même si ça m'effraie totalement de me lancer là-dedans, je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur avec toi. Tu me fais confiance, tu me donnes confiance en toi, en moi, en nous et... Personne n'a jamais fait la moitié de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Lou. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, si tu t'en rends compte mais... Tu es extraordinaire. Parfois j'ai...

 

Un petit rire, presque silencieux, sort de sa bouche. Pourtant, il n'y a pas l'once d'un sourire sur son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps non plus. Et ça me rend fier. Qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour moi. Qu'il se sente assez à l'aise en ma présence pour libérer sa parole.

 

– J'ai l'impression que je vis dans un rêve, que tu es un de mes fantasmes et... Et que quand je vais me réveiller, je me rendrais compte que rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Toi, nous...

– Harry, je souffle, je suis là. Je suis réel.

– Je sais, c'est juste... Nouveau. Tu me rends réellement heureux et vivant et... je me sens en sécurité avec toi, vraiment, tu...

 

Son regard retourne sur la pierre devant nous, ses lèvres se serrent entre elles. Quant à moi, je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. C'est agréablement douloureux. Une douce torture. Je sais que pour Harry, c'est difficile et nouveau de se confier. J'ai compris assez vite qu'il n'était pas du genre à entretenir de longues conversations, c'est plus souvent moi qui la fait d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de parler seul, parce je sais qu'il m'écoute et qu'il ne fait pas semblant. Il m'écoute et il enregistre ce que je dis, il n'oublie pas.

 

Alors, forcément, je suis touché qu'il me livre toutes ces paroles aujourd'hui. Je crois que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes ou de honte à pleurer l'un devant l'autre, c'est naturel. Et nous avons compris que c'est en étant ainsi vulnérable que nous nous rapprochions plus encore.

 

Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un garçon ne pleure pas ou cache ses larmes. Et elle a raison, nous sommes tous des êtres humains avec nos forces, nos faiblesses, nos qualités, nos défauts, nos courages et nos peurs. Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ou de fragilité. C'est admettre que nous sommes capable de ressentir. Sans ça, sans les larmes, nous finissons par exploser. J'ai essayé, après ma dernière relation, de cacher ma tristesse à ma famille et mes proches. Et je suis littéralement tombé au fond du trou. Pleurer, c'est aussi accepter que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre seul dans la vie.

 

Harry serre mes doigts, pose quelques secondes son front contre le mien. Puis, il murmure pour nous deux :

 

– J'aimerais te présenter à elle, tu veux bien ?

 

Un sourire orne mes lèvres, je souris et le regarde à travers mes dernières larmes que je sèche. Après mon hochement de tête, il me sourit à son tour.

 

– Maman, sa voix se brise sur la fin et je caresse sa main pour lui donner du courage, maman... Louis est venu avec moi aujourd'hui. Tu sais, tu le connais, je t'en ai parlé déjà...

 

Ses joues se colorent légèrement de rouge, je souris en coin et pose mon regard sur la tombe, moi aussi. Comme si je m'adressais à elle. Sa mère. Je la rencontre, et je sais qu'Harry y tient fortement, que c'est sacré à son cœur. Il aurait aimé que je connaisse sa mère, comme il peut connaître la mienne. Je peux comprendre cela, j'aurais voulu la même chose à sa place.

 

Je le laisse parler, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être interrompu. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il sait que je suis là, tout près de lui, à écouter ses murmures tremblants de sanglots.

 

– Je te l'avais promis qu'il viendrait, parce que je sais que c'est... lui. Lui ou personne d'autre. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu peux voir à quel point il me rend heureux. Quand tu es parti, j'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre, que tout s'écroulait, je suis resté coincé dans le noir très longtemps et... et tu sais, j'ai peur du noir, maman... Mais, Louis est arrivé. Louis, c'est la lumière et il a tout... tout rallumé en moi.

 

Harry s'exprime, lentement, trouve les mots adaptés à ce qu'il veut exprimer. Il parle et c'est exactement comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là à ses côtés, comme s'il elle se tenait devant lui. Et, encore une fois, je comprends. Il a besoin de s'accrocher à ça, à son souvenir, à la seule réminiscence qui lui reste d'elle. Je n'ai pas perdu ma mère, un jour cela arrivera, et je sais déjà que je serais dévasté à jamais. Forcément, ça laissera une trace en moi. Parce qu'elle est la femme qui m'a mise au monde, élevé, aimé. La femme qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Et si elle est fière de moi, alors elle peut l'être d'elle aussi. Parce qu'il y aura toujours une part d'elle en moi. Comme il y aura toujours une part d'Anne dans Harry.

 

– Et je sais... Je t'ai promis que je le ferais, que je... continuerais. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais mort au fond, moi aussi, quand toi tu es parti mais... Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Louis a réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait d'endormi en moi et... je me sens vivant, maintenant... Je sens que je peux y arriver, maman. Je peux y arriver avec lui.

 

Après avoir soufflé ses dernières paroles, il tourne son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont à la fois vides et remplient de larmes. Les miens sont tout aussi humides, je passe mon pouce contre sa joue humide et le prend dans mes bras. Il lâche ma main pour m'attirer contre lui et me serrer plus fort que jamais. Je respire son odeur, je crois que je mouille aussi son tee-shirt. Son corps tremble contre le mien, il sanglote et s'accroche à moi. Je caresse son dos, ses cheveux, lui murmure que je suis là, que je ne partirais pas.

 

Ses mots sont puissants, douloureux et à ne pas prendre à la légère. Il les a choisi soigneusement, et je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de l'abandonner ou de lui faire un jour du mal. Pas que j'y compte, mais parfois c'est inconscient. Et j'ai compris que ma présence dans sa vie était plus qu'une envie, c'est un besoin. Il a besoin de moi pour continuer. Pour y arriver. A être heureux. Et je peux lui promettre ça, je peux le lui donner. Le bonheur, la sécurité, la confiance, l'amour... Tout ce dont il a été privé depuis tout ce temps.

 

– Merci..., il souffle à mon oreille entre ses larmes.

– Merci à toi.

 

Harry se redresse, passe le dos de sa main contre sa joue. Les sanglots sont passés, sa lèvre inférieure tremble encore un peu et ses yeux sont humides. Mais ça ira, parce que je suis là. Il m'interroge du regard, je lui adresse un fin sourire et susurre :

 

– Merci de me laisser entrer dans ta vie.

– J'aurais aimé que tu la rencontres, il me souffle, elle t'aurait adoré.

– Je suis certain que moi aussi, c'est déjà le cas pour son fils alors...

– Tu m'adores... ?

– Oui, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et parle le plus sérieusement du monde, je t'adore.

 

Ses yeux brillent, il reste sans voix. J'ai le cœur qui bat à m'en faire mal à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Nous restons un moment à nous fixer ainsi. Parce que, je crois que ce que je viens de lui dire est plus fort encore qu'un je t'aime. Un souffle fébrile s'échappe finalement de sa bouche, il me reprend dans ses bras, c'est à mon tour de le serrer. Même si je crois que ça marche dans les deux sens.

 

Quand on se détache, il prend ma main et on se relève. Il me dit que nous reviendrons ensemble mettre de nouvelles fleurs sur sa tombe. Je le remercie et ajoute qu'il est adorable sur cette photo. Il lève les yeux au ciel, j'embrasse sa tempe en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

 

Nous retournons à la voiture, mais Harry ne prend pas la direction de chez lui. Je crois qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air avant de s'enfermer entre les murs de son petit appartement. Il se gare non loin du parc, nous nous y rendons à pieds, main dans la main. Harry nous achète à tous les deux une glace, il goûte mon cornet à la pistache et je l'embrasse en prétextant vouloir directement goûter la lavande sur ses lèvres. Si Zayn était là, il serait certainement en train de se moquer de moi en me disant que je suis devenu trop niais et romantique. Mais ça fait sourire Harry comme un enfant, et il n'y a rien de plus beau.

 

Tout en dégustant notre glace, nous allons prendre place en dessous de l'arbre qui est devenu notre sorte de lieu de détente dès que nous mettons un pied dans ce parc. C'est un endroit à l'ombre, au calme, un peu reculé et proche d'une petite rivière. Le son de l'eau qui coule, des enfants qui rient et des oiseaux qui chantent est apaisant. Je suis allongé au sol, Harry s'est installé à mes côtés, sa tête contre mon épaule et mon bras étendu derrière sa tête. Ma main caresse ses boucles, sa joue et il est tellement plus apaisé que tout à l'heure, ce matin, qu'il semble presque dormir.

 

– Lou...

 

Son murmure me sort de ma contemplation, je cligne des paupières, il me regarde et je l'interroge d'un signe de tête. Il tourne finalement la sienne vers le ciel au-dessus de nous. Bleu clair, sans nuage. C'est beau à regarder, presque autant que la mer. Même si je préfère de loin les coucher de soleil.

 

– C'est de ma faute.

 

Je fronce les sourcils, baisse la tête vers lui car je m'étais prit à regarder moi aussi le ciel azur et dégagé de l'été. Lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je demande, perdu :

 

– Quoi ?

 

D'abord, je vois sa poitrine se lever quand il prend une inspiration légèrement tremblante. Puis son visage qui se tend, se ferme. Il n'est plus du tout apaisé, je crois en fait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire maintenant.

 

– Si elle est morte, c'est de ma faute.

– Harry, non...

– Louis, il m'interrompt gentiment, tu as besoin de savoir la vérité et...

– Non, tu n'es pas obligé Haz, tu le sais...

– Oui, mais tu me dis énormément de choses sur toi et moi... ce n'est pas juste Louis.

 

Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente contraint de me raconter des souvenirs, des secrets parce que moi je suis une vraie pipelette. Bien sûr, il y a encore des tas de sujets et d'aspects de ma vie que je n'ai pas encore abordé avec lui. On a toute une vie pour découvrir une personne, quand on a trouvé la bonne. Et je sais qu'Harry l'est.

 

Et ça me rend triste s'il se sent forcé. Je sais que j'ai exigé quelques réponses ou explications de sa part lorsqu'il est parti de chez moi sans aucune raison, mais c'était un cas à part. Cependant, il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux.

 

– Je me sens prêt, Louis. Je veux te le dire, parce que... Je te fais confiance et... à part mon frère et mon père, personne n'est au courant et... J'ai besoin aussi de partager ça avec toi.

– D'accord, je t'écoute Haz. Mais si jamais...

– Oui, je sais, il me coupe encore avec douceur. Je ne me sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, Lou.

 

Ma gorge se noue, j'embrasse tout de même son front et le serre contre moi. Harry soupire, pose une main sur ma poitrine. Je le vois ensuite fouiller dans sa poche, il sort son portable. Il n'est pas prêt à en parler à voix haute, alors il écrit. Il écrit pour moi, pour lui aussi. Parce que je sais qu'au fond, ça le libère un minimum. Ça enlève un poids de son cœur.

 

Alors, je me tais, je caresse sa nuque et je le laisse s'exprimer dans ses notes, en regardant le ciel. Quand il me tend son téléphone, ses yeux se noient dans les larmes. Je lui adresse un sourire réconfortant, puis me mets à lire. Le cœur serré comme si j'étais sur le point de le perdre.

 


	56. Souvenir 3.

 

 

_La soirée battait son plein et Harry avait définitivement trop bu. Il ne tenait plus très droit et ses jambes flageolaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. L'alcool coulait dans ses veines, il avait descendu trop de verres pour pouvoir les compter et goûté à un joint qu'un garçon lui avait proposé. Mais le goût et l'odeur l'avaient fait tousser pendant presque une demi-heure._

 

_Harry n'avait eu aucune invitation. C'était une grande fête organisée par deux garçons du lycée, afin de célébrer la fin de l'année et des révisions. Tout le monde était le bienvenu. Au départ, Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller. Mais, son frère était rentré d'une sortie avec des amis, Gabriel lui avait fait la misère toute la semaine. Alors, afin de passer quelques heures loin de lui, Harry avait prétexté devoir se rendre à une soirée._

 

_Après avoir atteint sa majorité, Gabriel était parti vivre chez son père. A plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Mais il revenait parfois le week-end, surtout pour voir ses amis de lycée. Peut-être aussi sa ou ses copines, Harry ne savait pas vraiment si elles l'étaient. Mais il avait plusieurs fois vu, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Gabriel embrasser des filles différentes à chaque fois en sortant de la maison. Une maison qui n'était même plus la sienne. Et quand il revenait, c'était Harry qui ne se sentait plus chez lui._

 

_Harry s'était retrouvé au milieu de visages plus ou moins inconnus. Rares étaient les adolescents qui n'étaient pas déjà ivres à son arrivée. Une fille l'avait guidé vers le bar et tendu un verre de bière. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à remplir des verres, les vider et observer les étoiles dans le jardin en ayant l'impression que tout tournait._

 

_La musique battait dans ses oreilles, faisait trembler son cœur. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de la soirée. Quelques personnes l'avaient approché, mais ne s'étaient pas embêté à lui faire la conversation. La plupart lui avaient simplement demandé un briquet pour fumer ou de passer un verre._

 

_Quand les hauts de cœur commençaient à se faire ressentir, il s'était appuyé contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Son gobelet en plastique presque vide à la main. Une fille était venue le voir et était encore moins sobre qu'Harry. Elle lui avait dis qu'elle devait l'embrasser pour un jeu, qu'elle faisait plus loin avec ses amis. Harry avait haussé les épaules, elle s'était presque affalé contre lui. Sa bouche était collante et humide. Sa langue avait le goût du rhum et de la menthe. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'agréable, elle embrassait trop vite et trop langoureusement._

 

_Harry l'avait repoussé et s'était penché pour vomir à côté. Après avoir poussé un bruit de dégoût, elle s'éloigna l'air de rien. Il s'adossa contre un lourd pot de plante, ressuya sa bouche et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il était venu à pied, vingt minutes de marche. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire le chemin retour dans ces conditions._

 

_Il envoya un message à sa mère et elle lui répondit dans la minute qui suivit qu'elle se mettait en route. Après avoir poussé un soupir, Harry se redressa. Il ramena son verre presque vide sur la table où d'autres traînaient. Son corps fut bousculer par celui d'un garçon, qui ne tenait plus très droit, et une partie de sa bière se renversa sur le tee-shirt d'Harry. L'autre n'eut même pas l'idée de s'excuser, il reprit son chemin l'air de rien en riant._

 

_Harry attendit. Longtemps. Dehors. Devant la maison. C'était la fin de l'été, mais la chaleur était toujours présente, écrasante. Les cours reprenaient bientôt, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans un nouveau monde. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il était mieux chez lui. Avec ses livres, sa musique, ses carnets pour écrire. Il était mieux seul. Harry ne voulait que sa mère avec lui._

 

_Sa tête lui tournait, il la leva vers le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Les astres semblaient plus brillants encore. Peut-être même qu'ils bougeaient un peu. Harry ne savait pas trop, l'alcool lui faisait certainement voir des choses. Il s'appuya contre le poteau derrière lui et soupira._

 

_Entre deux, il consultait son portable. Quand les vingt minutes furent passées, il envoya un message à sa mère. Et il attendit encore. Aucune réponse. Une demi-heure, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, la route en voiture n'était pas censée être aussi longue._

 

_Quelques jeunes sortirent de la maison, eux aussi, en riant. Ils reprenaient la route, bras-dessus bras-dessous en tanguant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Harry les regardait s'éloigner. Lui aussi voulait rentrer. Il regardait son téléphone toute les minutes, tapait nerveusement du pied._

 

_Au bout de plus d'une heure, une voiture qui lui semblait familière remontait la rue et s'arrêta devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas Anne au volant. Harry ravala sa salive, se redressa. Gabriel lui lança un regard mauvais depuis sa vitre baissée et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de monter. Même s'il aurait préférer rentrer à pieds qu'avec lui, le plus jeune des frères monta du côté passager. L'autre n'attendit même pas qu'il soit attaché pour démarrer._

 

_A l'intérieur de la voiture, l'odeur de la cigarette lui montait à la tête. Gabriel conduisait en silence, Harry n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut seulement quand il remarqua qu'ils ne prenaient pas la route de la maison, qu'il demanda tout bas :_

 

– _Où on va ?_

 

_Aucune réponse. Il regarda Gabriel du coin de l'oeil, ses doigts se serrer autour du volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent presque blanches. Tout son corps était tendu. A un feu rouge, il prit son paquet de cigarettes sur le tableau de bord, son briquet et en alluma une. Il recrachait la fumée devant lui, pas vers la vitre baissée._

 

_Harry détournait la tête vers la sienne. Gabriel savait qu'il ne supportait pas l'odeur de la cigarette, que ça le faisait tousser. Mais pour autant, il n'avait jamais arrêté. Chaque occasion était bonne pour fumer juste sous son nez._

 

_Tout en essayant de respirer autre chose que le tabac, Harry serra les dents et questionna :_

 

– _Où est maman ?_

 

_Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il conduisait d'une main, l'autre portait sa cigarette à ses lèvres ou se reposait contre la portière. Au fond de lui, Harry essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son regard se perdait au milieu du paysage inconnu et désert de la nuit._

 

_Finalement, la voix de son frère résonna à ses oreilles. Et Harry aurait préféré n'avoir aucune réponse._

 

– _Elle est à l'hôpital._

 

_Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il se redressa d'un coup et tourna son visage vers son grand-frère. Son visage cerné par la fatigue, attaqué par l'alcool et l'absence de toute trace de joie chez lui._

 

_La respiration d'Harry se coupa, il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, ses mains trembler. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise, pas maintenant. Il devait rester calme._

 

– _Q... Quoi ?_

– _T'es sourd en plus d'être muet aussi ? Je te l'ai dis, elle est à l'hôpital. De ta faute !_

 

_Sa faute... Harry avait du mal à comprendre. La peur s'infiltrait dans ses veines, l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il serra ses doigts sur sa cuisse afin d'éviter les tremblements. Mais tout à l'intérieur de lui se retournait._

 

_Gabriel tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, tourna sa tête vers lui et recracha la fumée à son visage. Harry n'avait même plus le courage de détourner le visage. L'angoisse l'empêchait de penser. Son frère lui lança un regard de travers puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route._

 

– _Ouais, c'est de ta faute petit con ! Elle voulait venir te chercher rapidement, parce qu'elle savait que cette fête n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ? Bien sûr que c'est pas ton genre de truc, t'as pas d'amis et t'es juste un pauvre asocial. Ça m'a bien fait rire de te voir aller là-bas, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire jaune. Bref, elle voulait se dépêcher et elle a eu un accident de voiture sur la route._

 

_Le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de vomir et pleurer en même temps. Tout oublier. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Mais il avait beau se pincer la cuisse aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il était toujours la voiture avec son frère. Il était toujours à moitié ivre et le cœur au bord des lèvres._

 

_Une panique totale s'emparait de lui. Les mots de Gabriel tournaient dans sa tête. Un accident de voiture. De sa faute. A l'hôpital. L'envie d'hurler à s'en arracher les poumons, de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucune larme, ne plus rien ressentir. Le monde entier s'écroulait sous ses pieds._

 

_Un goût amer lui montait en travers de la gorge, lui bloquait la respiration. Les larmes commençaient à lui obstruer la vue. Il n'était même plus question de se calmer. C'était impossible._

 

_\--Elle est partie, l'hôpital m'a appelé presque quarante minutes après pour me l'annoncer. Bloc opératoire, coma, tout ce bordel. Je suis venu te chercher parce que sinon je savais qu'elle allait faire une scène en se réveillant. Et le pire, il secoue la tête en se retenant de rire, le pire c'est qu'elle t'en voudra jamais, alors que c'est entièrement de ta faute de si elle se trouve là-bas ! T'es fier de toi hein ? Son merveilleux fils, il l'envoie à l'hôpital mais elle le voit toujours comme un vrai petit ange... Elle a toujours été aveugle de toute façon, elle a jamais su voir que t'étais qu'un pauvre type._

 

_Harry serrait les dents, ravalait ses sanglots. Gabriel n'aurait pas le droit à ses larmes ou sa colère. Pas ce soir. Il ne ramènera pas ce moment à sa propre personne. Mais Harry assumait, il le savait que c'était de sa faute. Parce que sa mère avait voulu venir le chercher rapidement. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place à cette fête, au milieu d'inconnus._

 

_Alors, il resta muet jusqu'à ce que Gabriel se gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Ils descendirent à deux, Harry marchait rapidement. Il courait presque, à bout de souffle. Sa vue était trouble, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, des larmes ou de la peur._

 

_Gabriel donna son nom de famille à l'accueil et expliqua qu'ils étaient venus pour voir leur mère. Elle avait été prise en charge presque tout de suite après son arrivée. L'hôtesse d'accueil leur fit signe de patienter dans une salle à côté._

 

_Harry y entra en silence, Gabriel sortit pour aller fumer devant la bâtiment. Harry prit place sur un fauteuil près de la porte ouverte. C'était l'été, mais il avait froid. La peur lui glaçait les os. Sa jambe tremblait toute seule, il enfonçait ses doigts dans sa peau et regardait autour de lui._

 

_Un homme était assis dans une chaise, un petit garçon à ses côtés. Ils semblaient presque aussi anxieux qu'Harry. Une femme aussi, au bout de la même rangée de siège que lui, les yeux baissées vers son téléphone._

 

_L'attente sembla interminable. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Harry sentait son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine. Gabriel revint finalement, les cheveux en bataille et le visage fermé, dur. Il ne semblait pas triste, ou apeuré. Comme si tout était normal._

 

_Un médecin en blouse blanche entra dans la salle, Harry eut une once d'espoir. Mais il leva les yeux de son calepin et s'adressa à la femme. Son mari venait apparemment de sortir de son opération et elle pouvait aller le voir. Elle se leva sans attendre, salua les autres personnes dans la pièce._

 

_Harry aurait aimé être à sa place, savoir sa mère saine et sauve. Gabriel lisait un magazine qui traînait sur une table basse avec d'autres. Feuilletait naturellement les pages. Harry avait une envie dévastatrice de lui hurler dessus, mais il préférait crier à l'intérieur. Se rebeller contre son frère à un moment pareil n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Gabriel aurait été tout à fait capable de faire une scène au milieu de l'hôpital et l'empêcher ensuite de voir Anne._

 

_Alors, il attendait en silence. Il se concentrait sur les battements douloureux de son cœur, sa respiration lente et à peine supportable._

 

_Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure que le même médecin revint, son visage était neutre et il tourna son regard vers les deux frères._

 

– _Messieurs Styles ?_

 

_Harry se leva, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tomber à tout moment. Gabriel posa son magazine nonchalamment sur la table basse, mais resta assit. Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait arrêté de faire attention à lui, à son comportement indécent._

 

– _Je suis le docteur en charge de votre mère... pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?_

 

_Il jeta un regard dans la pièce, derrière eux, vers l'homme avec son fils. Harry ravala sa salive de travers, la gorge nouée et sèche. Gabriel fut obligé de se lever et ils rejoignirent le médecin dans le couloir. Harry tirait nerveusement ses doigts entre eux._

 

_Le médecin baissa les yeux vers son calepin, releva la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes. Il prit une inspiration, retira ses petites lunettes rondes. Il devait être âgé de presque cinquante ans, une petite barbe grisonnante lui couvrait le menton. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lire directement son regard._

 

– _Nous avons pris votre mère en bloc immédiatement, son cas était critique elle... Ses pieds étaient coincés dans la voiture, repliée à l'avant sous le choc de la collision. De plus, elle a reçu un grave coup à la tête. L'avant de son crâne a cogné contre le volant, malgré l'airbag. Elle a aussi dû subir un choc traumatique, qui l'a plongé dans une sorte de coma._

– _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 

_Gabriel posa la question de façon détachée. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, de vivre en dehors de son propre corps. Tous ses membres tremblaient, il ne savait plus calmer les battements de son cœur ni reprendre sa respiration._

 

_Les secondes qui défilaient entre les mots, les réponses, étaient intenables, éternelles. Harry ne supportait plus d'attendre, il se sentait déjà exploser à l'intérieur._

 

– _Elle est..._

 

_L'homme soupira, secoua doucement la tête. Semblait chercher ses mots. Les sourcils d'Harry se fronçait, mais il savait._

_Il savait avant même que le médecin ne se mette à parler._

_Il savait avant même que les mots ne lui tombe dessus comme un violent coup de massue._

 

– _Elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération messieurs, je suis désolé... Nous avons tenté de la réanimer, mais elle n'a plus aucune pulsion cardiaque, ni de souffle. Elle a certainement dû nous quitter pendant l'intervention, ce sont des choses très délicates et même notre meilleur chirurgien n'a pas pu la sauver. Le choc a été trop violent et soudain, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang au niveau de la tête et des jambes, son abdomen a été gravement compressé ainsi que sa poitrine... je suis navré, ce ne sont pas des choses que j'aime annoncer croyez-moi, je..._

 

_Harry n'écoutait plus, les bruits devenaient lointain. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle ou entendre son cœur battre. Il voulait qu'il s'arrête de taper à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il voulait rejoindre sa mère._

 

_Une vie sans elle n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans Anne. Il en était incapable. C'était elle, sa seule raison de vivre. Et si elle n'était plus là, alors pourquoi rester ? Pour qui ? Il refusait de continuer à exister dans un monde où sa mère n'était plus là, par sa faute._

 

_Elle était sa seule famille restante, la seule personne qui ne le voyait pas comme un étranger, un monstre, un incapable, un fou, un bon à rien. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, elle l'avait toujours aimé, chéri, serré dans ses bras chauds. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son fils, elle s'était occupé de lui comme une mère aimante le ferait. Elle avait été la seule à le porter dans son cœur, et Harry n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'elle aussi fort._

 

_Alors, savoir qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle était morte, c'était le tuer lui aussi. A l'intérieur, il sentait que tout ce qui était déjà brisé venait de périr. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant._

 

_Harry n'entendait plus rien, il fit quelques pas en arrière, s'écroula en larmes. Il ne vit pas le regard de travers que lui adressa son frère, ni le médecin qui se précipita vers lui pour prévenir la chute. Son corps avait déjà retrouvé le sol froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sombrait, mais la collision n'avait jamais été si douloureuse._

 

_Les larmes trempaient ses joues, il tremblait, il suffoquait, il mourrait à petit feu, il répétait qu'il voulait la voir, qu'ils mentaient, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Et, il ne s'entendait même pas crier d'une voix anéantie par le chagrin : maman._

 

_Le monde entier s'écroulait sous ses pieds, et il tombait avec._

_Il l'avait toujours su, que rien ne s'arrangerait. Sa mère avait au moins eu volonté d'y croire._

 

 


	57. Chapitre vingt-neuf.

 

                       La télévision est éteinte, un silence reposant emplit la pièce depuis presque dix minutes. Je lis tranquillement un roman dans le canapé d'Harry, Hercule allongé en travers de mes genoux repliés. La voix d'Harry se fait entendre tandis que je termine de parcourir ma phrase tout en l'écoutant.

 

– Lou...

– Mh ? Je questionne en regardant toujours ma page.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi il n'y avait que ta mère qui s'occupait de vous... ?

 

Je relève finalement la tête, ferme mon livre après avoir marqué la page où je me suis arrêté. Je le pose sur la table basse et pose mes yeux sur Harry. Une de ses jambes est ramenée contre son torse, tourné face à moi, sa main posée sur son genou qu'il recouvre de vernis d'une jolie couleur rose corail. Il ne me regarde pas tout de suite, concentré sur le tout petit pinceau qui parcourt l'ongle de son index. Le bout de sa langue dépasse d'entre ses lèvres charnues, je l'observe un moment jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

 

En silence, je réfléchis à une manière d'aborder le sujet de mon père. Je n'en ai plus parlé depuis que nous avons cessé d'entendre de ses nouvelles depuis plus de deux ans. Même au sein de notre famille, nous ne mentionnons plus son prénom ou nos anciens souvenirs avec lui. Comme s'il n'en avait jamais réellement fait partie. Nous ne nous en portons pas plus mal. Je dirais même que notre vie est meilleure depuis qu'il n'est plus dans le portrait. Au début, quand Félicité et Charlotte étaient petites, nous étions une famille heureuse. Mais ça a fini par changer.

 

Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et Harry me lance un regard compatissant. Il me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas obligé d'en parler, même si je le sais. Il lance le sujet, mais il est certain que je vais lui répondre. Parce que c'est ce que je fais toujours.

 

– Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais seize ans. Mon père avait maîtresse depuis un long moment déjà, et il n'a jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants sur le dos. Ma mère venait à peine d'avoir les jumeaux. Ça a été... je soupire et hausse les épaules, extrêmement compliqué. Gérer et élever cinq enfants mineurs, je crois qu'elle peut recevoir le prix de la meilleure mère du siècle. Je veux dire... Regarde tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous, aucun de nous n'a mal tourné, elle a toujours eu du temps pour s'occuper de chacun de ses enfants, répondre aux besoins de tous. Mais, pendant toutes ses années, elle s'est mise de côté afin de faire passer sa famille avant.

 

Harry me regarde attentivement, un sourire se dessine au fil des secondes sur ses lèvres. Il se remet à vernir ses ongles et hoche la tête de temps en temps.

 

– Bien sûr, j'étais le plus grand et le seul homme de la maison. J'ai tout fais pour l'aider, lui apporter du soutient. Même si j'ai dû partir à mes dix-huit ans, après le lycée, pour mes études. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à le faire, sinon je serais resté là pour prendre soin d'elle et de mes sœurs et frères. Donc, depuis, on se débrouille tous les six.

– Tu regrettes... Enfin, tu aurais préféré qu'il soit encore là ?

 

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir la réponse, je secoue la tête lentement en argumentant que nous sommes bien mieux sans lui. Harry m'adresse un sourire et termine de peindre son dernier ongle. Il repose le pinceau dans le petit pot de vernis, je lui visse le bouchon correctement et il me plante un doux baiser sur les lèvres. J'ai à peine le temps de le savourer, mais le sourire qu'il me lance ensuite vaut tout l'or du monde.

 

– Tu es un merveilleux grand frère.

– Et toi, un merveilleux petit ami.

 

Après lui avoir rendu son baiser, il me sourit et laisse sécher ses ongles. Pendant ce temps, je termine mon roman, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'Harry aussi était un merveilleux petit frère. Il ne m'a pas encore tout raconté, mais je suis certain qu'il devait supporter les humeurs de son frère sans rechigner. L'altercation que nous avons vécu l'autre jour a été suffisant pour que je comprenne que son frère n'a jamais eu une bonne influence sur lui. Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé non plus, pas comme un membre d'une famille le doit.

 

Et je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être difficile pour moi à comprendre. J'ai toujours vécu au sein d'une maison aimante, en dehors du départ de mon père. A part quelques disputes habituelles entre frères et sœurs, rien de bien méchant ou violent, je n'ai jamais détesté ma famille au point de lui nuire. Mais, chaque foyer est différent. Tous les enfants ne sont pas chéris et adorés. Et je crois qu'Harry n'avait que sa mère sur qui compter, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde.

 

Cette pensée me serre le cœur, parce qu'il a dû supporter et intérioriser tellement de douleur, souffrance et tristesse, sans jamais en parler. Ou du moins, pas à voix haute. Il a peut-être, sûrement même, écrit. Je suis persuadé que son carnet lui sert à cela. Écrire ce qu'il est incapable de dire. Parfois, le soir, quand je prépare le dîner pour nous deux, ou lis un roman, il prend son carnet, l'ouvre et écrit dedans. Il arrive aussi qu'il s'isole dans la chambre pour le faire, mais c'est rare. Certainement qu'il ne souhaite pas que je le vois pleurer.

 

Harry me ramène une tasse de thé brûlante, il m'en pique une gorgée et je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. A peine s'assoit-il dans le canapé pour lire, qu'Hercule vient se réfugier sur ses cuisses et quémander des caresses. Il me laisse terminer les dernières pages de mon roman, puis me regarde lorsque je le dépose sur la table basse. Je m'étire, soupire et Harry glisse une main sur mon genou.

 

– Tu n'as rien de prévu cette après-midi ?

– Non, je secoue la tête, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.

– Où ça ?

– Surprise.

 

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et effacent ma fausse petite moue boudeuse. Il rit contre ma bouche et je grogne. Harry me propose ensuite que nous allions nous préparer. Comme nous avons déjà pris chacun une douche ce matin, nous enfilons des vêtements pour sortir. Hercule nous a rejoint, installé comme un vrai petit roi au milieu du grand lit défait, ce chat a vraiment la belle vie. Et apparemment, cela ne le perturbe pas de ne pas passer toutes ses nuits à mon appartement, car il s'est très rapidement acclimaté et habitué à celui d'Harry. C'est presque chez lui maintenant.

 

Harry prend donc le volant et nous conduit à sa fameuse surprise. Je n'ai réellement aucune idée de notre destination. Pendant le trajet, il me laisse mettre de la musique et il me regarde en souriant quand je me mets à chantonner les paroles.

 

Je découvre le lieu de notre sortie uniquement lorsque la voiture se gare sur le parking. Nous sommes face à un bâtiment plutôt imposant, des lettres en capitale sur un mur indiquent Forum départemental des Sciences. Harry me sourit timidement, et je devine que nous allons certainement y entrer pour une séance au planétarium.

 

Nous faisons la queue à l'intérieur pour le guichet, Harry prend un petit prospectus qui nous indique les différentes séances. Nous sommes à l'heure pour celle de dix-sept heures quinze sur les promenades au gré des saisons. Je nous réserve deux places à l'accueil quand notre tour arrive, la femme nous tend deux tickets et Harry lui donne quelques pièces. Elle nous indique les escaliers à monter et nous souhaite une bonne séance.

 

Il y a une bonne vingtaine de personnes, nous attendons devant la salle dans un couloir où sont accrochées plusieurs affiches représentant des planètes, le système solaire, les étoiles, constellations. Les doigts d'Harry glissent entre les miens, je tourne mes yeux vers lui et il murmure :

 

– Ça te plaît ?

– J'adore oui. C'est parfait, je ne suis jamais allé dans un planétarium.

– Ma mère m'y emmenait quand j'étais petit.

 

Je lui souris, embrasse délicatement le coin de sa bouche et le remercie à voix basse. La porte pour accéder à la salle s'ouvre, un homme vérifie nous tickets et nous pouvons nous installer où nous le souhaitons. Les sièges sont alignés comme dans une salle de cinéma, mais en cercle autour d'un projecteur haute gamme. Sur le côté, près de la porte, un grand panneau de bord où l'homme doit certainement diriger les animations visuelles.

 

La pièce est éclairée de faible lumière orangée, mais assez pour que nous voyons où nous mettons nos pieds. Nous nous installons sur la dernière rangée, à peu près au milieu. Il y a peu de monde, c'est plus agréable. La main d'Harry ne lâche pas la mienne, elle la serre même un peu plus lorsque les lumières s'éteignent totalement. Nous sommes plongés dans un noir quasiment complet, et le souvenir de la petite pièce sombre dans le musée me revient en tête. Harry n'aime pas être dans le noir, et pourtant c'est lui qui m'a proposé d'y aller.

 

Je caresse le dos de sa main et me penche pour poser ma tête contre son épaule. La voix de l'homme résonne dans la pièce à l'aide de son micro, il explique la thématique d'aujourd'hui et la configuration spécifique d'un planétarium. Je m'approche au maximum d'Harry pour murmurer :

 

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

– Non... Non, il faut juste.. Ça va aller.

– Je suis là, et il y aura de la lumière après.

– Merci Lou...

 

De la lumière apparaît petit à petit sur l'écran rond au dessus de nos tête et qui forme la moitié du cercle de la pièce. La source des animations visuelles provient de ce projecteur qui a la forme d'une planète noire à petits points blancs. Au fur et à mesure, des étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel sombre d'une nuit d'été. La reconstitution est fidèle, j'ai l'impression de me trouver sous une couverture étoilée. L'homme nous apprend d'abord à repérer des constellations, je relève ma tête pour mieux observer, puis regarde parfois Harry du coin de l'oeil. Son corps est détendu, ses doigts dans les miens aussi. Il est captivé par l'animation, je me penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue et le sens sourire.

 

Nos têtes reposent ensuite l'une contre l'autre durant presque toute la séance. Le spectacle est assez impressionnant. Nous faisons parfois des zooms sur des planètes, comme si nous visitions directement Mars ou la Lune. L'homme nous fournit des tas d'informations, mais je ne me sens pas perdu. En fait, par moment, j'oublie d'écouter et me plonge dans la contemplation des étoiles ou des planètes.

 

Un moment, je tourne les yeux vers Harry. Il est fasciné et ses yeux brillent presque plus que ses astres célestes. Il finit par remarquer mon regard sur lui et, même dans la pénombre, je peux remarquer qu'il se met à rougir. Un sourire timide fend ses lèvres et je me penche pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Un baiser chaste et simple mais qui réveille des tas de choses en moi.

 

La séance dure une heure trente, nous sortons aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et la main d'Harry n'a pas lâché la mienne depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la salle tout à l'heure. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture et m'ouvre la porte, je libère ses doigts et me tourne pour le regarder.

 

– Merci Harry, c'était vraiment... magique. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

 

Harry plonge ses yeux dans les miens, sourit et glisse une main contre ma joue. Deux secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se referment sur les miennes et il m'offre un baiser qui me retourne le ventre. J'en suis encore retourné quand il se recule, mon souffle court et ses joues rosées. Il ne m'a jamais embrassé avec autant de vigueur et de passion, enfin si, mais c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, cela avait un autre goût. Quelque chose en plus.

 

Son front se pose contre le mien, je reprends mon souffle et son pouce caresse ma joue. Mon dos est appuyé contre la voiture et mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'il me regarde, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, je lis dans ses yeux ce qu'il ne me dit pas encore et j'en ai la gorge nouée.

 

– Lou...

– Mh ?

 

Je suis pendu à ses lèvres, j'attends qu'il prononce ces deux mots. Courts, simples, mais qui en réalité transportent un monde derrière eux. Et je sais ce qu'il ressent, moi aussi j'ai peur de lui avouer. Peur de ce que ce qu'ils impliquent, peur de ce qui se passera ensuite. Parce qu'aimer, c'est se rendre vulnérable. Alors, je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

 

C'est un grand pas à franchir pour Harry, il a déjà du mal à se confier, à me dire des choses sur lui, même s'il semble prendre confiance en lui, en moi, en nous un peu plus chaque jour. Et je suis fier des progrès qu'il fait, des efforts qu'il entreprend pour moi, pour que notre relation fonctionne. C'est un grand pas pour moi également, parce que la dernière personne à qui j'ai donné accès à mon cœur me l'a brisé puis déchiré devant les yeux.

 

Harry prend une inspiration, remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et se redresse correctement pour me regarder.

 

– Je peux t'inviter au restaurant ce soir ?

 

Mes espoirs tombent un peu à l'eau, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je souris en hochant la tête et lui vole un baiser. Il me laisse m'asseoir, m'attacher, fait de même et démarre le véhicule. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore prêt à me le dire, ce que je ne peux pas retenir contre lui. De mon côté, j'ai aussi eu de nombreuses occasions, et l'envie ne m'en manquait pas, de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais, c'est un cap à franchir dans une relation, et nous n'en sommes certainement pas encore là.

 

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse pendant le trajet, il m'envoie un sourire et nous roulons en silence. Ce n'est pas pesant, au contraire ça me permet de réfléchir et me reposer un peu. Harry se gare devant un restaurant au style américain. Nous entrons, un serveur nous dirige vers une table de deux. L'endroit n'est pas trop bondé pour un Mercredi soir de vacances. Je m'assois en face d'Harry et parcours la carte.

 

Harry me demande ce que je veux prendre, je vois qu'il a déjà fait son choix car il a replié sa carte. J'hésite un peu, me mords la lèvre et décide de prendre un double cheeseburger. Le serveur revient à ce moment là, nous prenons tous les deux un cocktail avec alcool, un pichet d'eau et nos plats, Harry a opté pour un hamburger végétarien.

 

Une fois que le serveur s'est éclipsé, Harry glisse sa main au-dessus de la mienne, sur la table, et je repose mes yeux sur lui.

 

– Ça t'a plu ?

– Le planétarium ? Oui, totalement, c'était vachement réaliste et détaillé. Et toi, tu as aimé ?

– Oui, surtout quand tu m'as embrassé sous les étoiles.

– Je vois, je souris et lève les yeux au ciel, avoue que tu m'as juste emmené là-bas parce que tu voulais qu'on se pelote dans le noir ?

 

Un rire amusé sort d'entre ses lèvres et il secoue la tête, serrant mes doigts entre les siens. Finalement, nous passons un très bon dîner. Le repas est succulent, nous nous faisons rire mutuellement et quand j'embrasse Harry de retour à la maison, sa langue a le goût d'alcool et de sucre.

 

Son parfum à la vanille m'enivre, ses mains chaudes retirent petit à petit mes vêtements et glissent sur ma peau frissonnante. Je le mets dans son plus simple apparat et nous terminons nus dans le lit. Il fait chaud, nous respirons fort contre la bouche l'un de l'autre, ses joues sont rouges et j'ai la peau moite. Sa bouche retrace mes tatouages, je dessine les siens du bout des doigts et nous passons de longues minutes à nous découvrir ainsi. Nous terminons par nous donner mutuellement du plaisir à travers de simples caresses, simples mais qui nous suffisent pour avoir le cœur en vrac.

 

 

Le lendemain, je laisse Harry avec mon chat. Zayn m'a proposé de se voir dans l'après-midi et mon petit ami m'a poussé à y aller parce qu'il sentait que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu, sans lui. Nous nous retrouvons au skate parc, nous faisons quelques figures ensemble puis nous posons au bord d'une piste, les pieds dans le vide. D'ici, nous avons vu sur les autres skateurs aussi, qui s'exercent et s'amusent. Zayn s'allume une cigarette et m'en passe une, je le remercie et tire dessus avant de soupirer, la fumée sort en même temps d'entre mes lèvres.

 

– Dis donc Louis, t'as pas oublié de me parler d'un truc par hasard ?

 

Je tourne mon visage vers celui de mon meilleur ami, un sourire amusé commence à naître à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il porte sa main tatouée à sa bouche pour fumer, je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

 

– Non ?

– C'est quoi ce gros suçon dans ton cou ?

 

Mes joues s'enflamment et je recouvre ma peau doigts là où son regard malicieux tombe. Je sors mon portable de ma poche pour vérifier qu'il ne me joue pas un tour, mais en l'orientant bien je remarque une trace plus foncée au niveau de mon cou, presque sur ma clavicule. Je me sens idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ce matin, mais je ne suis pas passé devant un miroir et Harry s'est bien gardé de me le dire. Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'hier soir je l'ai senti insisté sur cette partie de mon corps, mais j'étais bien trop absorbé dans le plaisir et le désir de son corps pour m'en rendre compte.

 

Zayn se met à rire, je lui donne un coup de coude et prend une bouffée de ma cigarette. Je feins de bouder, mais ça ne fonctionne jamais vraiment avec mon meilleur ami. En tout cas, en rentrant, j'aurais une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. Il m'a laissé sortir ainsi en sachant que j'avais une belle trace visible sur ma peau. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait ce sourire béat aux lèvres lorsque j'ai quitté son appartement.

 

– Alors, vous l'avez fait ?

– Non, je souffle doucement, non on a... On a pas été jusque là. C'était des caresses, des baisers...

– Ouais, vu ton suçon ça a dû sacrément lui plaire.

– Je suis doué avec mes mains et ma bouche, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Mon meilleur ami me donne un coup de coude et passe son bras ensuite autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Il dépose un petit baiser sur ma tempe et frotte mes cheveux de sa main libre, il sait que je déteste ça et que ça me fait râler, c'est bien pour ça qu'il continue de le faire depuis toutes ces années.

 

Nous fumons en silence pendant quelques minutes, je joue avec le bout de ma cigarette entre mes doigts et mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Zayn fait glisser lentement son skate à côté de lui à l'aide de sa main libre, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Je me dis que plutôt que de ruminer dans mon coin et me faire des idées, je devrais peut-être parler directement à mon ami.

 

Il m'a toujours écouté et été de bon conseil, il reste objectif malgré notre proximité et ne me ménage pas quand il doit me dire la vérité. C'est sûrement ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, il ne me prends pas avec des pincettes, il me laisse réellement savoir ce qu'il pense et parfois ça fait vraiment du bien d'entendre l'avis de quelqu'un d'honnête et qui n'a pas peur de nous secouer.

 

– Zayn...

– Oui ?

 

Doucement, il tourne son visage vers moi. Je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette, l'écrase entre nous car il n'en reste plus rien. Je soupire et me lance :

 

– Hier, j'ai cru qu'il allait me le dire tu sais...

– De quoi ?

– Qu'il m'aime. Je le lisais dans ses yeux, il était prêt à le faire, mais.... je ne sais pas. On a passé une super journée, il m'a payé le restaurant et... j'ai eu l'espoir.

– Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

 

Sa question me prend de court, mais je savais qu'il allait finir par me la poser. C'était inévitable. Il sait que je tiens fortement à Harry, que nous sommes en couple et que j'aurais du mal à me passer de lui. Surtout, il sait à quoi ressemble un Louis amoureux. Évidemment, c'est une question rhétorique. S'il me la pose, c'est pour que je m'en rende compte moi-même, de l'étendu de mes sentiments. Mais, je suis déjà certain de ce que je ressens à l'égard d'Harry. Je n'en ai plus aucun doute.

 

– Je crois que tu connais la réponse.

– Alors pourquoi toi, tu ne lui dis pas ?

– Je... ne sais pas.

 

Mes mots me font froncer les sourcils. C'est vrai que, de mon côté, je n'ai pas encore osé me lancer non plus. Je crois que c'est avant tout parce que j'ai peur que ces deux mots le fassent fuir. Que ce ne soit trop tôt pour lui. Mais en même temps, si aucun de nous deux ne se lance, nous allons restés coincés ainsi pendant un long moment. Et moi, j'ai envie qu'il soit au courant de la manière dont il fait battre mon cœur.

 

Zayn souffle la fumée de sa cigarette et me la passe, il en reste encore assez pour quelques bouffées. Il me regarde faire et reprend :

 

– Peut-être qu'il a peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça que tu lui avoue...

– Dans ce cas là, c'est un cercle vicieux et on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

– Je vais être sincère avec toi Louis, commence Zayn avec un ton sérieux, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi rayonnant depuis longtemps, tu as l'air plus heureux qu'avant et... je suis vraiment content de te voir ainsi. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser du temps, c'est indéniable qu'il ressent la même chose que toi, ça se voit dans ses yeux et ses sourires. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le constater, Maëva aussi me l'a fait remarquer. Alors... n'aies pas peur, il finira bien par te le dire un jour, ou toi... Quand vous serez tous les deux prêts. L'air de rien, c'est un grand pas à franchir. Tu te souviens comme j'ai eu peur d'emmener Maëva à un premier rendez-vous ? Je hoche la tête en souriant, il lève les yeux au ciel. Eh bien, pour toi, c'est pareil. Vous avez tous les deux la frousse parce que ce n'est pas rien de s'avouer qu'on s'aime. Mais, vous avez encore toute votre vie pour vous le dire, parce que je sais que vous ne vous lâcherez pas.

 

Je me mords la lèvre, tends sa cigarette à Zayn puis le prend dans mes bras. Il me serre contre lui, sa main tapote mon dos affectueusement et je lui souffle des remerciements au creux de l'oreille. Zayn est un pilier dans ma vie et il vient encore une fois de me prouver que, sans lui, je n'en serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

 


	58. Le carnet ouvert 29.

 

_Quand mon père est mort l'année de mes vingt ans, d'un cancer, je n'ai pas été triste. Je ne l'ai revu que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison quand j'étais enfant._

_Je pense que c'était un juste retour des choses, il ne faisait que boire et fumer, il n'a jamais fait attention à sa santé. Ni à celle des autres._

_Je ne suis pas allé à l'enterrement. Je ne voulais pas, il ne méritait pas que je me déplace pour lui._

_Gabriel me l'a assez reproché, aujourd'hui encore. Et le jour où mon frère mourra, je n'irais pas voir sa tombe non plus._

 

_Ces gens-là ne sont pas ma famille. Il n'y avait que maman._

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que Gabriel. Mon seul parent, mon seul lien de sang._

_J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse. Je ne souhaite pas sa mort, simplement qu'il me raye de sa vie. Qu'il arrête de débarquer dans la mienne comme si je lui devais encore quelque chose._

_Je ne suis pas son frère, je ne l'ai jamais été. Il ne m'a jamais considéré ainsi, et pourtant il continue de revenir me voir, de se pointer à ma porte et de faire du grabuge jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre. Comme si je lui devais encore quelque chose._

 

_Et, j'ai peur de lui. J'ai toujours eu peur._

_Il est plus fort et courageux et violent que moi. Il sait se servir de ses poings, je le sais, mon corps s'en souvient encore._

_Je crois qu'il prend le même chemin que mon père, l'alcool, les cigarettes... Il me fait dépenser mes peu de sous pour lui en acheter, en échange il ne lève pas la main sur moi._

_Ce n'est pas très juste, mais j'en ai assez de recevoir des coups pour un rien._

 

_Au bout d'un moment, la carapace cède._

_On fini par s'y habituer, et tout accepter._

_Je ne sais pas s'il disparaîtra de ma vie un jour. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi._

 


	59. Chapitre trente.

 

                        Avant de reprendre les cours, je suis retourné chez moi. C'est ma mère qui a insisté pour qu'Harry m'accompagne. Ma famille a été ravi de le revoir, en bonne santé cette fois. Nous sommes également allés chez mes grands-parents, pour l'anniversaire de mon grand-père. Harry est un peu nerveux à l'idée de les rencontrer, mais je lui ai certifiée qu'ils allaient l'adorer, comme le reste de notre grande fratrie.

 

Il a quand même demandé à ce que je l'emmène en ville pour qu'il achète un bouquet de fleurs, j'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, il refusait de se présenter les mains vides. Mais à sa place, j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon.

 

Ma grand-mère nous ouvre la porte, elle accueille tout le monde avec un énorme câlin et un bisou. C'est moi qui se charge des présentations, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire énormément pour qu'elle comprenne. La main d'Harry dans la mienne est une preuve irréfutable. Elle nous adresse un sourire attendri, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir Marguerite devant moi. Harry n'échappe pas à son étreinte, il rougit un peu et je ris parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Il lui tend le joli bouquet de fleurs colorées, et il a le droit à une bise sur sa joue.

 

Notre grand-père nous accueille avec la même joie, même s'il est moins actif que sa femme. Je lui présente Harry qui lui serre poliment et respectueusement la main. Ils parlent ensemble quelques minutes et je le sens se détendre à mes côtés. Une fois que nous sommes seuls au salon, car toute la petite famille a rejoint le jardin extérieur pour fêter l'anniversaire sous le beau temps, je prends Harry contre moi. Je pose un baiser sur son épaule, un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Un souffle qu'il semble retenir depuis que la voiture s'est garé devant la maison.

 

– Tu peux respirer, ça y est, je souris contre la peau de son cou.

– Ils sont adorables...

– Je te l'avais dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire, je suis certain que ma mère a déjà raconté des louanges sur toi à toute la famille.

– Est-ce que chaque nouvelle personne dans votre vie à le droit à ça ?

– Seulement celles qui le méritent et qui en valent la peine. Donc, je dirais que c'est assez rare.

 

Je souris, et quand je lève les yeux vers son visage, je remarque que lui aussi. Harry se penche et ses lèvres sont seulement à quelques centimètres des miennes quand la voix de Charlotte nous interrompt. Elle nous demande de venir pour couper le gâteau, je lève les yeux au ciel et mêle mes doigts à ceux d'Harry.

 

Mes grands-parents l'acceptent comme s'il faisait partie de la famille depuis des années, ils ne le laissent pas de côté ou ne le font pas sentir comme un étranger. Ils se mettent même à dévoiler des anecdotes sur mon enfance. Elles font rire Harry, je me contente de râler un peu en buvant mon verre de champagne. Mais je suis heureux, parce qu'il est des nôtres et qu'il se sent un minimum heureux ainsi. Du moins, c'est le sentiment que j'espère lui apporter. Le bonheur. Car il m'en donne une bouffée tous les jours, sans même s'en rendre compte parfois.

 

– Louis était une vraie menace.

– Merci maman, je crois qu'on a tous compris ici que j'étais le fils parfait.

 

Je déclenche le rire de tout le monde, pose mon verre de champagne sur la table basse. Ernest décide de grimper sur les genoux d'Harry, et Doris est assise juste à côté de lui. Les jumeaux sont sûrement ceux qui se sont le plus attachés à lui, ils l'adorent et ils l'accaparent énormément pour des jeux, des histoires ou même de simples câlins. Harry ne refuse jamais, il aime passer du temps avec eux. Je crois qu'il se sent plus à l'aise de leur parler, il doit trouver cela plus facile d'utiliser les mots en présence d'un enfant.

 

– Mamie m'a raconté que tu te baladais nu jusqu'à tes dix ans dans le salon, avec ton slip sur l...

– Ok ça suffit, tiens du champagne ! T'adores ça, non ?

 

Je donne une coupe à Charlotte pour l'interrompre et des rires s'élèvent à mes côtés. Celui d'Harry me parvient aux oreilles et je pousse gentiment son épaule. Ma mère change finalement de sujet de conversation et je suis bien content qu'il ne tourne plus autour de moi ou mes bêtises du passé. Si Zayn avait été là, il aurait pris un grand plaisir à me ridiculiser devant Harry.

 

Nous terminons la journée par des jeux de société, des discussions autour d'un gâteau aux fruits rouges. Harry a insisté pour aider ma grand-mère a rentré toute la vaisselle et les cadeaux à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu lui dire pendant les minutes qu'ils ont passé à l'intérieur, mais il est revenu avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

 

Autour de dix-huit heures trente, nous sommes de retour à la maison. Je me pose avec Harry et les jumeaux devant la télévision, mes deux autres sœurs sont dans leur chambre et ma mère fait un peu de rangement. Je vais ensuite l'aider à préparer à manger. Nous dînons tous ensemble, et j'en profite car je les verrais moins souvent avec les cours, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de les contacter tous les jours.

 

Je débarrasse avec ma mère, elle nous prépare du thé et sort quelques cookies en dessert. Ernest et Doris dévorent les leurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quand c'est l'heure du dodo, ils demandent ensuite si Harry peut leur lire une histoire. Il accepte sans hésiter et je les envoie se laver les dents et préparer leurs affaires d'école. Ils ont déjà repris les cours depuis le début du mois de Septembre, tout comme Charlotte, Félicité a commencé il y a quatre jours je crois.

 

– Tu veux que je vienne ? Je lui propose, même si je doute qu'ils aient besoin de moi.

– Je vais gérer.

 

Harry embrasse ma joue et s'éclipse à l'étage, j'en profite alors pour rester un peu avec ma mère. Nous discutons autour d'une partie de carte et d'une tasse de thé brûlant. Elle gagne la partie et je fais semblant de bouder et de râler. Nous entamons un autre jeu, elle me pose des questions sur l'université, sur ma vie en ce moment, et j'ai toujours admiré son grand cœur.

 

Ma mère est une femme extrêmement forte. Quand notre père nous a quitté, elle était triste, abandonnée, devait élever seule ses enfants, et pourtant elle n'a jamais baissé les bras. Elle a fait passer notre éducation et notre bonheur avant tout, avant elle. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint, elle n'a jamais montré ses larmes, ses doutes ou ses peurs. Elle nous a appris à nous battre pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait, que rien n'était réellement impossible si on s'en donnait les moyens. J'ai presque toujours raisonné ainsi. Je n'ai jamais douté des paroles de ma mère. C'est la personne la plus admirable que je connaisse.

 

– Maman... ?

– Oui, mon cœur ?

– Tu penses que tu vas rencontrer un autre homme, un jour ?

 

Elle baisse son jeu de carte, je tiens toujours le mien et l'observe. Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant, elle tend sa main pour venir chercher la mienne. Nos doigts se serrent les uns aux autres, puis elle soupire.

 

– Je ne sais pas... Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je vous ai, vous tous. J'ai votre amour, et ça me suffit.

– Oui, mais... Maman, tu t'es occupée de nous toute ta vie et à part les jumeaux, nous sommes grands maintenant. Je pense que tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi. Je suis persuadé que ça fait des années que tu as arrêté de te soucier de toi, et je sais que c'est un travail laborieux d'élever des enfants seule, mais eh... Je suis là, je peux m'occuper d'eux pendant quelques jours. On s'est toujours entre-aidé. Et je suis pense que ça te ferait du bien de souffler de temps en temps. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, maintenant c'est à nous d'être là pour toi. Tu le mérites, tu n'as jamais cessé de te sacrifier pour que nous ne manquions de rien et que nous soyons heureux, c'est à ton tour... D'accord ?

 

Un petit sourire a pris place sur ses lèvres, elle caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce et me fait un signe de tête pour que je vienne près d'elle. Sans attendre, elle me prend dans ses bras et nous échangeons une longue étreinte. Ses doigts caressent mes cheveux, comme quand j'étais enfant. J'ai la tête posée sur son épaule et je respire son parfum rassurant.

 

Lorsque nous nous détachons, elle sèche quelques larmes sur ses joues et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je reconnais un peu de nous tous en elle, j'ai son sourire, Félicité a hérité de son nez et ses yeux, Charlotte aussi, les jumeaux sont son portrait craché. Elle a mis une part d'elle dans chacun de nous. Physiquement et mentalement. Nous sommes tous différents, mais nous avons tous grandi dans le même foyer aimant.

 

– Louis... Mon Louis, je suis tellement fière de toi, tu le sais ça ? Tu as toujours été un fils adorable, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu dire cette après-midi, mon rire se mêle au sien et elle reprend, mais j'avais peur que tu finisses par te détacher de moi, que tu demandes à aller vivre avec...ton père. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

 

Je secoue la tête, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde à l'abandonner pour aller faire ma vie avec un homme qui ne se préoccupait même pas de moi et que je ne considère plus comme mon père depuis longtemps. Un peu comme Harry, je pense qu'il n'a jamais fait réellement partie de notre famille. Et je sais que mes frères et sœurs ressentent la même chose à son égard.

 

– Et pourtant, tu es devenu tout ce que j'espérais et bien plus encore. Un homme au grand cœur, intelligent, attentionné et beau. Harry a beaucoup de chance, et je pense qu'il le sait aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rend heureuse de savoir que tu as trouvé un garçon qui t'aime tel que tu es. Tu as été longtemps au fond du trou à cause de ta dernière relation amoureuse, et je ne souhaite jamais te revoir dans cet état.... Mais si ça devait se reproduire, je serais toujours là pour toi, et ta famille et tes amis aussi. Et je t'aimerais toujours, même si tu fais des erreurs, ça arrive à tout le monde et c'est comme ça qu'on se construit. Tu peux être fier de toi Louis, parce que tu es un homme brillant.

– Maman...

 

Ma voix se brise d'émotion, et je la serre à nouveau contre moi. Nous avons maintenant tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, elle embrasse ma joue et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je lui souffle que je l'aimerais toujours aussi, et nous restons dans cette position un certain temps.

 

Quand on se recule, elle caresse ma joue pour sécher mes petites larmes de joie et je la remercie en lui souriant. Elle regarde l'heure sur son portable et fronce les sourcils. En effet je remarque aussi qu'Harry n'est pas encore redescendu et que ça doit bien faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'il est avec les jumeaux. Nous allons tous les deux voir ce qu'il en est, et j'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire face au spectacle que nous découvrons.

 

Ils sont tous les trois dans la chambre d'amis où nous dormons avec Harry, allongés dans le lit. Les jumeaux sont dans ses bras et il tient le livre à bout de bras, endormis. Ma mère tourne sa tête vers moi et souris. Elle prend Doris dans ses bras et je me charge d'Ernest. Les mouvements réveillent Harry, ses joues rougissent quand il se rend compte de la situation.

 

– Je m'occupe de les coucher, vas prendre une douche si tu veux. Je reviens après.

 

Je lui souris et m'éclipse dans la chambre des jumeaux. Une fois tous les deux sous leurs couvertures, pas le moins du monde réveillés par ce petit voyage, ma mère allume la petite veilleuse. Nous embrassons leurs joues et je souhaite une bonne nuit au reste de ma famille avant de rejoindre Harry. Il est encore dans la salle de bains, je me pose dans le lit avec un roman en attendant son retour.

 

Il lui faut encore quelques minutes et il se couche à mes côtés en poussant un soupire, je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet et roule sur le ventre pour lui faire face. Ma main à plat sur son torse et mon menton reposant dessus. Je le regarde, il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me lance un sourire encore endormi.

 

– Ils t'ont épuisé, ça y est ?

 

Harry hoche lentement la tête, je ris en secouant la mienne. Finalement, je le vois bailler, ce qui me donne envie aussi. Mais avant, je le laisse dans le lit et décide d'aller moi aussi prendre une douche. Je ne tarde pas trop, et reviens environ dix minutes plus tard.

 

Je découvre Harry appuyé contre le mur derrière le lit, un stylo dans sa main et son carnet dans l'autre. Sans attendre, je me faufile contre son corps chaud. Il caresse ma nuque et j'en profite pour glisser mes doigts contre son ventre, sous son tee-shirt. Je pose quelques baisers contre sa peau frissonnante, y frotte le bout de mon nez.

 

– Haz... ?

 

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et m'interroge du regard, je passe le bout de mes doigts contre sa joue alors qu'il pose son carnet contre ses cuisses. Son air concentré a quitté son visage, je reprends :

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si jamais tu n'avais pas retrouvé ton carnet ?

 

Son expression devient très sérieuse, il se met à réfléchir et je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Je sais à quel point son carnet compte pour lui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser la question. Il y écrit certainement toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il n'ose pas dire à voix-haute, et le perdre ce serait comme être privé de la parole, de ses souvenirs, d'un moyen de s'exprimer. Parce que même s'il se confie, Harry retient encore beaucoup de maux enfermés en lui, qu'il préfère ne pas partager.

 

Au fond, je crois qu'il a de la chance d'être tombé sur moi. Si personne n'avait remarqué que son carnet était resté sur la table du café, il se serait retrouvé dans une caisse d'objets retrouvés, ou entre des mains curieuses, à la poubelle, perdu à jamais. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état il serait, certainement anéanti. Privé d'une part de lui-même.

 

– Je ne sais pas...

 

Sa voix est hésitante, fébrile. Je le vois ravaler sa salive, et caresse la forme de sa mâchoire en le regardant. Je sens qu'il a encore des choses à dire, alors je lui laisse le temps de formuler sa pensée et trouver ses mots.

 

– C'est... Ce carnet c'est toute ma vie, je sais qu'au bout d'un moment je n'aurais plus de place pour y écrire mais...

 

Harry ferme les paupières brièvement et souffle, je pose mes lèvres contre son épaule pour l'encourager. Comme toujours, je lui fais comprendre que je l'écoute, mais aussi que s'il n'a pas envie d'aborder le sujet, nous pouvons très bien clore la conversation.

 

– Je le garderais toujours, j'en achèterais un autre pour écrire, mais... Il fera toujours partie de moi.

– Je comprends, je marque une petite pause, tu relis ce que tu y écris ?

– Rarement, c'est... Ça fait mal.

– Des souvenirs que tu ne veux pas garder à l'intérieur ?

– La plupart, oui. Même si dernièrement...

 

J'attends la suite, il baisse les yeux vers moi et m'accorde un faible sourire. Son visage semble s'adoucir, il se penche pour embrasser mes lèvres. C'est une simple pression, elles se frôlent à peine, mais ce geste suffit pour réveiller les battements de mon cœur. En même temps, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de les déclencher, Harry n'a pas besoin de faire grand chose pour me rendre dans tous mes états.

 

Quand il se recule, il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me vole un dernier baiser. Je le fixe, les joues légèrement rosées suite à ses mots :

 

– Mes pensées sont plus heureuses.

– Ah oui ? Je demande avec un petit sourire timide.

– J'écris pour ne pas oublier.

 

Sa voix est devenu un murmure, nos visages sont proches comme si nous allions nous embrasser dans les secondes qui suivent. Ses doigts se baladent sur ma nuque, font monter des frissons le long de mon échine.

 

Je crois que je sais où il veut en venir, et l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique s'emballe déjà. Le vert de ses yeux est perçant, j'en oublie presque où je suis jusqu'à ce que sa voix me ramène sur Terre :

 

– Pour ne pas oublier à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie, Louis.

 

Harry écrit sur moi et, à mes yeux, c'est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel _je t'aime._

 

 

 

                               Les cours ont finalement repris, je n'aime pas laisser Harry seul une partie de la journée. Mais je me dis que je peux le retrouver le soir, l'après-midi ou même le Vendredi, car je n'ai pas cours ce jour-là. Certains matins, je peux même me réveiller dans le même lit que lui et profiter pendant une matinée de sa présence, quand je ne commence pas avant treize heures trente par exemple.

 

Je retrouve mes amis de mon groupe de l'année dernière, je les ai vu trois ou quatre fois cet été, mais nous trouvons toujours de quoi discuter. Autant des nouveaux programmes de cette dernière année de master, que ce que nous avons fait ces trois derniers mois.

 

Zayn n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'occasion de le voir et je mange alors avec mes amis. Nous parcourons les différentes fiches ou dossier que les professeurs nous ont déjà donné, notamment celles avec tous les livres que nous allons devoir étudier. Je les ai quasiment tous acheté, avec Harry, il m'en a pioché certains dans ma pile pour les lire lui aussi.

 

Je l'ai aidé cet été, et il a trouvé un petit poste dans un supermarché. Il travaille assez pour payer son loyer et se nourrir, en dehors de l'aide qu'il touche. J'ai dois également recommencer mon travail d'ici deux semaines, ce qui m'occupera plus de temps, mais j'en ai besoin pour garder mon appartement.

 

Cette journée touche à sa fin, je prends le bus avec un ami et juste quand j'arrive devant chez moi, mon téléphone vibre entre mes doigts. Le nom de Zayn s'affiche à l'écran et j'allais justement lui envoyer un message pour lui raconter ma journée. Je décroche avec un sourire et cherche mes clefs de ma main libre dans mon sac à dos.

 

– Salut, je viens justement de rentrer, tu veux passer à l'appartement ? Je vais dire à Harry de venir aussi si...

– Louis, je vais te dire un truc mais ne panique pas ok ? M'interrompt mon meilleur ami d'une petite voix sérieuse.

– Comment ça, je... De quoi tu parles ?

– Promets moi de rester calme ?

– Le fait que tu me dises de ne pas paniquer me fait paniquer Zayn !

 

Mon ton s'élève et je laisse tomber ma recherche de clefs pour me concentrer sur les mots de mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire une mauvaise blague, parce que mon cœur fait déjà des siennes. Seulement, il reprend la parole avant que je ne puisse m'emporter contre lui :

 

– Écoutes, j'ai besoin que tu viennes le plus rapidement possible, je... Harry est à l'hôpital...

 


	60. Le carnet ouvert 30.

 

_J'avais tord. Je pense qu'un jour je ferais lire mon carnet à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui saura lire en moi, sans en avoir besoin. Quelqu'un digne de confiance, à qui je pourrais tout confier. Mon cœur, ma vie..._

 

_J'ai trouvé cette personne. Ou plutôt non, je n'ai pas eu à chercher. Louis m'a trouvé. Et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour voir que c'était un homme pur et au grand cœur._

_Des fois, quand il m'embrasse, je sens à travers son baiser tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas. Parce que Louis aussi a ses secrets, de choses qu'il n'ose pas prononcer. Et je comprends, parce que moi aussi ce sont des mots que j'ai peur de laisser échapper. Ils ne sont pas anodins, ils sont forts et j'ai l'impression de devoir donner un bout de moi avec._

 

_Et pourtant, je peux l'écrire partout ici._

_Je l'aime._

_Je l'aime._

_Louis, je t'aime._

_Si tu lis ça, je t'aime._

_Je te promets que je te le dirais en face un jour, parce qu'il n'y a que toi que j'ai aimé et que j'aime._

 

_Quand il me lit le Petit Prince, quand je le parcours le soir dans mon lit, j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix et les je t'aime cachés qu'il ne me dit pas encore. A travers ce passage, une citation qui colle parfaitement à notre histoire : « Mais si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. »_

_Louis est unique. L'être unique de mon monde._

 


	61. Chapitre trente-et-un.

 

                          Mon esprit a du mal à assimiler les mots de mon meilleur ami. _Harry... Hôpital..._ C'est pourtant évident, mais je suis incapable de réagir. Le souffle se bloque à l'intérieur de ma gorge, une sensation désagréable et mes yeux me piquent. Les larmes arrivent, s'agglutinent sur le bout de ma langue. Je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix quand je réponds :

 

– Quoi ?!

 

Je manque de m'étouffer, ou m'écrouler ou fondre en larmes. Je ne sais pas, je sens simplement mon cœur déchirer ma poitrine. Mes doigts tremblent autour de mon téléphone, et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus savoir comment respirer. Que mon cœur a arrêté de battre, et j'ai peur que celui d'Harry aussi.

 

– Oui, je suis avec lui là-bas...

– Mais, mais je... c'est une blague, c'est ça... ? Dis moi que c'est une blague Zayn...

 

Le monde se dérobe sous mes pieds, son ton est bien trop grave pour qu'il plaisante. Et je le connais, il ne s'amuserait pas d'une telle situation. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer, de m'emporter et d'entendre les premiers sanglots dans ma voix.

 

– Je t'expliquerais plus en détail, mais il faut que tu sois là... Est-ce que tu vas y arriver, ou tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ?

– Non, je... je... J'arrive...

– Sois prudent, laisse le haut-parleur si tu veux.

– Zayn... je ne comprends pas...

– Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu te calmes et que tu respires. Ce n'est pas... il n'est pas dans un état critique ok ? Mais, il est pris en charge par les médecins en ce moment-même, ils m'ont demandé d'attendre et qu'ils reviendraient avec des résultats...

 

Je porte une main tremblante sur mon visage, souffle tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Zayn a raison, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Même si j'ai peur, même si j'ai envie de pleurer ou de vomir. Je dois rejoindre l'hôpital et être là pour Harry. A ma place, il l'aurait fait sans réfléchir.

 

Alors, je tente de souffler, respirer, reprendre mes esprits et calmer les battements de mon cœur. Zayn est toujours à l'autre bout du téléphone tandis que je prends les clefs de ma voiture, mes mains tremblent quand j'essaie de mettre la clef pour enclencher le contact. Je râle, je peste à voix basse et j'entends mon meilleur ami qui me répète de ne pas m'énerver. Si je me précipite, si je prends la route en étant tendu, je risque moi aussi de me retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital. Et là, je ne serais d'aucune aide à Harry.

 

Finalement, je pose mon portable en haut-parleur sur le panneau de bord et me mets en route. J'écoute la voix de Zayn qui m'indique la route. Ce n'est pas long, mais ça me semble interminable. Une éternité me sépare d'Harry, qui se bat certainement entre la vie et la mort. Et moi, j'ai l'impression de m'éteindre en même temps que lui.

 

Je me gare sur le parking, le plus près possible de l'entrée. Je raccroche, Zayn me dit qu'il m'attend à l'accueil et je ne perds pas de temps. J'entre presque en courant, essoufflé et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ma tête tourne déjà, j'ai chaud et mes jambes ne semblent plus supporter le poids de mon corps.

 

Mon meilleur ami s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, je m'écroule presque dedans et c'est comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Je me recule, les yeux humides. Son teint est livide et son expression figée, ce n'est pas le moins du monde rassurant. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et m'emmène avec lui dans un ascenseur, puis à travers des couloirs. J'en ai assez de marcher, j'ai la nausée et je voudrais simplement voir Harry. Le voir respirer. Vivre.

 

Nous nous asseyons sur des sièges, dans un couloir presque vide. Au loin, il y a un autre accueil. Je tape nerveusement du pied et Zayn se tourne finalement vers moi, voyant mon impatience.

 

– Je devais le voir aujourd'hui... Il voulait te faire une surprise, pour fêter vos trois mois, et je suis arrivé dans son immeuble et... Il y avait les ambulances, la police... Je ne comprenais rien. Une femme âgée était là, une voisine je crois, je lui ai demandé ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est elle qui avait appelé, parce qu'elle avait entendu crier et taper et... C'était chez Harry... Et j'ai juste...

 

L'émotion le prend aussi, il reprend son souffle et baisse les yeux vers le carrelage froid et blanc. Chaque mot m'enfonce un peu plus, chaque mot fait monter la rage et la peur en moi, chaque mot amène une nouvelle larme à mes paupières et m'assène un coup à la poitrine.

 

– Ils avaient enfoncé sa porte, ils ont arrêté deux gars, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas qui s'était, mais.. Harry était entendu sur un brancard. Défiguré... Il respirait à peine et il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai forcé pour le voir, j'ai dis que j'étais son ami. La police m'a laissé passé. Je lui ai pris la main, il était... Son visage était couvert de sang Louis... Il pleurait, je lui ai dis que j'étais là et qu'il était pas seul, que tout allait bien se passer et que tu allais venir aussi. Très vite...

 

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux plus les retenir. Harry était seul chez lui, et on est venu l'attaquer. Je n'étais pas là, et on s'en est pris à lui. Encore. Mais là, c'est bien plus grave que les autres fois. Parce qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital.

 

Je suppose que la femme que Zayn a vu était Marguerite. Elle a bien fait d'appeler les urgences et la police. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry subissait ce genre de situation et je refusais que son frère revienne le voir en mon absence. Un matin, quand Harry dormait encore et que je suis allé chercher des croissants à la boulangerie, je suis passé à sa porte et je lui ai demandé un service. Contacter les numéros de secours si jamais elle entendait des bruits venant de chez Harry. Aujourd'hui, elle lui a peut-être sauvé la vie.

 

– Il murmurait ton prénom, à peine un souffle, mais il le répétait et il m'a demandé...

 

Zayn prend un sac plastique à côté de lui et le dépose sur mes genoux. Je fronce les sourcils, glisse mes doigts dessus et finalement à l'intérieur. Mes doigts tombent sur quelque chose de lisse, mais assez rigide. Je sors l'objet, et mon cœur se serre quand je vois sous mes yeux le carnet d'Harry. Les larmes troublent presque ma vue, je passe le dos de ma main contre mes joues et renifle.

 

– Il voulait que je te le donne, je ne comprenais pas et il insistait. Il m'a supplié, en s'accrochant à ma main, de chercher son carnet dans sa chambre et te le donner... Je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça, il m'a prié de le faire tout de suite que c'était important... Je suis entré dans son appartement, tout le monde s'agitait autour de nous. Les policiers ont emmené les deux hommes dans leur voiture, j'ai juste eu le temps de trouver le carnet marron dont il parlait, sous son oreiller, et quand...

 

Zayn secoue la tête, je serre le carnet entre mes doigts comme si c'était ceux d'Hary. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à ça, à ce petit espoir qu'il me reste. Qu'il soit encore vivant. Qu'il va se battre pour vivre et me retrouver. Je refuse qu'il m'abandonne. Je ne pardonnerais jamais, parce que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que son frère ne viendrait jamais plus nous voir. J'avais tord.

 

– Je suis revenu, l'ambulance l'emmenait dans leur camion. Il respirait mal, son rythme cardiaque diminuait. Ils ont accepté que je monte avec eux, je lui ai tenu la main. Il faisait un début de coma, selon les secours... Ensuite, on est arrivé et... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser des questions, ils sont partis avec lui au bloc... Depuis, je n'ai aucune nouvelle...

 

Je baisse les yeux vers le carnet entre mes mains tremblantes, une larme s'écrase sur la couverture légèrement abîmée et je ferme les yeux. Les coups de ses mots sont durs à encaisser. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer un Harry blessé, meurtri. Physiquement et mentalement. Il doit être brisé, ses os comme son esprit. Il a dû affronter ce moment seul, certainement effrayé. Il a demandé après moi et je n'étais pas là.

 

C'était mon visage qu'il aurait dû voir avant de sombrer dans le coma, c'était moi qui aurait dû tenir sa main et le rassurer, lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Mais je n'étais pas là.

 

Mes larmes redoublent, Zayn me prend dans ses bras et je serre le carnet contre mon cœur. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas qu'un souvenir. J'aimerais qu'il termine d'écrire dedans, ce qui le rend triste ou heureux, sur ses blessures ou sur moi. J'aimerais lui en offrir un autre, qu'il continue d'écrire et ne s'arrête jamais. Parce que tant qu'il écrit, il reste vivant. Et s'il arrête, alors moi aussi je meurs.

 

– Ça va aller Louis, il va s'en sortir... Il est fort ton homme, hein ?

 

Je ne peux pas réprimer le sourire qui me vient à travers mes larmes. Zayn n'a pas tord, Harry est fort. Plus fort que moi ou toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il est courageux. D'avoir supporter ça pendant des années, en silence, avec pour seul moyen de s'exprimer son carnet. A sa place, j'aurais fini par craquer depuis longtemps. Harry n'est pas un homme faible, je l'admire parce qu'il a tout encaissé et a tout gardé en lui. Mais à présent, j'aimerais qu'il puisse relâcher le souffle qu'il n'a cessé de retenir. Il doit respirer.

 

Zayn caresse mon dos, ma nuque. Je pleure contre son cou et nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me calme un minimum. Quand mon souffle semble revenir à la normale, je me redresse tout en poussant un soupir douloureux. Je baisse le regard vers mes doigts qui ne quittent plus le carnet, je le serre de toutes mes forces et prie dans ma tête pour qu'Harry se réveille. J'espère que, de là où il est, il peut m'entendre.

 

– Il voulait que tu le lises... Le carnet.

 

Aux mots de mon meilleur ami, je tourne la tête vers lui tandis que mes sourcils se froncent.

 

– C'est pour ça qu'il demandait à ce que tu l'es, il m'a dit : c'est pour Louis, il doit le lire, c'est important, il comprendra... Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Oui, je souffle en y croyant à peine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Son ton est inquiet, je passe mon pouce contre une marque sur la couverture marron et secoue lentement la tête. Ce n'est pas un simple carnet où il écrit des histoires, où il raconte sa vie de tous les jours, les mots à l'intérieur ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne les ai jamais lu, mais je le sais. Parce qu'Harry a tout le temps cette expression concentrée et sérieuse quand il écrit dedans, comme si c'était la dernière fois et qu'il devait choisir ses phrases méticuleusement.

 

– C'est son journal intime, Zayn. Il y écrit tout ce qu'il n'ose pas dire, j'ai... je ne sais pas si je peux lire ça... si j'en ai le droit...

– Je ne suis personne pour parler à sa place, je ne le connais pas... mais il avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir. Plus qu'à sa propre vie. Et... il doit te faire sacrément confiance pour te le laisser entre les mains. Je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison pour me demander de le trouver et te le donner.

 

La situation me ferait presque sourire si elle n'était pas si grave. J'ai l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand il a perdu son carnet. Il avait peur de le laisser dans les mains d'un inconnu. Et aujourd'hui, il me le remet parce qu'il veut que je le parcours. C'est moi qui suis effrayé maintenant. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, je ne sais pas si j'en vaux la peine, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'explorer ainsi son intimité, ses pensées les plus secrètes.

 

Mais Zayn n'a pas tord, il a certainement une bonne raison, sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé une telle faveur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Je pousse un léger soupir et passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

 

Une infirmière en blouse blanche passe dans le couloir, je me redresse et lui demande des nouvelles concernant Harry. Elle semble surprise que je l'aborde aussi abruptement, mon ton est précipité et paniqué, peut-être direct, mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Je ne pourrais pas tenir des heures ainsi. Zayn se lève aussi, mais elle nous regarde tous les deux avant de doucement secouer la tête. Elle ne peut pas nous renseigner, et nous conseille de se rapprocher de l'accueil au bout du couloir pour plus d'informations.

 

Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, nous remontons le couloir pour se mettre devant l'accueil. Zayn a déjà essayé de demander à une infirmière avant moi, mais on a pas pu le renseigner.

 

– Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir ce qui en est de l'opération d'Harry Styles, il a été pris en charge il y a moins d'une heure.

– Vous êtes de la famille ?

– Non, je suis son petit-ami.

– Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons donner des informations qu'aux membres de sa famille.

– Mais il n'en a pas ! Il n'a personne, vous comprenez ?

 

Mon ton s'élève, je sens la main de Zayn se poser sur mon épaule et mes doigts se serrer autour du carnet. L'hôtesse me regarde avec un air désolé, me répète encore une fois que ce sont des informations confidentielles et qu'elle ne peut rien me dire. Elle nous indique d'attendre le retour du médecin pour obtenir des informations en plus. Je prends une grande inspiration, marmonne un remerciement et nous retournons à notre place.

 

Je serre le carnet contre moi, la gorge nouée et le cœur lourd, au bord des lèvres. Les larmes tarissent à nouveau mes joues, Zayn passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me prend contre lui. J'ai l'impression de ne plus appartenir à mon propre corps, de ne plus exister. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête, me réveiller de ce cauchemar, serrer Harry dans mes bras, embrasser son visage, sa bouche et lui avouer enfin que je suis tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard.

 


	62. Souvenir 4.

 

– _Bonjour maman... Je vais bien aujourd'hui. Je vais bien parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est un garçon, il est si beau, beau et cultivé. Il lit beaucoup, il m'a invité au cinéma, il m'a offert un livre... Il a récupéré mon carnet aussi, je croyais l'avoir perdu. Mais il l'a gardé pour moi, il me l'a rendu. Je crois... Nous avons fait plusieurs sorties ensemble, et il me plaît maman. Il me plaît vraiment. Je l'ai emmené dans des musées, mes préférés, il avait l'air d'autant apprécier que moi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec personne, c'est effrayant de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un après des années à se construire des barrières. Mais j'ai tout de suite eu confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça... C'était dans sa manière de parler, d'occuper tout l'espace en restant poli et timide à la fois, son regard rassurant, les sourires qu'il me lance parfois... Il est vraiment extraordinaire, naturel et coloré. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a absorbé tous les rayons du soleil pour les garder en lui et illuminer tout ce qu'il touche, tout ce qui l'entoure, moi... Il brille. Surtout, il a le cœur sur la main. Je l'ai vu avec sa famille, son petit frère a eu un accident et je me suis proposé pour le conduire là-bas. Il les fait toujours passer en premier... tu l'aurais adoré, maman. Tu aurais tout de suite vu que c'est un garçon formidable. Personne ne peut en douter, il n'y a que lui qui ne le sait pas encore. Enfin voilà, on s'est embrassé. Deux fois. C'était tellement bien. Tellement mieux que mon premier baiser. Et je crois... Maman, je crois que je l'aime. Beaucoup. Tu m'avais dit qu'un jour j'aurais le droit à l'amour, je pense l'avoir trouvé. Même si je suis effrayé. Effrayé qu'il me coule entre les doigts, qu'il m'échappe, qu'il m'abandonne. J'ai peur qu'il me voit comme je suis, qu'il n'accepte pas mon passé et toute mon histoire. Parce qu'il ne sait pas encore tout de moi. Mais, je suis déjà très attaché à lui. Et je sais que toi tu me dirais de m'accrocher à lui, d'être honnête et sincère. Tu crois que je devrais lui avouer, maman ? Lui avouer que je l'aime au point de ne plus vouloir passer un seul jour sans lui ? Je pense qu'il aimerait que je sois romantique, ce sont le genre de choses qui lui plaisent, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je dois rester naturel, c'est tout ce dont je suis certain. Parce qu'il m'apprécie comme je suis. Je n'ai pas... Quand je suis avec lui, je trouve le courage de parler à voix-haute, de rire et sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si heureux. J'ai envie de lui faire comprendre que je tiens à lui, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'une relation amoureuse, de quelque chose de sérieux. Pourtant, c'est un garçon bien et il me l'aurait déjà fait savoir. Je crois que je vais devoir le lui montrer à travers des gestes.... Un jour, s'il reste dans ma vie, je l'emmènerai ici et je te le présenterai. J'aimerais que tu sois là, maman. Pour me dire ce que je dois faire. C'est déstabilisant de tomber amoureux. Je me sens à la fois heureux comme jamais, mais aussi totalement vulnérable. Je sais qu'il est capable de faire mon bonheur et en même temps de me briser pour toujours. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui laisser mon cœur entre ses mains. Mais je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il en prendra soin. Tu peux être rassuré maman, même si tu veilleras tout le reste de ma vie sur moi... de là-haut... Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, j'ai trouvé une personne qui m'aime. Mon ange gardien sur Terre._

 


	63. Chapitre trente-deux.

 

            Quand finalement le médecin arrive, je retiens mon souffle et semble revenir sur Terre. Nous avons patienté presque deux heures trente. C'est interminable, je me ronge les ongles, je pleure, je tremble, je respire à peine, j'ai peur... J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère pour la prévenir, elle m'a appelé pour me rassurer et m'a dit qu'elle allait venir. Je ne voulais pas la déranger, mais elle a insisté. Et je la remercie. Parce que... Si les choses devaient mal tourner, si Harry ne se réveillait jamais de son coma, si son cœur cessait de battre, j'aurais besoin d'elle. De tout son soutient et de ses bras pour pleurer.

 

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ces éventualités. Ces « si » qui me serrent la gorge et me donnent envie de hurler à travers mes larmes. La vie est cruelle, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, mais elle semble s'acharner sur Harry. Son frère, ses coups, ses blessures, ses maux... La simple pensée qu'il soit sous les barreaux à cet instant même me soulage, je ferais tout pour que la justice soit faite et qu'il croupisse sous les barreaux pour tout le mal qu'il a infligé à son frère.

 

Le médecin s'arrête devant nous et je me lève presque immédiatement, le carnet toujours entre mes doigts moites. Je ne l'ai jamais lâché depuis que Zayn me l'a confié. Comme si l'abandonner une seule seconde signifierait d'abandonner aussi Harry. Mon meilleur ami suit mon mouvement, l'homme en face de nous tient un carnet dans sa main et nous regarde. Je ne sais pas déchiffrer son regard, c'est insoutenable. J'aimerais qu'il nous dise tout maintenant, sans passer par quatre chemins.

 

– Bonsoir jeunes hommes, vous êtes bien ici pour Harry Styles ?

– Oui, je souffle rapidement comme incapable de respirer.

– L'opération est terminée. C'était urgent et nous devions agir vite, il perdait une dose conséquence de sang. Il s'en sort avec de nombreux hématomes, une côte fêlée et le bras dans le plâtre. Son poumon droit a bien failli être endommagé lui aussi, mais nous sommes parvenus à le soigner à temps. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, cela aurait pu être dramatique.

– Et maintenant, il est réveillé ?

 

Mon ton est brusque, je lui ai à peine laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il parle beaucoup trop lentement, mon corps entier est sous tension. J'ai le sentiment que tout tourne autour de moi, une nausée affreuse qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Instinctivement, je serre le carnet d'Harry tout contre mon cœur.

 

Chaque seconde qui défile semble des heures, et je prie silencieusement pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Je prie pour qu'Harry soit éveillé dans son lit, que je puisse le voir, entendre son cœur battre, voir son torse se soulever sous sa respiration, le voir en vie. J'ai besoin de ça. Que ce soit vrai, réel, concret.

 

– Maintenant, tout dépend de lui. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il a subi de nombreux coups, un traumatisme crânien important. Sans parler d'une peur intense qui a sans doute agavé son état. C'est à lui de décider de son réveil.

– Ça... Ça se peut qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?

 

Le médecin tourne son regard vers Zayn et inspire légèrement, avant de hocher la tête. Mon cœur se serre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, c'est douloureux mais je ne crie pas. Je n'ai plus la force.

 

– Ce sont des choses imprévisibles. C'est comme un sommeil interminable, il ne se réveillera que s'il en envie, s'il en a la force. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour l'y aider, il est actuellement sous assistance respiratoire. Cet appareil nous permettra de voir s'il y réagit, donc s'il est un minimum conscient.

– Et... En combien de temps pourrait-il revenir parmi nous ?

– La durée d’un coma est variable, il peut durer entre quelques heures et plusieurs années, mais... plus il est long plus les risques sont importants. Cependant, aujourd'hui avec l'avancée de la science et nos études, les chances de s'en sortir s'améliorent.

– Mais elles ne sont pas certaines.

 

Mes mots ne sont plus qu'un murmure, je crois que je ne prête même plus attention aux larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Zayn me prend dans ses bras et c'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule. La survie d'Harry ne repose plus que sur ses épaules, s'il a envie de se battre il se réveillera, s'il décide d'abandonner, il sombrera dans un sommeil éternel.

 

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse, c'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à notre avenir. Tout ce à quoi je rêve depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à vivre, tellement de lieux à voir, tellement de musées à visiter, tellement de livre à lire, tellement de roman à parcourir ensemble, tellement de rires et de pleurs à partager. Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aime. Il pourrait partir demain, sans avoir que je donnerais ma vie pour lui, sans connaître l'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard. Et ça me tue, ça me ronge, ça me détruit.

 

Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça. Pas alors que nous venons à peine de vivre nos premiers mois ensemble, pas alors que nous apprenons encore à nous connaître l'un l'autre, pas alors que nous commençons à être réellement heureux. Pas alors qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est aimé. Que je l'ai sous la peau et que j'aimerai lui répéter tous les jours à quel point il est exceptionnel.

 

– On peut aller le voir ?

 

Je me suis redressé, ressuie ma joue. Le médecin a eu la bonté de nous laisser un moment pour digérer l'information, il nous adresse un bref sourire.

 

– Nous terminons de l'installer dans sa chambre, une infirmière viendra vous y conduire d'ici une dizaine de minutes, d'accord ?

– Merci, répond Zayn d'une voix fébrile.

– Si vous avez la moindre question, demandez après moi... Ce jeune homme est très fort et courageux, je suis persuadé qu'il s'en sortira.

 

L'homme nous adresse un signe de tête et fait demi-tour. Je laisse échapper un souffle tremblant, amène le carnet bien contre ma poitrine et Zayn passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il va jeter nos deux gobelets vides de café, nous avons besoin d'énergie et nous restons là en attendant qu'on vienne nous chercher.

 

Je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière s'avance vers nous et nous fasse signe de venir avec elle. Un sourire orne ses lèvres et je me demande comment elle fait pour être aussi souriante dans cet environnement. Nous montons un escalier, tournons dans un couloir et elle s'arrête devant une porte. Il y fait froid, tout est blanc et j'ai mal à la tête. J'aimerais partir d'ici, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce qu'Harry est derrière ces murs et il a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de lui.

 

Elle s'éclipse, je ravale ma salive et fixe la poignée grise. Zayn ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, il me laisse le temps qu'il me faut. J'ai l'espoir que, peut-être, si j'ouvre cette porte, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais cauchemar et qu'il n'y aura rien dans cette chambre. Qu'Harry sera assit sur le lit et m'attendra avec son éternel sourire et ses yeux brillants.

 

J'ouvre, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle court. La chambre est blanche et grise, épurée. Il y a une télévision éteinte sur le mur en face du lit. Et dans le lit, le corps étendu et inerte d'Harry. Harry endormi, le teint pâle et un long tuyau pend depuis sa bouche. L'assistance respiratoire rattaché à une machine. Elle bip à côté, un rythme modéré, entêtant. Celui de son cœur. Ca me fait tourner la tête.

 

Zayn ferme la porte derrière nous, je n'ose pas avancer d'abord. Je l'observe et les larmes me brûlent les yeux, la gorge. Je m'étouffe avec, en silence. Ses paupière sont closes, il semble dormir paisiblement. Son bras est dans un plâtre couleur crème, une couverture bleu remontée jusqu'à son torse. La vue de son visage me donne la nausée. Des égratignures, des hématomes, des plaies recousues, des boursouflures. Partout. Ses boucles tombent sur le coussin, je vois son torse se soulever mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui respire. Pas vraiment. Si c'était lui, il n'émettrait plus aucun souffle.

 

Quand je m'avance, c'est lent et c'est comme si chaque pas me rapprochait du gouffre. Le gouffre immense qui me sépare actuellement d'Harry. Parce qu'il est perdu autre part dans son inconscient et que lui seul peut en sortir. Zayn reste derrière moi, me soutient et me laisse découvrir aussi. Je m'arrête devant le lit, quand ma cuisse rencontre le matelas.

 

Je retiens mon souffle, Harry est si près de moi et pourtant inatteignable. Si je tends la main, je peux le toucher mais pas le saisir. C'est affreux, cette impuissance. Ne rien pouvoir faire.

 

– Alors... On doit juste... attendre ?

– Oui, on doit l'attendre.

 

Le murmure de Zayn fait frisonner mon corps de peur, d'appréhension. J'attendrais Harry, toute ma vie s'il le faut. Je glisse mes doigts contre les siens, ceux de son bras qui n'est pas blessé. D'abord, je caresse sa peau froide et je saisis sa main dans la mienne. S'il ne m'entend pas, je peux au moins croire qu'il sente que je ne l'abandonne pas, que je me battrais pour lui.

 

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, Zayn dans un siège de l'autre côté et je regarde Harry dormir. Je surveille le moindre mouvement, le moindre battement de paupières, j'attends son réveil.

 

Nous restons jusqu'à l'heure de la fin des visites. Je refuse de partir, je demande si c'est possible de rester mais l'infirmière secoue la tête et répète qu'elle est désolée, que nous pourrons revenir demain dès l'ouverture. Et si Harry se réveille dans la nuit et que je ne suis pas là ? Et si Harry... meurt dans la nuit et que je ne suis pas là pour l'accompagner dans son dernier souffle ? L'infirmière nous assure que nous serons prévenus au moindre problème ou à la première nouvelle qui survient. Nous laissons nos numéros.

 

Je ne quitte pas mon portable de la nuit, je le laisse chargé à côté de moi sur la table de chevet de Zayn. Nous sommes allés à son appartement, le plus près de l'hôpital en voiture, après avoir récupéré Hercule et quelques affaires chez moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, ou à fermer les yeux. Toute la nuit, j'ai fixé l'écran noir de mon téléphone. Il s'est allumé un moment, je me suis précipité dessus, c'était un message de ma mère à vingt-trois heures pour me demander des nouvelles et me dire qu'elle avait réservé un train pour demain matin.

 

 

A la première heure, nous étions de retour dans la chambre d'Harry. Zayn s'était proposé pour aller chercher ma mère à la gare. Il a vu que j'avais besoin de rester là, avec lui. Je l'ai remercié, il m'a dit de le tenir au courant et m'a embrassé la joue, serré contre lui. Je suis seul, et le bruit et l'appareil respiratoire me donne envie de pleurer.

 

Une infirmière est passée pour vérifier les branchements, noter quelques mots sur un calepin et elle nous a laissé à nouveau. Elle a dit que le médecin passera nous voir en fin de matinée. J'espère juste qu'Harry sera réveillé d'ici là.

 

J'ai repris la place d'hier, sur le bord du lit. La main d'Harry dans la mienne, posée sur mon genou. Mes doigts caressent sa peau douce et froide, je ne le quitte pas du regard. Sa position est toujours la même, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Et moi, je voudrais qu'il se réveille et qu'il s'anime.

 

– Harry...

 

Ma voix tremble, baignée de larmes. Je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas, encore moins si je murmure, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer. C'est rassure de lui parler, de se dire que tout n'est pas encore terminé, qu'il peut sortir de son coma d'une seconde à l'autre, que ses yeux peuvent s'ouvrir sur cette belle couleur émeraude. J'ai vu ça dans les films, j'ai lu des romans où des personnes se réveillaient du coma après qu'on leur ai parlé. Pourquoi pas tenter ma chance ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. A part lui.

 

Tant que je lui parle, il n'est pas mort. Pas réellement. C'est ce qu'il fait aussi avec sa mère, au cimetière, et j'ai tout de suite vu que ça l'aidait énormément. De lui adresser la parole comme si elle était toujours là, comme si elle l'écoutait et pouvait le voir. Alors, je fais pareil.

 

– Mon amour... Réveille toi, s'il te plaît...

 

Je joue avec ses doigts immobiles, une larme coule le long de ma joue et je ne tente même plus de les ravaler ou les cacher. Mon souffle tremble, emporte tout mon corps à chaque respiration qui devient plus difficile que la précédente. L'attente d'un résultat, d'un signe, est insoutenable. Les minutes semblent des heures.

 

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... J'ai encore tant de choses à te montrer et te dire... Je veux que tu sois réveillé pour les entendre.

 

Même si j'ai des tas de choses à lui dire, je ne veux pas m'adresser à lui alors qu'il est plongé dans un sommeil profond. Je passe une main contre sa joue égratignée et embrasse ses doigts délicatement. Au fond, j'espère que mes gestes puissent réveiller quoi que ce soit en lui. Mais, à part son torse qui se lève sous l'aide respiratoire, rien ne vit en lui.

 

Hier, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le laisser. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner seul dans cet hôpital. Je voulais m'allonger à côté de lui dans ce lit, le serrer contre moi, poser mes lèvres sur sa joue et son front pour le rassurer. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait avec moi. Sans aucun doute. Je ne le connais pas depuis des années, mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus de quelques semaines pour savoir que je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Ça ne peut pas s'expliquer, c'est simplement arrivé. Une évidence.

 

– J'ai besoin de toi, Harry... J'ai besoin que tu vives encore, que tu ouvres les yeux... Ce n'est pas fini, ta vie ne s'arrête pas là...

 

Alors non, il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas me laisser seul. Je refuse de même l'imaginer. Imaginer une vie sans lui. Sa rencontre a totalement changé mon existence, je ne veux pas qu'elle me soit déjà retirée. Je n'en ai pas assez profité. Il nous reste encore toute une vie à savourer, ensemble.

 

Une larme s'écrase sur nos mains liées, je serre la sienne en tremblant et ferme les yeux. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, du coup j'éclate rapidement en sanglots. Ils m'arrachent la gorge, me la brûle. Je pleure pendant plusieurs minutes, au milieu de cette chambre trop silencieuse et vide. Comme mon cœur. Je le sens lourd à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mais il est vide, lui aussi.

 

Pourtant, je ressens tout. Trop de choses en même temps. Je ne sais pas gérer tout ça, je ne sais pas me faire à l'idée de sa probable mort, à ce qu'il puisse disparaître aussi soudainement de ma vie.

 

Puis, quand je me suis calmé, je souffle. Mes larmes perlent toujours sur mes joues, mais je n'ai plus de force pour pleurer. Je suis épuisé. Et j'ai peur.

 

Je prends son carnet que je n'ai pas quitté depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital hier. J'ai dormi avec, serré tout contre ma poitrine. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. Je n'ai rien lu non plus. Mais c'est ce que Harry veut, que je parcours ses mots. Alors, je tourne la couverture et pose mes yeux sur la première page.

 


	64. Le carnet ouvert 32 (I)

 

_Toute histoire a un début et une fin. Je ne sais pas si ça se déroule de la même manière pour la mienne. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire non plus, c'est le récit d'une vie. Elle n'est pas terminée, pas encore et j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le dénouement que j'imagine. On peut toujours avoir le contrôle de ce que l'on raconte, de ce que l'on écrit, mais pas de sa vie. Je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon existence. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je pose simplement des mots sur ce que je ressens._

 

_Certains les manient mieux que les autres, disent que ça fait du bien, moi c'est ce qui me permet de continuer. Je m'en fiche que ce soit de la jolie prose ou des phrases brouillons qui n'ont aucun sens. Mon existence n'en a jamais eu, de sens. Ou alors, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé._

 

_J'écris, j'en ai besoin, parce que maman m'a toujours dit que c'était mieux que de rester enfermé dans son silence. C'est vrai, le silence ça tue. Ça m'a presque détruit de ne plus parler. Je suis effrayé d'ouvrir la bouche, de prononcer des mots qu'il ne faut pas. Depuis la mort de maman, j'ai cessé de m'exprimer à voix-haute, j'évite de le faire dès que c'était possible. Tout le monde pense que je suis muet, sauf mon frère et mon père qui savent que je joue la comédie et en rient, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis muet pour le reste du monde, c'est suffisant._

 

_Maman a raison, écrire répare. Certes, ça ne recoud pas toutes les blessures, mais ça panse. Les cicatrices resteront éternellement là, elles font partie intégrante de mon histoire._

 

_Elle m'a aussi affirmé que si j'avais envie de m'exprimer, je pouvais écrire. Mais qu'un jour, je n'en aurais plus besoin, parce que quelqu'un saura m'écouter. Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire, mais j'attendrais cette personne toute ma vie s'il le faut._

 

_Une personne qui sera capable de changer cette fin, d'en écrire une nouvelle._

 


	65. Le carnet ouvert 32 (II)

 

_Mon amour, c'est Louis._

 

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu es vivant. Et que j'ai lu ton carnet. Comme tu me l'as demandé, avant de sombrer dans le coma._

 

_Je me permets d'écrire à l'intérieur, tu l'as laissé entre mes mains et j'ai trop pleuré pour avoir la force de te dire tout ça à voix-haute. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, et j'ai besoin que ses mots te parviennent. Surtout, je pense que ça a toujours été notre manière de communiquer, non ?_

 

_Je t'écris depuis ton lit d'hôpital, je suis là, assis et j'attends que tu ouvres les yeux. Je n'ai pas quitté ton chevet, je ne partirais pas tant que tu es encore allongé ici. S'il te plaît, vis Harry. Trouve la porte du vrai monde, viens me rejoindre. Je t'attends, je t'attendrais toujours. Je serais là quand tu émergeras, de l'autre côté. Je tiendrais ta main jusqu'au bout._

 

_Zayn m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé que je le lise. Je n'ai pas osé au début. Mais je me suis dit que ça devait être important à tes yeux. Et après avoir tourné et dévoré toutes les pages, comme un livre qu'on ne peut pas lâcher, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu avais peur de mourir, alors tu voulais me faire connaître ton histoire, tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes joies et tes sentiments à mon égard._

 

_Mais je refuse que ce soit le seul souvenir que je garde toi, je refuse que ce soit ce que tu me laisses. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça._

 

 

 

_J'ai tremblé, j'ai souris, j'ai pleuré, j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu envie d'hurler. Mais tu ne te réveille pas encore, et moi j'ai l'impression d'être mort._

 

_Et Harry, mon Harry... je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir avoué avant. J'ai peur, en couchant ces mots sur le papier, que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te le dire à voix-haute. J'aurais dû en avoir le courage bien avant. Il y a eu tellement d'occasions, mais j'étais effrayé. Que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que ça te fasse fuir. Et après t'avoir rencontré, avoir commencé à te connaître, je ne pouvais pas envisager une vie sans toi. Alors, comme un idiot, j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas. Mais, c'était à moi de le faire. C'était à moi de prendre tes mains et te regardé droit dans les yeux et dire : je t'aime, Harry._

 

_Je t'aime, je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme on tombe amoureux d'un livre qui nous retourne. Et c'est ce que tu es, l'histoire d'amour dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Elle n'est pas parfaite, elle est spéciale et unique. Elle a ses combats, ses faiblesses, mais tu me rends plus fort et tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. C'est une histoire que j'ai toujours voulu lire et vivre. Tu le sais, mes dernières histoires d'amour ont été un réel désastre, mais quand j'aime c'est sincère et puissant. Je crois en nous, je crois en ce que nous pouvons encore vivre. Notre histoire ne s'arrête pas là._

 

_Et tu me l'as donné, cet amour que j'attendais, alors tu ne peux pas me la retirer comme ça Harry. Aussi brutalement. Je ne suis pas prêt à exister sans toi, je ne suis pas prêt à continuer sans ta présence à mes côtés..._

 

_J'ai besoin que tu me tiennes la main, que tu m'embrasses le matin et le soir et toute la journée ou pour me faire taire, que tu me dises que je suis beau sans raison et sans contexte, que tu me demandes de te lire un livre, que tu m'emmènes dans tes musées préférés, que tu me proposes une promenade le long de la plage, que tu me fixes plusieurs secondes jusqu'à me faire rougir, que tu fasse gémir, rire, sourire, vibrer le cœur, que tu me rendes heureux, que tu fasses partie de ma famille et de ma vie, que nos histoires se mêlent._

 

_Tu vois, Harry, je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Je n'ai pas cherché à le faire non plus. Parce que tout est si simple et naturel avec toi. Dès notre première rencontre, quand je t'ai redonné ton carnet, je l'ai su. Et je ne sais pas, cette lumière que tu avais en toi m'a frappé, attiré. Tu m'as toujours fasciné, ton intelligence, ta culture, ton calme, ta patience, ta passion, ta beauté, ta grâce... J'aimerais te le répéter à chaque lever de soleil, à quel point tu es exceptionnel. Tu as écris que j'ai bouleversé ta vie, mais toi aussi tu as totalement bousculé la mienne._

 

_Je sais que tu as vécu des horreurs sans nom, des douleurs, des peines, des atrocités et je suis désolé... J'aurais dû être là quand c'est arrivé, j'aurais dû te tenir la main et être avec toi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Parce que j'aurais peut-être pu t'éviter tout ça, j'aurais peut-être pu te sauver. Je te promets de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur. Ils sont en détention provisoire, ton frère et son ami. La police attend ton réveil pour faire avancer le dossier, mais ils ne les relâcheront pas tant que tu ne seras pas en vie et si... Si tu venais à mourir, ils auraient deux ans de prison et une amende pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait._

_J'ai été déposé une plainte, pour déjà leur parler de ce que je sais à propos de ton frère, ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre. J'ai passé presque trois heures là-bas. Apparemment, il vendait de la drogue aussi. Il risque gros._

 

_Mais maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Harry. Je t'en prie. On attend plus que toi. Je n'attends plus que toi. Tu as le droit de vivre. Je te jure que tu ne risques plus rien, tu es en sécurité. Je suis là, Gabriel ne viendra plus jamais te faire le moindre mal. Tu peux respirer. Réveille-toi mon amour, j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Tu comprends ?_

 

_Si tu m'entends, si tu me sens, reviens-moi. J'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime, j'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras et sentir ton cœur battre._

 

_Promets-moi que tu vas vivre Harry._

_Toi aussi, tu es l'être unique de mon monde._

_Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé mon étoile, alors brille maintenant._

_Je n'attends plus que toi, parce qu'il n'y a jamais qu'une seule étoile qui scintille dans le ciel._

_Tu ne peux pas écrire tout ça et t'éteindre ensuite. Tu sais, une étoile ne meurt jamais._

 

 

_* * *_

 

_Ça fait dix jours que tu es allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, dix jours que tu respires grâce à cette machine. C'est elle qui te raccroche à la vie. Qui me donne de l'espoir, aussi._

_Malgré tout, le médecin est confiant. Il est certain que tu vas te réveiller. Plus les heures passent, plus j'ai peur que tu n'ouvres plus jamais les yeux._

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Je ne suis pas retourné en cours, je n'ai pas été travailler non plus. Je passe mes journées ici, à tes côtés. Je te tiens la main, je caresse ta joue froide, je te lis des histoires. Je t'ai lu Le Petit Prince trois fois déjà. Et j'ai versé des larmes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. _

 

_Je reste dans cette chambre lugubre du matin au soir, j'aimerais dormir ici avec toi. Mais je ne peux toujours pas, et ça me tue. J'ai peur que tu meurs sans moi. Que tu donnes ton dernier souffle sans que je ne sois là pour le partager avec toi._

 

_La nuit, je ne dors presque pas. J'ai dû prendre des médicaments pour m'aider à trouver un minimum de sommeil, sinon je ne tiendrais pas debout._

_Ma mère est là aussi, elle reste dormir à mon appartement. Zayn aussi, de temps en temps. Je ne suis jamais seul. Sans eux, je crois que je serais une épave. Sans toi, je cesse simplement de naviguer ou je me laisse balancer au milieu des flots déchaînés._

 

_Dix jours que je suis là, que je viens te voir avec l'espoir que tu ais les yeux ouverts._

_Dix jours et je t'attendrais encore une éternité._

 


	66. Epilogue.

 

                             Le sapin se dresse quasiment jusqu'au plafond, l'étoile dorée tout en haut le frôle. C'est Ernest qui l'a fièrement posé, porté à bout de bras par Zayn, au début du mois de Décembre. Chaque année, les jumeaux alternent leur tour. Doris a eu le droit de déposer les anges dans le sapin et allumer pour la première fois les guirlandes lumineuses qui en font le tour.

 

C'est la première fois que je reviens ici depuis la décoration du sapin, il y a plus de trois semaines. Je suis heureux de toujours retrouver ma famille, chaque année, pour les fêtes. Je suis arrivé ce matin en voiture, avec Zayn et nos deux valises. En guise d'accueil, j'ai eu le droit à un gros câlin de la part de tout le monde. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien. J'ai déposé tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin, ils ont pris plus de place dans ma valise que mes propres affaires. J'ai préparé des bonhommes de pain d'épices avec les jumeaux, j'ai aidé ma mère avec le repas de Noël pour ce soir. Tout est prêt pour passer un merveilleux Noël en famille.

 

Mais c'est également l'occasion de célébrer mon anniversaire qui tombe le vingt-quatre Décembre. Double festivité, donc.

 

Nous terminons de dresser la table avec Félicité, elle plie correctement les serviettes tandis que je pose les assiettes et les couverts. La maison est toute décorée pour l'occasion. Nous sommes cinq enfants, nous ne faisons pas les choses à moitié. Que ce soit moi, mes frères ou sœurs, ou même ma mère, nous avons toujours adoré vivre cette fête. Ce ne sont pas les cadeaux qui importent, ou peut-être seulement pour les jumeaux, mais bien le fait de se retrouver tous ensemble et partager un bon repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Zayn s'est rapidement joint au tableau, parfois le petit-ami de Charlotte vient aussi, et bien sûr mes grands-parents qui font le déplacement pour l'occasion.

 

Je regarde ma grand-mère qui dépose des enveloppes décorées un peu partout dans le sapin, ma mère s'active aux fourneaux, Ernest et Doris jouent dans leur chambre avec Zayn, Charlotte s'habille pour ce soir et grand-père lit un journal au salon. Lorsque je termine de dresser la table, je me lave les mains et rejoins ma chambre provisoire, afin d'enfin aller me changer. J'ai opté pour une chemise grise et un simple jean noir.

 

Après avoir passé vingt minutes dans la salle de bains, je laisse la place à Félicité qui m'adresse un sourire et me complimente sur ma tenue. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre tout en lissant les pans de ma chemise, je vois Charlotte assise sur mon lit dans une belle robe. Elle m'adresse un sourire mesquin et se lève en tenant un bout de tissu entre ses doigts :

 

\--Louis, c'est l'heure de ton premier cadeau. Mais... Je dois te bander les yeux d'abord.

\--C'est quoi cette idée encore ? Je refuse que tu m'emmènes à l'aveugle quelque part !

\--Crois moi, tu ne diras plus ça dans cinq minutes.

 

Je grogne un peu, parce que chaque année ils s'amusent à cacher mes présents dans la maison et je passe des heures à les chercher. Autant dire que je ne suis pas très fort à ce jeu, ni très patient pour le coup. Puis, il y a toujours Charlotte qui m'offre un cadeau en plus, complètement inutile ou gênant, afin de me taquiner devant toute la famille. Souvent, Zayn est aussi de mèche. Il ne louperait jamais une occasion de me ridiculiser non plus.

 

Après avoir laissé ma trousse de toilette sur le lit, je décide de jouer le jeu et soupire. Je me mets devant elle et lui fait signe de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle embrasse ma joue rapidement puis noue le tissu autour de ma tête, devant mes yeux. Il est vraiment opaque, car même avec les yeux ouvert, je ne vois rien du tout. Même pas des reflets de lumière ou des ombres.

 

– Indique moi où je marche, que je ne tombe pas devant tout le monde.

– Compte sur moi grand-frère.

– Justement...

 

Elle me pince doucement la hanche et je tente de lui donner un coup de coude, mais ma tentative échoue parce que je ne rencontre que l'air. Son rire me parvient aux oreilles et je râle. Je tends les bras pour ne pas me prendre un mur ou une porte en marchant. Pour mes pieds, je ne peux rien faire. J'espère qu'elle fera attention où je les mets. Surtout que, rapidement, je sens que nous descendons l'escalier et je manque de louper quelques marches. Ça l'amuse bien ma sœur en tout cas.

 

Sa main tient mon bras et l'autre est dans mon dos pour me guider. Je crois que nous sommes au salon, j'entends des chuchotements et bientôt Charlotte me lâche et je reste là au milieu de la pièce.

 

– Un... deux... trois...

 

La voix de ma sœur derrière moi, elle me défait mon nœud autour de mes yeux et au bout du décompte, tout le monde me crie un joyeux anniversaire. Je suis pris par surprise. Mes yeux s'adaptent à la lumière à nouveau, mais la première chose que je vois c'est Harry. Harry debout devant moi, à quelques pas, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Plus beau et délicat que jamais.

 

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir, mais je m'avance ensuite rapidement vers lui et me réfugie dans ses bras. Je me suis presque jeté contre son corps, il me réceptionne en souriant, une main sur ma hanche et il recule de quelques pas pour se stabiliser. J'accroche mes doigts à son pull, niche ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur en souriant contre sa peau chaude. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front et ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux.

 

Sa voix rauque me souffle à l'oreille un joyeux anniversaire, je le serre plus encore contre moi et ça le fait sourire. Je me recule finalement pour le regarder, ses yeux brillent certainement autant que les miens à cet instant.

 

– Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir... tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !

– Ça n'aurait pas été une surprise dans ce cas, Lou.

– Tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

– Justement, intervient Charlotte, c'était amusant de te voir bouder depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

 

La voix de ma sœur me sort de ma petite bulle et j'ai presque oublié qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Harry dans cette pièce, mais toute ma famille et Zayn. Je me sens rougir, mais je ne lâche pas Harry pour autant. Tout le monde nous regarde avec un grand sourire, ils étaient tous au courant de cette petite surprise et ils ont parfaitement joué les innocents. Félicité a même compatis à ma tristesse en me disant qu'Elyn non plus ne pouvait pas venir fêter Noël ici.

 

Harry m'a fait croire, il y a une semaine de cela, qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les fêtes dans ma famille car il devait rester à son appartement pour aller porter des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, et son travail le retenait donc de venir. J'ai trouvé cela étrange qu'il n'ait aucun congé pour Noël, mais je n'ai rien dis. Et en fait, depuis le début, il préparait son coup en cachette avec ma famille.

 

Malgré tout, je suis totalement heureux qu'il soit là. La surprise a parfaitement fonctionné en tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir arriver chez moi le jour de mon anniversaire. Il m'avait appelé à minuit pour me le souhaiter au téléphone, ça m'avait fait sourire comme un idiot. Entendre sa voix presque endormie et l'imaginer en train de se frotter les yeux et lutter contre le sommeil pour être le premier à me le dire. J'avais à peine eu le temps de le remercier et de lui demander comment il allait, que mes sœurs, ma mère et Zayn débarquaient dans ma chambre pour me faire la fête.

 

Alors, qu'Harry se tienne devant moi et passe ces prochains jours avec nous rend mon anniversaire encore plus appréciable. Il lance un sourire à ma sœur et pose ensuite ses yeux sur moi. Finalement, il me tend son bouquet qu'il tenait délicatement contre lui et une petite enveloppe jointe avec. Je le remercie d'un baiser sur les lèvres, et nous rions tous les deux quand Ernest laisse échapper un petit _« beurk »_.

 

J'ouvre l'enveloppe, le bouquet coincé entre mon bras et mon torse. Une petite carte d'anniversaire avec une photo de nous deux dessus, un cliché que ma mère a pris de nous deux à la mer. Nous étions revenus ici après qu'Harry soit sorti de l'hôpital. Il lui a fallu deux semaines pour se réveiller de son coma, je n'y croyais pas et je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer ensuite. Le soulagement, la peur, le stress...

 

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Je lisais un livre dans le fauteuil près de son lit, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, Zayn dormait dans l'autre, puis la machine s'est mise à sonner. Les doigts d'Harry bougeaient et il semblait respirer trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Les infirmières sont entrées précipitamment dans ma chambre, je me suis levé et j'ai paniqué. Je posais des tas de questions et le médecin est également intervenu. Il nous ont demandé de sortir, que tout allait bien se passer et qu'on serait tenu au courant.

 

Je n'ai jamais autant détester attendre de ma vie. Zayn tentait de me rassurer, il avait appelé ma mère pour la prévenir de la situation. Le médecin était sorti une demi-heure plus tard de la chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je tremblais, je respirais à nouveau. Harry s'était réveillé et il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Il était simplement épuisé, blessé et un peu désorienté. J'ai fondu en larmes dans les bras de ma mère qui venait de nous rejoindre.

 

Quand on a pu revenir dans la chambre, les premiers mots d'Harry ont été mon prénom. Je lui ai dis de ne pas parler, de reprendre ses forces, ma voix tremblait et il s'est mis à pleurer lui aussi. Ma mère et Zayn, après des embrassades et des chaudes larmes, nous ont laissé un peu d'intimité. Là, j'ai pu tout lui raconter, lui avouer que j'ai lu son carnet et j'ai fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. J'ai lié nos mains et je lui ai dis _je t'aime._ Sur la machine qui surveillait les battements de son cœur, j'ai vu son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Et le _je t'aime_ qu'il m'a répondu a eu le même effet sur le mien.

 

Il a dû rester à l'hôpital encore quelques jours, passer quelques tests et attendre que son état se stabilise. Je suis revenu à chaque fois et ça a réellement fait du bien de sentir ses doigts serrer les miens en retour.

 

Aujourd'hui, ce souvenir ne nous a pas quitté. Nous ne pourrons jamais l'oublier, et nous ne le souhaitons pas non plus. C'est une partie de notre histoire, nous l'avons surmonté et je suis fier de lui. Je dirais que nous sommes devenus plus forts et plus proches encore après cela. Il m'a laissé prendre soin de lui, même s'il râlait un peu, il m'a laissé l'aider à porter plainte contre son frère et tout faire pour l'emmener derrière les barreaux.

 

Après ces semaines éprouvantes, nous sommes donc revenus dans ma famille. Prendre un peu de recul et de vacances. Tout le monde lui a sauté dessus, Ernest et Doris ne l'ont pas lâché. Nous avons fait une balade sur la plage pour voir le coucher de soleil et c'est à ce moment là que ma mère a pris cette photo de nous deux.

 

Je souris à ce souvenir, glisse mes doigts contre le papier et sors un autre papier, plus épais, de l'enveloppe. D'abord, je fronce les sourcils en lisant les quelques lignes et en voyant des billets de train. Puis je comprends et j'ouvre grand les yeux, le rire d'Harry me parvient aux oreilles.

 

– C'est un peu pour nous deux, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir aussi...

– Harry... C'est génial, je... Merci, c'est merveilleux. Merci beaucoup...

 

Il m'a offert un voyage à Paris, des billets pour aller visiter le fameux musée du Louvre et une autre escale à Amsterdam et plusieurs musées connus là-bas, celui d'Anne Frank et de Van Gogh. Je sais que ça lui ferait énormément plaisir que je partage cela avec lui, quelques petits jours à visiter de jolis villes, faire le tour des musées et des librairies. Et c'est, main dans la main, avec lui que je veux faire ça.

 

Je m'approche encore de lui et nous nous embrassons un peu plus longtemps, je sais que j'aurais plus le temps de le remercier dans la soirée, mais j'ai besoin de lui faire savoir que ça ma touche. Cette fois c'est Zayn qui nous lance un coussin et s'exclame en riant :

 

– Les chambres sont au-dessus les amoureux !

– Jaloux.

 

Ma remarque lui fait tirer la langue, je ris à mon tour et vais ensuite mettre les fleurs d'Harry dans un vase. Il monte ses affaires dans la chambre que nous allons partager, ma mère me rejoint en cuisine et me lance un sourire amusé. Je lève les yeux au ciel, glisse mes doigts contre les pétales délicates du bouquet et vais finalement la prendre dans mes bras. Je suppose qu'elle a tout organisé avec Zayn, je la remercie et elle embrasse ma joue. Elle me souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire et je la serre davantage contre moi.

 

Quand je reviens au salon, je fais pareil avec Zayn qui tapote mon dos affectueusement. Et je fais le tour de la famille pour tous les remercier pour cette surprise, mais aussi d'être là. De faire mon bonheur. Harry redescend et vient passer ses bras autour de moi, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et savoure son étreinte. J'ai seulement passé deux jours sans lui, et il me manque déjà. Je suis habitué à passer quasiment toutes mes soirées ou matinées avec lui, en fonction de notre emploi du temps.

 

– Je suis heureux que tu sois là, je murmure finalement en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Moi aussi, très heureux Louis.

 

C'est à son tour de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais notre échange ne dure pas très longtemps car déjà Doris vient nous interrompre. Elle tire gentiment sur la manche du pull d'Harry et Ernest, juste à côté, l'invite à venir goûter des bonhommes de pain d'épices qu'ils ont fait eux-même. Je le laisse aller s'amuser avec eux et m'assois dans le canapé avec le reste de ma famille.

 

Ma mère termine les derniers ajouts à son repas et nous passons finalement tous à table aux alentours de vingt-heures. Le reste de la soirée se déroule bien trop rapidement à mes yeux, j'ouvre des cadeaux, sous les yeux jaloux des jumeaux qui doivent attendre demain matin pour ouvrir ceux envoyés par le Père Noël. Harry me regarde avec des yeux brillants et je prends sa main sur la table, je remercie tous le monde encore une fois. Même Ernest et Doris m'ont offert quelque chose, des jolis dessins sur une carte où ils ont écris un petit mot bancal.

 

Le soir venu, je me couche contre le corps chaud d'Harry et je ne le lâche plus jusqu'au petit matin. Nous sommes réveillés par deux petits diables qui viennent sauter dans le lit, impatients d'ouvrir les présents sous le sapin. Je grogne, lève les yeux vers le réveil sur la table de chevet. Sept heures quarante. Ils ne perdent pas de temps. Harry leur dit que nous arrivons, ils dévalent les escaliers. Je me blottis contre son torse et murmure :

 

– Joyeux Noël, Harry.

 

Je relève le visage vers lui, un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres et la faible lumière du jour me permet de voir l'émotion dans ses yeux à peine réveillés. Ça doit lui faire une sensation étrange. Il n'a plus fêté Noël depuis la mort de sa mère, et pourtant il embrasse mes lèvres et me répond :

 

– Joyeux Noël, Lou.

 

Nous passons encore quelques précieuses minutes à nous câliner et nous embrasser, jusqu'à entendre la voix d'Ernest qui nous appelle d'en bas. Je ris contre la bouche d'Harry et me redresse. Je prends les cadeaux d'Harry que j'avais gardé dans l'armoire, et noue mes doigts aux siens. Lorsque nous rejoignons le salon, tout le monde est là. Je sais que mes grands-parents sont des lève-tôt, ils sont déjà en train de boire du café à la table de la cuisine et les jumeaux gigotent autour des cadeaux.

 

Les lumières du sapin clignotent, une musique festive résonne en fond, ça sent les pancakes et le café. J'ai toujours adoré ce moment. Le matin lumineux de Noël où tout le monde ouvre ses cadeaux.

 

Ils ne peuvent plus se retenir, alors notre mère les autorise à enfin les ouvrir et distribuer ceux de chacun. Comme si je n'étais pas assez gâté hier, je me retrouve avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras. Je donne les siens à Harry, qui en a reçu également de chaque membre de ma famille et de Zayn.

 

Dans le même état que les jumeaux, je déballe mes cadeaux, assis dans le canapé à côté d'Harry. Il m'a offert des éditions rares de mon recueil de poésie préféré, et une œuvre dédicacée d'un auteur que j'adore. J'embrasse sa joue, le remercie et lui fait signe d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Il défait l'emballage du premier, une version illustrée du _Petit Prince_ et je me mords la lèvre quand il commence à déballer l'autre sur ses genoux.

 

J'ai mis du temps à le trouver. J'ai fouillé toutes les boutiques, les antiquaires pour tomber sur le bon. Celui-ci m'a tapé dans l'oeil dès que je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas hésité à l'acheter. Son regard tombe sur le nouveau carnet entre ses mains, il est différent de l'autre mais toujours avec cette âme. Un peu vieilli, ancien. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et je lui souris avant de lui dire de tourner la première page.

 

Il s'exécute, lit les mots que j'y ai inscrit au crayon et relève sa tête pour me sourire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, il se penche et m'embrasse avec tellement d'amour que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Et mon cœur se réchauffe quand il me murmure, comme un secret :

 

– Je t'aime.

 

Je ris silencieusement près de ses lèvres, passe le dos de ma main contre sa joue toute douce. Le vert de ses prunelles est limpide, brillant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ému et heureux, à part peut-être la fois où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à l'hôpital.

 

– Je sais, je réponds en souriant, ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi.

 

A mon tour, après m'être blottis contre lui, je baisse les yeux vers l'inscription sur le papier lisse du carnet. Et le sourire qui apparaît sur mes lèvres ne les quitte plus.

 

_« Pour une nouvelle histoire... »_

 


	67. Le nouveau carnet.

 

_Je n'ai pas ouvert ce carnet depuis presque trois ans. Je n'y ai plus jamais écrit non plus. Je n'en avais plus besoin. Pourtant, je ne suis pas arrivé à la dernière page, il en reste encore une dizaine. Poussiéreuses et abîmées._

 

_Mais, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé. Tout simplement parce ce carnet a une âme. Je l'ai toujours senti. Il a vécu des choses avec moi, il m'a accompagné. Il a été mon meilleur ami dans le silence, les pleurs, la joie, la peur, l'amour, la tristesse, la colère... Mais surtout, il m'a fait rencontrer Louis. Et ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Ce n'est pas un événement qu'on efface. Je ne veux jamais m'en séparer._

 

_Cependant, je n'ai jamais arrêté d'écrire._

_Il y a trois ans, Louis m'a offert un nouveau carnet à Noël. Il y avait une petite étoile dessinée sur une couverture bleu nuit. Ce carnet là aussi a une âme. L'âme d'une autre histoire. Je n'y écris plus ma vie, pas vraiment._

 

_J'y ai couché tous les mots de mon roman. Je l'ai fais lire à Louis après plus d'un an et demi de travail. Puis, il m'a poussé à le publier. Ou plutôt, il m'a aidé. Il travaille en maison d'édition, ça n'a pas été bien compliqué pour lui de tirer quelques ficelles, de chercher des contacts. Je n'ai pas eu de traitement de faveur pour autant, ils ont adoré mon histoire. Réelle. Tranchante. Vive._

 

_J'ai dédié ce livre à ma mère et à Louis, je lui ai offert un exemplaire. Il a pleuré en relisant chaque page. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit je t'aime jusqu'à ce que ses mots n'aient plus aucun sens. Mais à mes yeux, ils ont toujours de la valeur._

 

_En trois années, il s'en est passé des choses. Après mon hospitalisation, nous nous sommes davantage rapprochés avec Louis. Il me berçait la nuit quand je faisais des cauchemars, encore il y a quelques nuits. Il laisse la lampe de chevet allumé tout le temps. Un vrai ange._

_Il m'a aidé dans mon combat contre « mon frère ». Ça été long, laborieux, pénible, douloureux... J'ai beaucoup pleuré et souffert. Mais la justice s'est rangé de mon côté. Gabriel est aujourd'hui sous les barreaux, pour une peine de cinq ans et une amende copieuse. Ensuite, il n'aura plus le droit de s'approcher de moi, de me contacter, de chercher à me nuire ou bien il retournera sous les barreaux._

 

_Sinon, nous avons emménagé ensemble, Louis et moi, lors de l'anniversaire de nos un an, dans un appartement un peu plus grand. Nous pouvons étaler nos livres partout au salon et dans la chambre, Hercule se fait un plaisir de se rouler dans notre lit ou sur le canapé._

_Nous avons aussi adopté un petit chiot à qui il manque un oeil, j'ai craqué dessus et Louis n'a pas résisté longtemps non plus. Les deux animaux se sont plutôt bien accommodés._

 

_Louis me fait toujours la lecture de temps en temps, il s'est trouvé une passion pour me laver les cheveux et il me regarde mettre mon vernis à ongle._

_Rien n'a changé._

_Je suis devenu un membre de sa famille, sa mère me considère comme son propre fils et j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été avec eux._

_Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être malheureux. Même s'il m'arrive parfois d'être triste en pensant à ma mère, à toutes ces années de silence et de souffrances._

 

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre un point final à ce carnet._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Louis et j'ai une jolie bague qui l'attend impatiemment dans la poche de mon manteau._

_Aujourd'hui, je vais demander Louis en fiançailles. Sur la plage. Là où on a vécu notre premier baiser. J'ai peur, mais je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix. Je lui dois bien cela, après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a traversé pour moi. Sa mère est complice, elle m'a assuré qu'il allait certainement accepter en pleurant._

 

_Ce n'est pas la fin de notre histoire, seulement de celle-ci. Je ne vais certainement plus jamais écrire dans ce carnet, mais je ne m'en séparerai pas non plus. Il restera un souvenir. Une part de moi. Mais je dois avancer, parce que c'est le début de quelque chose de nouveau._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, Le Carnet est terminé. Cette histoire me tenait particulièrement à cœur, elle venait à la base d'un RPG que j'ai effectuée avec une amie (@vaguesdesetoiles sur Wattpad) et je ne pensais pas que cela aurait une telle portée. Je n'avais pas comme projet de faire autant de chapitres, mais l'intrigue a eu raison de moi et j'ai adoré écrire chaque phrase et partager ces moments avec vous. 
> 
> Je voudrais vous remercier avant tout d'avoir pris le temps et la peine de me lire. Ceux qui me suivent depuis quasiment le début de l'histoire, ceux qui ont rejoins en cours de route, ou encore ceux qui la découvrent une fois achevée. Je n'ai pas les mots face à tous les jolis avis que vous m'avez laissé. Rien que voir une personne qui aime un des chapitres me donne le sourire. 
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu du début à la fin, que ce dénouement vous aura satisfait. Je n'ose pas encore me lancer dans les fins tristes... peut-être un jour, qui sait ? 
> 
> Pour ce qui est d'une suite, j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire de deuxième tome. J'ai quelques idées qui germent dans ma tête, mais pas assez conséquentes pour écrire un deuxième tome qui en vaille le coup. Je préfère laisser cette histoire avec cette fin... Alors, à la place, j'ai décidé de vous donner des bonus. Ce sera plus simple pour moi au niveau de la publication et je pourrais ainsi écrire sur ce que je veux, le passé, présent, futur... 
> 
> Si jamais vous souhaitez voir des scènes en particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour les introduire.   
> Je ne vous promets pas que ce sera tout de suite, ni que je parviendrais à répondre à toutes vos envies si vous m'en proposez. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je tiens encore trop à cette histoire et à tous les personnages pour les abandonner. 
> 
> J'espère que j'ai su faire véhiculer quelques messages à travers mes écrits, j'ai essayé d'aborder des sujets actuels et parfois encore problématiques : la masculinité, la famille, l'amour, les émotions, les clichés, la confiance en soi, l'amitié, la peur, la violence, la mort... Je voulais que ce soit une histoire forte et sincère, qui semble vraie. Parce que je pense que ça fait du bien de lire des œuvres comme ça, parfois. J'essaie d'écrire ce que j'aimerai lire. 
> 
> Encore un énorme merci à vous de m'avoir lu et d'avoir suivi cette histoire avec moi !


	68. Bonus #1

 

 

                Deux semaines. Deux semaines à attendre l'amour de sa vie, c'est extrêmement long. Insoutenable. J'ai l'impression de retenir mon souffle, que mon cœur est en pause depuis cet appel de Zayn. Je passe mes journées à attendre et pleurer et parler à Harry. Peut-être que, s'il entend ma voix, il sortira de son sommeil. J'y crois de moins en moins, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de patienter.

 

Les jours passent et mon espoir diminue. Pourtant, je reviens chaque jour à son chevet. Je suis là dès la première heure de visite jusqu'à la dernière. La nuit, quand je suis loin de lui, je ne dors plus. Je passe des heures à fixer l'écran de mon portable, j'attends une bonne nouvelle. Je ne suis pas retourné à l'université ou au travail. Je n'en ai pas l'envie ou la force.

 

A l'hôpital, je suis rarement seul avec Harry. Et je crois que c'est mieux, sinon j'aurais déjà sombré. Zayn et ma mère alternent leur présence, ils sont mon dernier pilier, ce à quoi je m'accroche du bout des doigts. C'est grâce à eux si j'ai encore la tête hors de l'eau.

 

Je suis épuisé, je profite de mes heures à l'hôpital pour dormir dans le fauteuil inconfortable. Deux ou trois heures, mais ça me permet de tenir, de rester debout. Entre temps, je relis son carnet et apprend les mots qu'il y a inscrit par cœur. Je ne veux jamais oublier tout ce qu'il a pu y écrire. Sur lui, sur son frère, sur moi.

 

Comme les jours précédents, je suis assit dans la fauteuil près de son lit et parcours un roman. Je n'en comprends pas vraiment le sens. Je relis dix fois la même phrase, les bruits des appareils m'empêchent de me concentrer. J'aimerai qu'ils s'arrêtent et qu'Harry respire par lui-même. Mais, les jours se répètent et je commence à être enfermé dans une routine qui me ronge, me tue à petit feu. C'est de la survie. De la survie en attend qu'Harry revienne parmi nous et me redonne envie de vivre.

 

Zayn s'est assoupi dans l'autre fauteuil, en face de moi. La télévision est allumée en fond, le son à peine audible. Nous essayons de nous distraire, penser à autre chose, s'occuper. Mais c'est difficile. Enfermés entre quatre murs blancs, dans une chambre impersonnelle et au milieu des bips incessants des machines.

 

D'un coup, le gros appareil qui mesurait le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'est mise à sonner plus vite. Comme si elle s'emballait. Je me suis redressé subitement, laissant mon livre tomber à mes pieds. Et ce que je vois à fait battre mon cœur à nouveau. S'en est presque douloureux tellement la pulsion est intense.

 

Les doigts d'Harry se mettent à bouger, ainsi que sa poitrine, parce qu'il respire. Il respire. Mais bien trop rapidement et fort pour que ce soit normal. C'est d'abord un sentiment de joie qui m'envahit, puis la panique. Et s'il s'étouffait ?

 

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que les infirmières entrent précipitamment dans la chambre, je regarde autour de moi, perdu. Zayn s'est réveillé en sursaut, il est debout et semble aussi égaré que moi.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que... il s'est réveillé ?

 

Le personnel l'entourent, regardent les écrans des machines, notent des choses sur des papiers. J'ai la tête qui tourent, le cœur qui s'emballe. Ils se précipitent, discutent entre eux, touchent ses membres. Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

 

– Est-ce qu'il va bien... ? J'ai... Il est encore dans le coma ? S'il vous plait !

 

Une femme en blouse blanche, celle qui s'est occupé d'Harry ces derniers jours, nous demande de reculer de sortir de la chambre. Sa voix est douce, mais je sens que c'est urgent. Mais je ne parviens pas à amorcer le moindre geste. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je suis en train de le retrouver ou de le perdre. Je ne veux pas que ce moment nous soit volé.

 

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer, me forcer à regarder ailleurs que le corps d'Harry. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'on me dit. Tout de même, je sens Zayn se rapprocher de moi et m’appeler, sa voix est incertaine.

 

Puis, le médecin entre à son tour. Il prend le relais de l'infirmière et pose sa main sur mon bras.

 

– Louis, il faut que vous sortiez pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de lui, d'accord ?

– Je.. J'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai... Je ne peux pas. Il a besoin de moi.

– Je comprends, je le sais, mais c'est important que nous ayons de l'espace et de la concentration. Je vous promets que tout va bien se passer et que vous serez tenu au courant. Seulement, il faut que vous attendiez dehors. Le temps est crucial, nous devons intervenir maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre une minute.

 

C'est Zayn qui me tire dehors, parce que j'ai du mal à réagir. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière nous, j'ai le temps de voir la tête d'Harry bouger. Mon meilleur ami m'emmène sur les sièges, pour attendre. Encore. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un très impatient, mais ces dernières deux semaines me rendent fou.

 

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, Zayn me prend dans ses bras et tente de me rassurer comme il peut. Mais au fond, je crois qu'il n'est même pas certain d'y croire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là, au milieu des allers-retours des infirmiers, médecins et dans un silence insupportable.

 

Mais au bout d'un moment, ma mère se joint à nous. A bout de souffle, elle s'accroupit devant moi et pose son sac à ses pieds. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux, sèchent mes joues humides et elle embrasse mon front. C'est Zayn qui a dû la prévenir de la situation. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je m'accroche à elle.

 

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, je me redresse immédiatement. Le médecin sort de la chambre, un carnet entre les mains. Les infirmières quittent, petit à petit, la pièce. Je tremble, je me retiens de respirer, je serre tellement fort la main de ma mère dans la mienne que je crois que je suis en train de la briser.

 

Un sourire apparaît finalement sur les lèvres de l'homme en face de nous, et il nous explique :

 

– Harry vient de se réveiller...

 

Je m'autorise à souffler et les larmes de joie me brouillent déjà la vue. C'est tout le poids d'une vie qui s'ôte de mes épaules. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un malaise, ou m'écrouler parce que les battements de mon cœur font trembler tout mon corps.

 

Harry s'est réveillé. Il est vivant. Il est là, revenu parmi nous. J'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Après deux longues et douloureuses semaines à l'attendre. Après toutes ces larmes, ces angoisses, ces nuits blanches, ces mots que je lui murmurais, il s'en est sorti.

 

– Il est encore faible et fatigué, mais il parvient à respirer par lui-même, continue le médecin. Il aura besoin de repos, de calme et de se nourrir, mais il est en bonne santé. Sa mémoire n'est pas touchée, il sera un peu désorienté au début, ce qui est normal dans un cas comme le sien. Mais, je ne m'en fais pas, c'est un battant. Il est parvenu à sortir de son coma par lui-même, malgré ses blessures et ses traumatismes. Je crois bien qu'il mérite toute la reconnaissance du monde.

– Nous... Nous pouvons aller le voir ?

 

Ma mère parle à ma place, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Ils me dépassent.

 

Le médecin hoche la tête et nous informe qu'Harry devra rester l'hôpital quelques jours pour passer des examens en plus et vérifier que tout soit en ordre. Mais il est hors de danger, et ça me rend si heureux. Je pleure à nouveau dans les bras de ma mère, le médecin pose une main sur mon épaule et m'envoie un sourire compatissant.

 

\--Allez-y, il vous attend. Il a déjà demandé après vous. Nous reviendrons le voir d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

 

Je me redresse, le remercie d'une voix enrouée à cause de mes larmes. Il se recule et nous laisse la voie libre. Au début, je reste quelques secondes devant la porte entrouverte. J'hésite. J'ai peur d'entrer et de réaliser que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'une illusion. Qu'il soit encore endormi, pâle et immobile, au milieu de ce lit blanc.

 

Zayn m'encourage, je relève les yeux vers ceux brillants de ma mère qui me sourit. Et alors, je pousse la porte. J'entre, le souffle bloqué dans la gorge. Le bip des machines s'est calmé, il est régulier et presque silencieux.

 

Puis il est là. Harry. Vivant, réveillé, en-dessous des couvertures. Son teint est encore légèrement blanc, ses yeux au moins autant cernés que les miens, fatigués. Mais il respire, il bouge, c'est le plus important. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, et je revis.

 

Je m'avance jusqu'au lit, le cœur tambourinant, le regard brouillé de larmes. Ma mère et Zayn me suivent, mais je ne fais même pas attention à eux. Je veux être le premier à le toucher, le premier à lui parler.

 

\--Lou... Louis...

 

Sa voix résonne faiblement dans la pièce, brisée et rauque. Je vois déjà que, pour lui, c'est un effort douloureux de parler. Tandis que je m'assois sur le bord du lit, sa main bouge lentement pour venir chercher la mienne, se pose sur ma cuisse. Je noue nos doigts et secoue la tête quand ses lèvres s'ouvrent à nouveau, sûrement prêt à prononcer d'autres mots.

 

– Non, ne parle pas Harry. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, tu auras tout le temps de discuter après.

 

La mienne aussi, de voix, tremble. Ses doigts serrent les miennes, je caresse le dos de sa main et vois une première larme couler sur sa joue pâle. Un fin tuyau lui passe dans le nez et fait le tour de sa tête, sûrement ce qui l'aide à respirer plus facilement. Son visage est encore couvert de ses blessures et il a un œil sacrément amoché, la joue gonflée.

 

A leur tour, ma mère et Zayn l'embrasse et je suis soulagé d'enfin vivre ce moment. Deux semaines que je l'attendais. Ils quittent finalement tous les deux la chambre, ils ont compris que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver seuls. A deux. Peut-être pas pour discuter, mais simplement se regarder, se serrer et respirer le même air.

 

Quelques larmes tarissent encore ses joues blessées, je passe ma main contre son front, remet ses boucles folles en place et il soupire. Nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées depuis que je suis entré, je ne le laisse pas tomber. Jamais.

 

– J'ai eu tellement peur.... Je suis désolé Harry, affreusement désolé. J'aurais dû être là, avec toi, pour te protéger, te rassurer. Tu n'avais pas à affronter cela tout seul. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et... Plus rien n'a de sens sans toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas d'une vie si elle n'est pas mêlée à la tienne, tu m'entends ? Je m'excuse mon amour, c'est de ma faute tout ça... Tout ce que tu as dû subir...

 

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, certainement, mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées et secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas terminé de parler, j'ai besoin de le faire à nouveau, même si je l'ai déjà dit cent fois à voix haute ici, alors qu'il dormait, même si je l'ai écris dans son carnet. Je lui dis à quel point l'attente à été insupportable, je lui explique l'état dans lequel Zayn l'a trouvé. Il hoche la tête, il se souvient de ce moment jusqu'à être monté dans la voiture de l'ambulance. Après, le trou noir. Son coma.

 

Je ne lui parle pas de son frère, je pense qu'il n'en a pas besoin et envie pour le moment. De toute façon, la police ne viendra pas l'interroger tant qu'il n'est pas totalement remis. En attendant, Gabriel croupit sous les barreaux et je ne peux que souhaiter qu'il y reste. Pour le bien d'Harry et le notre.

 

Je me redresse et vais vers le bureau. Je prends son carnet qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis deux semaines et reviens avec, entre les mains. Mes doigts caressent la couverture, les yeux d'Harry brillent lorsqu'il me regarde. Il sait, il sait que j'ai lu. Il le voit dans mon regard avant même que je ne lui dise.

 

– Harry...

 

Je délaisse le carnet et le pose sur le bord du lit. Son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Mon cœur frappe déjà à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, d'appréhension. Depuis le temps que je veux lui avouer ces mots là, enfin les prononcer à voix-haute, les rendre vrais, réels.

 

Timidement, je viens chercher ses doigts que je noue aux miens. Et je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Je me lance, sans aucun regret et aucun doute, comme si c'était ma seule occasion :

 

– Je t'aime.

 

La première chose que je remarque, c'est son rythme cardiaque sur la machine à côté du lit qui s'accélère. Ça me fait sourire, je vois qu'il retient son souffle et qu'une nouvelle perle salée roule sur sa joue. Je sais ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, j'ai tout lu, plusieurs fois. Ses sentiments qu'il expriment dans son carnet, des choses qu'il n'ose pas dire à voix-haute.

 

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et il franchit un cap. Aujourd'hui, il serre mes doigts et murmure :

 

– Je t'aime.

 

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle histoire commence.

 


	69. Bonus #2.

 

 

            Même si Hercule a rapidement adopté Harry, je sens bien qu'il a besoin d'un animal à lui aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'emmener aujourd'hui dans un refuge pour animaux blessés. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je veux que ce soit une surprise. Mais, je sais déjà qu'il va adorer cette idée. Il a besoin d'une personne à câliner pendant que je ne suis pas là, et je pense qu'un chien lui fera très plaisir.

 

Pendant le trajet, il essaie de me questionner, mais je ne lui dis rien. Je me contente de lui sourire et secouer la tête. Pour une fois que c'est mon tour de lui faire une surprise, je compte bien en profiter un maximum. Il lève les yeux au ciel, incapable de cacher son sourire lui aussi. Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse et il vient presque automatiquement la recouvrir de la sienne.

 

Il pleut aujourd'hui, je porte un sweat qui appartient à Harry et remonte la capuche sur ma tête lorsque nous sortons du véhicule. J'ai fais exprès de me garer un peu plus loin, pour ne pas qu'il voit l'enseigne du chenil. Je noue nos doigts ensemble et le regarde mettre également sa capuche sur ses boucles.

 

– Ferme les yeux, maintenant.

– Lou, il soupire faussement exaspéré et secoue la tête, dans quoi tu m'embarques encore ?

– Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter mon cœur.

– Ok, je joue le jeu.

 

Harry lève ses mains en signe de défaite et de paix, puis ferme les paupières. J'en profite pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, hissé sur la pointe de mes pieds. Il fait semblant de râler, mais son sourire trahi son air boudeur. Toujours main dans la main, je le guide le long de la rue. Je me retourne parfois vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ne triche pas en ouvrant un œil, je veux que ce soit une surprise totale.

 

Mais, il obéit et garde ses yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte du chenil. Une maison, couleur crème et grise, qui a été réhabilitée pour accueillir les animaux blessés ou abandonnés.

 

– D'accord, tu peux regarder Haz.

 

Sans attendre, ses paupières s'ouvrent et laissent apparaître ses belles prunelles émeraudes émerveillées. Son sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres rosées, la pluie lui tombe sur le nez et le bas du visage, tandis qu'il regarde l'enseigne. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens, puis il se tourne vers moi.

 

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

 

Sa voix est excitée, enjouée, comme celle d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Et c'est ce que j'aime voir. Ce que je voudrais voir tous les jours, les étoiles dans ses yeux, un sourire si éblouissant qu'il dessine ses belles fossettes. Son air heureux.

 

– Ça dépend, je rétorque en faisant mine de réfléchir pour le taquiner, à quoi tu penses ?

– On va adopter un animal ?

– Oui, et ce sera le tien. Tu pourras le choisir.

– Vraiment ?

– J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

 

Et j'oublie de respirer quand il prend mon visage entre ses mains et capture mes lèvres dans un baiser enivré. Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche, alors que ma main libre glisse dans ses boucles, un peu plus longues qu'il y a quelques mois. Elles descendent maintenant sur sa nuque, et c'est un endroit que j'aime toujours autant embrasser. Parce que ça le fait frissonner. Parce qu'il murmure toujours mon prénom ensuite, en soupirant.

 

Nous nous séparons finalement, il me remercie plusieurs fois et je pose un dernier baiser sur son menton, puis nous entrons. La femme à l'entrée, derrière le bureau, se lève et nous accueille. L'endroit est chaleureux, vivant et ressemble à une petite maison. Elle se présente, et je reconnais la personne que j'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours déjà, pour obtenir quelques détails sur son centre d'adoption et la manière dont elle fonctionnait.

 

C'est une femme très aimable et souriante, elle nous fait visiter les locaux. Et c'est vraiment comme une maison, mais pour les animaux. Il y en a quelques uns dans une sorte de salon, des chiens, des chats, qui ont l'air de bien s'accorder. Des salles de jeux, une petite cuisine, même un jardin extérieur où plusieurs animaux gambadent et se courent après. Un grand espace vert. Un homme s'approche et la propriétaire nous le présente, son mari, qui l'aide à prendre soin des animaux. Il est vétérinaire et ce n'est pas surprenant, il n'est difficile de voir que ces petites bêtes l'adorent, et inversement.

 

Nous faisons donc le tour, Harry s'accroupit souvent pour caresser chiens et chats, il prend le temps de les connaître. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont une patte en moins, un problème physique, une maladie handicapante.

 

– Lou...

 

La voix d'Harry me fait tourner la tête du chat que j'étais en train de caresser, roulé sur son dos et ronronnant. Je me redresse et m'avance vers mon petit ami, il vient directement prendre ma main dans la sienne et serre mes doigts. Il s'accroupit, je suis son mouvement et son regard.

 

Mes yeux tombent sur un chiot calme et timide, un petit beagle qui doit à peine avoir un an. Et à qui il manque un œil, à la place c'est une petite ligne serrée. Son seul œil nous regarde, craintif et doux à la fois. Étendu sur son ventre, devant une belle niche et son menton reposant sur ses petites pattes avant.

 

– Oh, c'est notre jolie petite Marza, intervient la femme qui vient de nous rejoindre, elle a quatorze mois. Nous l'avons trouvé dans la rue il y a cinq mois, mais nous n'avons jamais pu savoir si elle est née comme ça ou si elle a eu un accident. Elle était très fragile, maigre et renfermée. Je pense... je pense qu'elle se faisait battre et qu'elle a du vivre des moments difficiles là-dehors.

 

Harry tend lentement sa main libre vers elle, près de son museau. Marza renifle de loin, hésite, mais finit par approcher sa tête et lécher le bout de ses doigts. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, et Harry tourne son regard vers moi. J'y vois des étoiles briller, et avant même qu'il ne parle je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

 

– C'est elle, Louis...

– Je l'ai deviné.

 

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus réfléchir pour voir que c'est un véritable coup de foudre entre eux. Marza reste sur ses gardes mais avance vers Harry et se laisse aller à ses caresses. Elle reste calme, sage et bien dressée. Je laisse Harry s'amuser et créer des liens avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes, en attendant je discute avec le couple, ils me racontent l'histoire du refuge. Et je trouve cela admirable. Il y a des tas d'animaux qui traînent dans les rues, qui sont maltraités, battus, traités comme des objets. Ici, ils peuvent trouver un peu d'amour et je pense que ce n'est pas encore assez répandu. Parce qu'un animal est un être vivant aussi, qui mérite de l'amour et de l'attention et du temps. Je sais qu'Harry lui donnera tout ça, et bien plus encore.

 

Harry revient vers nous, je glisse ma main dans son dos. Marza le regarde et nous suit à l'intérieur. Nous devons signer des papiers et payer la participation d'adoption. Je me suis déjà renseigné sur les justificatifs à fournier et les frais, je voulais que tout soit en ordre et clair lorsque nous aurons fait notre choix.

 

Le couple prend bien le temps de nous informer sur la manière dont prendre soin du chiot, la nourriture, le lavage, les promenades, etc... Harry écoute attentivement en hochant la tête, il pose plusieurs questions. Je dois dire que ça m'aide bien également, même si j'ai un chat depuis quelques années, ce n'est pas du tout pareil qu'un chien. L'homme nous invite vivement à revenir le voir si jamais Marza tombe malade.

 

Nous les remercions, le sourire d'Harry ne quitte plus ses lèvres depuis que nous sommes entrés. Plus encore depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur notre nouvelle petite chienne.

 

Une fois que tout est réglé, nous emmenons Marza avec nous. Harry lui met son nouveau collier autour du cou, un que nous venons d'acheter, ainsi que les croquettes, deux gamelles et un petit panier. A bout de laisse, Marza s'assoit au sol en attendant que je remplisse le coffre de ses affaires. Harry la met finalement sur ses genoux à l'avant, une petite serviette en dessous d'elle, au cas où elle serait stressée et ferait ses besoins sur lui.

 

Mais Harry caresse sa tête, son dos, lui murmure des choses. Je souris, tend ma main pour caresser derrière son oreille à un feu rouge. Marza s'est bien détendue depuis tout à l'heure, même si elle tremble encore un peu et regarde autour d'elle parce qu'elle découvre un nouveau monde.

 

– J'espère qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec Hercule.

– Il n'est pas méchant, je réponds en souriant, c'est surtout un gros fainéant. Il dort toute la journée et demande des caresses, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes.

– Oui, mais il n'a jamais vécu avec un chien, si ?

 

Je secoue la tête, Harry baisse les yeux vers Marza tandis que nous nous garons devant la maison. Mais avant de sortir, je pose une main sur la cuisse d'Harry, me penche pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

 

– Tout se passera bien mon amour, je le rassure, ils auront besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation. Mais, nous serons là pour les surveiller et les aider.

– Je sais. Merci Louis, tu es formidable.

– Si ça te rend heureux, alors je le suis aussi.

– Je t'aime.

– Tu ne m'apprends rien.

 

Cette fois, c'est à son tour de me voler un baiser. Je lui souffle ces deux mots en retour, il me sourit et continue de m'embrasser. Marza bouge sur ses genoux et nous interrompt, je ris et caresse sa patte.

 

– Allez ma belle, prête à découvrir ta nouvelle maison ?

 

Le sourire qui illumine le visage d'Harry suite à mes mots vaut tout l'or du monde. Nous sortons tous les trois, Marza semble hésitante. Harry lui laisse le temps de renifler le jardin devant l'immeuble où nous avons emménagé il y a maintenant trois mois. Notre appartement se situe au deuxième étage, je porte les affaires du coffre jusqu'à l’ascenseur et il faut quelques minutes en plus pour faire entrer le chien avec nous.

 

Elle ne résiste pas trop pour entrer dans l'appartement, je passe avant avec les affaires, après un aller-retour. Harry tient la laisse de Marza d'une main et son panier de l'autre. Je m'avance, guette Hercule qui est confortablement allongé dans le canapé. Sur sa petite couverture.

 

Hary ferme la porte, je dépose les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et surveille le chat. Il regarde Marza arriver dans le salon, mais ne bouge pas. Il retourne même dans son sommeil à peine une minute plus tard. Marza, quant à elle, ne l'a même pas remarqué.

 

Elle fait le tour de l'appartement, prend ses marques, Harry pose son panier près du canapé et s'assoit dedans, l'observant renifler tous les coins de notre chez nous. Hercule miaule, se redresse et s'avance vers lui pour réclamer des caresses. Je termine de ranger les affaires du chien, lave ses gamelles et en remplit une d'eau, que je pose à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je fais pareil pour le chat avec ses croquettes.

 

Lorsque je reviens, Hercule descend du canapé et s'avance vers son bol, il s'étire, arque son dos et fixe Marza un instant qui boit. Ils se tournent autour, se chamaillent un peu pour s'amuser, mais rien de grave. Je m'assois à côté d'Harry et pose mon menton contre son épaule, mes bras passés autour de son corps.

 

– Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

– Ils viennent seulement de se rencontrer, il y a à peine deux secondes, pouffe Harry.

– Crois moi, s'ils se détestaient, ils seraient déjà en train de se battre et de sortir les griffes. Il y aura toujours des petits conflits, mais aussi et surtout des bons moments, Haz. C'est comme les enfants.

 

A mes mots, il tourne sa tête vers moi et sourit jusqu'à allumer des étoiles dans ses yeux. Marza s'allonge à nos pieds, sur le tapis et je redresse la tête pour mieux regarder Harry. Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque, caresse ses cheveux, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

 

Ses doigts passent son mon tee-shirt, contre la peau de mon dos, j'en frissonne de partout. Ensuite, c'est son front qui se pose contre le mien et nous fermons tous les deux les yeux. Sa main libre vient chercher la mienne, nos doigts se nouent et il murmure presque contre mes lèvres :

 

– Nous formons une belle famille, quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si, très belle.

 

Je sens le sourire d'Harry, malgré mes paupières closes, et c'est uniquement parce qu'ensuite il m'embrasse. Avec tout son cœur, tout son amour. Ce genre de baiser qui me rappelle constamment que je suis l'être le plus chanceux au monde.

 

 


	70. Bonus #3

                            Mon corps brûle de désir et j'en tremble encore lorsque je retombe contre le matelas. Pantelant, la tête encore dans les étoiles. Je touche la galaxie du bout des doigts. Je reprends doucement mon souffle tandis qu'Harry vient se lover dans mes bras. Sa peau nue est chaude, collante par endroits. Ses lèvres humides se déposent contre mon épaule, puis remontent jusqu'à mon cou. Il m'embrasse derrière mon oreille et je soupire d'aise. 

 

Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes hanches, puis agrippent mes fesses sous la couverture. Nous venons de faire l'amour, alors que nous sommes réveillés depuis deux heures déjà, mais je sens que je peux encore avoir envie de lui. Surtout s'il continue à embrasser ma peau aussi chaudement et laisse nos corps nus se frôler.

 

– Haz...

– Mh ? Marmonne-t-il alors qu'il prend la peau de mon cou entre ses dents.

– Faudrait peut-être penser à se lever...

– Peut-être, comme tu dis.

 

Je ferme les yeux en souriant, mes doigts se faufilent jusqu'à ses boucles que je m'amuse à caresser et tirer quelque fois sous le plaisir que me procure ses gestes. Sa bouche retrouve rapidement la mienne, s'embrassent avec frénésie et passion. Nos langues se caressent et se cherchent, lorsqu'elles se trouvent ça m'envoie des éclairs de désir dans le ventre.

 

Une de ses mains dérive de mes fesses jusqu'à ma cuisse, il la caresse, la touche du bout des doigts. Puis, quand ses doigts chauds s'enroulent autour de moi, je lâche un lourd soupir contre ses lèvres. Fier de lui, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Alors, pour me venger, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et appuie mes doigts sur sa nuque. Notre baiser devient ensuite très brouillon et maladroit, nous nous embrassons à peine. Plus occupés, lui à me caresser et moi à pousser de petits bruits.

 

Et il sait qu'il pourrait m'emmener à l'apogée de mon plaisir comme ça. Corps contre corps. Peau contre peau. Bouche contre bouche. Nous l'avons déjà fait assez de fois pour le savoir maintenant. Alors, il continue à bouger et serrer sa poigne autour de moi, je m'accroche à son épaule et me décide à embrasser sa mâchoire tout en gémissant parfois. Mon bassin se met de temps en temps à bouger sous ses gestes, j'en cherche toujours plus et Harry est extrêmement réceptif aux mouvements de mon corps.

 

Alors que je sens le plaisir grimper, mon téléphone se met à vibrer sur la table basse. Harry grogne à mon oreille, je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment. Je lui murmure de continue et remue mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre. Bien trop noyé dans l'intensité de ces minutes. Ma respiration s'accélère contre la peau de son cou, je laisse une marque de mon passage, profite des gémissements d'Harry qui me parviennent, comme la plus belle des mélodies, aux oreilles.

 

Mon portable cesse de vibrer. Et j'ai chaud. Je brûle de désir et d'amour pour cet homme qui me tient contre lui et qui, simplement en utilisant ses doigts et ses lèvres, parvient à me rendre fou. Je glisse une de mes jambes entre ses cuisses, appuie contre son sexe doucement. Lui aussi, n'en a pas eu assez. A mon tour de sourire, il embrasse mon épaule, ma gorge et je tremble déjà d'un plaisir qui ne va pas tarder à me submerger.

 

Puis, les vibrations du téléphone recommencent. Je râle, Harry se met à rire contre mes clavicules. Je me redresse, agacé et frustré. J'attrape mon téléphone, Harry ne m'a toujours pas lâché. Ses doigts sont encore autour de moi, je pourrais mourir tellement j'ai envie de lui. Quand je vois le numéro de mon meilleur ami sur l'écran, je soupire et décroche.

 

– Zayn... dis moi que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger à cette heure-ci ?

– A presque midi, tu veux dire ?

 

Je peux entendre au son de sa voix qu'il se retient de rire, et en effet je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure avant de décrocher. J'aurais peut-être dû. D'habitude, je ne suis plus au lit depuis un moment. Mais il y a certains matins où j'aime particulièrement traîner entre les couvertures, contre le corps d'Harry et savourer ses baisers comme si c'était les derniers.

 

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

 

– Je déteste ton meilleur ami, Lou...

 

Harry me souffle ces mots, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et il embrasse mes doigts. Je lève les yeux au ciel, il a posé son menton sur mon torse et me sourit. Sa main qui avait cessé de bouger autour de mon membre, se remet en action et je lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'il cesse de me taquiner comme ça. Mais, au vu de l'éclat malicieux dans son regard, je crois qu'il est d'humeur à plaisanter ce matin.

 

Je me mords la lèvre, essaie de tenir son poignet de ma main libre pour le faire arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher aussi d'embrasser mon torse, mon ventre, la peau juste au-dessus de mon sexe. Ma respiration se coupe et je ne parviens même pas à le lâcher du regard. Ses yeux à lui, levés vers mon visage, me brûlent et j'ai l'impression d'exploser de désir. Je ne sais pas si un jour je m'en lasserais. De lui, de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Une emprise totale.

 

– Louis... ? tu viens de te lever ou quoi ?

– Mh... quoi ? Euh... oui, oui il n'y a pas longtemps.

 

Après m'avoir raclé la gorge, je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux bouclés d'Harry. Sa main s'active autour de mon membre, et sa langue explore ma peau frissonnante. Ma peau qui ne demande que lui, que sa bouche et ses doigts et son corps. Je perds ma raison et j'ai du mal à entretenir la conversation avec Zayn à l'autre bout du téléphone, l'écouter parler, garder une respiration normale et m'empêcher de gémir. C'est extrêmement compliqué.

 

Mais c'est terriblement excitant aussi. Le sourire fier et narquois d'Harry, la chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue contre ma peau, qui remplace parfois ses doigts autour de mon membre. Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer son prénom. J'oublie presque que j'ai mon meilleur ami à l'autre bout de mon téléphone.

 

– J'allais te proposer de... Louis pourquoi tu... Mais, mon dieu vous êtes répugnants je crois que je vais vomir... Tu aurais pu ne pas décrocher ou me dire que tu étais en train de faire des cochonneries avec ton mec putain... Genre, me prévenir tu vois ?

 

Je ne peux pas retenir mon rire tandis qu'Harry pose plusieurs baisers sur ma hanche et mon bas-ventre. Ma peau se réveille encore sous sa bouche et je serre mes doigts dans ses boucles, ses doigts ne vont pas tarder à me faire voir des étoiles.

 

– Fallait pas appeler deux fois de suite, j'ai cru que c'était urgent moi...

– Je crois que je vais vous laisser et essayer d'oublier ce que j'entends. Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant trois semaines, au moins.

 

Un rire m'échappe encore et mon meilleur ami raccroche en râlant. Je pose mon téléphone n'importe où dans le lit, baisse les yeux vers lui et son sourire me ferait presque rougir. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que sa main lâche mon membre et il me prend en bouche. La chaleur de ses lèvres me surprend et me fait râler de plaisir, et il m'en faut peu pour laisser le plaisir me submerger et m'emporter sur une autre planète.

 

Harry remonte contre moi, embrasse mon ventre et mon épaule en souriant, je garde les yeux fermés et reprends mon souffle. Lui, pose ses lèvres encore partout sur ma peau et me murmure :

 

– Encore joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.

– Comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison pour me faire l'amour. Tu es vraiment insatiable.

– Regarde toi, dit-il dans un murmure suave, tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

 

Sa voix est rauque, c'est généralement le cas après qu'il ait eu ses lèvres autour de moi. Et à chaque fois, je trouve ça terriblement érotique. Mais, il faut que je me calme ou nous allons encore étendre cette matinée au lit. Ce début d'après-midi, même.

 

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, glisse un doigt sous son menton et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Tendrement. Lentement. Je me blottis en même temps dans ses bras, entre nos couvertures qui me donnent chaud et font rougir plus encore mes joues.

 

– Merci, je murmure contre sa bouche.

– Pour presque t'avoir fait jouir au téléphone avec Zayn ?

 

Ses mots me font rire et je niche ma tête dans son cou en râlant ensuite un peu. Mais je ne peux pas le bouder. Déjà, je n'y arrive jamais. Et je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était plutôt amusant, même.

 

– Il va nous en vouloir toute sa vie.

– Ça va, il lève les yeux au ciel, il n'est pas en sucre. Il s'en remettra, c'est un grand garçon.

 

Nos rires se mêlent et nous finissons, après quelques baisers et une étreinte, par sortir du lit. Harry va prendre une douche et je prépare le petit-déjeuner. Chacun une tasse de thé et des pancakes. Une sorte de routine qui s'est installée depuis que nous avons emménagé dans ce beau petit appartement. Nous avons eu un coup de cœur dessus et avons sauté sur l'occasion, après un an de relation, je ne me voyais pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

 

Tandis que je sors la confiture du réfrigérateur, je regarde une photo de famille de Noël accrochée dessus. Toute ma famille, Zayn et Harry. Devant un sapin de Noël. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, notre premier Noël ensemble. Mes grands-parents voulaient absolument immortaliser ce moment, et je ne leur serait jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça. Chaque matin, je le regarde et sourit en voyant tous les personnes importantes de ma vie sur ce cliché.

 

Peu de temps après, je sens les bras d'Harry passer autour de ma taille alors que je nous sers du thé. Il embrasse ma nuque et je caresse sa main sur mon ventre. Hercule miaule, je lui sers sa gamelle ainsi que Marza qui vient sauter sur les jambes d'Harry, à peine installé à table. Il rit et lui caresse son crâne, lui donne un bout de pain.

 

Nous déjeunons ensemble, à quatre, et je vais ensuite prendre ma douche. Quand je reviens en caleçon dans la chambre, Harry est assit sur le lit avec son portable. Il lève les yeux vers moi, lui aussi ne porte que son sous-vêtement. Il me sourit et se relève, pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

 

– Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

– On doit aller dans ma famille pour dix-huit heures, mais sinon, non. Toi ?

– Mhh peut-être. Il me vole un baiser et se retient de sourire. Choisis tes plus beaux vêtements. Et prends ta valise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Surprise !

– Haz, je me plains déjà, tu sais que je déteste ça !

– Oui, justement. C'est ton anniversaire, j'ai le droit. Allez, prépare toi. On y va dans vingt minutes.

 

Je le regarde prendre des vêtements dans son armoire, me faire un clin d'oeil et s'éclipser. Je fronce les sourcils, mais me prête au jeu. J'enfile une belle chemise dans les tons gris, celle qu'Harry préfère, et un jean serré. Je vais coiffer mes cheveux, parce que si nous sortons je ne souhaite pas avoir une coupe qui laisse entendre que j'ai traîné au lit avec mon petit ami.

 

Petit ami qui m'attend avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu nerveux, dans l'entrée. Il a mis sa plus belle chemise en satin et le jean qui met en valeur ses formes. Je souffle et pose un baiser sur sa joue, lui murmure que je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui résister bien longtemps ainsi. Il se contente de rire et secouer la tête. Nous mettons nos chaussures et nos vestes.

 

Ensuite, je le laisse faire. Il ferme la porte, prends ma main et nous allons jusqu'à la voiture garée en bas de la rue. Nous y mettons notre valise. Harry s'assoit derrière le volant, nous écoutons de la musique le temps du trajet.

 

Je fronce les sourcils au bout d'un moment, quand je vois qu'il suit la route comme pour aller voir ma famille. Il est à peint quatorze heures. Je ne pense pas que nous allons tout de suite aller chez moi. Mais au lieu de tourner dans les petites rues, il longue la mer et se gare au parking qui donne accès à la plage.

 

Bien sûr, nous sommes en hiver, le vingt-quatre Décembre. Il n'y a personne qui se promène sur le sable. Sûrement parce que demain c'est Noël. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise journée. Le vent souffle quelque peu, mais il n'est pas glacial et il ne pleut pas. C'est déjà une bonne chose s'il compte m'emmener au bord de l'eau.

 

Nous sortons, nos mains se retrouvent et il m'emmène sur le quai. Nous marchons un peu, ses doigts serrent les miens. Je pose mes yeux sur la mer presque grise de ce mois de Décembre, sa jolie couleur malgré tout. Harry s'arrête au bout d'un moment et je me stoppe aussi, il se tourne vers moi.

 

Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Il regarde autour de lui, se mord la lèvre et joue nerveusement avec les clefs de la voiture, qu'il finit par ranger dans la poche de son manteau. Il laisse sa main à l'intérieur et inspire un grand coup. Je suis certain qu'il a prévu une surprise ici, peut-être quelque chose qui implique ma famille.

 

Je regarde aussi autour de moi, au cas où je les verrai arriver par surprise. Mais il n'y a personne en vu. Je m'apprête à l'interroger, quand il prend mon autre main dans la sienne. Nos doigts sont froids, je frissonne. Il me regarde dans les yeux et se met à prendre la parole :

 

– Tu te souviens de cet endroit, Louis ?

 

Sa question me fait froncer les sourcils, j'ai presque envie de lâcher un petit rire ironique. Par réflexe, je laisse mon regard traîner autour de moi. Les façades des maisons, les devantures des magasins clos, les restaurants fermés... J'ai vu cet endroit changer, évoluer, au fil des saisons et des années.

 

– Bien sûr que je connais cette plage, Harry. J'y suis venu depuis tout petit.

– Non, il secoue la tête et m'adresse un petit sourire, cet endroit précis où nous sommes. Réfléchis bien. Un souvenir qui nous relie...

 

Instantanément, ses derniers mots réveillent en moi un souvenir. Ce souvenir. Je n'ai pas de doute, aucun. Mon regard traîne sur ce quai, la plage à quelques pas de nous, et se repose sur Harry.

 

– C'est là où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois...

 

Harry hoche la tête, son sourire s'étend quelque peu et j'ai envie de m'avancer pour l'embrasser. Mais, je sens qu'il a encore des choses à me dire, je le lis dans ses yeux. Son regard brille, je caresse le dos de ses mains et il serre les miennes en retour.

 

– Depuis, il nous en est arrivé des choses. Bonnes ou mauvaises. On a construits d'autres souvenirs à de nombreux endroits et... j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi, Louis. Quand je t'ai embrassé ici, tu avais déjà trouvé ton chemin jusqu'ici... depuis longtemps...

 

Une de ses mains lâche la mienne et se pose au niveau de sa poitrine. Je lui souris, me retiens de lui répondre, parce que je vois bien qu'il a encore des mots sur le bout de la langue. Mais moi aussi, moi aussi je l'aimais déjà sans même oser me l'avouer.

 

Et je me souviens de ce baiser comme si c'était hier. La première fois que nos lèvres se sont trouvées et découvertes, j'en ai encore des frissons. C'est vrai, il y a trois ans de passés, mais c'est encore vif dans mon esprit.

 

– Et... Et tu le seras toujours. Tu seras toujours mon cœur. Alors, je sais, trois ans dans toute une vie ce n'est pas long, mais... J'ai toujours su que c'était toi, Louis. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, et je m'en fiche si c'est cliché à en mourir, je m'en fiche parce que je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas... Tu n'as pas juste été une amourette ou un coup de foudre, c'était encore plus puissant que ça. Une vraie tempête. Tu es une véritable tornade, Louis. Tu me bouscules, tu me fais vibrer, et ça me fait tellement de bien. Parce que j'avais besoin de toi pour me sentir vivant. Pour savoir que je n'étais pas mort à l'intérieur. Et tu as tout animé en moi. Tu m'as aimé comme jamais personne ne l'a fait, tu m'as aidé et tu as été d'un soutient et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Pendant les moments difficiles tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, tu m'as donné envie de me battre et...

 

Sa voix se brise sous l'émotion, je crois que les larmes me montent aux yeux et les siens brillent aussi à cause d'elles. Ses mots me percutent, parce que je sais qu'il pense chacun d'eux du plus profond de son être.

 

Je le sens dans chaque baiser, dans chaque caresse, dans chaque étreinte, dans chaque je t'aime, dans chaque regard, dans chaque sourire, dans chaque geste qu'il m'accorde. Je le sens tous les jours, que sans moi, il n'aurait peut-être pas été là aujourd'hui. Heureux, amoureux et vivant.

 

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, soupire et plonge une main dans son manteau. Je caresse toujours ses doigts liés aux miens et pose même un baiser dessus, pour le rassurer. Que je suis là. Que je le serais toujours.

 

\--Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es important à mes yeux Louis. J'ai beau essayer de te le dire chaque jour, je ne parviendrais jamais à poser les mots adéquats dessus. C'est juste... inexprimable. Au délà de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître et vivre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ton amour, pour te mériter, mais j'en suis entièrement reconnaissant. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé, et je veux que tu sois la dernière...

 

Harry reprend son souffle, je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sort la main de sa poche. Le poing fermé autour de quelque chose et puis il met un genou au sol. Je retiens mon souffle, mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je crois que je pourrais fondre en larmes. Je sais ce qu'il fait, je comprends enfin ce qu'il a derrière la tête et me mords la lèvre.

 

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose ou retrouver mon souffle, il tend devant moi sa main et une belle bague sobre et argentée dans une boite rouge et dorée. Je souffle son prénom dans un murmure tremblant, il me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux :

 

– Louis William Tomlinson... est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

– Harry..

 

Il attend ma réponse, et je suis presque en larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. De la surprise. J ne m'y attendais pas du tout et l'endroit choisit est parfait. Harry me regarde avec tout l'amour et tout l'espoir du monde, accroché à mes lèvres et j'ai juste envie de me jeter sur les siennes.

 

Je serre sa main qui tremble dans la mienne, un sourire orne finalement mes lèvres et je pense à tout le stress qu'il a du ressentir. Acheter la bague, préparer la demande, choisir le bon jour, se lancer. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semblait tendu ces derniers jours et aussi pourquoi Zayn semblait trouver des excuses pour ne pas venir manger du midi à la maison.

 

Harry avait tout prévu. Et si je suis une tempête, alors lui est une tornade. Évidemment, ma réponse ne peut surprendre personne et je n'ai même pas à hésiter ou réfléchir. Je hoche d'abord la tête, puis quand je parviens à parler je réponds :

 

– Quelle question... Oui, Haz, bien sûr que oui !

 

Un petit soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, il se redresse enfin et sort la bague de la boite pour me la passer au doigt. Je souris en le regardant faire, mes yeux se posent sur le bijou qui orne maintenant mon annulaire. Discret. La promesse d'un futur ensemble.

 

Je glisse cette main contre sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, il sourit aussi. Soulagé. Et on se penche en même temps pour faire rejoindre nos lèvres. Notre deuxième baiser ici, sur ce quai, face à cette plage. Et encore un autre souvenir qui s'y ancre à jamais. Un autre morceau de notre histoire.


End file.
